A SemiCharmed Life
by Mystic Lady Fae
Summary: CharmedPhantom crossover: Arianna is an ordinary girl...until a meeting with three witches changes everything. Erik is a restless spirit, waiting for his true love. Can a little magic help bring these two together? prologue explains Charmed
1. Prologue: A History of the Halliwells

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the show **Charmed** or to _**Phantom of the Opera**_. Only original stuff is mine.

AN: Here it is, my new _**Phantom of the Opera**_ fic! I hope that readers will give feedback after they read this chapter. I know that some people don't believe in witchcraft or magic, but it's still fun to pretend that a person can have cool powers, right? Therefore, please read this story with an open mind and a sense of imagination. Also, this chapter is more of a history lesson on the _**Charmed**_ characters; it's important, so skipping it is kind of a bad thing. For (much) more info on the Charmed Ones, please see my bio page for the web link. Thanks, and please review!

**Prologue: A History of the Halliwell Line:**

Over three hundred years ago, during the Salem Witch Trials, a woman named Melinda Warren was sentenced to death.

A true witch, one in possession of three incredible powers, Melinda had the power to move things with her mind, to freeze time, and the power to foresee the future. But as she lived in the town of Salem, she kept her powers secret and used them, along with her knowledge of herbs, to protect the people around her. One of those she protected was her young daughter, Prudence, who was slowly coming into her powers as well.

However, Melinda's precious secret was betrayed to the town's people by her lover, Matthew Tate, a warlock (or an evil male witch) who possessed the ability to copy the magical powers of good witches. After tricking Melinda into letting him copy her powers and take them as his own, Matthew betrayed her when he no longer had any use of her. Because of his betrayal, Melinda was sentenced to burn at the stake. To protect her daughter, Melinda accepted her fate, though with a heavy heart.

Then, on the day she was to die, Melinda had a vision. From her and her young daughter, Prudence, would come a line of witches, with each generation of her family line evolving in their strength and knowledge of magic. But the one thing that gave Melinda the most comfort was the fact that, one day, her descendants would produce three sisters — sisters who would become the greatest witches the world had ever known. It is recorded that these were her last words:

"_I vow that each generation of Warren witches will grow stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. These three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will destroy all kinds of evil and shall be called the Charmed Ones._"

With this vision of hope and pride, Melinda gladly went to her death, knowing that her family line was safe and destined to do great things.

Over time, the Warren line produced many witches, each one of them gifted with a power. Most of them had possession of a magic gift that once belonged to Melinda herself, such as freezing time or moving things with their mind. Occasionally, from one generation to the other, a Warren witch's magical powers would be greater or smaller than that of her mother's or sister's, but no matter how strong or weak their magical gift was, each Warren girl knew that they were part of a very special family with a great destiny to do good in the world.

And so Melinda's line continued on. But the magic passed down from one generation to the next was not the only thing her descendants inherited. _The Book of Shadows_, a tome filled with magic spells and potions, was created by Melinda years before her death, the very book itself shielded against Evil's touch and possession by Melinda's magic spells. Throughout the years, with each changing of hands, _The Book_ became thicker as each Warren witch added her own knowledge and brews to aid future generations. Because of Melinda's magic, and that of her family, the knowledge and power contained within _The Book of Shadows_ became increasingly powerful, so much so that Evil would do anything to acquire it, causing the women of the Warren line to protect it as well as the innocent people around them.

However, there were consequences to being a witch. One of them was the fact that no Warren woman had the hope of keeping a husband or lover for a long period of time. As can be expected, once a man discovered that his wife was a witch, he was sure to leave her at some point in the future. Rarely did a husband remain with his Warren wife, but when he did, it was only a matter of time before he was caught in the battle between good and evil and lost his life. Thus, no woman in the Warren family was able to keep hold of the man she loved, just like their ancestor, Melinda. Nonetheless, as long as a child was produced from the union, the magical line was secure.

Centuries later, in San Francisco, those three sisters were born. Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell were born to Patricia Halliwell and her (eventual ex-) husband, Victor Bennett. However, Patricia was killed by a water demon when the girls were young, and with their abandonment by their father, the three sisters were left to the care of their grandmother, Penelope (Grams) Halliwell.

It was their beloved Grams who discovered that Prue, Piper and Phoebe were destined to become The Charmed Ones. Fearful of what would happen if the Powers of Evil were to discover the little girls and attempt to destroy them, Penelope 'bound' her granddaughters' special gifts, making sure that the girls had no magic and no memory of ever possessing them. Without magic and no memory of its existence, the girls were safe from evil magical attacks, and were able to grow up and, eventually, into their destiny of becoming The Charmed Ones.

Upon the death of their grandmother, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were given back the powers which had been taken from them. Prue had the power of moving things with her mind; Piper could freeze time with her hands; and Phoebe had the gift to see the future (and later the past). With these gifts, the women known as The Charmed Ones did as they were prophesied: they vanquished Evil and all who did magic in its name, and protected the innocent. All of this was done at the cost of leading normal lives and having to hide who they really were from those they most cared for.

With their powers in hand, The Charmed Ones began to discover a whole new world outside the mortal realm. Now that they had magic, the sisters were able to see what is invisible to mortal eyes. Soon, their home (known as The Manor) was visited by magical visitors; fairies, elves, dwarves, trolls, ghosts, and other beings of myth and legend became their friends, and sometimes aided them in the destruction of many evil creatures of darkness.

However, one magical being in particular became closer to The Charmed Ones than he should have.

Leo Wyatt, a guardian angel of the Charmed Ones known as a Whitelighter, fell in love with Piper Halliwell, and eventually married her, even though it was forbidden for Whitelighters and witches to be together romantically. The Elders, higher beings who oversee the magical world and work to keep it on the side of good, tried to prevent the marriage, but soon believed that some Great Power would be born to Leo and Piper, and so allowed the marriage to take place.

Many trials and battles followed the sisters during the course of their lives as witches. They fought countless demons, evil curses, murderous ghosts, and even destroyed several physical embodiments of Evil itself. Death, fear, and heartache became common to them, and when it did, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were always able to turn to one another or to Leo for help and comfort.

Then, one day, the Halliwells' stability as a family was shattered by a tragic loss.

Nearly four years after The Charmed Ones received their powers, Prudence Halliwell lost her life in a battle with Shax, a powerful assassin demon sent by one of the physical embodiments of Evil. With the Charmed Ones broken and without a sister, Evil gained an upper hand as Piper and Phoebe lost all desire of ever doing anything good in the future. It was then that the two remaining Charmed Ones discovered their long-lost sister, Paige.

Paige Matthews was born to the Charmed Ones' mother, Patricia, and her Whitelighter, Sam, after Patty's divorce from her husband when her daughters were still toddlers. Since the love between Patty and Sam was forbidden, baby Paige had been given to a church in the hopes that she would be safely away from any danger. She was soon adopted by a kind, loving family known as the Matthews, but remained ignorant of her powers and witch origins until she was needed by her sisters. With the arrival of Paige, as well as her newly revealed Whitelighter powers, the Charmed Ones were reconstituted and could continue fulfilling their destiny.

Many more adventures and battles followed: time-travelers from the future visited with warnings of dangers to come; battles with demons and warlocks were fought; and as before, death and strange occurrences were ran rampant in their lives. On more than one occasion, the sisters found themselves turned into many kinds of strange and magical creatures or beings, such a mermaids, goddesses, and dryads, all of it to help the side of good win against evil.

But through all of this, the sisters triumphed. Now, after their defeat and the destruction of The Hallow, a great source of Evil's magic power, each sister has been rewarded for all of her sacrifices. Given the chance to find true love, the three Halliwells finally found the happiness and contentment they have longed for, though for one, it came with a price. For Piper, there was a catch when it came to having a life with her husband.

In spite of The Elders' approval, and regardless of all the good that he had done for the sisters, Leo was eventually stripped of his Whitelighter powers and forced to live out his future as a mortal man. Because of his devotion to Piper and their children, Leo's choice of his family over the Greater Good of the world indicated a "fall from grace," which forced the Elders to make him human.

With the loss of his powers, Leo become an instructor of young magical children at an institution known as Magic School, a place where young witches and Whitelighters could learn control of their powers and to use them for the greater good. This new path set before him now allows Leo to spend much more time with his wife and their growing little boys, Wyatt and Chris.

For Piper's sisters, no higher price was needed to be paid, and so Phoebe and Paige settled down with their husbands to live out normal lives. Well, as normal as life can be for The Charmed Ones.

And so the story of the Halliwell sisters continues…

* * *

AN: Okay, probably not the best chapter I've ever written, but it's the best I can do, considering I'm trying to simmer down an entire television series into one prologue! For more info on _**Charmed**_, the characters, and their history, please visit my bio page; there's a link for you to follow. Oh, and Erik will appear in another chapter or two. Thanks, and please review! 


	2. The Search

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own _**Charmed**_. Or _**Phantom of the Opera**_. (looks around) Erik, get back in the closet before someone finds you! (looks back at readers) Nope, don't own Erik at all…

AN: Here's chapter one of my story. I hope that people will review and let me know what they think. Thanks!

**Chapter 1: The Search:**

"MAMA!"

The cries of a small child jolted Piper Halliwell out of her pleasant dreams, her sleep-clouded eyes searching the room in case her oldest son had come in. The room was empty, meaning that it was her toddler who was up. Wonderful.

"It's your turn," Leo muttered to her, rolling away from her before going back to sleep.

Muttering curses under her breath, Piper pushed her long brown hair out of her face and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Luckily, her hair was straight and simple, making it easier to keep out of her face. Pulling a hair-tie off of the table next to her, Piper wobbled to her feet, shook herself into full wakefulness, and proceeded to the nursery, her fingers clumsily tying her hair back.

Down the hall, second door on the left, and she was there, looking at her son, Chris, standing up in his crib, a broad grin on his face as he saw his mommy standing in the doorway. Like most toddlers, Chris instantly held up his arms in a plea to be held. His blue-grey eyes, so like is father's, looked up at her from beneath brown bangs as he giggled. His smile was infectious, as Piper found herself smiling back, despite her crankiness at being woken at such an early hour.

"You naughty boy," she gently scolded as she approached the crib, but didn't pick him up. She looked at him with her own warm brown eyes and shook her head. "Daddy and I know you can sleep through the night. Why can't you be like your big brother, huh?"

Her older son, Wyatt, was three-years-old, and long past the age of waking up in the middle of the night, crying. Well, except for nightmares, that is, and Leo was always the one who helped him deal with those. Chris, however, had just turned a year old, and should be sleeping longer than he had these past few days. Piper had no idea why, but it wouldn't surprise her if her magical little boy could sense something unusual was about to happen to them.

'_I just wish he had that magical bubble-shield that Wyatt has_,' she thought while picking Chris up and laying him back down in his crib. Thankfully, Chris didn't get up again; instead, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

It was a pity that Chris lacked the astounding powers that his older brother had, but he was still very young. Both Wyatt and Chris possessed the usual Whitelighter powers, such as the annoying tendency to teleport themselves to other places with a mere thought (also called 'orbing'). Wyatt had just come into the power of healing others with his magic, but Chris was far too young for that. Besides, there was still time for them to develop their witch-powers, if they had any.

Despite the two boys having Whitelighter powers, it was obvious that Wyatt was the more powerful one. As the oldest son of Piper and Leo, meaning a Charmed One and her Whitelighter husband, Wyatt possessed incredible powers. In the three years of his existence, Wyatt had managed to make his toys come to life, shrink his parents down to doll-size, and vanquish demons with a mere thought. He'd also saved Piper's life while still in the womb, which had astounded his aunts and parents alike.

Sighing, Piper turned and went back to her room, intent on getting a few more hours of sleep, but groaned when her eyes landed on a nearby clock. It was almost 6:00 am, which meant it was time to get up anyway. Wyatt would be waking soon, and so would Leo, who had to get to work at Magic School before the morning bell rang at eight o'clock.

Shaking her head, she headed back to the master bedroom to wake her happily dozing husband.

* * *

Wiping her forehead, Piper was able to finally relax into a chair. Wyatt and Chris were at daycare until noon, Leo was teaching at Magic School, and now she had the house to herself. All was quiet and now she could get some work done. 

The problem was she didn't _have_ any work to do. Thanks to her being a cleaning fanatic, the house was spotless (except for the play area for the boys), the breakfast dishes were done, and since she would be alone until after noon, there was nothing left to occupy her hands or her mind.

'_I need to get back to work_,' Piper thought with a sense of longing.

Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. With the boys out of the house for most of the day, and Leo not coming home until dinner, it was very possible for the oldest Charmed sister to go back into the work force. But before she did, she'd better consult her sisters, considering it was a rather big decision.

An hour later, Phoebe and Paige were seated at the dining room table, cups of fresh coffee in their hands and smiles on their faces as they relished being together again, given that it had been a week since they'd seen each other. Seated at the head of the table, Phoebe on one side and Paige on the other, Piper couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic. The Manor just wasn't the same without her sisters.

No longer did The Charmed Ones live together under the same roof. Phoebe had been the first to leave, and she had only done so after Wyatt had been born, giving the new family more space. Besides, it left her free to focus on her job as a love advisor at the San Francisco newspaper, The Bay Mirror. Personally, Piper thought that it was Phoebe's skills in love advice that caused The Elders to send Coop down to her sister.

Coop was from the race of beings known as cupids, who brought couples together by helping them fall in love. To reward Phoebe for all of her work and sacrifices as a witch, Coop had been sent to her to "help" her find her true love – which turned out to be Coop himself. He had married Phoebe only a few months ago, and moved into her apartment downtown. It seemed that married life agreed very well with the two of them.

'_It would figure that a cupid would be Phoebe's one true love_,' Piper thought with a hidden smirk.

Meanwhile, Paige had been married to her husband, Henry, only a few months longer than Phoebe, and lived in a nice apartment in the city. Henry Mitchell was a parole officer, and was keen on helping his charges become better people after they got out of prison. Henry's dedication to his charges was probably what attracted Paige to him; as half-Whitelighter, Paige's desire to help others tended to be overwhelming.

"So, what was so important that I had to orb over here so early in the morning?" Paige asked over her coffee. "Please don't tell me a demon has attacked since then. I prefer _quality_ time together."

Phoebe looked over at Piper. "Please tell me you brought us here for a social call," she begged her older sister. "I mean, it seems that we deserve to get together for coffee without a demon attack being the reason we're here."

Piper laughed and shook her head. "No, you guys, I promise that this is a social call," she said. She looked down at her cup as she brought it to her lips. "Sort of."

"Ah ha, I knew it," Paige said, slapping the table top with her palm. "Okay, spill it, sister."

Piper sighed and put her cup down. "I was thinking of going back to work."

Phoebe blinked at her. "That's it?" she asked, amazed. "That's why I called in late for work today, so I could come all the way over here for you to tell us you want to go back to work?"

"Oh, please, we both know you don't head into work on Tuesdays," Paige said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Phoebe said with a wave of her hand. Turning back to Piper, she continued. "Okay, so you want to go back to work. What's the big deal?"

"Yeah, why do you need us, anyway? Isn't this more of a "personal" thing?" Paige asked.

"Well, yes, it is, but I need to talk to you because it involves magic," Piper explained, her right index finger tracing the top of her steaming cup.

Both her sisters groaned. "And here I was, thinking that we could have at least _one_ conversation in this house without the mention of magic," Paige grumbled.

"Hey, hey, hey, can we get back to the topic here? Mainly that of my going back to work and magic being involved?" Piper said, raising her left hand and pointing towards herself in an attempt to redirect the conversation.

"Okay, sweetie, what is it?" asked Phoebe as she sipped her coffee.

Piper huffed. "Finally," she said while tossing some of her loose hair over her shoulders. "Okay, technically I still work at P3, the club I own, but I never get to spend much time there."

Paige quirked an eyebrow. "And the problem is…"

"The problem is that, when I'm at the club, unexpected things tend to come up, and I tend to have to stay there longer than I'd planned," Piper replied. "The boys are in daycare, but that's only until noon and Leo's at Magic School until dinner time or later; I can't just take off in the middle of one thing or another to pick up the boys, drop them off at Magic School, then get back to the club and find a dozen work-related disasters waiting for me." She took a deep breath. "I need a babysitter or a nanny."

Silence followed. Finally, a few minutes later, Phoebe spoke up. "Um, Piper? Remember when you and Leo tried to find a magical nanny before, when you were still pregnant with Wyatt?" she asked, giving her a slight grimacing smile.

"Yeah, it didn't turn out to good," Paige said with an emphatic shake of the head.

"Well, then, what am I supposed to do?" By now Piper was becoming exasperated. "I need to get out of this house, but I can't do it without knowing that the boys are in good hands. I need a nanny who's from the magical world or is at least familiar with it, because after she sees what Chris and Wyatt can do, she's going to have to be pretty used to seeing unusual stuff."

"Not to mention that she's going to have to be able to fend off any demons that come after the kids," Paige said absently, still in thought.

"Oh, great, another thing to worry about," Piper said, clapping a hand over her eyes. "I can't believe I forgot about demon protection!"

Phoebe reached out and pulled the hand down. "Relax. If we put the protection crystals around the house, demons won't be able to come inside," she said in a 'duh' tone of voice. "The problem is finding someone who'll be willing to take care of two unusually magical little boys."

For a moment, the three women were quiet, silently contemplating what to do. An ordinary nanny, man or woman, was out of the question; the caretaker for a Charmed Ones' children would have to be able to deal with any sort of danger that could present itself, and would have to be good at defending against whatever was thrown at them. Or, if Piper chose someone magical, they would have to be good with kids and willing to put up with any sort of magical pranks or tricks.

"Wait, what if Wyatt and Chris don't like who I pick out as their new nanny?" Piper asked her sisters in a fit of panic. "What if Wyatt does something horrible to the nanny that it chases them away and I don't find out about it until it's too late?"

Right now, all of Piper's plans were caving in around her, and she needed some family help. Although she was now the oldest sister and usually the calmest in a dangerous situation, Piper tended to overreact when it came to her children's welfare. Her motherly instinct tended to kick in when she thought something bad could happen to her sons, and the only thing that could calm her down happened to be her sisters and her husband.

Phoebe's hands reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Piper, relax," she said. "We'll figure something out, we always do. Let's just handle this calmly and logically."

"Yeah, maybe we could put out an ad in the local paper for a good person to look after my magical sons," Piper said sarcastically. "It could say, '_applicant must be used to strange and unusual things, such as demons, warlocks, evil witches, and other bad creatures. Should also be prepared to fight whatever evil beings walk through the door_.'"

"Okay, okay, forget that idea." Paige looked thoughtful. "Maybe the three of us could cast a spell to bring us a good nanny?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Nope, that counts as 'personal gain.' We aren't allowed to use our powers to help ourselves with anything, especially when we can probably find someone on our own."

"Fine." Paige chewed her lower lip in thought. "Well, let's get Leo to try and find someone, like he did last time."

"Let's just hope he can, since he's not a Whitelighter anymore. Last time, he was a Whitelighter, and most of the applicants were willing to help out because of that." Piper sighed and took a sip from her cup, even though the coffee had gone cold by this point.

"Wait, doesn't Magic School have a daycare?" Phoebe asked. "Why not send the boys there until you get home? Or Leo could take them there when he goes to teach and back when he comes home."

"Because I want them to grow up in _this_ world as much as the magical one," Piper explained. "I can't give them a normal life, but I want them a chance at it. They have to learn to live in the mortal world, too, since it's mortals they'll be protecting when they grow up."

They all grew silent again, and Piper lost herself in her thoughts. Perhaps she could ask her father, Victor, to help out with the boys? After Prue's death, the sisters managed to make amends with their dad, and Victor had even developed a soft spot for Paige, though she wasn't his daughter. True, Victor had been upset and bitter at his ex-wife, Patty, for her affair with her Whitelighter, but he had managed to overcome it, if only for his daughters (and later, grandsons') sakes.

'_No, Dad tends to travel at odd times, so I can't count on him to be there 24/7 to take care of the boys_,' she thought. '_It'll have to be someone else_.'

"I guess we'll try and see what Leo comes up with," Piper grudgingly told her sisters. "If that fails, we'll use the newspaper or something."

With that settled, the three began planning a time for the whole family to get together, preferably for a barbeque. They settled on a date for next week, and after hugging each other goodbye, Phoebe headed off to work and Paige back to her apartment, leaving Piper to worry in private.

* * *

Three weeks later, things were not going as well as Piper had hoped. As she expected, Leo had not been able to convince many magical creatures to interview to take care of his sons. The truth was, much of the magical community felt that, between the two, both Chris and Wyatt were able to take care of themselves and didn't really need someone to protect them. 

"They just need a regular nanny who knows about the existence of magic," a female elf had told Leo when she had answered his summons. "Any minor witch will do. Even a mortal could take care of your boys, if they know about the magical world and how it works."

So, reluctantly, Piper and Leo had decided to spread the word amongst the local good witches that they were looking for a caretaker for their children. To their relief, several quickly sent messages back, saying that they knew someone who needed a good job and knew how to deal with the world of magic. A few of those applicants had already come for an interview, but to Piper's disappointment, neither one of the boys had taken a liking to any of them.

"Come on, sweetie, try and play nice with the other people," she cooed to Wyatt, who had orbed up to his room after one of the applicants (a young witch, in this case) had picked him up.

Wyatt had ignored her, refusing to go and meet any of the other people who were applying for the job. Even Chris had tended to orb away from anyone he didn't like, though the toddler Whitelighter was a tiny bit less picky than his older brother.

Finally, fed up with the whole thing, Piper sent out messages to the other witches in the city, telling them to stop sending people over for the job. A few notes of protest arrived in response, but when Piper told them that her sons weren't taking to any of the interviewees, they stopped. So, as of right now, Piper Halliwell was sitting in her living room, watching her sons play while waiting for her sisters to arrive.

The jingle of soft bells filled her ears, and a second later, the two orbed in, Phoebe's hand clasped in Paige's. Spotting their sister, the two rushed over to her side.

"Hi, honey, how are you?" Phoebe asked, sitting to Piper's right and putting her arms around her shoulders.

"_How am I_?" Piper said, her voice slightly shrill from anxiety and frustration. "Considering my sons hate every person who's applied for this job so much that they orb away the moment someone touches them?"

"Okay, stupid question," Phoebe stated while rubbing her sister's shoulders. "But really, sweetie, how are you?"

Piper sighed. "Okay, considering the circumstances," she admitted while watching her sons play on the floor with their toys.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be fine," Paige chimed in, the cheerfulness in her voice bringing a smile to Piper's lips. "Ah, see, there we go, you're smiling already!"

Sighing, Piper looked at her two children: Wyatt with his dirty-blonde locks and Chris with his light brown, the two of them with their father's eyes and sweet temperament, along with their mother's impatience when it came to people or things they didn't like.

"They just don't seem to like anybody!" Piper exclaimed in an exasperated huff while throwing her hands up in the air. "It's like…something's wrong with anyone I think would be good with the boys. I can't help but feel that maybe I should just forget what the boys want and just choose someone."

"I wouldn't do that," Paige warned. "Those boys of yours sometimes have better instincts than any one of us, especially when it comes to people."

"Okay, I'll trust their instincts, but what am I going to do?" Piper cried, the desperation in her voice causing Wyatt and Chris to look up at her. Giving them a reassuring smile, she said, "It's okay, sweeties, go back to playing. Mommy's just tired and need to talk to Aunties Phoebe and Paige."

The boys obeyed, playing with blocks. As the sisters watched, Wyatt began to make the blocks float in the air, just out of reach of his baby brother. Chris, sensing that this might be a new game, began to reach out for the blocks, occasionally causing one to orb out of the air and into his hands. Piper, Phoebe and Paige all smiled at the darling sight.

"See? How am I going to find a nanny who'll be able to handle things like that?" Piper said. "I mean, where am I going to find someone who the boys like to have near them?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. The sisters looked at each other, then in the door's direction.

"Um, does anyone else think that that's a sign or something?" Paige asked while still looking in the direction of the front door.

The three looked at each other for a split second before racing to the front of the house. Paige, being in tennis shoes, arrived first, while Piper, being in boots, was the last to reach the door, which the visitor was still knocking on.

Before they opened it, though, Piper prepared herself; it wouldn't be the first time a demon knocked at the door before trying to kill them, and since Piper could blow up demons with her hands, she would be the best one to vanquish them. On the count of three, Paige opened the door.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you, but I'm kind of lost. Do you mind if I use your phone?" asked a female voice.

* * *

AN: Well, what do you think? Erik's in the next chapter, I promise! The whole chapter! Please review! Thanks! 


	3. A Lost and Darkened Soul

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything from _**Charmed**_ or _**Phantom**_. (makes sure invisibility spell on Erik is working) Nope, not at all…

AN: This chapter has Erik in it! I hope that everyone will enjoy themselves while reading. Thanks, and please review!

**Chapter 2: A Lost and Darkened Soul:**

The pain had been unbearable. Watching Christine sail off into the distance had broken every emotion humanly felt inside him. His chest felt as though it had begun to cave in, and he couldn't breathe. She was gone; his last hope for love and joy had disappeared into the caverns underneath the Paris Opera House, never to return. She had not even looked back.

Alone and with nothing but an empty existence, the Phantom of the Opera was no reduced to the miserable creature he had been before his rescue by Madame Giry. He was now merely Erik, a pathetic, unloved man with no reason to dwell in the realm of the living. It was horrible, this torment he felt inside, and he knew that there was no point in remaining alive. This was the end for him: his heart was breaking, a mob was likely coming to destroy the monster that had burned down the Populaire and killed innocent people, and the woman he'd called an angel was gone.

Turning away from lake, Erik pressed a small button in the wall to reveal a hidden doorway. Inside was a passageway leading up to the street, but he would not use it. He had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. He was alone, just as he always had been. It truly was over. No one would know or care that he was dead; they might just celebrate his death, the death of a Ghost.

Stepping into the hidden passage, Erik watched as rats scattered before him, soon leaving the space void of all life but his. He allowed the door to close behind him, sealing him in the freezing cold corridor. His spirit and heart crushed to dust, he collapsed down on the floor and closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness that enveloped him.

* * *

Too soon for his liking, Erik woke, his eyes fluttering open to look at his surroundings. After a moment, he tried to see where he was. When his vision was clear, he saw, to his disappointment, that he was still in the cavern; the only difference was that he wasn't cold anymore.

'_Am I dead_?' he wondered, looking around.

If he was dead, then why wasn't he rotting in the fires of hell? Or perhaps he _was_ in hell, and it was in the form of the cavern he'd died in. Perhaps he would be trapped here, wondering through endless mazes of stone halls for all eternity. How ironic, that he'd wanted to escape the caves by dying, only to have to have his soul be trapped in a hellish version of them till the end of days.

Thinking that he was probably still living, Erik slowly raised himself to his feet. He was not tired, just as he had not been cold, but he was rather confused as to what would happen next. Should he try the knob in the wall, the one that would let him out of the passageway and back into his home? No, without a doubt there would be guards there, keeping watch for him to return.

'_That is, if I am, in fact, still alive_.' Which he hoped he wasn't. Still, if he was alive, there was one person who could help, if she was still here in Paris. Whirling around, he turned back towards the depths of the cave to head up into the world.

* * *

It was night when he emerged, without a mask and exposed to anyone to see. He kept to the shadows, since he was still wearing the bright white shirt from his stint in _**Don Juan**_. However, it appeared unnecessary, as he seemed to be invisible to all passersby, despite the fact that he should be standing out, even in the shadows. Thinking it as good luck and the stupidity of others, Erik made his way to Madame Giry's spare apartment, the place she stayed at whenever she tired of the Opera House.

He managed to slip in behind a half-blind old man who was heading up to his own dwelling, and upon reaching Madame's door, he was surprised to see it partially open. It seemed as though she were expecting company, or wasn't concerned about being robbed. Well, considering she lived in a much safer part of Paris, it was no wonder; with all of the scrimping and saving she'd done throughout her life, she could afford to live in such a place.

Since Erik was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he slipped inside the apartment, though not before glancing around the hallway and the apartment to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, he slid completely inside the living quarters, senses completely alert for any sort of noise. If someone had seen him and began raising the alarm, he would hear them and be able to escape – he hoped.

Just then, he heard the shuffling of feet in the next room. Looking around for a place to hide, he realized there was none. Oh, there was a small couch, but it would not be enough to hide a man of his stature and build. All he could do was stand there like a fool as Madame Giry walked into the room, humming a small tune as she placed a vase of wildflowers on a nearby table. She walked straight past him, which was disturbing; it wasn't usual for her to walk calmly past the man she had feared for over 10 years, especially after what he had done just recently.

'_She doesn't hum, either_,' Erik thought as she continued to walk by him several times, first placing a small tin of candies on the table beside the flowers, then retrieving a tea tray from the kitchen. She seemed to be expecting company; perhaps that was why the door was open?

Moments later, little Meg Giry flew into the room, her long blonde hair flying behind her like a trail of spun gold, complimented by the blue dress she wore. There were tears in her eyes, which didn't surprise him; Meg tended to be a very emotional girl, and would cry at almost anything.

"Oh, Maman, I can't believe it!" she cried. "The poor man! He didn't deserve to be treated like a worthless thing by the police, and you stopped them from doing so! I'm so glad you did!"

"Now, petite, it was the least I could do for him," Madame replied as she wrapped her daughter in a tight, comforting hug. "He helped me build a life for you at the Populaire, and the extra wages he provided over the years helped me obtain this apartment. I owed him a decent burial, especially after all of the misery that he suffered throughout his life."

Meg sniffed and pulled away from her mother. "Still, wouldn't it have been better to provide him with a last name? It seemed like such a small tombstone, with just the date of his death and the name 'Erik' at the top."

At that moment, Erik felt his heart stop…or at least, the place where his heart _should_ have been seemed to grow cold. Raising a hand, he realized that he could not feel it beat within his chest. He was dead after all. With that revelation, he turned and left the apartment building, too stunned to realize that he had walked straight through several closed doors to do so.

* * *

'_I'm dead…no one saw me walking through the streets because I'm dead_.'

He reached the Opera House with the same thought flowing through his head. Striding through the streets, no one saw him or cried out that they saw a deformed monster. It should have made him happy that no one noticed him, but Erik still could not believe he was no longer among the living. What could he do now? Was he doomed to walk the earth as a restless spirit, unnoticed by all for eternity? Was this his punishment for all of the wrongs he had done in his life?

'_Perhaps I could pray, and God or his Angels will have pity on me and allow me to redeem myself_.'

Never in his life had Erik prayed, but he was willing to try now. If it ended, or at least shortened, his time in this purgatory, then he would be willing. However, there was always the chance that he was supposed to fix this on his own and that it was a test. He hated tests.

Once inside the ruins of the Populaire, Erik walked straight to his home by the lake, moving through walls with ease. No guards were there, and the place was remarkably untouched. Someone had obviously pleaded with the mob and the guards to leave everything alone, and astoundingly, they had. However, he noticed that a quite a few of his smaller and more valuable possessions were missing. Not that they would do him any good: he was dead, and obviously invisible to the entire world.

Sighing, Erik began to try and pull himself together, all the while hoping that his misery in this undead state would end soon.

* * *

Time went by, though how much, Erik didn't know. Days and nights were the same to him in the caves, and in both life and death, he preferred the shadows. The shadows had always hidden him safely away from the world, and since the night he had escaped the gypsies to hide beneath the Populaire, his eyesight had adjusted to let him see better in the dark, though not without a lamp or candle for help. In death, however, it seemed as though he could see as well in the dark as he could in the day. No longer did he need candles, lamps or torches; his mere eyes were prefect on their own.

Alone in his home, in the blackness of his home, Erik began to develop certain powers. His first discovery was when he had become angry at being unable to pick up and examine one of his art pieces; it was then that he had learned that, if he were angry or emotional enough, he could move things without touching them. His second power was much more useful.

Another time, when he had been bored and in need of entertainment, Erik found that he could transport himself from one shadow to another with a mere thought, never again having to fear or avoid light in his travels. No matter how big or how small it was, Erik could slip from one shadow to another, flitting like wisps of black fog on a breeze. Practicing these new abilities kept him from going mad, even keeping him amused when he was bored or lonely. Once he had moved fleetingly and carefully between shadows, fearful of being discovered; now he was part of the darkness he lived in, and his clothing was now as black as the darkness he inhabited.

More time passed, and the Populaire was built up once again. During its construction, Erik was able to watch with avid interest as every piece of work was done right before his eyes. It was one of the few bright and interesting times in his life (or rather, his death), so he often stood and observed the building's development, filled with ideas on how to improve upon the construction plans.

Again, at a time he least suspected it, Erik discovered another advantage to being dead and invisible. One day, while standing right behind Charles Garnier, designer of the Opera House, Erik found himself complaining aloud about there not being enough closet space for the costume mistresses to store their fabrics. Charles, who had been talking to one of the workers, stopped mid-sentence and looked at his plans, a look of shock and realization spreading across his face.

"Goodness, there's not enough space in the costuming section of the building!" he exclaimed. "Let's expand that, we don't really need the hallway to be _that_ wide, it's already twice as big as the others."

At first, Erik had thought it a coincidence, but further "testing" put that from his mind. He started making suggestions to all sorts of workers, telling them to use certain materials in one part of the building, or to move a closet from their left side over to their right instead. With a little whisper into the ear, Erik was able to usurp control of a worker's mind and persuade them to do whatever it was he wanted done. Pleased at yet another newfound power in his grasp, Erik began to take advantage of it in order to design the new Opera House to his own wishes without anyone realizing it.

When the new Palais Garnier was finished, no one knew that a string of hidden passageways ran behind the walls, for the men who had constructed it did not remember building them. Erik once again had a home between the walls of the Opera House, not because he wanted to haunt them, but because they felt like home. It gave him comfort, knowing that he had a haven to watch the busy chatter of the Opera's employees from.

Once the construction was done in 1875, Erik began a thorough exploration of the secret passageways, pacing every pitch-black hall until he had engraved them into his memory. Listening to the sounds of a busy Opera House through the hidden knotholes in the walls eased his pain and loneliness, and for a short while, Erik felt as though the whole disaster with _**Don Juan**_ had never happened. He was able to go back and forth from his house by the lake, returning to the surface and a place of the living without having to remember what he had done.

When he felt brave enough, he emerged from his place in the darkness to explore the actual halls of the new building. It was odd seeing faces that he didn't know, dancing or singing in roles that he remembered other people having before them. Meg Giry should have been dancing the lead and her mother should be instructing the students, not the two doing so now.

The Girys were gone now, though, as were all of the people he had been so accustomed to; they were all living elsewhere and doing other things. Perhaps they were even working at other opera houses somewhere in Europe, putting their talents to good use. The thought of the former Populaire employees putting their artistic talents to work elsewhere was a comfort to him, and soon Erik adjusted to seeing the new faces, watching them until they became as familiar as the old.

For a time, Erik was happy. But as he knew too well, any sort of joy for him could not last long.

* * *

After the year 1910, Erik began to notice an unusual amount of visitors to the Opera House, most of whom weren't there to see any sort of performance. Scores of people entered the Palais Garnier and began to nose around where they weren't supposed to, poking at walls or glancing behind curtains as though they expected someone or something to pop out at them.

Finally, after much listening in and following several of the intruders, Erik discovered something that both astounded and angered him. Some half-wit author had written a tale about him, the Phantom of the Opera, and published it as a book! Listening to a pair of women chatter back and forth as they walked the halls, what he heard only made him even more furious.

It was clear that the author, Leroux, had been talking to whoever was left of the 1871 crew working at the Populaire. It wasn't surprising that a number of the crew, chorus, and orchestra had died over the past 40 years; even the youngest ballerina had to be a grandmother by now. It is no wonder that most of the story written in the book was wrong – memories tend to fade over time, and as they do so, events become more distorted. Or, in some cases, became more horrific than originally believed.

Erik sneered as he heard the women chatter on about how his face must look like a skull with a layer of skin covering it. This was untrue: only half of his face was deformed, a mess of red, swollen, bumpy flesh; the rest of him was fine! He didn't have a gaping hole where his nose was; it was fully there and only the right half of it didn't look as it should. The rest of him was perfectly normal.

Muttering darkly under his breath, Erik turned and stalked to the one place aboveground that he was sure no one would be: the roof. Hardly anyone went up there these days, because if anyone wanted to look at a view of the city, they all went to that monstrosity known as the Eiffel Tower, which could be seen from the top of the Garnier. The solitude that the Opera roof offered was what he was after, so it didn't really matter what the view was today.

Once on the roof, Erik took a spot in the center of a large open area and closed his eyes, trying to think of absolutely nothing. If he thought of anything, anything at all, he would get angry, and when he got angry, he tended to take his anger out on whoever was close by. Just as he cleared his mind, however, there was a noise behind him. Green eyes flew open as he whirled around, the sound of the rooftop door opening to admit a young woman.

She was a pretty thing, with brown eyes and long blonde hair pulled up into a bun at the top of her head. Tall, thin, and plainly dressed in a green gown, black shoes, white gloves, and a small green hat, the woman looked as though she were visiting the Opera House. Her eyes glided across the roof, looking through him like all others did. Eyeing her with interest, Erik watched her approach, her feet stopping right beside him, so close that if he had been able to, he could reach out and touch her.

"I don't blame you for coming up here," she said. "It's so peaceful, and the view is glorious." Her American accent was strange to his ears, but it sounded as though she were speaking right to him.

He shook his head in denial. '_Impossible. No one sees me, and I'm a fool to believe otherwise_.'

Her brown eyes turned to his 6-foot-3 frame to look up at his face, well above her five-foot-six height. "It must be horrible to be stuck here, a spirit among the living. I can only imagine what it must have been like when you were alive; it can only be even more miserable now that you're dead."

Erik was so shocked, he nearly fell over. "You see me?" he gasped. "How is that possible? And how do you know that I am dead?"

She smiled. "I have heard rumors," she replied. "The employees often say that strange things happen, like objects moving on their own, or shadows where there shouldn't be one. I guessed it was because the Opera House was haunted by those who died here so long ago, that tragic night."

There was a gentle tilt of her head as she gazed up at him with a knowing look. "That night was your doing, I believe, Monsieur Phantom? You are the only one who wears, or rather, _wore_, a mask when the Populaire burned down; therefore, you must be the Phantom of the Opera."

Erik grit his teeth as he tried not to loose his temper. "Yes, I was the Phantom," he admitted. "And I am still here, though I do not know why."

"I take it your death was similar to the death at the ending of the story told in the book? That you died of a broken heart after she left you alone in the darkness?" the woman asked in a soft voice. To his astonishment, there was no pity there, merely gentle comfort. He felt his eyebrows snap together in surprise as the woman chuckled at his expression. "Yes, Leroux included that in the book. I can only guess that Madame Giry or her daughter made sure to mention it, just so that readers had some compassion for you," she said. "Now, as to why you are here…"

"No," he snapped. "I want to know how you can see me and no one else has!"

She sighed. "My name is Phyllis Baxter, and I am a witch. That is why I can see you and most others cannot. Because of the magic I possess, I can see what mortals don't." Phyllis looked him straight in the eye. "Now, do you want my help with your situation or not?"

A witch? A true, living breathing witch? Well, that certainly explained a few things. Erik was silent for a moment. Did he want her help in this? He wasn't exactly _happy_ being a spirit, but it wasn't so bad having the abilities that came along with being a ghost. On the other hand, having a way out would be helpful, if he needed it, and he didn't intend to stay like this forever. Erik nodded.

"Very well," Phyllis replied. "Now, the reason you are still here is because you died with such anger, hurt, and hopelessness in your heart that it kept you from passing on. For that reason, you are now, and will otherwise remain, a restless spirit, doomed to roam the Earth until you find what you seek."

"And that would be?" he asked impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, it is different things for different spirits," she explained. "Good spirits stay because of the horrible, violent ways that they died. Good spirits are also held back by unfinished business with living loved ones, or by magic spells or curses trapping them here when they want to move on.

"On the other side of the matter, dark spirits remain for revenge. Because of their anger and fury, they become demons, which are evil creatures that destroy all things good, even after they have exacted their revenge on those who had first hurt them." Phyllis looked at him carefully. "Since I haven't heard of any 'accidents' claiming the lives of any of the de Chagny family, I assume that you haven't exacted any sort of revenge on them in all the time you've been here as a ghost."

He shook his head. "I have done nothing to that family, nor harmed any other person."

"Then you aren't a demon. If you'd harmed someone, then you would be purely evil and without mercy," Phyllis said with a smile. "However, you are stuck here for a reason. Since I know who you are, including what you went through and what you have longed for your entire life, I believe I know what that is. You are here to find your true love."

Erik was speechless. Find his true love? Was that even possible? Was his true love alive now, or worse, not yet even born? Could Fate be so cruel? If his purpose for remaining here was to wait until his soulmate was born, how could he find her in the large mass of humanity?

"You will find her," Phyllis promised. "I've seen it. My gift if that of premonitions, or seeing the future, and it is my magic that brought me here to you. While in my home in America, I had a vision of a masked man, one who died of a broken heart and who longed to be loved, and I saw this place. I traveled here with my husband to find you. When I entered the Garnier, I saw a brief vision of you and a young woman together, the two of you very much in love."

"When?" he breathed. "When does this happen? How will I recognize her?"

"I'm afraid I don't know when it will happen, but your heart will recognize her the moment you see her. Sometime in the future, the woman who will save you and return you to the realm of the living will come, but I don't know when." Phyllis gave him a reassuring smile. "She will come. Now, I'm afraid I must go; my husband is waiting for me downstairs. Good luck, and never give up hope."

With that, she turned and left. Alone with his thoughts, Erik began to pace. If his savior and true love was to come to Paris, he would remain here and wait for her. He would stay here at the Opera House and roam the halls until his heart told him that she was the one. Even if it meant a century of loneliness, he knew it would be worth it. For the love he longed for, he knew it would be worth it.

* * *

AN: Phyllis is a OC character of my own making, though the name of P. Baxter was used in a "**Charmed"** episode for an ancestor in the 1920s. Oh, and please review! Thanks! 


	4. Lost in San Francisco

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own **_Charmed_**. Or **_Phantom of the Opera_**. (looks around) Erik, get back in the closet before someone finds you! (looks back at readers) Nope, don't own Erik at all…

AN: Yes, Arianna's name is similar to Aria's, but I promise this is just coincidence. I've always like the name Arianna and decided to use it, so there it is. Also, this story will now be shifting POV frequently. Well, I hope that everyone has fun reading and will review to give feedback. Thanks!

**Chapter 3: Lost in ****San Francisco**:

"Okay, okay, I'm getting out!" I yelled at the cab driver while scrambling out of the taxi, pulling my backpack out with me. The driver was still screaming at me in his native foreign tongue, though I had no idea what language it was.

Once I was free of the vehicle, the door swung shut behind me, barely locking into place as the driver raced off down the street, still yelling up a storm. Luckily I had all of my stuff with me, so he'd gotten away with nothing that he didn't already have when I'd gotten in. Well, except for the fee I had paid him, which wasn't much.

"How was I supposed to know that my job interview was _miles_ outside the city. Not to mention that the money I'd paid him wouldn't be enough to get there?" I muttered to myself while shouldering my pack. "Dad was right, San Francisco really _is_ expensive!"

Of course, I didn't have much money in the first place. The company I'd worked at six months ago had been bought out, and I had been one of the unlucky few to be let go. At least I had gotten a generous check to tide me over until I got a new job, which meant that I wouldn't have to starve. The problem was that I had been forced to give up my apartment and move back in with my parents, which is pretty embarrassing for a 25-year-old woman who is used to living on her own.

On the plus side, my parents had welcomed me back into the house, and were letting me stay there without having to pay rent. Plus, my old boss, who had been able to stay at the company, offered to make some calls and find me a good job interview. That's when the problems started.

First, the job interview I had an interview for was in San Francisco, California, over a thousand miles away from my parents' house. I'd been out to San Francisco before, but only twice, so I was unfamiliar with the area. I'd tried researching it, but between booking the interview, working out my travel plans, packing enough clothes, and budgeting money for every single minute of my stay there, I hadn't gotten around to studying the maps I'd printed out.

To make matters worse, my plane had landed late, and I had been in such a rush to get out of the airport and off to the interview that I didn't realize I hadn't enough cash handy in my pockets, my wallet stuck somewhere inside my massive backpack. The driver had picked me up, and I had told him the address I needed to go to. We had gotten out into the suburbs when I realized how far away we were going, and that I probably wouldn't be able to pay him his fee.

Because of my stupidity, I was here in the suburbs of San Francisco, carrying my stuff on my back instead of at a large computer company, dressed up and interviewing for the reception job I had applied for. I had planned to get there with just enough time to tidy up and dress for the interview, but that obviously wasn't going to happen now. To make matters worse, I didn't have a cell phone to call and reschedule, or to see if my hotel was ready for me.

Sighing, I looked around the neighborhood I was in. It was full of old houses, probably built a hundred years ago, and all probably really expensive, considering how large they were. I suppose they could be called "manor homes," as they were too big to be houses and too small to be mansions. Yes, 'manor' certainly fit the description. One that caught my eye was a dark pink color, almost magenta, with white trim. The others around it were white, pale pastel colors, or beige, so the magenta house really stood out.

'_Well, **someone** must want to be the rebel on the block_,' I thought with a smile. At least it wasn't bright neon pink or anything like that.

Just then, I spotted the toys sitting out in the yard, and knew that whoever lived there might be able to let me make a phone call to my job interview, or at least call the hotel I was staying at. Any house with kids is bound to be okay to approach…I hoped. Taking a deep breath I walked up to the front door and knocked.

There was a moment's pause, followed by the sound of footsteps rushing towards the door, which I found sort of funny. Then the door flew open. Looking at the three brunette women standing there, I saw that one of them had her hands raised in a weird way, as though she were trying to accept something from someone. Since neither one of the other women or myself had anything in our hands, I found it odd, but pushed the thought aside; I had more important things to worry about.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you, but I'm kind of lost. Do you mind if I use your phone?" I asked, trying to keep the desperate pleading out of my voice.

"Uh, sure," said the woman holding the door open. The others stood aside and let me in.

Stepping inside, I couldn't help but admire the hallway and the rooms I could see into. There was a parlor on the right, complete with large fireplace and an antique decorative glass shield in front of it. Through a doorway in the parlor, I could make out what looked like a conservatory, a wide open room lined with large stained glass windows to let sunlight in. White wicker chairs and tables made the large room welcoming, and the numerous plants and children's toys gave it a cozy lived-in feeling.

To the left was a living room, and then another room that could be a second living room, reading room, or, from the overflow of toys coming out the door, a play room for the kids. Every room was filled with antique furniture, which I thought was probably passed down through the family, since it would have been incredibly expensive to buy all of it for the sake of decoration.

"Wow, nice place," I said, very impressed with all of the beautiful furniture, stained glass windows, and priceless antiques scattered all around. Only the bright plastic kid toys scattered around disturbed the elegant air of the place, but they still served to make the house more lived-in.

"Thanks," said one woman with long, straight brown hair. "Oh, I'm Piper Halliwell, and these are my sisters, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Mitchell." She pointed to herself and the other two women as she said their names.

Piper was definitely the oldest of the sisters, which I gathered from the mature way she was dressed. Black short-sleeved blouse, black pants and boots, along with dangling pearl-and-gold earrings, she was stylish, but still very grown up about it. She also had a sort of motherly aura around her, so I guessed that the house was hers, and that the toys scattered all over the place belonged to her kids.

Her sister Phoebe had her brown hair pulled up into a gorgeous blue net at the back of her head, the threads of the net decorated with blue gemstones and little seed pearls. She wore a blue tanktop and white jean jacket over it, along with blue jeans and brown boots. She had a very pretty smile, and I felt rather good about meeting her.

Paige, the other sister, had hair the same shade as her sisters, though hers was slightly wavy and a bit silkier looking. She was nicely dressed in black jeans, a red off-the-shoulder shirt, and black tennis shoes. She, too, had a nice smile, and I felt safe with her as well.

"I'm Arianna, Arianna Brooks," I introduced myself, my hand reaching out to shake each of theirs. Looking around the hallway I had been escorted into, I asked, "So, um, where's your phone?"

"Oh, this way," Phoebe said with a smile, pointing to the back of the house.

The sisters escorted me through a large dining room and past a large china cabinet filled with glass, crystal, and china pieces. I caught a glimpse of three wedding photos, each involving one of the sisters as the blushing bride. These were really lucky girls, considering how handsome and kind the grooms appeared to be. There were pictures of two babies, but I didn't have the chance to get a look at them, since I was rushed into a spacious kitchen with a nook.

An oval table, surrounded with six chairs, sat in the nook, and the kitchen was clearly in the Victorian style, though modernized. Behind the glass doors of the cupboards, I could see dozens of containers of herbs, some of them I had never seen before.

"Wow, one of you must be an amazing chef if you have that many herbs," I said. "And I thought my dad had a full spice shelf at home!"

"Oh, Piper's favorite pastime is cooking, so she tends to go a bit nuts at the grocery store," Paige explained with a smile.

However, I noticed that the sisters had exchanged a rather odd glance with each other, so I thought it best if I dropped the subject of their spice cupboard. Besides, some of whatever they had in there might not be legal, and I really didn't want any more trouble than I'd already had today.

"So, uh, telephone?" I asked, reminding them of my needs.

Piper headed over to the opposite side of the kitchen and picked up a black cordless phone. "Here you go," she said, keeping her voice chipper. "Um, is it a local call, or what?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I need to call someone and explain why I'm not at the interview I scheduled for today," I explained. "I also need to call a certain hotel and see if they've got space, and then I need to call my folks and let them know that I got here to San Francisco in one piece. I hope its okay, and I'll pay you back, I swear."

"Oh, no, it's okay, go ahead." Piper said, pressing the phone into my hand. "Call your job interview, hotel, and your parents. Let me know when you're done, then we can call you a cab or something."

My shoulders sagged in relief; I swear that I was going to hug her! Instead of doing that, though, I said, "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

They then turned and left me alone to make my calls.

* * *

After leaving Arianna alone in the kitchen, the three Halliwell sisters moved into the play room with Wyatt and Chris. Piper had recently gotten used to leaving her boys alone for short periods of time, and didn't see much harm, as long as she was in the house with them. Since Wyatt could protect both himself and his brother from demon attacks, and the boys could use their magic to amuse themselves without hurting each other, it wasn't too scary leaving Wyatt and Chris unattended. 

"So, was that weird or what?" Phoebe asked, looking back in the direction of the kitchen.

As was expected, the sudden appearance of a young woman in her 20's on the doorstep was rather suspicious. However, Piper rather liked the look of the girl called Arianna; she had kind brown eyes and red-brown hair, which was cut shoulder-length and curved outwards. Arianna wasn't tall (a few inches shorter than Piper, who stood 5'6), and she seemed to be a polite, decent person.

"Well, I can honestly say that I like her," Phoebe admitted. "She seems like a nice person, and her presence in the house hasn't upset the boys, so…"

"Let's just wait and see if she gets along with Chris and Wyatt, first," Paige cautioned. "We wouldn't want to jump to conclusions and get ahead of ourselves."

"Right," Phoebe stated with a smile. However, that smile faded as she looked around the room. "Um, guys? Where's Chris?"

Piper and Paige turned and looked. Chris, who had been happily playing with his plastic truck, was gone. All three women braced themselves, fully ready for a demon attack, or worse.

"Okay, don't panic," Paige softly told her sisters. "There are no fireballs or anything flying around, and since I don't hear either one of the kids crying, that means that there aren't any creepy evil things around." Piper opened her mouth to protest, but Paige waved for her to be quiet. "You know how sensitive to evil they both are, so if they aren't crying and Wyatt isn't using his protective bubble, then there's nothing bad here."

"Well, then, if there's nothing evil here, where's my son?" Piper demanded.

Just then, the sound of a baby's laughter could be heard coming from the kitchen. Looking between Phoebe and Paige, Piper ran for the kitchen.

* * *

To my relief, my call to my parents had gone rather well. Mom was upset that I had missed my job interview, but after she'd calmed down, she said it was okay, and that I could come home whenever it was possible. Dad promised to send some cash, which I happily accepted. When I hung up, I felt almost as though that particular phone call had made up for the two previous bad ones. 

The job interview was a bust. The company Human Resources person said they had hired someone else earlier that day, claiming that the applicant had been exactly what they'd been looking for. I had come all the way out to San Francisco for nothing, and had wasted a bunch of money that I should have been saving.

Worst yet, the hotel I was supposed to be staying at wouldn't have space for me until tomorrow. Now I had no place to stay, and I highly doubted that Piper or her sisters would let me stay with them; they were friendly, but probably not _that_ friendly, especially with strangers! Hanging up the phone, I sighed and tried not to loose hope.

"Da!" a small voice exclaimed from behind me.

Turning around, I spotted a toddler boy standing at the open kitchen door. His brown hair was fashionably cut, for a baby. His bangs were combed to the right side of his face and kept long, the locks cut at an angle. The short hairs began at his right cheek and ended in longer strands by his mouth. It was a pretty cool haircut, and looked like it belonged on a teenage boy instead of a toddler. Still, he was rather cute, in his white shirt, dark blue overalls, and white tennis shoes. He had the prettiest blue-grey eyes, and he was grinning up at me, proudly displaying a mouth full of teeth.

I couldn't resist grinning back at him. "Well, hello there!" I exclaimed while kneeling down to his height. "Aren't you adorable?"

Sticking his thumb in his mouth, the tiny tot walked right up to me and held out his free arm, clearly asking to be held. I hesitated; this boy had to be the son of either Piper or her sisters, and I really didn't want one unhappy mommy coming after me for holding her baby without permission! They might just accuse me of kidnapping him or something, and I really didn't want to end up in jail; Mom and Dad would never forgive me, and might just leave me there for a while to "learn my lesson."

But when the little boy's face began to crumble, I instantly picked him up, my left hand underneath his little bottom as my right hand rubbed up and down his back, trying to soothe him. Thankfully, he calmed down, and his free hand reached out to tug at my hair. He didn't pull hard enough to rip any out, but he had a firm grip, so I took my right hand away from his back and put it on his hand, gently prying his fingers open to release the strands.

"Okay, no pulling on Arianna's hair, okay? It hurts," I said, keeping my voice firm, but still a bit playful so that he didn't start crying.

The baby merely giggled and pulled his thumb out of his mouth in order to clap his hands. Oh, he was so cute! I loved little kids; they're so adorable, and some tended to "take" to me instantly. I had no idea why, but this little guy was one of the few who decided that I was their new best friend. Still, I had to put him down before his mom came in and saw me holding her son.

Of course, it was at that moment that Piper came into the room, her sisters two steps behind.

* * *

Seeing her son in Arianna's arms, Piper froze. Behind her, Phoebe and Paige nearly collided with her, stopping just in time to prevent a crash in the kitchen doorway. When they saw Chris happily situated in the young woman's arms, their jaws dropped. In the mean time, Arianna looked trapped between being both panicked and uncomfortable at being caught with the baby boy in her arms. 

"Sorry, it's just that…he walked in and then he wanted me to pick him up, and when I didn't, he looked like he was going to cry, so I picked him up so that he wouldn't," Arianna stammered out.

"No, it's okay," Piper hastily told her, waving her hands in order to help calm her down. "Actually, you should feel honored. You're the only one that Chris has let hold him these past few weeks."

Arianna tilted her head to the side in puzzlement. "Really? Why? He seems like such a good-natured little boy. Aren't you a good little boy, Chris?" The last line was directed at the baby, who giggled.

Piper smiled a bit forcefully, though she tried to make it seem genuine. "Well, Chris and his brother, Wyatt, have been really difficult lately. My husband, Leo, and I have been trying to find a nanny for them, and they just haven't liked any of the applicants."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Arianna said, skillfully tossing her head so that her hair flew out of Chris's reach. "I hope that you find one. If Chris's brother is anything like him, then he or she is going to be one lucky nanny." She looked down at Chris and smiled.

Just then, Piper felt her sisters grab her arms and haul her into the dining room, shutting the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, looking from Phoebe to Paige.

"Well, it's kinda obvious, isn't it?" Paige said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

Phoebe cocked an eyebrow at her older sister. "It's pretty clear to us that Chris has spoken on who he wants as his nanny, so why don't we introduce Wyatt to her and see what happens?"

Piper threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, but I want to see her in action before anything is decided, okay? I want to see how she can handle the kids." Then she pointed her right index finger in her sisters' faces. "But if anything magical happens and she freaks out, I'm blaming you two when we have to wipe her memory."

* * *

Chris was an amazingly good baby. The moment his mom and aunts were out of sight, I sat down at the table in the nook and began playing peek-a-boo with him, which he seemed to love. The kitchen was soon filled with his giggles, and when Piper came back in, her sisters trailing along behind her, she looked at me in a very odd way. However, I quickly dismissed the look when a little blonde-haired boy came in, his hand tucked into Paige's. 

"Arianna, this is my son, Wyatt, Chris's older brother," Piper said before turning to look down at her oldest son. "Wyatt, why don't you go and say 'hello' to Arianna?"

"Oh, you can call me Ari," I said with a smile as Wyatt came over. "Arianna is such a hard name for little kids to say."

I shifted Chris to my left arm while offering my right hand to Wyatt, who was looking at me with blue-grey eyes that matched his brother's. "Hi there," I greeted him with a smile. "My name is Arianna, but you can call me 'Ari' for short, if you want. Or 'Anna,' but I like Ari better."

Wyatt grinned. "Me, too," he said, taking my hand and shaking it. "Will you come play with me?"

"Sure, if your mom says it's okay," I replied. We both looked over at Piper.

"Um, Phoebe, Paige, would you take the boys to the living room? I want to talk to Arianna for a sec."

The boys were immediately carried out of the room, and I was left alone with Piper. Suddenly feeling uneasy, I shifted in my seat at the table, Piper taking a chair beside mine.

"Okay, since I'm desperate, I'll be blunt," she said. "Of all the people in the world, it seems that my boys have decided that they want you as their nanny." She waved my protests aside before I could say them. "Really, I need someone to take care of the boys, and since you look a bit frazzled and down on your luck, this just might be the best solution for us both. You'll get room and board, as well as your pay, so you won't have to worry about that. What do you say?"

She named the amount she'd pay me, and my jaw dropped. What _could_ I say? Free room-and-board, and great pay? Maybe this trip to San Francisco wasn't such a waste after all! The kids were sweet, and the adults seemed okay, so why not? Besides, I didn't have a choice; I needed the job and the money, and I had to get out of my parents' home before I went nuts. So, feeling only _slightly_ uneasy, I accepted the job, knowing my folks would freak when I called and told them about it.

* * *

AN: Ah, Fate. Gotta love it! Please review and let me know if you liked it. Thanks! 


	5. A Special Kind of Nanny

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything from _**Charmed**_ or _**Phantom**_. (makes sure invisibility spell on Erik is working) Nope, not at all…

AN: Sorry, no Erik in this chapter, either. However, he will be in the next one, so no worries; Erik will have a good place in this fic. Oh, and I forgot to mention in the prologue that Piper can blow things up with her hands (its part of her magic powers). Thanks for reading, and please review!

**Chapter 4: A Special Kind of Nanny:**

As I'd thought, my parents had freaked when they learned that I was moving out to California to become a nanny for two boys. Mom had declared it a "waste of my college degree," saying that she had expected me to do more with my life than be a full-time babysitter. She had a full hour of yelling at me over the phone until Dad took it away and told her to go take her migraine medicine.

Of course, Dad had been angry, too, but had accepted my decision to stay in San Francisco. He knew that I needed the job and the money, and since I was getting free room-and-board with the Halliwells, he merely wished me luck and made me promise to come home or visit (whichever came first) as soon as I could. I promised, and asked him to send me a bunch of my clothes, including some that I could get dirty and icky, since I was looking after two toddlers.

My first night at The Manor, Piper showed me to a room up on the second floor, pointing out bedrooms, closets, and the stairwell that led up to the attic. I was told to avoid the attic, as it was cluttered and so full of junk that I would never be able to find my way past the doorway. Since I knew how people could be packrats, I had no problem with that.

To my surprise, I was given a very spacious room to have as my own, which was right across the hall from Chris's nursery and Wyatt's bedroom. Since my room was in a back-right corner of the house, I had two windows: one overlooking the backyard, and one that faced the house next door. The space was almost like a hotel room; there was plenty of room for a large, carved mahogany bed, as well as a matching desk, three chairs, and two bedside tables. I even had my own closet and wardrobe!

What didn't surprise me was that every bit of the furniture in my new room happened to be an antique, which I didn't mind. I was loved studying the Victorian Era styles of clothes and furniture, and since everything in the Halliwell house was from the 1800's (or earlier), I found everything to be very tasteful and pleasant to look at. I actually took mental notes to copy the layout in my future house.

After I'd settled in and unpacked my extremely limited amount of clothing, I gave my room a closer inspection. There were no knick-knacks on the tables or the desk, but that was probably because two little boys lived across the hall and no one slept here very often; the last thing Piper probably wanted was to dust and clean up a barely used room! Well, if I stayed here long enough, maybe I could add my own "special touch" to the place and give it some sense of being lived in.

"Ari, Ari, come play with me!" Wyatt said from the doorway.

I turned towards him and immediately noticed the broad smile on his face. "Okay, I'll come play," I said, grinning. "Let me go get your brother and then we can all play together, how about that?"

Wyatt pouted. "Do we have to?" he whined. "Chris is too little to play anything fun!"

Walking over to my new charge, I knelt down in front of him and looked straight into his blue-grey eyes. "He may be small, but Chris is your little brother and you have to look out for him," I said softly, but firmly. "He needs his big brother to help him out until he's old enough to do things for himself, and even when he's bigger, Chris will need you to be a good older brother to him. Okay? Can you be a good brother for me and help him out?"

It took the three-year-old a while to process what I just said, but he finally seemed to get what I had told him. Wyatt nodded his head in agreement before leaning forwards and throwing his arms around my neck. Chuckling, I returned the hug and picked him up, holding him tightly as I headed towards the nursery, where Piper had said she would put him and Chris until I was ready for them.

* * *

Piper heaved a relaxed sigh and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. Dinner had been amazingly tidy, as Chris and Wyatt hadn't thrown a single piece of food at either their mother or their new nanny. After a few hours of after-dinner playtime, Arianna had gotten the boys to bed with little trouble, and had settled into her new bedroom to adjust to her new life. This left Piper alone with her thoughts at a much earlier hour than normal, and she was determined to enjoy it until Leo got home for the night. 

'_Which he's late for, __**again**_,' she thought with a frown.

At least he'd sent a note this time, though Piper had been forced to hide it when it came. Messages from Magic School tended to arrive in odd magical ways, such as in the center of balls of fire, inside blocks of ice, or appearing out of mid-air to land on the table. Sometimes, if Leo wanted to be a bit fanciful, the note would arrive surrounded by little glowing stars or flowers. All of this was supposed to get the receiver's attention, and that was a bad thing with a mortal now living in the house.

Thankfully, today, Leo's message had merely appeared out of thin air, instead of in one of the more attention-getting ways. Unfortunately, Arianna had been in the room when it arrived, and Piper had been forced to freeze the poor girl so that she could get the message before Arianna saw the magical way it arrived. Once the message had been safely read and tucked away, Piper unfroze her, and Arianna didn't suspect a thing –until she saw the frustrated look on Piper's face.

"Sorry, but it looks like you won't be meeting my husband until later," Piper had explained to her right before dinner. "It seems he got a bit tied up at work and will be home late."

After that, Piper had been obliged to make up all sorts of explanations that wouldn't frighten away her new nanny. First came the questions about what Piper and Leo did for a living, which were that Piper ran a nightclub and Leo was headmaster at a school for "gifted children." Arianna had been impressed, and had thought it cool that her new boss owned a nightclub.

"I hope that means I get free admission," she'd joked while Piper fed steamed carrots to Chris.

Then came the awkward questions, like why did Piper keep the name Halliwell when she was married.

"I mean, I've seen the photos you've got on the walls, the black-and-white images of the house from the 1920's, and they're all labeled The Halliwell Manor," Arianna said while cutting up meat for Wyatt to eat. "And I saw the little baby pictures of your kids, the ones with the names 'Wyatt Matthew Halliwell' and 'Christopher Perry Halliwell,' so I figured that you kept your maiden name."

Of course, Piper couldn't tell her that Leo had been dead and an angel for 60 years before turning mortal, which was why Piper had kept the name Halliwell for herself and her kids. Plus, Leo had agreed that it was best for the boys to have the surname of Halliwell, as the name was feared by demons and respected by good magic, so it gave them a certain amount of protection.

"Not that I can tell Ari that, either," Piper muttered to herself as she stared at the hardwood floor.

Suddenly, she could hear the sudden '_whoosh_' that came with the arrival of the magical doorway that led to Magic School. Leaping out of her seat, Piper ran towards the stairs, where she could see the open door that stood in the wall by the landing. Silently praying for Arianna to stay upstairs, she impatiently waited for Leo to arrive. Finally, her husband walked into their house, flew down a few steps, and wrapped her in a huge hug as the door to Magic School disappeared.

"Hi, beautiful," he whispered in that soft voice of his.

Piper nearly melted, but managed to hold herself in check as she pulled back to give him a kiss. "I missed you, too, but we've got bigger things to worry about," she stated in a firm voice.

A dirty-blonde eyebrow quirked as Leo looked down at her. "Uh, oh, don't tell me it was a demon attack." The worried look he wore made her smile.

"Worse," Piper gently teased. "It was a nanny."

An hour later, Leo had finished his meatloaf, carrots, and mashed potatoes so that he could get to the apple pie that his wife had saved for him. As he polished off his dessert, Piper gave him the last few details of what had happened that day.

Pushing aside the empty pie plate, Leo leaned back in his chair. "So the boys picked out a poor, non-magical girl to be their nanny," he stated with a sigh. "Well, I wasn't expecting that, but if they're happy with their choice, there isn't much we can do about it." He silenced his wife with a wave of his hand. "If they do anything magical around her, I think it's safe to say that we can trust in Arianna, if the boys already love her."

"I hope you're right, because if she decides to loose it and start babbling about witches, demons, and fairies, then we are going to have a huge problem on our hands," Piper replied as she finished with the dishes. "And I'd rather we didn't have to wipe her memory with a spell. She's such a nice girl, after all, and she means well."

Leo stood up from the table and walked over to put his arms around her waist. "We'll worry about that when the time comes," he whispered to her. "Plus, today was her first day here at the Manor. Don't worry. It'll all work out in the end, you'll see."

As she put the last dish away, Piper silently prayed that he was right.

* * *

"Ari, Ari, watch me!" Wyatt cried from the immense wooden play structure. 

I waved to signal I was watching and clapped after he slid down the short plastic slide. "Good job!" I said encouragingly. Beside me in the stroller, Chris was clapping as well, though he probably didn't know why; he just seemed happy to clap along.

"Will you come slide with me, Ari?" Wyatt asked while tugging my hand.

"You know I can't leave your brother," I gently chided him. "Why don't you go slide some more and if you're good, we'll go get some ice cream, okay?" I asked, silently thanking Piper for giving me the money for treats before we'd left.

I'd officially been working for Piper and Leo for two weeks, and even though I like them, I was beginning to think that something funny was going on with that family. It was probably nothing, but I couldn't help the weird feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't that I suspected anything bad; they were all nice people, but something nagged at the corner of my mind and wouldn't go away.

First of all, I had the strangest feeling that I was having really brief blackouts. I'd be in the middle of doing something and then realize that I had managed to misplace or "lose" one to five minutes. I had told Piper about this, and she had merely given me a nervous grin before running off to tend to a boiling pot of spaghetti. That was the first bit of suspicion that I had.

Then there was the matter of the sisters' husbands. Oh, they were great guys, though I especially liked Paige's husband, Henry Mitchell, who was a parole officer and a very sweet man. I thought it was amazing that he could care so much about his parolees, and that he'd do everything he could to save them from having a life of crime. He was also cute, with brown hair and kind brown eyes that made you want to trust him. No wonder Paige loved him!

However, there was something odd about Phoebe's husband, Coop, and Piper's husband, Leo. In regards to Coop, I had to admit, he was a handsome guy, too, with his Spanish looks and _very_ fit body, but I couldn't help but feel that something about him was a bit off. For instance, why had he taken his wife's last name of 'Halliwell'? I mean, how often does a man take his wife's last name when they're married? It's just weird! Plus, Coop seemed to get a bit nervous whenever I asked about his past, or what he did for a living; he'd just say that he was in the 'matchmaking' business, which I thought was an odd job for a man.

Leo, too, was a great guy, and just as nice as Henry and Coop, but I still got a strange vibe from him. He was just as secretive about his past, saying that he'd been a doctor a while ago, but stopped in order to help others by teaching at a school for the "gifted." I found this rather odd, as Leo looked a bit young to have been a doctor for long enough to want to give it up in order to become a teacher.

'_Maybe Leo and Coop are in witness protection or something, and don't want to give themselves away_,' I thought as Wyatt came up to me, complaining he was tired and wanted ice cream.

Out loud, I said, "Okay, let's get you something yummy." I turned to look at the smiling toddler in the stroller. "How about you, Chris-Chris? Do you want some ice cream?"

I had given Chris that nickname accidentally while cooing at him during playtime, and he had immediately taken a liking to it. Wyatt wanted a nickname, too, so I told him that as soon as we found one, he'd get it. That satisfied him, for now, though I was sure I was going to hear about it soon enough; little kids have a way of remembering things that have been promised to them.

We stopped by a ice cream stand, and I got Wyatt a cup of strawberry gelato, which he wanted because I had ordered it for me and let him have a taste. He had instantly loved it, so I had bought him his own scoop. Chris was happy to let me feed him some of my own gelato, which he ate about half of before stopping. We all arrived back at The Manor (as I heard Piper and Leo call it) very tired, a bit sticky, and with a slight sugar buzz.

Half an hour later, the boys were cleaned up and a new set of clothes, and settled on the floor of the play room. I had joined them down on the floor, Chris sitting in my lap and clinging to a stuffed bear as Wyatt played with a stack of wooden building blocks. I had just started to help Wyatt with his building project when I heard something growl from the doorway. Turning around, I saw something that made my jaw drop.

It was a man, and he looked normal enough…except that he had a fireball in his hand! At first, I thought it was just a show, maybe something that Piper had put together as a surprise for some reason. I opened my mouth to ask, but before I could, a transparent blue bubble appeared around me and the boys, just in time to ward off the ball of fire that the stranger had launched at us. Scared and utterly confused, I clutched Chris to my chest as he started to cry, but when I reached for Wyatt, I noticed that he didn't look scared at all.

'_Why isn't he frightened like his brother_?' I frantically thought as the stranger threw another fireball at us. '_He should be crying his eyes out by now_! _And where the hell did this blue bubble come from_?'

Well, as long as it was keeping us safe, it was fine with me! Taking advantage of the 'force field' around us, I tried to comfort Chris, pulling him close so that his face was buried in my shoulder. Wyatt merely frowned at the stranger in the doorway, as though daring him to come closer. From the look in his eyes, I realized that the 'shield' was coming from him.

'_Oh, Lord, what have I gotten myself into_?' I asked whatever divine beings were listening.

Just then, the front door opened, and I could hear Piper's voice yell, "crap" from the hallway. Suddenly, the 'man' exploded in a shower of red-and-black fragments that vanished once they hit the ground. Once he was gone, Piper came around the corner, her hands held up in front of her as though she were asking "what the hell just happened?"

"Okay, it's okay, Wyatt," she said, coming up to the bubble that surrounded me and the kids. "The evil demon's gone, so put down the bubble, okay?"

I watching in shock and amazement as the bubble seemed to cave inwards, right until it seemed to sink into Wyatt's body. "What the hell…?" I gasped.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Piper apologized as she reached for Chris, taking the now-calm toddler from my arms. She suddenly looked up at the ceiling and yelled, "Paige! Get over here, now!"

My jaw just about fell off my face as the sound of soft bells and a swirl of blue-and-white lights filled the room. A second later, Paige Matthews appeared out of the lights, a frustrated look on her face.

"What?" she snapped. "Henry's on his way home, and I still need to--" She stopped talking when she saw me standing there, looking like a gaping fish. "Oh." She turned towards Piper. "Does she know about us? What happened here?"

Piper gave me a strained smile as she reached for Wyatt's hand. "Um, why don't you come into the kitchen, okay? We've got a lot to talk about."

"Okay," I squeaked as Paige wrapped her arm around my shoulders and led me towards the kitchen.

* * *

My head was spinning, to say the least. It was amazing how calm the two women before me had been while explaining their entire family history to me, but I guess they must have had this talk before with a few others in the past; I was just another name to add to the list of people who knew their secret. 

'_Witches_,' I thought in amazement and wonder. '_I work for a witch, her former angel husband, and I look after their incredibly magical sons_.'

"This is too weird," I said aloud, sipping the tea that Piper had brewed up for me.

"Yeah, believe me when I say that we've all been there," Paige said before sipping her second cup of coffee. Setting the cup down, she continued, "We all found out about our powers when we were your age, so we literally know what you're thinking."

"Pfft," I said, followed by a snort of disbelief.

Piper laughed and reached over to prevent Chris from tossing his sippy-cup full of juice onto the floor. "Okay, so, now that you know the truth about us and the whole magic thing, do you still want to work for us?" she asked, putting the plastic cup back onto the highchair's plastic table.

I was silent for a moment, thinking about all I'd just learned. "So, angels and stuff are real?" I asked. "I mean, Leo was an angel, but he's lost his wings for loving you and your family above everything else, right? And fairies, elves, dwarves and stuff are real, too?"

Piper nodded. "Yup, Leo was an angel. Also, cupids are the real deal, too," she said with a smile. "Phoebe's husband, Coop, is a cupid, so he was telling the truth when he said he was a matchmaker…well, sort of."

"And demons are real, because that's what attacked us," I said, still thinking about the flying fireballs that could have killed me.

"In a word: yes," Paige said, giving me a small nod.

"This is so totally mind-blowing," I muttered while rubbing my free hand over my face, the other clutching my tea mug as though it were a lifeline.

The sound of footsteps in the hall drew all of our attention. Piper raised her hands, fully prepared to blow up something, and waited for the door to open. To my relief, Leo walked in. There was a smile on his face, which quickly disappeared when he saw our expressions.

"Oh, no, what happened?" he asked, glancing around.

"Demon," Piper said, jerking her head towards me. "Mortal discovering our family secret, boys using magic, you know, the usual."

Leo's mouth formed an "o." Clearing his throat, he looked over at me. "I'm sorry we had to lie to you, Arianna, but we just didn't want to lose the only person the boys want as their caretaker," he apologized. "I hope that you'll stay with us, even after all you've learned."

"Yup, we can always wipe your memory of it, if you want," Paige said with a cheery smile, as though that would help.

"Well, honestly, I think it's kind of cool," I said, looking around at them. "I mean, it's cool that you fight evil and stuff by using magic. I really admire you for that." I grinned. "It's hard enough living in the world, but living in both the 'real world' and the magical one has got to be tough, too."

The others sighed in relief and nodded. It was touching that they liked me enough to keep me as their employee, and to trust me enough with their secrets. Besides, I really liked them, and it was kind of cool to be friends with real witches, though I'd never ask them to do magic for me on my behalf; that would be just wrong, and I do have a sense of morality. Plus, I knew that with great power came great responsibility, and magic wasn't something to be taken lightly. In fact, it had probably _brought_ me here for a reason, and that was to look after Chris and Wyatt. When I went to bed, I silently swore that I would do everything I could to protect them, even if I had no magic to use.

* * *

AN: More magic and stuff to come in the next chapter. Please review! Thank you! 


	6. A Touch of the Charmed Life

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own _**Charmed**_. Or _**Phantom of the Opera**_. (looks around) Erik, get back in the closet before someone finds you! (looks back at readers) Nope, don't own Erik at all…

AN: Erik is in this one! Well, sort of. Oh, and the spell that Arianna recites is from an episode of _**Charmed**_ (it's called "Chris-Crossed" and is a cool episode). I'm hoping that this chapter doesn't make my character a Mary-Sue, so if it does, please let me know. Thanks, and please review!

**Chapter 5: A Touch of the Charmed Life:**

Needless to say, the whole "magic exists" thing really explained a whole lot. For instance, it told me why the whole family seemed to tip-toe around me every once and a while. The air of mystery that had filled the manor seemed to dissipate just a little bit, and I felt as though someone had lifted a heavy blanket of burden off of me. I was relieved to be so fully trusted by the family, but now that I knew the family secret, I was in as great a danger as the Halliwells and their friends.

This was why the entire gang had gathered to meet at The Manor to talk today, the day after Piper and Paige had told me about them being witches. I, obviously, was at the center of the conversation, and each person filled me in on who they were and what sort of powers they had. Sitting at the large dining table, surrounded by three witches and their husbands, I learned a lot of magical vocabulary, including the thing known as "orbing," which was a power possessed by Paige, Wyatt and Chris.

"We're warning you now, because we don't want you freaking out whenever the boys decide to use their powers in front of you," Phoebe said with a sympathetic smile. "They're just kids, after all, and they don't yet know that orbing is a thing they shouldn't do unless Mom and Dad say so."

"And you, of course," Leo chimed in from his spot by my right shoulder. "Piper and I will try and explain to Wyatt that he'll need your permission, too, when it comes to using his powers, but he's usually really good about that sort of thing, so he should listen."

"But he's three," I deadpanned, glancing at the two boys who were playing in the hallway, just in view of the adults sitting the dining room. "How can he understand what you're telling him if you talk to him like he's an adult?"

Piper reached up and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, he's really advanced for his age, so Wyatt's able to understand a lot of what you try to tell him," she explained. "Chris, I'm sorry to say, isn't as advanced or as powerful as his brother is, but since he follows Wyatt's example, keeping the two of them under control shouldn't be too hard."

"We hope," Paige muttered, her fingers clutching one her husband, Henry's, hands.

Piper glared at her. "I'm sure the boys will be as good to you as they were before," she firmly told all of her family members. "Just be firm with them, and they should follow directions."

"But what about demon attacks?" I asked, voicing my one concern. "I mean, I don't have any powers, so I can't exactly protect them, or myself, from evil creatures and stuff like that!"

Leo placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Wyatt's shield expands to protect whoever he wants it to. As long as you're near him, you'll be safe."

"Meanwhile, the girls can put some protective stones or shells around the house during the day and your bedroom at night, so that you'll be safe up whenever you're alone," said Coop, who had been a bit quiet while the Halliwells explained their place in the magical community.

"Protective stones or shells?" I asked, looking at the three sisters. "What are those?"

"They're to keep evil demons and stuff away from you, like a protective shell," Phoebe explained. "That way, you'll be safe in at least one part of the house, namely the one you'll be alone in."

I sigh. "Okay. I'll keep close to the boys, but isn't there something I could carry to protect myself with? You know, like magical mace or something?"

Henry chuckled. "Magical mace…I like that, that's great."

Paige reached up and smacked him on the arm. "I'm sure that between the three of us, Piper, Phoebe and I could make something to stun or disarm a demon long enough for you to get to the boys or to a safe place. We could probably get you a cell phone, too, so you can call us if you need to."

Piper clapped her hands. "Well, I think that covers everything, right?" she asked, looking around the table. "Letting Ari in on our secret, promising her protection against demons, and a cell phone for emergencies. Anything else?"

"What about the attic?" I said, waving a hand in that general direction. "Is it _really_ that full of junk up there, or is it something else I should know about?"

Everyone laughed, as though they were sharing some secret joke. As the odd woman out, I could only sit there and roll my eyes in annoyance until they calmed down. When they did, it was Leo who explained what was up there.

It was called The Book of Shadows, a tome full of magic spells, potions, and information on demons and other evil creatures. It was protected against evil magic by a layer of spells put on it by its creator, Melinda Warren, the first in the Halliwell line. The Book was the reason I wasn't allowed up there: they didn't want me to find the book and start freaking out about my employers being witches. I could go up there now, though, since I wasn't a witch and the spells wouldn't work for me anyway.

"Now that you know about it, you're free to go up there and choose some stuff to decorate your room with," Leo said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "There're tons of old knick-knacks, so feel free to help yourself. Paige can orb anything big down to your room, if you want."

"Sweet!" I squealed. "I love antique stuff. Are you sure you don't mind? I promise to be really careful with everything."

Piper waved a hand at me. "No, please, help yourself," she said while rising from her chair. "I've got to go start dinner for our lovely group, so you can take your time. You can even take Paige, if you want, since she'd be more helpful in moving stuff."

"Cool," Paige quipped, also rising. "Let's go, Ari, before Piper changes her mind!"

We both stood up as she grabbed my hand. Then, for the first time in my life, I experienced orbing. To say it was "trippy" and disorienting is an understatement. I felt as though I had been picked up and left dangling inside a mixing bowl, the mixer put on full power while I floated there. As we orbed, blue-and-white lights danced before my eyes, and I suddenly knew what druggies were talking about when they said that they saw colors and lights when they were high.

The whole experience lasted only for a moment, but when I felt solid ground under my feet again, I felt ready to either be sick or pass out. Paige was unfazed, since it _was_ her magical ability and she was used to it. Seeing my paled face and slightly nauseated look, she put a sympathetic hand on my back and escorted me to a nearby couch, where I quickly sat down and began to take deep breaths. While I did this, Paige rubbed her hand up and down my back, helping me to clear my head.

"Whoa," I said, taking a deep breath. "That was…"

"Yeah, I know, it's weird at first, but you get used to it," Paige said with a smile. "Let me know when you're ready to start rummaging around for…whatever you're rummaging around for."

I laughed, relieved that my stomach was settling down enough to let me do so. It took another minute or two, but my dizziness finally disappeared, allowing me to get down to business.

In our hour-long search through the attic, Paige and I managed to find four little glass dishes the size of my hand, each beautifully made with frosted flower designs. Paige said that they could hold little seashells, pebbles, or jewelry as they stood on a desk or table. We stored those in an empty cardboard box I found, stashing them in a corner while we looked for anything else that might be of use.

A plain white china lamp, a shelf of elegantly carved mahogany set with steal coat hooks (meant to go on the wall beside the door), and a few vases in various colors were also added to my collection. I even managed to find a few books that looked interesting, after I'd wiped the dust off of them. While Paige orbed those down to my room and unpacked the stuff for me, I took a closer look at the attic, which I hadn't been able to do since I had been too busy rummaging.

In the center of the room was a table standing waist high, the top covered in various jars holding herbs and roots, probably meant for making potions. Thick wooden candle stands bearing white candles were set in several places amongst the jars, and there was a huge black metal bowl atop a wooden pedestal, standing high above the candles and jars. Though it all looks cool, I grew a bit nervous when I noticed the scorch marks on the inside of the bowl, and decided to give the table a wide berth.

Just as I was turning to leave the room, I heard the sound of pages being flipped. My head turned, trying to see if I had accidentally left a book open and if a gust of wind had slipped through a crack in the wall to flip the pages. There on a bookstand was a book, and sure enough, the pages were flipping rapidly. The problem was that _there was no wind_…

I swallowed hard, trying not to panic at the sight of a book flipping on its own. But, being the girl that I am, I got curious as to why it was doing this, and before I knew what was happening, my feet began to carry me towards the open book. When I stopped before the stand, I looked down and saw that the pages had stopped at a spell. I looked at the title of the page.

"To release a bound witch's powers," I whispered. "Wow. I wonder what that means?"

The words seemed to beg me to say them, though I tried to ignore that urge. But since I wasn't a witch and never had been, it couldn't hurt, right? Magic only works for witches and stuff, so it wouldn't matter if I said the spell aloud, right? Besides, I'd always had an active imagination, and pretending to be a witch, even for a moment, might be fun. Taking a deep breath, I began to speak.

"_Powers of the witches rise. Come to me across the skies. Return my magic, give me back, all that was taken from the attack_," I said, smiling.

Suddenly, I felt as though waves of energy were flowing through my body. I blinked and for a moment, I saw nothing but white blankness before I could see normally again. It was all over in an instant, but I was still freaked out. What the hell was _that_?

* * *

From across the sea, Erik could feel a wave of energy wash over him. It came from the west, and from far away, but the power that he felt was strong. For the first time in nearly a century, he found hope stirring within him. The one he had been waiting for was alive and living in the world. She actually existed, and now he could find her. Perhaps, if he concentrated hard enough, he would be able to locate the general area in which she lived. 

Ever since that rooftop meeting with Phyllis Baxter, Erik had not moved an inch from the Opera Populaire, fearing that he might miss his destined encounter with the one who was meant to save him. Many female visitors and employees had come and gone, but none of them had been _her_. Always watching from the walls and shadows, Erik dedicated himself to examining every single female that entered the building, not daring to miss a single one regardless of their age.

The reason for his intense actions was quite simple: after Phyllis had left, Erik had instinctively known that his very soul would recognize his true love, and that he would follow her to whatever ends of the Earth once he knew her. Thus, he looked at each female that entered, waiting for their hearts to call to one another. Even if his love were a mere child or babe, she would eventually grow up, and when she did, Erik would be there, waiting.

However, thus far, no female that had entered the Populaire had stirred his heart into wakefulness. With every laughing teenage girl or smiling woman that left the Opera, Erik was torn between losing hope and clinging desperately to it. His heart withered a little when he had not yet found his love, but with each new day came the hope that today might just be the day he was waiting for.

And today was the day. The white-hot wave of hope and peace that he had just experienced was proof that _She_ existed somewhere in the world, and that he had but to wait only a little longer. After all, hadn't Phyllis said that _She_ would come to _him_? It didn't matter how long he had to wait; Erik knew his beloved was out there, and that, sooner or later, Fate would deliver her to him.

All he had to do was wait.

* * *

My head was still whirling from what had just happened upstairs. Not two seconds after my little episode with The Book, Paige had returned just as I was recovering from the whole thing. When she saw me standing by The Book, wearing a shocked look on my face, she orbed me downstairs, where Piper took one look at both me and Paige and threw her hands into the air in an exasperated manner. The men, meanwhile, decided to leave us women alone to figure out our problems, and to possibly escape any yelling and explosive tempers that could arise. Once the room was clear, Phoebe rushed me to a chair and sat both me and Paige down, her taking a seat beside me. We watched as the still-standing Piper worked around the kitchen, which seemed to help calm her nerves. 

"Okay, so what happened," Piper asked as she served me a cup of hot cocoa.

"Well, I heard the sound of pages flipping, so I looked around to see where it was coming from," I said before blowing on my cocoa. "I spotted the book on its stand with its pages flipping, and then I…got curious."

Piper sighed. "So you looked in The Book of Shadows and saw a spell, right? Let me guess: you read the spell out loud and then some strange things began to happen."

I nodded, surprised that she knew so much. "There were floating lights and stuff for a minute, and then Paige showed up, saw me standing by The Book, and orbed me down here."

Rubbing her forehead as though to ward off a headache, Piper turned and looked at her youngest sister. "Did you see which spell it was that she cast?"

"Nope, sorry," Paige replied, looking slightly guilty.

"It was a spell that's supposed to unbind a witch's power," I chimed in. "Does that help?"

The three sisters exchanged a Look before Piper yelled out, "Leo!"

A second later, Leo burst into the room. "What happened?" he asked. Since he wasn't out of breath, he must have been nearby, probably right outside the kitchen door.

"Arianna just recited an unbinding spell from The Book upstairs," Piper said, a forced, sarcastic smile on her face. "She saw lights right after she said it."

Leo's lips formed an "o" for a moment, but when his wife gave him a pointed look, he shut his mouth and cleared his throat. "Well, the only reason that would happen is if Arianna happened to be a witch whose magical powers were bound," he said, backing up to lean against the island in the center of the kitchen. "That would explain why The Book flipped itself to the spell she needed to look at."

"Wait, what do you mean The Book _flipped itself_ to the spell?" I asked. "And are '_bound powers_'?"

"Well, The Book of Shadows is a magical book that sort of has a consciousness of its own. Therefore, it tends to flip to certain spells whenever it feels a particular spell is needed," Leo explained. "Bound powers means that your powers were stripped from you. There are several ways to unbind them. One is to say an unbinding spell, like you did. The second is to have the person who put the binding spell on you undo it. Third is when the spell-caster dies or is killed and the spell dies with them."

My head was spinning from all this new information. "So, since I said the unbinding spell, what does that mean?"

"It basically means that you're a witch newly come to your powers," Paige said, pressing her lips together into a half-grimace, half-smile.

"It also means that someone, probably your parents, had someone bind your powers when you were really, really young," Phoebe put in. "Obviously, you don't remember ever having them, so you were probably a baby or a toddler when they did it."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, holding one of my hands in the air. "You mean to tell me that…I'm a witch? With magical powers?"

"Hmm, yeah, let's think about that, huh?" Piper sarcastically remarked. "The Book magically turned to the page that you didn't know you needed, you then said the spell, and then saw lights dance in front of your eyes. Yup, sounds magical to me!"

I stared down at my cup of my steaming hot cocoa. "But I can't be a witch," I said to the cup, as though it could hear me.

Looking up slightly, I spotted a little bowl full of tiny marshmallows. The bowl was just within arm's reach, so I stretched a hand out for it, wanting only four or five of them to put into my hot chocolate. My jaw dropped when the bowl slowly moved an inch closer to me, all on it's own.

Panicked, I pulled my hand back. "Come on, guys, that's not funny," I said shakily.

Leo was looking at me intently with his blue-grey eyes, so like his sons'. "It's not them," he said. "Piper freezes things and blows them up. Phoebe has premonitions. Paige is the only one who can move things with her mind, and they tend to orb to her, not slide across the table to her. You did that on your own."

I must have fainted, because the world went black and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in my room with the three Halliwell sisters and Leo hovering over me.

"Oh, my god, do not tell me that I passed out," I grumbled as Phoebe pressed a cool, damp towel to my forehead. "I _never_ pass out!"

"Well, you did today," Paige replied with a smile.

"And don't make it a habit, either," Piper chimed in as she gave me a sympathetic look. "I doubt I'll be there to freeze you each time you fall out of your chair."

One of my eyebrows quirked. "You froze me?"

"To keep you from getting a concussion, or worse," Leo assured me.

I looked out the window. It was dark outside. "How long was I out?" I asked, keeping my voice soft.

"A few hours," Phoebe said, patting the cloth along my head. "While you were out, Paige and I decided to do you a favor and go get some answers, since we kinda feel responsible for what happened." I opened my mouth to speak, but she waved for silence. "I know you should have done this on your own, but we wanted answers, too, so off we went."

Now I was worried. "Wait, what kind of answers?" I asked. "Where did you guys go?"

The room went quiet for a moment while everyone exchanged glances.

* * *

Piper managed to freeze Arianna just before she fell forward and gave herself a concussion. Leo rushed over to catch her after she was unfrozen, and Coop used his teleportation powers to get her upstairs and to bed. Once that was done, Piper turned back to her sisters to discuss what to do now. 

It was generally agreed that Arianna was taking this rather hard, and since they were (somehow) a bit responsible for this occurrence, Paige and Phoebe decided to go and visit Arianna's parents to get some answers. Since her boys were in the capable hands of their uncles, Leo and Piper decided to keep an eye on their unconscious nanny until she woke up.

An hour later, Piper was putting together a meal tray to take upstairs to Arianna (for when she woke up), leaving Leo in charge of Arianna. When her sisters returned just before dark, both looked rather annoyed and upset. When they told her what they'd found out, Piper also got angry, and the moment the three of them arrived at Arianna's bedroom, they found themselves with a slowly-waking Arianna.

And of course, that's when they had to tell her the truth about what had happened to her as a baby.

* * *

AN: There will be more Erik in the future, I promise! I know that this story is a bit slow, but there's a reason for that. Erik will appear here soon. Please review! 


	7. A Story and Some Magic Tutoring

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything from _**Charmed**_ or _**Phantom**_. (makes sure invisibility spell on Erik is working) Nope, not at all…

AN: This chapter is going to lead into Erik being in the story more often, so please be patient while I work him into the storyline. I just don't want to rush anything and make this story too Mary Sue (or something equally evil). Thanks, and please review!

**Chapter 6: A Story and Some Magic Tutoring:**

Just when I thought my situation in life couldn't get any weirder, it did. First I find out that the people I work for are witches, and that they are married to former angels and cupids. Then I discover that I have magical powers of my own, which I never knew I had until I recited a stupid spell out of a magical book. And now the three Halliwell sisters had to go and drop this load of information on me, just after I'd come out of a faint!

"Okay, say that again?" I slowly drawled out, my hand pressed to my aching head. I could _not_ have heard them correctly.

"Well," Phoebe said, a nervous smile on her face as she looked between me and her two sisters. "Paige and I went to have a chat with your parents, and it looks like you were born with magical powers of your own."

"The problem is that your parents didn't know how to handle it, and since your father had connections to the Chinese community through some college friends of his, he decided to see if there was anything that they could do for you," Paige continued. "He figured that, since the Chinese have had thousands of years of studying wisdom, herbal medicines and mysticism, they might have a way of helping him out with his 'situation.'"

"His _situation_?" I asked blankly.

The sisters sighed and looked at the floor. Leo shook his head and leaned over to press a comforting hand to my shoulder. "I think what they mean is, your father and mother couldn't handle the fact that you had powers, so they went to someone they thought could help them."

My shoulders sagged and my head hung, my eyes staring down at the white comforter that covered me and the bed I was laying on. I would have to call my parents and get a straight answer out of them, hopefully before my brain exploded from all of the new information and developments I'd been experiencing the past day or so.

"I need to use your phone," I said, glancing up at Piper. "I need to talk to my folks about all this."

Paige cleared her throat. "Uh, I really don't think that this is something you should talk over the phone about," she delicately put in. "Let me orb you over there, and then we can get this whole thing figured out, okay?"

I had no choice but to nod. After I finished a quick meal of soup and swallowed some Advil, Paige orbed me and Phoebe to my parents' house for a long talk.

* * *

As Arianna took some aspirin and had a bowl of chicken noodle soup that Piper had cooked up for her, the three Halliwells thought that the new witch was handling things rather well. She hadn't thrown a fit, she didn't hurl things angrily around the room, and she didn't go into a state of shock, which was rather impressive. Of course, there was still the confrontation between Arianna and her parents that had yet to happen, but whatever occurred after _that_, Piper, Phoebe and Paige all felt confident in their ability to help Arianna through it. 

Of course, for Phoebe and Paige, their confidence had been boosted by the fact that they had confronted Arianna's parents about their daughter's abilities. Mr. and Mrs. Brooks had been shocked, to say the least, when Paige and Phoebe had magically appeared in the center of their living room. Mrs. Brooks had begun screaming in shock while her husband picked up a nearby lamp and waving it in a threatening manner, ready to defend himself and his wife.

Paige had orbed the lamp to her hand and set it down while Phoebe waved for the Brooks' to be calm. "It's okay," Phoebe said, keeping her voice loud so that they heard her. "We're friends with Arianna! She works for our sister, Piper!"

Though still suspicious, the Brooks' calmed down enough to sit on the couch and listen to what Phoebe was telling them. Paige remained quiet, ready to use her orbing skills in case the Brooks' decided they wanted to try something. Phoebe, meanwhile, sat in a chair and did all of the talking, explaining that she, Paige, and their sister Piper were all witches, and that Arianna's magic had been accidentally set free only an hour or two ago.

The moment she had learned of Arianna's fate, Mrs. Brooks had been furious. "You had no right to do that!" she yelled. "Do you know what we went through, just to make sure that she had a normal life and wasn't some sort of freak?"

Phoebe glared at the older woman. "She's not a freak, she's a witch," she calmly told her.

Mrs. Brooks snorted. "Same thing," she replied with a sneer.

Mr. Brooks had possessed enough sense to calm his wife down and introduce himself to his 'guests'. His name was Roger, and his wife was Katrina. Roger Brooks was a tall man with red hair, blue eyes, and a round belly that usually came with married life. He also possessed a kind spirit, much like the one that Arianna had, and the glimmer of good humor in his eyes had also apparently been passed down to his daughter.

Katrina Brooks was the complete opposite of her husband. She appeared a bit severe, with her black hair speckled with white, and black eyes that were defiant and slightly cold. She was short and petite, and it was apparent where Arianna had gotten her short stature from. It was also clear that Arianna's dark brown hair and eyes were a mixture of both her father and mother's coloring.

Roger, seated on the couch next to his wife, placed an arm around her shoulders. "What she's trying to say is that Arianna wasn't exactly 'normal' after she was born," he said, giving Phoebe and Paige an apologetic look. "Before she started walking, she was always making her toys fly across or around the room, and whenever she wanted something, all she had to do was reach for it and it would soar through the air or glide across the ground to her hand. It frightened us."

By now, Katrina had calmed down, though only slightly. "That was when Roger remembered having a friend who majored in the study of magical forces," she said. "Since the friend was teaching at a local college, Roger called him up and asked him to come and see Arianna."

"Ian was eager to come over, and when he saw what Arianna could do, he said that she was a witch and that she possessed magical powers," Roger continued. "Then he asked whether or not we wanted to do something about it. We asked if it were possible, and he said that there were two possibilities: one was to let Arianna keep her powers and help her learn to use them."

Katrina glared at the sisters. "The other choice was to take away her powers and make her normal. You can guess which one we chose."

By now, Phoebe was on the verge of punching Katrina straight in the face, but with Paige holding onto her arm, she knew she wouldn't get away with it. Taking a calming breath, Phoebe tried to keep her temper in check, if only for Arianna's sake.

"So how did you two manage to get someone to bind her powers, to strip them from her?" she asked Roger, knowing that Katrina would be useless in this situation.

Roger gave them a kind smile, much like the one Arianna gave Chris and Wyatt whenever she played with them. "Ian is well-connected with those in the magical community, and knows who to go to for advice or help with situations like ours," he told them in a calm voice. "He gave us the address of an old Chinese medicine man, and he brewed up a potion that took Arianna's powers away."

"But now her powers are free!" Katrina cried. "How could that happen?"

"Well, that's partially our fault," Phoebe said, hating that she was giving ammunition to Katrina's anger. "You see, my sisters and I come from a long line of witches, and when Arianna was in our attic, she found our spell book and read aloud a spell that is meant to return a witch's bound powers. After she'd recited it, her powers came free, so she now has them once again."

Hate and anger sparked in Katrina's black eyes as she looked towards her husband. "I _knew_ it was a bad idea to send her to California!" she screeched. "Job as a nanny indeed! We should have sent her the money to come home immediately and not let her stay there! Now she's just like she was before! After all that we've done to keep her normal, it's come to this!"

Katrina turned towards the sisters. "If you're witches and you're the ones that released Arianna's powers, then you should know how to strip her powers from her again," she demanded harshly. "You made this mess, so do something about it!"

Now Paige looked offended and angry. "Sorry, ma'am, but we can't do that," she stated. "If Arianna wants us to rebind her powers, then we will, but if she wants to keep them, that's her choice. She's not a baby anymore, so you really have no say in that."

Phoebe stood up from her chair and took a place at Paige's right. "We're leaving, but we'll be sure to tell Arianna everything we've learned," she said, grabbing her sister's arm. "In fact, we'll probably bring her here in a few hours, once she's recovered from the shock."

With that, the two sisters vanished in a swirl of blue-and-white lights.

* * *

Sitting in my parents' living room, I thought that I'd be glad for the familiar surroundings. However, this wasn't a social call, and my head was beginning to ache all over again. If I hadn't had Paige and Phoebe there as my supporters, I'd probably be crying right now. My folks had just told me the entire story, and my mother was now demanding that I have the sisters bind my powers, just so I could be 'normal' again. 

The problem was that I wasn't sure if I wanted to _be_ normal anymore. I had something that most people didn't, and it made me feel special. I had been an ordinary girl for 25 years, and now I was a witch with real magical powers! It was amazing to think about; I had always wanted to be special, to make a difference in the world, and now that I could, my mother wanted to take that away from me.

"Mom," I said loudly, my voice causing her to stop mid-sentence. "Mom, I don't want to give up my powers." She opened her mouth to protest, but I continued on before she could. "I mean, I've just gotten them, and I want to be able to learn to use them for something before they're taken away. I want the Halliwells to teach me about magic and the magical world before I lose that all over again."

Dad reached out and grasped my hand. "Honey, are you sure you want that?" he asked in his gentle voice. "It's a very big decision, and you have to remember to use your magic responsibly, or else…"

"You'll be evil," Phoebe finished for him. "Plenty of witches have gone bad from using their powers for selfish reasons, so you have to remember never to use them for personal gain."

"I won't," I swore to them. "I only want to use them to protect others, though mostly Chris and Wyatt, even if they don't really need protecting."

Phoebe reached out and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Well, if that's your choice, how about we head back to San Francisco?" she whispered to me. "Piper's probably got a nice dessert waiting for when we get back."

"What?" my mother screamed. "Roger, you can't let her keep that ability of hers!"

Dad looked her straight in the eye and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at her. "It's her choice, and I think it's the right one," he said sternly. "I think she can do great things with her powers, and I know that she wants to use them to help people, so why should I object? We've raised her right, so she knows the difference between right and wrong. It's her choice, and she's made it. Leave it alone."

Giving one last screech of protest, my mother stormed to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. Dad gave us a sympathetic smile and silently waved for us to go; he would talk to Mom later and hopefully talk her around to our point-of-view. I gave him a quick hug and kiss goodbye before Paige orbed me and Phoebe home.

* * *

Sighing, I leaned back on the couch, watching Wyatt play with his firetruck while Chris took a nap in the playpen. Looking at the boys, I realized how much my life had changed since the day I had walked up to the doorway of the Halliwell manor. 

When we had gotten back from my parents' home three months ago, the first thing the sisters had decided was to put protective crystals around the house, assuring me that they would remove the stones after they were sure I would be able to defend myself and the boys from demons. After that, they began dividing the task of teaching me how to use my powers. Paige was my chief instructor in magic, since she was the only one with telekinesis, and she was a harsh teacher.

"You've just got to focus your mind on _what_ you want to move, then _want_ it to move," she said my first day of training. "The more you want it to move, the quicker it will happen because of the need and power you put into it."

She made it sound so simple, and it a way, it sort of was. Like that time when I had wanted the marshmallows on the table: I had _really_ wanted them and the bowl had moved towards my hand. That was how I constantly practiced at first, and a week later, I began to realize that I was calling things to me without knowing it. Wyatt thought it was funny, though Paige wasn't as amused.

Once I had that bit of training down, Paige began to teach me accuracy. We started, curiously enough, with M&Ms. First, she opened a regular package of the sweet chocolate candies and poured them onto the table in front of me, then set an empty bowl two inches away from the colorful pile. Paige then explained that my job was to move certain colors from the pile and put them into the dish. By the end of the first session, I was exhausted and grumpy, which made me a cranky nanny when I had to take care of the boys the next morning.

For three weeks, Paige and I did this M&M exercise several times a day, and each time I practiced, I got better. Soon, I could focus on one tiny object in particular and move it or make it float with nothing around it even stirring. When Paige felt I was well-learned in telekinesis, I was put into the care of Piper, who was the best at making potions, since she was also a chef and had a way with herbs.

I soon began to familiarize myself with the hundreds of different herbs, roots, mushrooms, liquids, and other ingredients that went into potion-making. My head was stuffed with all sorts of information and pictures, but I managed to get the hang of the whole potions thing after almost a month. Piper said that, eventually, it would come to me naturally, as it does for most powerful witches.

"And you are a powerful witch," Piper said one day after a lesson. "My older sister, Prue, was telekinetic like you, and you're at least as strong as she was."

I was flattered, especially since I was being compared to the long-deceased Prudence Halliwell, the oldest of the Halliwell sisters. After that, I focused even more on perfecting my magic.

Needless to say, my nanny duties were a bit lacking after my training had started. Both Paige and Piper had taken some time off of work to make sure that I was comfortable with my powers, and that I wouldn't have any "accidents" with my magic while looking after the boys. Personally, I think they were mostly scared of my accidentally sending objects flying through the air and giving someone a concussion than anything else.

Leo was a big help, too, since he was headmaster at Magic School and the most knowledgeable person on magic in the house. He sometimes came home early and instructed me on meditation and focusing on using my emotions to boost my power whenever I needed it. Leo also loaned me a few books on telekinesis and how to carefully hone my skills to the best that they could be.

As my education in magic drew to a close, I was left alone with the boys more often, though the protective crystals would stay in place around the house for another few weeks. Piper was spending more time at her club, Leo stopped coming home early from Magic School, and Paige went back to being a Whitelighter, which was a sort of angel/guide/instructor to new witches. I thought it was great of her to help me, even though I wasn't one of her charges.

Today had been my first full day back on the job: Piper had stayed at the club until 5:00, and Leo had gotten home just as dinner had been served, so I'd had all day to spend with the boys. Now, however, it was time to relax; Piper and Leo were in the next room watching TV, and with Wyatt occupied with his toys and Chris sound asleep in his playpen, I was free to do whatever I wanted.

'_At least until Wyatt decides to play "wake-my-sleeping-brother-up-by-poking-him-in-the-back_,"' I thought with a wince. Better get going on that relaxation I wanted, before it was too late.

Grabbing the newspaper off to the table, I found the comic section and leaned back into the comfy cushions of the couch. I heard the wheels of Wyatt's toy truck rolling along the ground, and the background noise of the television across the hallway. It was homey, and I smiled, my eyes scanning through the humorous pictures of the comics. I occasionally chuckled when I saw a particularly funny line, and the stress I had felt throughout the day seemed to just drain away.

When I finished with the comics, I began flipping through the entertainment section, which usually listed fun stuff to do around town. Usually it had fairs, farmers markets, or museum exhibits that were here for only a limited time, but one article in particular caught my attention. It wasn't really an article, per say, but was actually a contest form, the contents of which nearly made my eyebrows lift off the top of my head.

"Win a free trip to Paris, France," I said, amazed at the prize. "All expenses paid, free entrance to the Eiffel Tower and the Art Museum…wow, they pulled out all the stops, didn't they?"

Of course, I had always dreamed of seeing France. Ever since I was a little girl, I had been fascinated with Paris, one of the most romantic, glamorous, and enchanting countries in the world. My desire to go there had been fueled by my father, who always told me that I should see Europe and the rest of the world while I was young and full of energy. I took his advice to heart, and had dreamed about the day that I could see the City of Lights.

'_This is my chance_,' I thought, grinning as I stood from the couch, the paper clutched in my hand as I went to find a pair of scissors and a pen.

I found the tools I needed in one of the many antique desks scattered throughout the downstairs rooms. With scissors and a pen in hand, I sat down at the dining table and began to read through the contest details and directions. It was an amazingly simple form, asking only for the person's name, address, phone number, e-mail, and a few words as to why the person wanted to see Paris.

'_Simple enough_,' I thought while chewing my lower lip.

Smiling, I began to fill out the form.

* * *

"Ari, someone on the phone for you," Piper said as she came into the dining room, the cordless phone in her hand. 

I briefly looked up from the _Candyland_ game I was playing with Wyatt, feeling slightly frustrated. No, I wasn't upset with Piper; it was her sons who were driving me crazy, since they were the ones cheating at the game. Every time Wyatt drew a card that set him close to losing, Chris would use his powers and change card by orbing in a different one. By now I was starting to get upset, though I could hardly lecture a toddler on the ethics of magically cheating at board games.

"Who is it?" I asked while watching Wyatt move his blue game piece.

"It's someone from _The Bay Mirror_," she replied, holding the phone out to me.

I turned away from the game and accepted it. "Hello?" I said into the mouthpiece.

"Hello, is this Arianna Brooks?" the woman on the other end of the line asked in a cheerful voice.

"Yes," I slowly replied.

"Congratulations, Arianna! You've won our all-expenses paid trip to Paris, France!"

Then I did the only thing I knew how to do in a situation like this. I screamed.

* * *

AN: Yup, she's off to Paris! Hmm, I wonder who she'll meet? Review! 


	8. Paris Awaits!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own _**Charmed**_. Or _**Phantom of the Opera**_. (looks around) Erik, get back in the closet before someone finds you! (looks back at readers) Nope, don't own Erik at all…

AN: Erik is in this one! Since I don't speak French and don't want to butcher the language with bad grammar and such, all of my characters will speak English (with a French accent). Oh, and I don't own anything having to do with the Hilton Hotel in Paris, France. Enjoy the chapter and please review. Thanks!

**Chapter 7: Paris Awaits!**

"Okay, one more time," Paige said, setting a plate of cookies in front of me.

I looked at the delicious, still steaming-fresh out of the oven, cookies and felt my mouth water. "Can I at least eat _one_?" I begged, my hand reaching out for the plate.

Paige gently, but firmly, slapped my hand, causing me to wince and pout. "Practice first, cookies later," she said. "Now, do it again."

Sighing, I raised my left hand and focused my powers on the plate. Two cookies rose up into the air, hovering in place until I moved my hand towards Chris and Wyatt, who were standing nearby, waiting. Two tiny fists reached out and grabbed the tasty treats the moment they were within snatching distance.

"Okay, _now_ can I have a cookie?" I pleaded, giving Paige my best puppy-dog eyes.

"Maybe we should do this once more," Paige said, looking at the plate.

By now I was getting impatient, so I ignored what she said and snatched a cookie from the plate with my hand, taking a big bite out of it before she could stop me. The chocolate melted on my tongue, and the tiny marshmallows were crispy on the outside and gooey on the inside. Mm, I loved it when Piper made her chocolate-chip-and-marshmallow cookies!

"Hey, no reward until after you finish practicing!" Paige cried.

Luckily, Piper came into the room at that moment, bearing a tray with three tall glasses of cold milk. "Oh, Paige, give it a rest," she said, setting the tray on the table. "Ever since Arianna won that trip to Paris, you've been working her like a dog. Besides, I think that she's got her powers down by now, so just let her enjoy her last day here at The Manor, okay?"

"Well excuse me for trying to make her a better witch," Paige said in a huff.

"Trust me, she'll be a great witch," Piper assured her with a smile. "She's a nice girl who knows the difference between right and wrong. Plus, she knows not to use her powers for personal gain, so I think she'll do alright."

"And if she needs anything, you're only an orb away," Leo said, appearing out of the hallway.

I watched as Piper smiled and walked up to her husband to plant a kiss on his cheek. "You're home early," she said. "And how do you know Paige will hear Arianna's call if she's in trouble?"

"Because Paige is Arianna's Whitelighter," Leo said, giving us all a grin. "One of the Elders came down and told me just as I was leaving."

Swallowing the last of my cookie, I wiped my mouth and reached for a glass of milk. "That actually makes me feel better, knowing that someone will be able to help me if something goes wrong," I said before taking a sip, the cool liquid washing away the sweetness lingering in my mouth.

"And why are you back so early?" Paige asked. "I mean, it's 3:30 in the afternoon! Aren't classes still going on over in Magic School?"

Leo merely smiled. "I'm back early to spend more time with the kids," he replied.

I finished the last of my milk and put the glass aside before wiping my mouth. "Speaking of the kids, is either one of you going to take some time off to look after them?" I asked. "I mean, I'll be gone for two weeks, so _someone_ has to take care of them."

"Actually, the boys will be going to Magic School while you're in Paris," Piper said, though she didn't sound too happy about it. "There's a daycare there, so everything will be fine because Leo can take them there and bring them back."

"Wait, if there's a daycare at Magic School, why do you need me?" I asked, feeling confused. "Since the boys are so magical, wouldn't it be better for them to be there instead of here?"

"Well, we wanted the boys to stay in touch with their mortal side, since this is where they'll be living anyway." Leo put his arm around his wife as he spoke. "And their grandfather, Victor, is mortal, so it's good that they know and obey the rules when it comes to living in the mortal world."

"Like not doing magic so openly around people," I said, figuring it out. "That's why you wanted a nanny who was comfortable with magic, and could handle looking after the boys."

"Which we have," Piper said, giving me a warm smile as I blushed.

"Thanks." There wasn't anything else I could say to that. However, I did have a question. "Hey, um, I had a question about spells."

Paige smacked her forehead. "I completely forgot about teaching you to form and make up spells!" she exclaimed angrily. "I am so going to kick myself later for that."

"Relax, it's not that hard," Piper soothed, one hand gently patting her sister's shoulder while the other wrapped around her husband's waist. "Arianna, all you have to remember is that the words have to rhyme in just the right way. Like 'fright' and 'might,' that sort of thing."

"And it has to have a fairly steady rhythm, and the lines should be about the equal length," Paige continued. "It sounds harder than it really is. Remember how simple the spell you read was?"

I nodded. "Okay, so it just basically has to rhyme and stuff, like a poem?"

"That's exactly what I was about to say!" Leo broke away from his wife and came over to clap a hand on my shoulder. "Well done. Just remember that the words need to have confidence and determination behind them, too, or else it won't work and you'll be in trouble."

Again, I nodded. "Okay, I'll remember," I promised. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and finish packing for my trip." I snatched one last cookie before heading upstairs.

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, I was landing in Paris. The entire Halliwell clan had turned out to see me off, and I had given hugs and promises of presents to everyone, though particularly to Wyatt and Chris. The boys were crying because I was leaving, but I had promised to come back and bring presents with me, which seemed to cheer them up a little. Thankfully, they had stopped crying by the time I was through the security checkpoints and heading towards my gate. 

It was the longest flight I had ever taken, I was soon looking forward to setting foot on solid ground. There were two in-flight movies planned, but the leading ladies were actresses I hated, so I skipped them and pulled out my iPod instead. I'd even brought an extra battery for it, and had tucked a few paperback books into my carryon luggage for entertainment, too.

To ward off jetlag, I made sure to stay awake as I flew across the U.S., but slept for most of the overseas flight. When I landed in Paris, it was almost noon the day after I'd left, but I felt fine…for the most part. I was nervous, excited, and hyper as I stepped onto French soil, my passport clutched in my hands as I walked through the airport and customs.

After I'd cleared customs, there was, to my surprise, a handsome chauffer waiting outside the security checkpoints for me. Dressed completely in black and with my last name scribbled onto a long white card, he smiled and gave me a small tip of his cap when I stopped and smiled up at him.

"Mademoiselle Brooks?" he asked in accented, but good, English. I nodded. "Ah, I am Andre. Right this way, please." He then picked up my rolling luggage bag and led me towards the exit

In moments, I was in a black limo, complete with leather seats, a mini bar, and a television. I gaped and stared out the windows as we passed famous landmarks such as the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre Art Museum. It was so incredible, riding through one of the most spectacular cities in the world, and I felt awed at being here.

'_And it's early, yet_,' I thought, practically bouncing in my seat. '_I still have time to take a look around before dinner, and to plan out tomorrow before bed_.'

I swore to myself that there was no way I was going outside after dark, magic powers or not. I didn't want to risk getting mugged or something my first night in Paris! Call me paranoid, but I wanted to play it safe, since I was a foreign woman traveling alone. I had magic, but I didn't want to risk being found out as a witch; Piper and her sisters had taught me well on that.

The limo pulled up to the Hilton Hotel entrance, and a man opened the door for me, allowing me to step out while a bellboy got my luggage from the trunk and took them inside, me trailing along behind. Walking into the lobby, I stared at the flamboyant colors. It was decorated with bright colors and furniture, which I thought was neat, although the bright vests the bellboys wore were a bit much.

Apparently I'd been expected, because the check-in process was so brief that all I had to do was show my ID, sign a piece of paper, and follow the bellboy upstairs to my room. Once again, my jaw dropped, because I had been given was a step above the normal guest room. The bed was huge, and there were the usual desk, chair, and small tables, but there was also _a balcony that looked straight at the Eiffel Tower_! I squealed and ran towards the large glass doors leading out to the balcony. The sight was breathtaking.

Behind me, the bellboy coughed politely, and I remembered that I had to tip him. I reached inside my jeans and pulled out a few dollar bills, handing them to him with an embarrassed look on my face. He must have been used to getting American money, though, because he merely smiled and tipped his hat at me before turning to leave. The door closed behind him, and I got to work unpacking and checking around the room a bit more.

I practically drooled at the sight of the white marble bathroom, complete with a huge tub for soaking in. I would have enjoyed taking a hot bath right then, but my stomach growled, so I decided on a quick shower instead. Besides, the bath could wait until tonight, either before or after dinner, if I wanted one. The shower was quicker, and after I'd dried my hair and changed clothes, I grabbed my purse and a map of Paris off of a nearby table, and headed off into the city.

For lunch, I stopped at a little café that had a dozen kinds of delicious pastries displayed in the window. Thankfully, the person behind the counter spoke English, so I was able to order a small platter of assorted meats, breads, cheeses, and vegetables for lunch. I also ordered a Pepsi for a sugar boost to my system, instead of a pastry, which I would have later after dinner.

The food was delicious, of course, and after I'd finished, I decided to see what was nearby. I could see the Eiffel Tower, but since I had a view of it from my hotel window, that would wait. Maybe I could see the Louvre? No, that would take days to walk through, and it would probably be closing in a few hours; it would be a shame to pay to get in and have to leave before I could thoroughly enjoy it.

'_Hmm, the Opera Garnier_,' I thought, looking at the map. '_That looks interesting_.'

I loved music, and had seen the _**Phantom of the Opera**_ musical once in my home state, so I was vaguely familiar with the story that went with the building. Whether the story of the Phantom was real or not was a mystery, but I wasn't going to lose sleep over it. It was a sad story to be sure, but the events had happened over a hundred years ago; I highly doubted that any of the people involved in that incident were still alive, if it had actually happened.

'_Okay, enough sitting around_,' I thought, putting the map away after I'd figured out a route to get to the Opera House. '_Time to get going_!'

I stood up and headed out the door, humming as I walked to my destination.

* * *

She was close; he could feel it. She was also within the city, probably enjoying the sights, smells, and beauty that Paris had to offer her. But she was still close, and getting closer still. He could feel her movements within his very being, and he knew that she was coming here. 

Thanks to the contact he had made within the magical community, he now knew where his ability to feel the presence of his beloved came from. Besides Phyllis, he hadn't expected to make connections with anyone bearing magical powers. But after he had first felt the existence of his destined savior, Erik had been careless in hiding his presence from the world.

One night, when he had been restless and in need of a walk through the empty hallways, he had accidentally revealed himself to a hunched over old cleaning woman. The poor thing nearly fainted when she saw him standing there, but when she noticed the mask, she calmed down. "Ah, I thought you'd still be here," she said, studying him intently with ice-blue eyes. "Doesn't surprise me, given the tragic events you've caused in the past."

If Erik could have paled, he would have. "You see me?" he asked, feeling much like he had with Phyllis all those years ago.

"Of course I can," the woman snapped. "I've been wandering around this place for nearly fifty years, trying to keep an eye out for you, but you never show up. It's annoying! Imagine, wasting my time looking out for a ghostly legend! Bah!"

"You've been looking for me?" Erik asked, feeling remarkably stupid.

"Well, my good friend Phyllis asked me to keep an eye on you, in case something happened," the woman explained. "But in all the time I've been here, I never gotten the chance to actually do so, seeing as you never showed yourself. I'd just about given up, as I'm about to retire tomorrow."

Erik raised an eyebrow in speculation. "And what can you do to help me?"

She gave him a glare that looked remarkably like Madame Giry's. "A witch like me could be of great help to you, Monsieur."

Ah, she was a witch! That would explain why she saw him, and her connection with dear Phyllis Baxter! "So how can you help me?" he asked. "And what is your name?"

"I'm Olivia, and that's all you need to know, since you won't be seeing me after tonight," Olivia retorted. "Now, have you thought about how you're going to woo your lovely lady, once this little curse-type thing on you is broken?"

"Curse?" Erik asked, puzzled. "I thought I was dead."

Olivia sighed. "No, not really. You were so heartbroken and alone that you longed to die, but couldn't; that was because you still had a glimmer of hope that, one day, your love would come back to you. If your heart and soul had truly been broken that night, you _would_ have died, and become a terribly powerful ghost, just waiting to be exorcised by someone.

"Since you had a spark of hope and goodness inside you, that despair actually turned into a self-imposed curse, which cloaked you with the invisibility you had experienced and lived with throughout your life. And, although not many people know this, the Opera Populaire and the Garnier are built on top of caverns that have a touch of magic inside of them, which is why your despair turned into a curse and gave you the powers of the Ghost you have always pretended to be."

Erik's head was spinning from all of this new information. He had cursed himself? "And the only way to break this curse is to…"

"Find the one you are destined to be with, just as Phyllis said," Olivia replied with a nod. "You long for love and acceptance so strongly that your heart and soul cry out for it constantly. That is why your very soul will always know where your lady-savior is right this moment." She grinned at him. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's a bit more than you bargained for in a woman."

With those last words, she had turned and left. Erik, however, memorized every feature he could about her, just in case he needed her again…which he no doubt would.

But now was not the time to dwell on the past. A feeling of intense warmth flooded through him just then, and he knew that _She_ had entered the Opera House. She was here…and it was time.

* * *

I felt the strangest feeling upon entering the Opera Garnier, as though a bucket of ice water had been thrown over me. It was so strange, but the beautiful and majestic atmosphere of the building called to me, so I continued inside, pulling out the one of the little one-time-use cameras I'd purchased on my way here. Since I was alone, I immediately began taking pictures of everything in sight. 

When my camera was half-way through its film, I took one last picture of the grand stairway and headed up the marble steps, my feet taking me down a random hallway until I came to its end. Glancing around, I saw that here were the private boxes that rich people likely sat in during performances, the lush red velvet and gold embroidery screaming good taste and wealth. I looked at the door and smirked upon seeing which box I had entered –it was Box 5, the one the Phantom was supposed to have favored during his reign here.

Suddenly, the air in the box grew cold, and shivers of terror went up my arms. My instincts told me that something was wrong, and that I had to get out of there _right now_. Since my gut-feelings had never let me down in the past, I did as I was 'told' and ran.

Back down the hallway, down the marble steps, I knew that whatever had been in Box 5 was right behind me, following my footsteps. Scared out of my wits, I ran as fast as I could, not stopping until I was out the main doors and breathing a sigh of relief as it shut behind me. Whatever was following me didn't pass through the door, so I immediately felt safe and out of its grasp.

'_Okay, no more Opera House for me_,' I thought, still shaking.

Church bells tolled the hour, and I noticed that it was getting dark. It was definitely time to go back to the hotel and to take that hot bath I'd been dreaming of. Wrapping my arms around myself, I headed off to find a cab, knowing that I was too worn out to walk.

* * *

He had failed. Without meaning to, he had frightened away the only one who could save him from his torment, and now his heart was crushed. 

The moment that she had entered the Opera House, Erik had felt her movements; he had felt even the pleasure of her heartbeat within his own chest!

'_She had brown hair_,' Erik thought, smiling just the littlest bit as he remembered her face. '_It was slightly messy from the wind blowing in the streets, and she looked so lovely_.'

She had been small, about up to his chest, and her brown hair was cut to her shoulders. Sparkling brown eyes set in a cheerful, friendly, open face dotted with freckles, she was the image of someone who was willing to help anyone she could. Dressed in jeans, comfortable walking shoes, and a green long-sleeve top, she was ready to tour the greatest and most wonderful sites in Paris.

And he had frightened her. He had been overly-excited and so lost in his desire to meet her that his ghostly and accursed presence had terrified her and sent her running out the front door, her eyes not looking back once to see him.

Breathing deeply, Erik closed his eyes and focused on her image, which was now ingrained into his memory. He traced her 'essence' as far as her hotel, which less than a mile away. Focusing his mind, he appeared in the darkening shadows of her room, making himself invisible to anyone who looked at him. From the blackness, he watched her go into the bathroom and run a hot bath. The sounds of her humming as she bathed eased his bruised spirit and ego, and when she finally emerged dressed in a white shirt and shorts, his desire for her grew as she slipped under the covers and shut her eyes.

Grinning, Erik waited until she was sound asleep before approaching the bed and bending over her prone form. He whispered a few significant words into her ear, then transported himself back to the Opera House, knowing that he would his beloved again soon.

* * *

AN: Hmm, I wonder what Erik did? He's so sneaky! Please review! Thanks! 


	9. The Phantom of the Opera

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything from _**Charmed**_ or _**Phantom**_. (makes sure invisibility spell on Erik is working) Nope, not at all…

AN: Now things will start getting interesting. Erik will start appearing more often after this, so I hope everyone can stand having so much of the sexy Phantom to read about (winks). Oh, and the little "spell" I put in here is something I made up on my own; it's not very good, but I can't rhyme, so please forgive me. Enjoy, and please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 8: The Phantom of the Opera:**

Yawning, I stretched my legs and waited for my lunch to arrive. All around me, the French café buzzed with talk, laughter, and the occasional shout as someone tried to signal a waiter to their table. In front of me, on top of the white marble tabletop, sat a tall glass of light French champagne. Beside it was a glass of water, as I wasn't much of a drinker, and didn't want to get "buzzed" on alcohol so early in the day.

'_Not that it matters to the French_,' I thought while flipping through a small travel book, hoping to figure out what I would see next. '_They start drinking wine the same time they start going to school_!'

I'd been in Paris for about a week, and I had done just about everything I had ever dreamed of doing since I was a little girl. I'd gone up to the top of the Eiffel Tower, toured through the Louvre Art Museum (which took about three days to accomplish), and went with a tour group to visit the Royal Palace at Versailles. It had been an exhausting week, and I had decided that today would be my day of rest and relaxation.

My meal arrived, and I happily dug into it. Yesterday, with the tour group, I had finally gathered the courage to try escargot, which was snails cooked in garlic and white wine. To my surprise, I had rather liked it, so it was now my lunch meal. A small basket of bread came with it to mop up the delicious sauce, and I was certain that I would have some sort of fluffy pastry for dessert afterwards.

I slowly ate my way through lunch, and after I'd had a wonderful fruit-filled dessert, I sat back in my chair and sipped my champagne. Now I knew why the French took three-hour lunches! It was wonderful not to rush through my food because I was on a strict schedule, and the air was an extraordinary mixture of relaxation and activity. I was more than happy to sit there, drink champagne and "people-watch" from my chair.

However, seeing a few people walk by with large shopping bags bearing designer names reminded me about something: I hadn't done any shopping! You can't go to Paris and _not_ shop around the town! Thankfully, the contest included a credit card with a few thousand dollars on it for souvenir shopping, though I hadn't yet had the chance to use it. And since I had nothing planned for today, as well as a lot of people to buy stuff for…

Finishing my drink, I put a generous tip on the table, smiled flirtatiously at the incredibly handsome French waiter by the bar, and headed out into the streets. I already had a few things in mind, but I wanted to get a good look at the local markets, first, before I bought something I'd regret.

Just like the travel specials on TV said, the tiny farmer's markets could be one of the best places to find anything and everything you're looking for. I found some beautiful silver butterfly hair clips for Phoebe (who tended to be fashionable whenever the mood struck her), and a lovely ebony mirror wrapped in silver vines for Paige. At the same place I got Paige's mirror, I also purchased an elegantly crafted silver Eiffel Tower for Piper to put on the mantle above one of the fireplaces.

The males were harder to shop for. After all, what _do_ you get a former angel, or a cupid? Not to mention two magical little boys who would probably raise hell if I bought them the wrong thing! Finally, I decided to listen to a bit of old-fashioned advice: if you want to make a man happy, do so through his stomach! In accordance with this, I got several food packages consisting of fancy French cheeses, some red and white wines, and some delicious French chocolates. The adult men would go gah-gah over the alcohol, and the kids would probably eat all of the chocolate in one day.

'_Problem solved_,' I thought happily as I walked back to my hotel, my arms heavy with my purchases.

As I entered my hotel room, however, I knew that not all of my problems were solved. There was a part of me that wanted to go back to the Opera House, though I couldn't imagine why. Ever since my first day here in Paris, I had felt the desire to go back there, and with each night that passed, the need to return was stronger than the day before. It was so strange, since I'd never felt this way before.

'_Maybe it has something to do with my magic_,' I thought as set aside my purchases and decided to draw a relaxing hot bath.

As the water ran, I added a light drizzle of rose-scented bubble bath and lit a few candles. When the water was high enough, I dimmed the lights a little and got undressed, tossing my clothes into the corner and making sure a fluffy white bathrobe and towel were nearby for when I was finished. Once I was sure that everything was set, I slowly slid into the tub, the hot water drawing away the tension I could feel in my shoulders and neck.

'_Now, what was I thinking about_? _Oh, yes, my magic and the Opera House_.'

If my newly-found magical powers were trying to get me back to the haunted place, then there had to be a reason. Hadn't Leo told me something like that, that magic tends to pull people towards places because there was something the witch needed to do there? Perhaps there was something I was destined to do at the Opera House, and that was why I felt drawn there?

Sinking deeper into the water, my mouth barely above the foaming bubbles, I frowned. '_Maybe I need to banish that shadowy figure I saw_?'

True, the shadow had been rather terrifying, but I hadn't felt threatened, not really. Still, something inside of me was saying that I had to go back there, and that it was important to do so. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, however, and I didn't want to call Piper or Leo to ask; Leo might just tell me something cryptic, like "it will come to you when you need it to," which would be annoying and maddeningly unhelpful.

'_Nope, I'd better do this on my own, and if I get into trouble, I could always use my powers_,' I reasoned to myself. '_After all, Paige and Piper haven't spent all of that time teaching me magic for nothing_!' I grinned. '_And besides, I could use the experience, which I could look back on and learn from one day_.'

Satisfied, I closed my eyes and fully relaxed.

* * *

She was smiling, and Erik couldn't help wondering why. If she had known that he was standing there in her bathroom, watching her recline in the tub full of water and foam, she wouldn't be nearly as content as she was now. 

Not that he was a despicable animal, spying on a naked bathing lady, but he dearly wanted to see her, and here in her hotel room was the only place he could do so. He could not bear the sunlight, nor the hustle-and-bustle of the streets as of yet, and the only pleasure available was watching her in what she believed to be the safety of her hotel room.

'_Besides, the only thing I have ever done in the past is watch her sleep, and this is the first time I've actually seen her in the tub_,' Erik thought, easily excusing himself on the matter.

It was true enough; previously, when she had taken baths, he had always waited until she emerged from the bathroom in a robe, and had never once spied on her while she was changing her clothes. A monster he might be, but Erik was not the sort to spy on girls while they were most revealed; he was no Joseph Buquet, thank you. The only 'wrong' thing he had really done was to whisper his hypnotic words into his angel's ear while she slept soundly in her bed, not knowing he was there, pleading for her to return to his home.

'_My Angel, I do not even know your name_,' Erik thought, deeply regretting that he had not yet been able to gain that vital piece of information about his true love.

Well, he would get it soon. Given the power and emotion he'd put into his subliminal messages to her, she would be returning to the Opera House soon, and he would be ready. With a smile, Erik took one last look at his bathing beauty and transported himself back to his house on the lake.

* * *

Looking up at the beautiful building, I took a deep breath to calm myself. Last night, I had been fully ready to take on whatever lived within the walls of this magnificent house of music; now I was scared out of my wits. God, I wished that Piper, Phoebe and Paige were here! 

'_Well, they're not_,' I snapped to myself, forcing my mind to focus. I was alone, and I had a job to do.

Forcing my feet to move, I took a step forward, then another, and another. In moments, I was inside the Opera House, my hands raised in preparation of defense against whatever came out of the shadows. I was still terrified, but how much did I want to bet that the Charmed Ones had been scared stupid when they faced their first demons?

That particular thought gave me a little extra confidence as I walked into the main auditorium and down the aisles running along side the floor seats that opera patrons paid such high prices for. The red velvet chairs looked so inviting, but I had other things to worry about; the lights inside the auditorium were on, which might have been helpful, had it not been for the fact that it also caused hundreds of dark shadows to appear as well. I couldn't sense anything, but that didn't mean much; that shadowy-thing could be anywhere.

"Breathe," I whispered to myself. "Just breathe. You're okay, don't panic…"

It would figure, of course, that at that very moment, the lights would start to dim. Whatever it was that dwelled here in the Opera House apparently didn't like light, and now I would have to face it in the dark! Did I mention I was afraid of the dark?

My heart began to pound in my chest, and my breathing sped up to the point where I felt as though I were hyperventilating. If I didn't calm down, I'd pass out from lack of air, and who knows what would happen if that shadow-creature got its hands on me? I'd either be killed, eaten, or both, depending on how evil it was, and there was no way I was going to let myself be murdered and possibly eaten by some crazed thing!

'_Okay, babbling to myself is bad_,' I thought, once again taking a deep breath to calm down. '_Don't panic, just focus on what's happening_.'

A few seconds later, I was relatively calm, though my hands were currently raised in front of me, ready to defend myself. My power could either be channeled through my hands or my eyes, so I figured that if I kept my hands ready for a non-magical attack, I'd have two ways to defend myself, both magically and physically (even though I had no self-defense training whatsoever).

I risked a glance upwards and looked at the domed ceiling in awe. The painted murals and the sparkling chandelier were incredible, and I couldn't help wishing that I was here to watch an opera instead of trying to kill a demon or a monster. Was this what Piper, Phoebe and Paige felt like all the time, wishing they could do something else instead of kill evil things?

At that moment, I suddenly felt that I wasn't alone. Nervously biting my lip, I slowly tilted my head back down, my eyes coming to rest on a shadow that was vaguely outlined in the shape of a man. I knew that it wasn't a man, though, because _you can't see through_ ordinary people! It totally freaked me out, and I was backing away from it before I could stop myself. When the shadow started moving towards me, however, I completely forgot about fighting the thing and decided to get out of there.

'_No way am I facing this thing alone_,' I decided, still keeping my hands raised in defense as I took a step back. '_I'm getting out of here right now, and the minute I'm safely out of this place, I'm going to call Piper and have the sisters orb over here to help_!'

It was a good plan, and it might have worked, had not the doors begin to shut and lock themselves closed. I could see and/or hear every single door around me secure itself shut, my body going cold with fear as they did. I was trapped!

'_Yeah, trapped like a rat with magical powers_!' yelled the sensible part of my brain. '_Duh_! _You can blast your way out here_!'

'_But what if someone sees me use magic_?' I thought, looking around the room for another escape route. '_I promised never to show magic to the world_! _What if I'm caught_?'

At least I'd be alive to get help if I do. The shadow was coming closer, and right now there was no other way out of here except through magic. However, blasting my way out of here was not an option, especially since I didn't want to attract attention from anyone who might be outside the theater and hear the doors bursting open. So how else could I get out?

'_A spell_! _I can use a spell_!' I remembered joyfully. '_Okay, okay, something with words that rhyme, and has almost the same rhythm in each line_…'

Uh, let me see, where was I? Under a dome…what rhymes with dome? Well, where do I want to be? Piper and Leo's home! Yes, that's good...so…here goes nothing.

Taking a deep breath, I chanted, "_**From beneath the Paris Opera's dome, send me to the Charmed Ones**_'…_**home**_?"

* * *

Erik's jaw dropped when he saw his precious angel vanish before his very eyes. It had to be magic, pure and simple; there was no other way for her to disappear in the blink of an eye like that! And if she was using magic, that would make her… 

"A _witch_!" Erik yelled, his fury and powers causing every single light within the theater to shut down.

The light technicians would have their work cut out for them in getting the power back on, but Erik didn't care about that. All he knew was that the woman destined to save him was a witch, and that his already difficult situation had gotten significantly harder.

Angry, both at himself and at the world, Erik transported himself down to his lair, his eyes adjusting to let him see in the darkness. He began pacing, his mind whirling with the facts he had just learned and from his emotions.

'_What am I supposed to do now_?' he thought, pacing the length of the room and back again.

He had memorized every feature of her face, and with her image in mind, Erik could easily transport himself to wherever she currently was. However, if she was a witch, then she very easily had powers that could harm him, even if he was a spirit or shadow. She might even have friends who were witches, and if they saw him, they might just form a coven and wipe him from the face of the Earth! Then he would be sent straight to hell, and he certainly didn't want that.

Erik immediately froze in his tracks. If his savor was a witch, possibly with witch-friends for help, he, too, had aid when it came to handling magic. Grinning, he focused on the face of an old friend and sent himself out of his lair.

* * *

I landed with a '_thud_' in Piper and Leo's living room, feeling very thankful that I hadn't fallen on any of Chris's and/or Wyatt's toys. With my spectacular landing came yells of surprise and panic, along with running feet and several cries of "Arianna!" Apparently everyone had gathered at The Manor for some family bonding, so Paige, Henry, Phoebe and Coop where here as well. 

"Ari, are you okay?" Piper asked, her voice breaking through the cries of concern coming from her sisters. "What happened?"

My head was still spinning from the 'trippy' transportation spell I had done, so I kept my answer short. "Shadowy creature…Paris…scary…used spell to escape…"

Piper stared at me for a minute before saying, "Okay, family meeting!"

I was carefully picked up by Coop, who set me on the couch while Paige fetched me a bottle of Advil and a glass of water. Phoebe sat next to me, rubbing her hand up and down my back to comfort me. After the Advil was swallowed and everyone was settled down around me, I began explaining what had happened to me the past week I'd been away. Finally, with everything poured out, I collapsed back into the couch's cushions and waited for what the others had to say.

"Okay, since it obviously didn't attack you immediately, it probably didn't want to hurt you," Leo said, looking over at the sisters from his standing position by the fireplace. "Demons and evil spirits like to attack witches the moment they're alone and vulnerable, so if this shadow didn't try and kill you the minute you were alone in the Opera's auditorium, it likely only wanted to speak with you."

"Well, we've had demons try and toy with us before," Piper put in as she sat up straight in her chair. "That shadow might have been doing the same thing."

Paige raised her hand. "Uh, can I just say that Ari is now safely here at the Manor when she _should_ be in Paris? I mean, people are gonna suspicious if she goes to Paris and is never seen coming back, especially the staff at the hotel she's staying at."

Phoebe's eyes widened a little bit. "Good point," she quipped, pointing at her younger sister. "And she can't come home early, because the plane ticket is for next week, and it would cost a fortune to change it. She'll have to stay in Paris until the trip's over."

Sighing, Piper looked over at her youngest sibling. "Paige, why don't you take Arianna back to her hotel? Take the small set of protective crystals with you and place them around her hotel room; she can bring them back with her on the plane."

"Gotcha," Paige replied, holding a hand out to me. "Come on. I know you're not happy about the whole orbing thing, but I gotta get you back there somehow."

I groaned while she helped me stand up. "I know, but I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this."

"Oh, by the way?" Phoebe said, grinning. "Nice teleportation spell."

Everyone else grinned as I beamed with pride; it meant a lot hearing that from one of the most powerful witches in the world. I was so thrilled that I didn't even feel the orb back to Paris.

* * *

Hours later, Erik was pacing along the roof of the Hilton Hotel, fuming. Three things had made him furious this night, and the first had been when his angel turned out to be a witch. True, he didn't care that she was a witch, it just surprised him into fury, and when Erik was furious, he tended to stay that way for hours. 

'_And what Olivia told me didn't help, either_.'

Olivia, the old witch who had been looking for him for fifty years before encountering him the day before her retirement. She had told him everything he needed to know, particularly about the Charmed Ones that had been in that spell that his love had uttered.

'_The three most powerful witches the world has ever known_,' Erik thought, his mind turning both red and black with anger. '_How am I supposed to get close to the woman who will save my soul when she is protected by the greatest witches in the entire history of magic_?'

It was probably these 'Charmed Ones' that were keeping him out of his angel's hotel room. There was some sort of shield around the place, keeping him out. No doubt the shield would remain up for the remainder of her time in Paris. She might even think that he was uncomfortable in daylight, and travel outside during the day and stay in at night. However, if he tried, he was sure to accustom himself to sunlight and follow her once she emerged to explore the city.

'_I must get used to the sun again, if only to win her over. No woman can fall in love with a shadow of a man who cannot endure the sun_!'

Thankfully, Olivia had promised to help him with that. She felt pity for him, and since it was Phyllis' wish she was carrying out, that made Olivia want to do it even more. He had an ally who would use her magical gifts to bring him out into the light, and aid him in wooing over the woman he loved.

"I will succeed," Erik whispered out into the fading night. "I will not fail in this, not when so much is at sake."

And that was a promise.

* * *

AN: Well, Erik's determined to win dear Arianna over. Let's hope he succeeds. Please review! 


	10. In Pursuit of Happiness

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own _**Charmed**_. Or _**Phantom of the Opera**_. (looks around) Erik, get back in the closet before someone finds you! (looks back at readers) Nope, don't own Erik at all…

AN: I hope you'll forgive me for this slightly shorter chapter. Please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 9: In Pursuit of Happiness:**

Looking out the window of the airplane, I took a deep breath and sighed. My time in Paris was over, and I couldn't decide if I was sad or relieved. I was happy that the creature chasing me hadn't appeared since my second visit to the Opera House, so that left me able to finish my trip without any unpleasant incidences occurring. However, I had spent the past week constantly looking over my shoulder, and had constantly checked the crystals around my hotel room in a frantic effort that whatever was after me wouldn't get in. That had made for a _very_ long week, but now it was over and I could finally go back to San Francisco and be with the boys.

Pulling out a small notebook I'd purchased in Paris, I closed my eyes and inhaled the soothing scent of lavender that came from the pale violet cover and inside pages. It had been a slightly expensive notebook, but I couldn't resist buying it once I'd picked it up and opened it to inspect the interior. In fact, three other such books rested in my luggage, each with a different floral scent, that I planned to use as diaries. My hand slipped into my purse to remove a black gel ink pen, and soon I was recording everything that I'd done on my trip.

I recorded my first week there with happiness and a smile on my face. Descriptions of the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre Museum, and the palace at Versailles filled the first few pages, and my memories of the cafes I'd eaten at and the market shops and stores I'd visited filled several more. I even wrote about the wines I had sampled and the new dishes I'd tried, some of them delicious and some of them rather disgusting to my American palate.

When I had finished my tenth page, I wondered whether or not to include my dark adventures in the Opera House. I didn't want to remember that, but it might be important later, so I decided to do it anyway. I scribbled down my fear, panic, and paranoia of the past week, and when it was all out there in front of me, I found myself feeling better. Actually, my heart felt lighter, and my spirit felt slightly healed. Perhaps writing really was good for the soul.

Just then, the flight attendant announced that they were going to be serving drinks and dinner, so I put everything back into my carryon luggage and sighed. Paris was behind me. Now it was time to think of the future.

* * *

After more than twelve hours on a plane, I was thrilled when the pilot said that we were beginning to land. I would finally be able to get out of the plane and walk around a space wider than a shopping cart! As the plane taxied down the runway, I wondered who would be picking me up. It was dinner time, and I doubted that Leo and Piper would interrupt the boys' daily routine to come meet me at the gate. Maybe it would be Phoebe and Coop, or Paige and Henry? 

Fifteen minutes later, I was skipping down the terminal and looking for the exit, my carryon luggage rolling along behind me as I tried to find where to pick up my checked-in bags. Needless to say, after two weeks in Paris, I'd picked up and brought home a lot more than I'd left with, so I was praying that either one of the sisters would bring her big, strong husband with her to help with my souvenirs.

Just as I was contemplating how the hell to get my new Paris purchases off of the conveyer belt, I heard a familiar squeal of childish laughter and turned around. There stood the entire Halliwell clan, Leo holding Chris and Piper holding Wyatt's hand while Phoebe, Coop, Paige, and Henry held a colorful banner with '_Welcome home, Ari_,' scribbled on it. Tears filled my eyes as I went over to accept hugs and kisses from the three sisters and two little boys.

"Ari!" Wyatt said, pulling on my jeans. "Pick me up, Ari!"

"Gah!" yelled Chris, his arms stretched out to me, clearly begging for the same thing his brother was.

Sighing, Phoebe nudged her husband in the gut. "Get the luggage," she said, rolling her eyes. "I guess Arianna is going to get back to work now."

I laughed and accepted the squirming baby as Wyatt protested, loudly. "Wyatt, you know I can't pick you up when I already have your brother," I said, looking down at him. "I'll tell you what, how about I sit next to you in the car on the ride home, and you can tell me everything that happened while I was gone, okay? How does that sound?"

Wyatt thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

"You're such a good boy," I praised, one hand reaching out to ruffle his dirty-blonde hair. "Now, let's go get the rest of my stuff so we can go." I looked over and winked at Piper. "After all, we have to get those presents I bought you home somehow."

"Presents?" Wyatt asked, jumping up and down.

Leo reached out to snatch up his oldest son. "Only if you're good, and after Ari has unpacked her stuff," he warned. "Now, let's get going to the baggage claim."

Coop took care of the box that held my gifts for everyone, and twenty minutes later, I was riding home in Piper and Leo's car, the rest of the clan following in Henry's car. As we sped down the highway, Wyatt told me everything that he did while I was gone, including how to spell new words and to draw pictures of birds. I praised him on all his accomplishments, and Chris sat in his car seat and giggled whenever I reached over to tickle him.

Thanks to Wyatt's endless storytelling, the ride home seemed short, and after we'd all filed inside The Manor, Paige orbed my luggage upstairs while the boys dug into the gifts I'd bought. Phoebe gasped at the silver butterfly hairclips I gave her, and put them in right then and there, eager to show them off. Paige was more than thrilled to have the ebony-and-silver mirror, and Piper grinned at the delicate working on the silver Eiffel Tower mantelpiece.

"Now for the men," I said, handing a bottle of red and white wine to Henry, Coop and Leo. "Be sure to share the wine with your wives, you three. However, these are for you, so you can dig into them now if you're hungry."

Each of the guys appreciated the gifts of food, and all three went into the kitchen to brake out a few cheeses to try and to swap between them, leaving us women alone with the kids and the last remaining box of gifts. I smiled at Wyatt and handed him the largest of the boxes.

"Here you go, Wyatt," I said. "Don't forget to share with your brother, okay?"

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and I watched in amusement as Wyatt looked at the box of chocolate cookies and began jumping up and down with joy. Piper eventually managed to calm him down and open the box, revealing the delicious contents to Wyatt and Chris, both kids practically drooling over the scent of the chocolate. Since it was nearly dinner time, Piper allowed them each one cookie, and another one after they'd cleaned their plates.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked, glancing towards the kitchen.

"Don't bother going in there," Piper replied. "I'm having the guys go get take-out for dinner, so pick what kind of food you want, and they'll head out."

We decided on Indian food, and after Leo drove off with Henry and Coop, I headed upstairs to unpack while the sisters got the dining room ready. Looking around my room, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was home, and I was safe. Paris was behind me, and the shadow that had terrified me so badly was thousands of miles away. Life was good.

* * *

Looking down at the Parisian street, Erik stood at the window with his arms crossed, his masked reflection gazing down along with him. The fact that he now _had_ a reflection after one hundred and thirty years should have thrilled him, but it didn't. 

"Oh, come now, Erik, don't frown like that," Olivia snapped. "And come away from the window, someone might see you."

He grudgingly obeyed, but not before uttering a few curse words to the outside world. "I know I should be happy that I have a reflection, and that people can actually see me," he muttered. "But how can I be even remotely happy when the woman who is supposed to break this curse on me lives on the other side of the planet?"

Olivia sighed and shook her head. It wasn't anyone's fault that things had turned out this way, even though Erik constantly berated himself for the flight of his destined savior. The truth was that the girl had been frightened, and rightly so, since Erik hadn't looked like much more than a shadow to begin with. Even Olivia herself had found it hard to look at the dark, shifting form, but then, she was used to it. After all, she was an experienced witch who could see what others could not. Thus, it was very clear that poor girl couldn't have been in her powers for that long, if she wasn't used to seeing such strange and terrifying things.

"What I don't understand is how people can see me _now_," Erik growled as he repeatedly stalked through Olivia's living room, making her dizzy and frustrated.

A week ago, Erik had appeared here at her apartment at the edge of Paris, obviously having used his powers to teleport himself to wherever she, Olivia, was. Olivia had been shocked, to say the least, when she had come home from shopping and discovered the Phantom in her home, but had recovered quickly. She had then been forced to answer all of Erik's questions about witches and magic. The question that had rocked Olivia to the core, however, was the one regarding The Charmed Ones.

Obviously, everyone in the magical community knew about The Charmed Ones and their destiny, but to hear _Erik_ asking about things he shouldn't know about was surprising. After all, the man had spent more than a century living both in and under the Opera House, and Olivia rather doubted that people spoke of magic while they were there. And yet he had come, demanding to know about witches and wanting all information he could get regarding The Charmed Ones.

Unable to resist the full force of Erik's anger and magic, Olivia had explained who the three witches were, and how powerful their magic was. That information seemed to worry Erik, causing him to pace and growl under his breath, though he still demanded to know more about what she knew.

As she answered his questions, Olivia managed to piece together what had happened regarding the young woman that was supposed to end Erik's curse. Apparently, Erik had discovered who his true love was, and that she was a young woman that had newly come into her magical powers as a witch. It would explain the girl's panic, fear, and her inability to handle Erik's shadowy presence.

For a moment, Olivia was tempted to think of this new girl as another Christine Daae, an empty-headed twit of a girl with little common sense and, as they called it back then, a 'rather delicate constitution.'

'_Which basically means a girl who faints at everything that so much as startles her_,' she thought, hiding a smirk while watching Erik pace the room impatiently. '_Of course, then I remembered how terrified __**I'd**__ been of my own magic when I was young, and decided that perhaps I was a bit hard on the poor girl_.'

Finally, Olivia had decided to take a few matters into her own hands. The day after Erik had oh-so-rudely intruded on her privacy, she had used her magic to spy on the young woman, and had learned a great deal about her. Olivia now knew that that this girl, who was called Arianna, was merely a witch new to the magical world, and to her special powers. No wonder she hadn't been able to deal with Erik and with what he was!

"Erik, calm down and stop pacing. You're giving me a headache and a stomach ache all at the same time," she snapped. He stopped. "Now, sit down, and I'll explain a few things to you."

Though he didn't look happy about it, Erik took a seat on a nearby chair, leaning back and crossing his long legs as he did so. "So, now what?" he grumbled.

Olivia sighed. "Erik, your true love's name is Arianna, and she's in San Francisco, California, in the United States of America," she said. "That would be The New World in your time."

Green eyes widened as he sat up straight. "Arianna? Such a beautiful name," Erik breathed. He then shook his head. "The New World, you say? America?"

"Yes, on the West Coast. It's a large city, but I'm sure that with your connection to her, you should be able to locate Arianna with little trouble."

She gave him a stern look. "Speaking of which, what do you plan to do once you find her, may I ask? I hope you don't plan on kidnapping her, especially since that didn't work out too well the _last_ time you did it."

Erik glared at her. "What do you suggest I do, then?" he demanded.

Again, Olivia sighed. "Thanks to that new bond that is forming between you and Arianna, the curse is beginning to weaken," she explained. "However, it will not fully break or vanish until you both declare your true feelings of love for one another, so you will have to try and woo her into loving you and marrying you the old-fashioned way."

She held up her hand to stop his protests. "You must leave Paris. There can be no doubt about that, since you can't very well romance her while she's in one part of the world and you in another. You must go to San Francisco and begin a new life as a man, not a ghost. With the curse beginning to weaken now that you have met your true love, people will begin to see you and talk with you, so you must learn how to interact with people."

Erik snorted. "I doubt that people have changed much in the past one hundred and thirty years."

"You'd be surprised, considering how many people are born with birth defects every day," she said, smiling gently. "Tolerance is something that people have learned, and there are men wounded in wars that have lost limbs, eyes, and ears, so you should be accepted. You merely have to hold your head up high, give people a confident and direct look in the eye, and they will leave you be. Believe in yourself and there is nothing you can't do, if you put your mind to it."

Rising from his chair, Erik once again began pacing the room. "I…suppose I could buy a home in San Francisco," he muttered. "If fortune smiles on me, there will be a house close to Arianna's, and I will be able to see her often when she comes and goes."

"Good idea, but do you have the money to buy a house?" she asked.

An arrogant look washed across his face. "Long ago, I had the money I took from the Populaire's managers converted into gold bars. They are stored inside my lair and ready for use."

Olivia chewed her lower lip. "You'd better go and get those before your powers disappear forever," she warned. "I think you may have them for a while yet, but since people can see you now, your power of invisibility is obviously going to be the first thing to go, and the others might follow."

She saw the look of panic on Erik's face before his vanished, probably heading to the caves beneath the Opera House to retrieve his wealth. Good. With him gone, she could begin making plans for his departure for America. What would he need first?

'_He'll need a birth certificate_,' Olivia thought as she went to go make a list. '_The gold will have to be converted into Euros, and from Euros to American dollars, once he moves there, but the banks can take care of that. Perhaps he should go to Switzerland first, their banks are easier to deal with when it comes to that sort of thing_.'

And then there was the house. Property in San Francisco was incredibly expensive, even for those who had a great deal of money. Not the mention the very low chance of someone in Arianna's neighborhood selling their home, just when Erik needs it.

'_Plus, I have to get him trained in all of today's technology, most of which even _**I**_ don't understand_!'

Well, Erik could always claim to be one of those few people who hated anything more technologically advanced than a microwave or a cordless phone, both of which Olivia had and could train him to use. If Erik decided that he wanted to learn to use a computer or anything like that, he would simply have to go elsewhere for it.

"Oh, dear, what have I gotten myself into?" Olivia groaned in dismay.

* * *

Digging through piles of stones, Erik found the numerous small boxes in which he had stored his wealth. It was still here, where the mob hadn't found it, and now it could be put to use. He would find Arianna and use his money to woo her properly, as every other man did with the woman he loved. 

"Soon," he whispered to the cave around him.

Using his powers, he transported both himself and his gold back to Olivia's apartment.

* * *

AN: Uh, oh, Erik's getting obsessive again! Please review! Thanks! 


	11. To Begin Again

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything from _**Charmed**_ or _**Phantom**_. (makes sure invisibility spell on Erik is working) Nope, not at all…

AN: Can anyone imagine Erik trying to fit into modern times? Yeah, it could get interesting, to say the least. Oh, and I completely made up the house described in this chapter, since I'm unfamiliar with the San Francisco area and their styles. Have fun reading, and please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 10: To Begin Again:**

Looking down at the table, Erik did his best not to try and vent his anger in a way he'd regret later. In front of him, the device beeped and made another odd sound as he sat there, silently fuming at the cursed thing.

Fitting into the modern world was proving even more difficult then he'd thought, and this was only the end of his second week of training. Olivia had taken it upon herself to help him adapt to life among people, and to teach him how some of the technology worked, starting with the kitchen. She had insisted that he would need to learn how to cook for himself, since he probably wouldn't have a hired chef in San Francisco when he was still so uncomfortable with people.

"The least I can do is make sure that you are able to feed yourself," Olivia had said that first night, after his first bout of 'training.' "And I would hate for you to eat that unhealthy fast-food that those Americans are so fond of; you'll get fat as a whale and what will Arianna think of you then?"

Erik had given in and accepted the cooking and technology lessons. Thus far, he had learned to use the electric lamps, the stove, the oven, the microwave (which he liked best of all), the refrigerator, and the coffee maker. He had also learned about the television, but disliked it since it seemed to make him want to laze about all day on the couch and not do much thinking. True, he had indulged in a little television programming, but only if it was about music or opera; other than that, Erik preferred to keep his nose in a book, or to study harder about the modern world.

Today, however, was one of the more frustrating days. He had been trying to learn how to use the telephone, and was getting nowhere. It wasn't that he didn't understand _how_ to use the blasted thing, per say: it was that he didn't have anyone to call. A person used the phone to call friends, family, or business associates, and since Erik had none of those, it was rather depressing. This left him sitting alone and dejected at the dinning room table, the phone resting on the hard wooden surface as he hung his head.

A wrinkled old hand landed on his shoulder. "Don't worry," Olivia whispered to him. "You will make friends. I know you will."

He sighed and looked at the cordless receiver lying on the table. Would he really be able to make friends with someone? He doubted it, but if he was going to win Arianna, he would have to try and make himself more open to others. But how could he do so when he had hidden away from the world for so long?

'_I must try, and I must succeed_,' Erik thought to himself, his fists clenching in determination. '_My future depends on it. I must break this curse_!'

Aloud, he asked, "Olivia, what have you managed to find out for me?"

For the past week, while Erik had been left alone to study the instruction manuals of modern appliances, Olivia had been out and about, doing more than he expected an elderly woman to be able to do. First, she had sold or converted his gold into Euros, the new money that could be used all around Europe. The fact that all of Europe was at peace had surprised Erik to no end, and that they all somewhat shared a common currency had shocked him even more. Even more surprising was that the price and value of gold had increased immensely over the century, so much so that Erik found himself richer than he'd ever thought possible.

"You could buy a palace in Italy, if you wanted to," Olivia had told him with a smile, after she'd showed him what his gold was worth.

Well, he didn't want a palace in Italy. What he wanted was to find a suitable home for him (and later, Arianna) in San Francisco. Olivia had agreed with him, and decided to use a contact she had in the real-estate business, putting the poor young man to work at finding the perfect house for a former Phantom. Thus far, her contact had found a dozen homes in the city, but Erik disliked each and every one of them. Most were too small, with no space for a work room where he planned to once again begin his hobbies of building music boxes, creating sculptures, or drawing and painting art. There was also no room for a piano, which he insisted he was going to have installed once he had purchased a house, or there were too few bedrooms or storage space.

The rest of the homes presented to him were either too close to the streetcar tracks, were too noisy because of their place near the city, or were located on busy streets. Some he outright rejected simply due to the horrible colors they were painted, as he refused to live in a horribly decorated house with the woman he loved.

'_All I want is a large, nice or pleasant-looking house on a quiet street_,' Erik thought with a sigh. '_Is that too much to ask_?'

Olivia put a bright yellow folder on the dinner table in front of him, her other hand setting aside the phone to make room for what she was going to show him. She opened the folder and took out the different flyers that her real-estate contact had printed out for her, spreading them one at a time on top of the table so that he could get a good look at them.

Letting his eyes dance across the pages, Erik frowned. Again there were houses too small for his tastes, or too near a noisy street or public school. Didn't Americans believe in quiet neighborhoods these days, or were they too fond of city life to live away from it?

Suddenly, he saw it, the house he'd been searching for. Smiling, Erik was never so glad for the development of colored pictures and printing. The impression he got from the image was a huge house, standing two levels tall, and even though it was narrow from the front, it obviously stretched back a fair distance from the street it was on. There was a rather plain front yard, with just a few short bushes and a tiny tree, but that didn't matter. He wasn't much for gardening and the outdoors in the first place, and if there weren't any plants to care for, so much the better.

Glancing at the printed descriptions of the house, Erik found himself liking the building even more. It had a living room and a conservatory, which meant a large space with lots of light for him to work in. There was also a large room that could be transformed into a music room, and another that could be turned into a library. There was also a good-sized bathroom with a small shower on the first floor, which would be a blessing if he got dirty while sculpting or painting.

Upstairs were four bedrooms and two bathrooms, as well as the one in the master bedroom. Not that he expected any guests, but it was good to have the extra space, in case he needed places to store his art. Although Erik was reluctant to think it, he might consider selling some of his art to earn an income. However, he wasn't sure of that yet.

'_I have more than enough money to create a comfortable lifestyle for myself and Arianna_,' Erik reasoned to himself.

The money he had embezzled from the Opera Populaire's managers, which he had converted into gold bars, was now worth a great deal more than it had been back in the 19th Century. Olivia had informed him that the price of gold was soaring, and Erik was officially a millionaire several hundred times over. He could easily afford a house far more expensive than the one he was currently looking at, but preferred to keep a low profile, until he had won over Arianna.

"Oh, Erik, I managed to create an identity for you," Olivia said, pulling out a large, sealed, manila envelope from the yellow file folder. "As soon as you sign a few things, you will have everything you need to start a new life in America."

Retrieving the manila envelope, he opened it and began going through the papers. Identification cards, birth certificates, forms approving his move to America and verifying him as a U.S. citizen, a bank account number, and even something Olivia called a "credit card." Indeed, there was everything he needed to become a new man with a new life.

"You will have to go to a bank to get physical money, which you will no doubt need occasionally," Olivia said. "It would not be a good idea to keep a large amount of cash lying about the house, even if you hide it away somewhere."

Erik frowned. "I have no intention of going out into public, if I can help it," he growled. "I will purchase a safe and keep a portion of my money inside my house. Besides, you said that there were ways for me to purchase things without having to leave my home."

"I did say that, didn't I?" she said with a sigh. "It's called a computer, and you can connect it to the Internet, which is a web of connections to businesses and people all over the world. You can literally buy anything on the Internet and have it delivered to your home, if you have a credit card and a computer with Internet connections."

"So I will not need to pay someone to do my shopping for me," he muttered, amazed at how far humanity had come in the time he had been hiding underground. "I will need a computer, then, and to learn how to use it."

Now it was Olivia's turn to frown. "You will have to go out into the world eventually," she told him. "How are you going to find Arianna, if you won't leave your house? And when you ask her for dinner, will you take her out to an expensive, romantic restaurant, or will you have her over at your home every night, which would make her suspicious after a few visits?"

Damn it, she had a point. Erik knew that he would have to go out, sooner or later, but it would have to be later. It would take time for him to show his horrible face to the world, and he was sure it would be torture to do so for more than a minute. After all, he had to leave Olivia's apartment to get to San Francisco, and that was sure to be a long journey.

The rustling of paper broke through his thoughts. Glancing up, he saw Olivia looking at the house description that he had been looking over before. Occasionally, she would nod and look thoughtful after she read something on the listing, almost as though she were approving it. Finally, she put the paper down and met his eyes.

"I suggest you take this house," Olivia bluntly told him. "I have a good feeling about this place, almost as though this is where you are supposed to be. My powers don't involve premonitions, but something is telling me that you need to be here."

She tapped the paper with her finger. "It has everything you want, and I can order all of the appliances and furniture you need, if you let me use your credit card to do so."

The picture of the house seemed to look up at him from the paper, begging him to buy it. It was a bright blue house with white trim, and even had a white picket fence. It was beautiful and charming, the kind of house he'd always wanted after growing up with the gypsies and beneath the Opera House, and now was his chance to have it.

"I'll take it," he said, handing the flyer to his one and only friend. "And you will choose the furnishings for me?"

Olivia hesitated. "You'd better do that yourself," she replied. "I don't know the styles you like, and I'd hate for you to be angry at me for choosing something you hate. There's no credit limit on your card, because it comes directly out of your bank account, so you won't have any bills to pay."

She got up from the table, the paper clutched in her hand as she picked up the phone. "I'll call my friend and have him draw up the papers. With any luck, you'll be moved into your new home within a month's time." Olivia then turned and headed off to her bedroom to make the deal.

Left alone with his thoughts, Erik looked again at the papers that made up his identity. He would memorize this new information, and then he would embark on his journey to find Arianna and win her heart. It would be difficult, but he had hope, he had patience, and he had the money it would take to woo his angel. For now, that would be enough. Everything else would come in time.

* * *

The book I was reading suddenly vanished just as I got to the good part, both startling and angering me. Chris had been orbing things out of my hands for the past few days, and it was driving me nuts. Leo said that he was going through the "Terrible Twos," so this sort of thing would last until Chris was three-years-old, or until he realized that making his nanny angry was a bad thing.

Sighing, I put my hands down and looked over at the playpen. Chris stood there, gazing up at me with those blue-grey eyes of his and a grin on his face. Obviously he thought it was some sort of neat game, but I wasn't laughing; that was a library book he had in his possession, and the last thing I needed was to pay for a lost or damaged book.

"That's not funny, Chris-Chris," I said firmly. "Now, give Ari back her book, please."

The little tyke had the nerve to pout as he orbed the book back to my lap. I picked it up and opened it back to the page I had been on.

"Thank you very much," I said as I looked around for my other charge. "Wyatt? Where are you, sweetie?" I called out, hoping that he hadn't moved from where I'd left him earlier.

A little blonde head peeked out from around the doorway leading into the hall. "Here, Ari," he replied, a big smile on his lips.

I smiled back. "How's the finger-painting going?" I asked. Thankfully, the paint was washable, so it wouldn't take too long to clean it off the walls, furniture, or floor, if Wyatt decided to get inventive.

"I'm done." He came into the room, holding up hands that were covered in different colors of paint. "I need to wash."

"Okay, let's go wash, and then we can all have a cookie, how does that sound?" I asked while getting up from my chair.

I picked Chris up from his playpen and took both him and Wyatt into the kitchen to clean the two of them up. After all of the paint had been removed from Wyatt's hands, and when Chris had been scrubbed up, I sat the two of them down at the dinner table and went to the cookie jar to retrieve our treats. The boys were dirty again in minutes, their hands and mouths soon coated in chocolate and crumbs so that I had to clean them up all over again.

Thankfully, they cleaned up easily (though Chris kept trying to orb the soap bottle around the kitchen sink), and I put them both down for a nap so that they wouldn't be cranky when their parents came home. I grabbed the baby monitor from the dresser near Chris's crib and headed downstairs, thrilled to be able to read my book in peace.

However, the peace didn't last for long, because half an hour later, I heard the rumbling of heavy trucks next door. Getting up from the couch, I went to the window and looked outside. There were three huge moving trucks pulling up next door, and out of each truck came three or four movers. What the heck was going on?

"Oh, that's right, the Johnsons moved out two months ago," I muttered, gently smacking my fingers against my forehead.

The Johnson family had been living next door to the Halliwell family for years, and had moved out while I had been in Paris. According to Piper, Mr. Johnson had gotten a new job in Canada, so he'd packed up his wife and hauled up north in less than a week.

"Actually, it's probably because they didn't like us much," Piper had told me weeks ago. "Ever since we became witches, we've had all sorts of weird visitors and stuff coming and going, which freaked them out, I think. They probably jumped at the opportunity to move."

'_Hopefully these new neighbors will be more open-minded_,' I thought, watching as the movers opened their trucks and began unloading their stuff.

My eyebrows nearly shot off of my face when I saw all of the expensive furniture that was being moved. Most of it looked to be antique, though there were some modern tables and artwork as well. I saw what looked like Greek pedestals and a few boxes labeled 'carving tools' pass into the house, and shook my head. Whoever now lived next door was rich, that was for sure.

'_I should welcome him to the neighborhood_,' I thought, turning around to go back to my book when I got bored. '_Maybe Piper will teach me how to make her infamous chocolate-chip-marshmallow cookies to take next door_.'

Ignoring the sounds of the movers, I focused back on Jane Austen's "_Pride and Prejudice_."

* * *

The trip to America had gone smoother than he'd thought. Olivia had cast a spell to make him look "normal" for a little more than 48 hours, though he'd wished it'd been longer. However, Olivia lacked the power to make the illusion permanent, so here he was, inside his new home with his mask on. The movers were still bringing things in, so the mask would remain on his face until they left. Once they were gone, however, he would remove it and keep it off. Besides, it wasn't as though he were expecting visitors, except for Olivia, who would be joining him here in a few weeks.

"I've decided that you can't function alone in this time without a little help," she had declared the day before he left.

Erik had glared and frowned at her apparent insult to his intelligence. "Do you have so little faith in my coping abilities?" he asked, his voice low, angry, and dangerous.

Olivia had merely glared back at him, crossing her arms over her chest just like Madame Giry had done so long ago. The familiar pose had surprised him so much that he had stopped frowning and instead stared at his new friend with the same sort of respect that he had once had for the late ballet mistress.

"Of course I have faith in you," she retorted, sounding much like a mother scolding her son. "But you haven't been part of this time for very long, and you will need someone to help you become more acquainted with everything."

In the end, Erik had given in and allowed Olivia to follow him to America. He had thought that it might be hard for her to leave Paris, but she put that bit of unease to rest. Apparently she had no children and no family living, so she really had no one to leave behind when she left. The only problem was that Olivia spoke poor and broken English, which would make it difficult for her to live in America, where English was the dominant language.

Fortunately, this gave Erik the chance to return Olivia's kindness. Thanks to his numerous years living as the Opera Ghost, Erik had been able to put his genius to work and learn several languages, other than his native French. As an opera connoisseur, he had dedicated himself to understanding Spanish, Italian, and German, because that was what all of the operas performed at the Populaire had originally been in. Then, when he had been invisible and 'dead,' he had decided to learn English as well, because it was apparent that many Englishmen had decided to vacation in Paris. The flood of British gentlemen convinced Erik that it was time to learn another language that was obviously important, mostly because he wanted to understand what was being said and to hear what news the English brought with them from their native land.

It had been difficult, but after hearing and mimicking the language for a hundred years, Erik was now fluent in that tongue. Now he would be able to teach Olivia how to speak English, and she would help him learn to be more accepted and human. It was a good arrangement, one that was priceless to him. He was more than willing to help Olivia, and was going to pay her very generously for all that she had done (and would later be doing) for him.

Looking out the window to his right, Erik spotted a magenta house next door. According to Olivia's real-estate contact, there was something odd about the family who lived in the house next to his, though he dismissed the warning immediately. He rather doubted that anyone could be odder than a reclusive masked man living alone.

Sighing, Erik touched his mask and went downstairs to sign the mover's forms, eager to get them out of his house. He had a great deal of organizing and decorating to do, and not enough time to do it before Olivia arrived.

* * *

AN: I'll give you three guesses on who lives next to Erik. (winks) Please review! Thanks!


	12. The People Next Door

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own _**Charmed**_. Or _**Phantom of the Opera**_. (looks around) Erik, get back in the closet before someone finds you! (looks back at readers) Nope, don't own Erik at all…

AN: Really important events happening in this chapter! No, I'm not telling you what it is, but I hope that you all have fun with it. Please leave a little review! Thanks a bunch!

**Chapter 11: The People Next Door:**

Breakfast was an interesting affair in the Halliwell manor, and with good reason. Today was Wyatt's very first day of preschool, and he was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Piper had a hard time getting him to eat his cereal and drink his milk, and I had an even harder time getting him dressed, especially when he was wiggling all around when I tried to get his socks and shoes on.

Finally, with Wyatt fully dressed and ready to go, I secured the Velcro straps on his shoes and took him downstairs to his mom, sighing in relief as he skipped down the steps. From today on, Piper would take Wyatt to the bus stop in front of the house before heading off to work. I would then get to spend the morning alone with Chris until Wyatt's bus dropped him back home at about noon. Afternoons would be spent with both boys until Piper got off work and came home to prepare dinner.

'_All in all, a very full day_,' I thought, smiling as Wyatt hopped down to the main floor.

In seconds, his little feet carried him in the living room, where he picked up his backpack, put it on, and eagerly ran back up to me, grinning broadly to tell me he was ready.

I knelt down to look him directly in the eye. "Now, Wyatt, remember, don't use your powers in front of the other kids, okay?" I said firmly. "Your Mommy and Daddy won't like it."

"Okay, Ari," he said. "Will you be here when I come back?"

My hands reached out to straighten the collar of his flannel shirt. "Yes, I will," I promised. "And after we're done having lunch together, you can tell me everything you learned and if you made any new friends, okay?"

"Wyatt, are you ready?" Piper asked as she came down the stairs, a still-sleepy Chris in her arms. "Ari, I already changed Chris, so you can go ahead and feed him some breakfast. I'll call later to check up on Wyatt after preschool's over."

"Gotcha," I said, accepting Chris from her arms. "Drive careful!"

I gave them both a wave as mother and son headed out the door. Looking down at Chris, I smiled and tickled him, a cheerful baby giggle my reward for my efforts.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Chris-Chris," I said. "Let's go get you some food."

* * *

The morning went by quickly, and Chris was unusually cheerful, which was probably because he had me all to himself. After breakfast, we'd played with his toys, watched a video, and we were in the middle of reading a book when I realized it was time to go pick Wyatt up at the bus stop in front of the house. 

Putting the book down, I lifted Chris up onto my hip and headed out the front door, my feet carrying me down the cement walkway along the house's stretch of lawn, sloping up six feet above the street. I thought it was kind of neat having steps that went up to the yard, followed by a raised slope of walkway that led up to the front porch, but it made for difficult travel when a girl has a baby in her arms. On the other hand, it was good exercise, so I couldn't complain.

I arrived at the curb just as the bright yellow-orange bus arrived, the doors sliding open to reveal my oldest charge. Wyatt carefully climbed down the steps and onto the sidewalk, turning to wave goodbye to the driver before turning his attention towards me.

"Okay, big guy, how about some lunch?" I asked while shifting Chris from one hip to the other.

Wyatt smiled and took my free hand so that I could help him up the large pavement steps. Once we were inside, Wyatt went to put away his backpack while I put Chris in his playpen so that I could start lunch. Today it was soup and sandwiches, since it was one of the few things the boys would happily eat, and after everyone was full, I set the dirty dishes in the sink and took the boys out to the front yard to play and burn themselves out.

Chris and I went to the little plastic jungle gym while Wyatt grabbed his big dump trucks and began pushing them around the grass and making car noises with his mouth. Less than ten minutes later, however, Wyatt tossed aside the trucks and came over to play with his little brother, the two of them laughing and giggling as they ran or toddled around the lawn. I simply sat and watched, laughing when both boys came over and fell into my lap in a heap of giggles.

"_Bonjour_!" called a voice.

I turned my head and spotted an elderly woman standing on the walkway to the house. She had white hair, and was wearing a pale grey dress with matching ballet-flat shoes. She was short, but thin, and her face was almost triangular with almost no wrinkles except for a few crow's feet in the corners of her eyes and mouth. She looked rather fragile, but there was a look in her cool grey eyes that said, although she was petite and short, she was more than able to handle problems on her own.

The look she gave me was so authoritative that, for a moment, I was tempted to leap to my feet, stand straight and solute, like you would in the army. However, before I could even get up from my seat on the lawn, I was shocked by the friendly smile she gave me, a smile which transformed the harsh face into one that was almost motherly. I smiled back, and waved.

"Hello," I said, taking note of the fact that the woman had a French accent. "Can I help you with something?"

She gave me a wince and reached into the folds of her dress, her hand coming back up with a folded piece of paper, which she proceeded to hand over to me. I looked at the front and saw the name 'Olivia' on the front, and figured that was this woman's name. Glancing up at her, I pointed to the name on the front of the paper and then to her.

"Olivia?" I slowly asked, figuring that the woman couldn't understand English.

"_Oui_!" she exclaimed, smiling broadly as she nodded and pointed to herself. Then she pointed to me.

I smiled and said, "Arianna." Then I pointed to the boys. "Wyatt and Chris."

Olivia smiled and nodded before looking back at the paper, her hands making a motion that looked as though she were opening a book. I immediately understood and opened the paper. It was an address, but it was for a house that was to the left of the Halliwell Manor. I looked up at Olivia, then to the house next door. Did she need directions, or was she trying to be friendly and say where she lived?

I looked back to Olivia while my left hand pointed to the blue house. She nodded and pantomimed that I should come over and visit. I smiled apologetically and shook my head before looking significantly down at the boys. Olivia seemed to understand that, since she gave me a friendly smile before turning to walk away. A sigh escaped my lips as I watched her disappear from view, reappearing a moment later as she climbed the steps leading up to the house next door. Olivia then turned and waved before heading inside, shutting the door behind her.

'_I wish she understood English_,' I thought while continuing to play with Chris and Wyatt. '_That way I would have been able to tell her that I'd be happy to stop by after Piper got home_.'

An hour later, the boys were tired and cranky, which meant it was nap time. I took the two boys upstairs and set Chris down in his crib while Wyatt headed to his room, where I proceeded to tuck him in for a little shut-eye. Thankfully, the boys had tired themselves out so completely that they fell asleep the moment they laid down.

Left entirely in peace and quiet, I grabbed the baby monitor and headed back downstairs, flopping down on the couch to think. So Olivia was French, and she had moved in next door, hmm? That was also the house I had seen the moving truck at two weeks ago, so she was probably the new owner, though I doubted it. I had seen some masculine stuff going into that house, so either Olivia was there with her husband, son, or other some male relative, or she was there as a servant or housekeeper.

'_I didn't see anyone else go in, but they might have arrived at night, when everyone was asleep_,' I contemplated while staring at the wall.

But why would anyone want to move into a house in the middle of the night? Privacy, maybe, but if someone wanted to be isolated from everyone else on the planet, they usually moved into the countryside, up into the mountains, or onto a private island somewhere in the Caribbean. San Francisco was _not_ a good place to find complete and utter solitude.

I shook my head. Well, Olivia seemed nice, so maybe I'll head over there sometime. Besides, I had planned to take over some cookies last week, but didn't because I didn't know if anyone had moved in or not and didn't want to look silly carrying cookies to an empty house.

In the mean time, I would take advantage of the moment to enjoy a nap of my very own.

* * *

Olivia sighed and shook her head at the sight of the mess that the house was in. It would take days to finish unpacking everything, but at least the furniture was arranged and settled; all that remained was to unpack the smaller things and put them in their proper places. Erik had started the process when he'd moved in two weeks ago, but hadn't bothered to finish it. 

'_Probably got distracted by some musical or artistic inspiration_,' she thought in exasperation.

Well, at least some of the decorations were out of their boxes and arranged in their proper places. There was still quite a bit that needed to be unpacked, though how she was going to find the time to do so was beyond her.

'_Between cooking, cleaning, and trying to help Erik fit into the modern world, I'm lucky if I can find any time to myself_,' she thought with a snort.

Erik, on the other hand, had completely settled into his own private sections of the house. The large conservatory was where he painted, drew, and composed his music in private, and Olivia knew she was forbidden from ever entering there, lest she interrupt him in the middle of something important. She was also not allowed into the master bedroom, the bedroom next door to it, or the bathroom that was connected to the guest room Erik had laid claim to. Olivia didn't ask why she couldn't go in there, she just decided it was wise that follow Erik's wishes and keep to her own bedroom, which was in a far corner of the house and which gave her the privacy and quiet she enjoyed.

The fact that she had a nice, private room all to herself came as a surprise when Olivia had landed in San Francisco. She had arrived a week after Erik, once she had taken care of her apartment in Paris and transferred everything all of her money overseas. Two weeks before leaving Paris, Olivia had sent all of her furniture along with Erik's newly procured furnishings, and now her bedroom set was in her new room, and her furniture occupied one of the two living rooms downstairs.

Typically, such a move would have taken months to achieve, but Olivia had been planning this from the moment Erik had materialized in her Paris home, demanding to know more about the Charmed Ones. The mere fact that Erik knew about the infamous witches meant that his true love had something to do with them, and that Erik would need Olivia's help in getting around the three magical sisters. Thus, Olivia had begun her move to the United States nearly two months ago.

Upon her arrival on the West Coast, Olivia had left the airport, procured a cab, and had handed the address to the driver without speaking a single word of English to anyone. Her magic kept her almost invisible to everyone that she didn't want noticing her, and she had banished her invisibility spell the moment she was safely beyond customs. She was then whisked away to this pleasant part of San Francisco, where the houses were clean and kept in perfect shape. It was beautiful, and she liked it.

She liked it even more when Erik showed her the rooms that he had set aside for her. The things from her living room now occupied the front right section of the house, which a guest or visitor would see the moment they walked inside. The front left part of the house also bore some of her furniture, but mostly it was Erik's, to keep the proper appearance that someone besides her actually lived there.

The back part of the house was comprised of the kitchen, a dining room, the conservatory, a living room that was now a library, and a small entryway that led to the backyard, which was as plain and unremarkable as the front yard was. However, Erik was willing to give both yards to Olivia's care, so if she wanted to plant flowers, herbs or vegetables, she was free to do so. So far, Olivia was planning on putting some rose bushes around the front stoop and a rose vine in the back.

Heaving a sigh, she decided to head upstairs. It was too early to make supper, and Erik was doubtlessly creating a piece of art in his part of the house, so she was left to her own devices for the next few hours. This was good, since she had a lot to think about.

'_The last thing I expected was to actually be living next to The Charmed Ones_,' Olivia thought as she entered her room, shutting the door and practically collapsing into the window seat that looked over the back yard.

At first, she hadn't known that the house she and Erik now lived in was right next to the greatest witches the world had ever seen. As the days went by, though, Olivia recognized the subtle signs that it was The Charmed Ones, and not ordinary witches, that lived just next door. She could see the large herb garden in the back, which almost hid the piles of bright plastic children's toys from view. Also, there was a unique aura about the place, which any decent magical creature could see.

It was by mere luck that Olivia had spotted Arianna coming out of the house one day, pushing a baby's stroller in front of her as she headed out for a walk. Two little boys were happily situated inside: one an older blonde, the other a chubby little brunette toddler. Olivia had then been able to deduce that Arianna was the caretaker and nanny of one of The Charmed Ones' children, which was something she did not expect.

Olivia snorted and almost laughed at herself. '_The most I'd expected was that Arianna was __**friends**__ with The Charmed Ones, and that I would be able to keep them from interfering with Erik's plans. I didn't think that she would be caring for one of the sisters' children_!'

Obviously, that new piece of information kicked a hole in her plans. Worst of all was that Erik didn't know that Arianna herself lived ten feet away! It was information that Olivia wasn't willing to share, or at least, not share it with him yet. Erik was trying very hard to make the himself presentable for when he was ready to meet Arianna, and now wasn't the best time to tell him bad news.

'_He's just now got a spark of hope in his heart. I can't ruin that for him by telling him that Arianna could walk right over any time she wants. Plus, he's not ready to meet people_.'

Maybe inviting Arianna over for a visit had been a bad idea, but there was little chance that she would meet, or even see, Erik. The masked man woke up, dressed, ate breakfast, then shut himself up in his workshop all day, only emerging for food and to use the bathroom. Besides, Olivia wanted to meet the young lady and find out a few things about her before Erik did.

A sudden urge to walk around gripped her, and Olivia decided to head downstairs and unpack a few boxes before dinner, just to be productive. It was a good thing she did, because the moment she set foot in the living room, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Piper had arrived home earlier than expected, which happened to be about the time the boys woke up from their naps. She'd helped me get the kids up and about, and after I'd told her about my encounter with one of our new neighbors, Piper agreed to help me bake a few cookies as a 'welcome to the neighborhood' gift. 

Well, I say 'helped,' though Piper really did all of the work. Everything I bake tends to burn or burst into flames, so Piper made the cookies. Meanwhile, I had my hands full trying to keep the boys from orbing the mixing spoons (complete with chocolate-chip cookie dough) over to their hands when their mother wasn't looking.

Finally, the cookies were done, and I was given a covered plate to take over to the new arrivals. It was growing dark, so I carefully navigated my way down the steps, along the sidewalk, and up to Olivia's front door. I paused for a brief moment to look at my reflection in the white frosted glass of the front door, my free hand smoothing down my hair as I attempted to look a bit presentable. Taking a deep breath, I reached out and knocked.

* * *

Looking outside, Olivia paled. What was Arianna doing here? There was a plate in her hand, so she must be delivering a gift. Biting back a groan, Olivia put on a smile and opened the door before Arianna decided to use the doorbell and alert Erik that someone was here. 

"Hello," Arianna said with a smile. She held out the plate that smelled sweet and chocolaty. "Um, _pour vous_?"

Olivia couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth. The poor thing was trying to be kind by bringing over food and attempting to speak French! Olivia reached out and accepted the plate.

"_Merci_," she replied, though she longed to say more.

It was too bad that Erik hadn't been able to teach her English yet, though she knew a little from her time in the Opera House. A person couldn't work in such a fine place without picking up bits and pieces of another language, especially when the Opera House was such a popular tourist destination.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia took a chance. "Uh…I…go…soon?"

She pointed towards the magenta house next door to help emphasize her meaning. Arianna's eyes widened, but the young woman smiled and looked delighted that Olivia knew at least a little bit of English.

"Oh, sure!" Arianna said, nodding happily.

"_Merci_," Olivia said, smiling while holding up the plate.

The girl merely smiled and waved. "Well, goodbye!" she said as she turned and left.

"Good-bye," Olivia called out after her before shutting the door. '_Well, that had been interesting_.'

Taking the plate into the kitchen, she removed the tin foil from the top and breathed in the smell of fresh cookies. Chocolate chip, how wonderful!

"Do I smell cookies?"

Olivia squeaked and turned around. There stood Erik, his eyes on the plate as strolled forward, his hand reaching out and taking one from the plate before she could stop him.

"Hmm…delicious," he muttered around a mouthful of the baked treat.

Olivia nervously watched as he finished eating, her heart pounding as she wondered if Erik had seen who had delivered the cookies to the door. His next question nearly drove her to her knees in relief.

"Who delivered these?" he asked, genuinely puzzled and completely oblivious to their origin.

"What?" she asked, wanting to faint in panic at possibly being found out for keeping secrets.

"You clearly did not make these, for there's no evidence you did." He pointed to the counter, which bore no signs of baking ingredients or tools.

Olivia forced herself to look calm. She smiled. "Oh, just a neighbor wishing us welcome," she said, her voice cheerful. "Very polite, for Americans. We've moved to a good neighborhood."

"Hmf," Erik said before picking up two cookies and walking away.

Once she was alone, Olivia felt her heart slow back down. Hopefully Erik wouldn't find out about Arianna until he was ready. For now, she would have to be quick to study her English, for Olivia had the strangest feeling that she would certainly need that skill if she was to help bring these two people together.

* * *

AN: Yes, so close, but so far. Don't worry, they'll meet soon, I promise…just as soon as Olivia tells Erik who lives next door (winks). Please review! Thanks! 


	13. Unexpected Lessons

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything from _**Charmed**_ or _**Phantom**_. (makes sure invisibility spell on Erik is working) Nope, not at all…

AN: Okay, I would like to say that Olivia is descended from a late friend of Erik's. Guess which one? Hint: she was his go-between with the opera managers. Please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 12: Unexpected Lessons:**

After delivering the cookies, I arrived home in a good mood, which became even better when I saw the platter of cooked steaks sitting in the middle of the dining room table. Piper was putting out the dishes, so I decided to help with the silverware and glasses. I could hear the boys playing in the next room, so I knew they were safe and being looked after.

As I finished setting the table, I heard Piper finishing up dinner in the kitchen, and when the last fork had been set, I poked my head inside to see what was going on. A large bowl of steaming mashed potatoes sat on the counter, along with a little tray of butter, a platter of green beans sautéed in garlic, and another bowl full of stuffing.

'_When did she have time to cook all this_?' I thought, puzzled. '_I was barely gone ten minutes_!'

At that moment, Piper turned around and nearly dropped the wooden spoon she was holding. "Oh, Ari, there you are!" she said, pressing her free hand to her chest. "Gosh, you scared me!"

"Sorry," I said while walking into the room. "When did you cook all this?"

She smiled and turned back to the stove, where it appeared she was making gravy. "Family dinner tonight," she explained while stirring the gravy. "Paige orbed the cooked steaks and stuffing over, and while you were gone, Phoebe and Coop arrived with the platters of green beans and potatoes, which they'd bought at the local store. All I have to do is make the gravy."

Well, I hadn't seen Coop and Phoebe's car, so how the heck did they get here? Then I remembered that Coop could teleport himself places, if he wanted to, and could take Phoebe with him when he did. Lucky stiffs, I wish I could magically transport myself places; it would make traveling _so_ much easier!

"So I should set out more plates, then, because the table's only set for us five," I said.

"Yeah, it would figure that the minute I finished setting the table for us, Phoebe and Paige would decide that it would be nice to have a family dinner," Piper said with a sigh, her attention not leaving the pan on the stove. "Go ahead and shift stuff around. Paige and Henry won't be here for another ten minutes, Phoebe and Coop are looking after the boys, and Leo should be home soon, so you'd better hurry up."

I immediately made a dive for the dining room.

* * *

Dinner with the entire Halliwell clan was like eating in the middle of some sort of organized chaotic mass. People laughed, talked, joked, and gossiped all around the table, with a few pauses to stop and eat. How we all managed to clean our plates was beyond me, but somehow the remaining green beans and mashed potatoes got put away, and Piper brought out the extra cookies that I hadn't taken over to Olivia's house earlier.

"Oh, that reminds me," Piper said as she set the cookies on the table. "How are the new neighbors, Ari? Do they seem like nice people?"

At that moment, Leo, Henry and Coop decided to head into the living room to watch television with the kids, so we ladies were left alone with the cookies and with the female need to gossip.

I swallowed a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie and took a sip of milk before answering. I explained that Olivia was French and, I guessed, couldn't speak English very well. However, I'd delivered the cookies without incident, and Olivia had seemed genuinely grateful for them.

"Probably because they're still unpacking and can't really cook yet," Phoebe said with a wink while helping herself to a cookie.

Paige also swiped a cookie and leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, unpacking is annoying, and time-consuming," she said before taking a bite of her dessert.

Swallowing the last of my cookie, I drank down my glass of milk and wiped my mouth. "I think that Olivia's the housekeeper for whoever bought the house," I said while reclining in my chair. "She looks a bit old to just pack up everything in France and move out to West Coast America for no reason. I didn't see a wedding ring on her hand, either, so she didn't follow her husband, kids, or grandkids out here."

Beside me, Piper picked up her cup of coffee and gently blew on it to cool it down. "So our new neighbors are French, and their housekeeper wants to make friends with our nanny," she muttered to herself, though the rest of us could clearly hear her. "I wonder why she didn't try and approach the rest of us?"

"Maybe it's because she felt better connecting with Arianna, since she's sort of in a 'servant's role,' too," Phoebe suggested. She shot me an apologetic look. "Not that you're a servant, Ari, it's just that she probably thought that, since you work for us the same way she works for her employer, the two of you might bond better."

Well, that seemed to make sense, and I told them so. "I think she wants to learn how to speak English, and was thinking that maybe she could come over once and a while, and I could help her," I said.

A troubled look crossed Piper's face as she considered the idea. "I'm not sure," she told me. "What if it's a ploy for some sort of demon to come and attack the boys?"

Her sisters snorted. "Please," Paige replied, rolling her eyes. "Wyatt has his protective bubble, and Arianna is more than capable of protecting Chris and herself. Besides, we can put crystals up, and if Olivia can't pass through them, then she's a creature of evil and Ari and the boys will be safe. That's all there is to it."

"I promise not to let anything happen to the boys," I assured the sisters. "Besides, it would be nice for me to make a friend or two, besides you interesting folks."

The sisters laughed and agreed it would be okay to have Olivia over, though only when we invited her. We wouldn't want her seeing how 'special' the Halliwell family was, after all.

* * *

Looking around the kitchen, Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, after nearly three weeks, everything had finally been unpacked and put in its rightful place. Erik had been the first to unpack all of his tools and belongings; that was why his workroom was fully set up while the rest of the house remained a mess of clutter and boxes. Olivia had been forced to spend ten days sorting through everything on her own and organizing it because she wanted everything in its proper place.

It had been worth it, though, since all of the little knick-knacks, vases, and decorative pieces were carefully situated on the tables and desks, making the lower level of the house as elegant as a French manor. Today, the last spoon was finally tucked into a drawer, all of the cooking utensils and appliances were set up on the counter, and Olivia couldn't feel any prouder of herself. All she had to do was get groceries for a real French supper, since she was tired of eating already-made food. It would be wonderful to actually cook something decent and healthy.

'_Unfortunately, that will have to wait until later_,' she thought to herself as she went to tidy herself up.

Today she wanted to visit the delightful young lady next door who had so kindly provided the cookies Erik had enjoyed so much. Besides, Olivia had to return the pretty blue plate that the cookies had been on, and it gave her the excuse she needed to visit the legendary Charmed Ones' home. She had always wondered how the three witch-sisters lived, and now she would get her chance.

Dressing herself quickly in a plain green dress, Olivia washed up and brushed her long hair into a loose bun. She was no round, cheery old grandmother; instead, Olivia Dumont was a thin and petite woman, and had been all her life. She was no helpless, fragile damsel, either, and could easily use her life's experiences in magic to defend herself. Some people said she looked severe and intimidating, but she ignored those comments.

'_I'm just hoping that I'll be able to hold my own against The Charmed Ones_,' she thought, pulling on a clean, knee-length, sensible green dress and matching shoes.

Downstairs she went, and out the door, not bothering to stop and tell Erik that she was leaving, or where she was going. He knew that she often took walks around the neighborhood, mostly so that she knew her way around in order to do her shopping, so there was no need to worry about him looking for her.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia approached the sidewalk and headed off towards her magical neighbors.

* * *

The knock on the front door startled me. Chris and I were in the middle of rolling a ball one another, and Chris was laughing because the ball kept bouncing away and I had to go get it. Wyatt was staying over at a friend's house this afternoon, so it was just me and Chris for the day. I was just thinking about starting lunch when the knocking started, so I grabbed up Chris and went to peek out the window. To my surprise, it was Olivia.

'_Well, at least we know she's not a demon or something evil_,' I thought.

Piper had put some protective stones around the edges of the property before she'd left for work, so I knew that the boys and I would be safe if our neighbors turned out to be bad guys. Since Olivia was now on the porch, it was obvious that she wasn't a bad person, and could at least be trusted to come in and have something to eat and/or drink.

The moment I opened the door, Olivia and I greeted each other with big, awkward smiles, knowing that we couldn't communicate with one another the way most neighbors could. I motioned her inside with a jerk of my head, and she entered a bit hesitantly, as though she wanted to be sure she wasn't intruding. I just smiled even wider as I closed the door behind her and led her into the dining room, where Olivia took a seat at the table. I set Chris in his highchair, right before taking a seat across from Olivia.

For a moment, there was silence, since none of us could speak the language of the other. In the end, we just sat there until my stomach began to rumble, causing me to blush and Olivia to laugh. I sighed and gave her an embarrassed look. How could I talk to her?

Suddenly, Olivia pantomimed the motions for eating, and I nearly hugged her for being so clever. I nodded, then signed back if she wanted to eat with us. She nodded, and I pointed to her, then to Chris, my two forefingers pointing to my eyes and then to Chris, who was busy watching us. A sweet, gentle smile spread across Olivia's face as she nodded her agreement to watch Chris while I made lunch for us.

I fixed a quick meal of the leftovers from the night before (minus the steak, since the men had eaten more than their fair share of it). There were the green beans and mashed potatoes, and the substitute for the steak were some roast beef sandwiches. Olivia didn't seem to mind, though, and looked to actually be enjoying her food.

To keep the meal clean and without incident, I kept the potatoes away from Chris, since he liked to throw them around the table, and made sure that he actually ate the green beans instead of dropping them onto the floor. I put strips of cold roast beef on his tray, as well as green beans, and he was good enough to actually eat everything I gave him.

As for me, I was lucky that the beans and potatoes on my plate were still warm enough for me to enjoy them, after I'd finished taking care of Chris. Most of the time, I didn't get to enjoy hot food, since I was so busy looking after the boys and seeing that they ate instead of played with their meals, so actually having _hot_ green beans and mashed potatoes was a treat for me.

Lunch passed without incident, though without any conversation, either, since we were all eating and not making eye contact. Olivia helped clear away the dishes while I cleaned up Chris, and soon we were all seated in the living room, Olivia and I attempting to get past an awkward silence while Chris played contentedly in his playpen.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, taking the opportunity to study the old woman seated across from me on the couch. Olivia was short, about my height, though she was quite thin. Her hair was a shimmering gold-white, which meant she had been a blonde when she was younger, though who knows how long ago that was! Her face was triangular, which would look severe on most people, but on her, Olivia looked authoritative.

'_She must love being in charge of things_,' I thought, trying to hide a smile. '_No wonder she's a housekeeper_!'

Calling her name to get her attention, I pantomimed her living next door, then held up one finger before holding up a second, asking if she lived alone or with someone in her. She replied with two fingers, indicating that she did, in fact, live with someone. I asked if she was married by holding up my left hand and pointing to my ring finger, to which she responded that, no, she wasn't married. That probably meant that the person she lived with must be her employer. That was interesting, considering that none of us had seen anyone go inside or come out except Olivia.

'_Maybe the person she works for doesn't like people, which would explain a lot_,' I thought, making a mental note to tell this to Piper the minute she got home.

We were quiet after that, and as I tried to think of something to ask her about, Olivia called my name and pointed towards the table. She then said something in French as she pointed, which only made me stare. What was she trying to say? Again she pointed to the table and said something in French. Then she pointed to me, made a 'talking' pantomime with her hand, then pointed to the table. Did she want to know how I said 'table' in English?

'_Well, it's worth a shot_,' I decided before saying, "Table," loud and clear.

Olivia repeated the word. "Table."

I nodded, then pointed to a chair. "Chair."

She repeated the word, though when she said it, it sounded like "share." We both giggled at that, which set Chris off laughing as well. We proceeded this way for about an hour, Olivia pointing to some random object and saying it in French, then me responding with its English equivalent.

Finally, Olivia mimed that she had to go, though she looked rather sad about it. I gave her a friendly smile as I escorted her out the door and onto the patio.

"Tomorrow?" I asked, pointing towards the sun and going from horizon to horizon.

Olivia smiled her understanding. "To-mor-row," she slowly replied with a nod. With a wave of her hand, she was gone.

"Well, that was interesting," I muttered, turning around to head back inside.

Chris was asleep in his playpen, and I sighed in relief before flopping onto the couch. It was time for a nap of my own.

* * *

Olivia arrived back at Erik's home in a very good mood. She had felt the protective barrier surrounding the home of the Charmed Ones, but had been able to walk through it with no difficulty. Obviously, they wanted to keep evil out of their house, and the barrier had recognized her as a friend or fellow good witch. How clever of them!

Arianna had been a surprise, too. The young woman was sweet and willing to become friends, despite the language barrier that existed between them. Olivia had even managed to learn the names of furniture while she was there, and intended to practice them in her head as she walked around the house. Soon, though, she would have to learn to put those words together to form sentences, and that could prove difficult.

'_Especially since Arianna is no language teacher_,' she thought while locking the door behind her. '_Erik had better get started on teaching me English, because I don't think I can handle this much longer_.'

She had managed this long without having to use English, mostly because all she had done was go grocery shopping. Shopping for dinner wasn't so hard, since she could see what she was being charged at the cash register, and could read the numbers on the American money quite easily. The problem was that she had to give a few bills extra when she paid, because she didn't know how to count out the little change coins properly and wasn't able to ask the store clerks for help. It was humiliating and frustrating for her, plus it made her stand out.

'_I need to get more lessons_,' she thought. '_I'll ask Erik tonight after dinner_.'

Just like any man, Erik Garnier (as he wished to be called) lived by his stomach, and had learned that when six o'clock came, dinner was served. No matter what he was doing, he always came to the table on time, his stomach rumbling after working so hard on his art or music. Breakfast and dinner were the guaranteed times she would see him (he tended to work through lunchtime), and if she cooked something wonderful, she was positive that he would be happy to do anything she asked of him.

Thus, she made a wonderful supper of French Onion Soup, roasted beef in a red wine sauce and sautéed onions, plus sautéed green vegetables. A light red wine was served to drink, and after he'd arrived and sat down, Erik inhaled it all right before her eyes. He had excellent manners, to be sure, but he could still eat like a starved fiend (though he still managed to look elegant while doing it). It was amazing, even to her.

When the meal was over, Olivia served him a light custard dessert and waited until he was half-way through that before making her proposal.

"Erik, if you do not mind, I would like for you to begin teaching me English," she said while dipping her spoon into her own custard.

His spoon stopped in mid-air, slowly dropping back to the porcelain bowl as his green eyes drifted over to her. "May I ask why?" he drawled out, his voice curious and interested.

Olivia sighed. "I am merely tired of not being able to talk to anyone besides you and myself," she declared. "I want to be able to question the people at the market about the foods that they have, and to make a few friends in the neighborhood."

She swallowed a mouthful of vanilla-and-lemon pudding before continuing. "Also, I would like to be able to make inquiries around town to see if I can find your dear Arianna," she slyly remarked, knowing the affect it would have on him.

As she suspected, Erik sat straight up in his chair, a flicker of interest glinting in his green eyes. "You're right," he grudgingly admitted. "If we are to find Arianna, you must learn how to speak the local language and ask questions in a way that would not make you look like a foreigner."

Erik finished a few last spoonfuls, then pushed the empty dish and utensil aside. "Very well. We will begin tomorrow, bright and early. We will go for a few hours, and then I must get back to my art."

Saying nothing more, he got up and left the dirty dishes and Olivia alone at the table. Once he was out of earshot, she let out a sigh of relief. She would get her English lessons, and hopefully still have time to meet Arianna tomorrow afternoon, perhaps even for lunch. With two different sets of lessons, Olivia felt confident that she would be able to speak the native language soon.

'_Meanwhile, I'll be able to gather information on Arianna, which would prove useful to Erik in the future_.'

It was horrible of her to use her new friend that way, but it wasn't as though it was for evil purposes. Erik would need to know all the information that Olivia could gather for him on Arianna, but she wouldn't tell him everything about his true love; some things he would have to learn for himself. She would also have to tell him where Arianna was, but not yet. It wasn't time.

For now, this was the best she could do. She just hoped the information she gathered would be enough to save her from Erik's wrath once he found out what she was doing.

* * *

AN: Please review! Thanks!


	14. Secrets and Truths

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own _**Charmed**_. Or _**Phantom of the Opera**_. (looks around) Erik, get back in the closet before someone finds you! (looks back at readers) Nope, don't own Erik at all…

AN: Okay, I'm going to speed this up a little bit, since I know everyone's dying for Erik to figure out what's happening with Arianna. So, here we go! Have fun reading, and please review!

**Chapter 13: Secrets and Truths:**

Something very secretive was going on, he could feel it in his very being. Actually, Erik could sense a lot of things, being a former spirit and Opera Ghost, but the fact that something secretive and elusive was happening was what bothered him the most.

Snapping a pencil in half, Erik tossed the broken pieces aside and began to pace the room. Darkness was falling, and it would soon be dinner time, but that didn't concern him right now. After living in solitude for so long, his heart was now full of emotions he hadn't felt in over a century, and his mind was busy trying to figure it all out. It had been this way for weeks, and Erik intuitively knew that these thoughts and feelings weren't going away until after he found Arianna.

Finding Arianna, he knew, would be difficult, but the connection he shared with her told him that she was close, very close. The problem was, with each passing day, Erik could feel that his powers as a ghost were growing weaker, and as his ghostly abilities faded away, he was gradually becoming more and more human. This meant he could no longer hide away from the world as he once had.

Thankfully, he still had one fully intact bit of his powers left, and that was the connection he had with Arianna. However, he could not rely on that connection in order to locate her, because all it told him was that she was close by. He didn't even know where she lived or how to find her in the modern world! Olivia told him that she would do her best and search for the young woman, but after a month of living here in San Francisco, there was still nothing.

'_Patience_,' Erik snapped at himself. '_There are many more people in the world now, and even though you are in one city, there are still hundreds of thousands of women living in this section of it_.'

A needle in a haystack, indeed. Even though he had waited well over a hundred years for his true love to appear, and another few months might seem to not matter, Erik still wanted her _now_. He wanted to feel her arms wrapped around his neck as they embraced, to feel her kiss upon his face and hear her tell him of her love, despite his face and what he had done in his life. He wanted that _now_.

'_Olivia will find her_,' he assured himself, pacing another circle around his workroom.

Olivia. Even though he trusted her with the important task of finding Arianna, he knew that woman was hiding something. It was the Phantom in him; he had performed enough devious tasks and seen others do them to know when someone was hiding important things from him.

Even though she was trying to be secretive about it, he knew that the old woman was going out in the afternoons, staying out for a few hours, then coming back with a thoughtful look on her face. It got him thinking that perhaps Olivia had found out some information on her outings, information that she refused to share with him. Very suspicious, indeed.

Erik snorted. '_Paranoia doesn't suit me, but I can feel that Olivia knows something very important, and that she is hiding it from me for some reason_.'

Back around the room he went, this time walking in a different direction in an attempt to occupy his mind. As he walked, his feet avoided the easels, waist-high pillars, and other art tools scattered about the floor. There were a few carved statues of goddesses and muses that were complete, as well as a few paintings of Paris, including the Eiffel Tower, the Parisian streets and cafés, and the exterior of Paris Opera House. He dared not paint the interior of the building, for fear of invoking bad memories for him or Arianna.

However, these art pieces were not just for his sake; they were also for Arianna. Erik wanted desperately to impress her with his genius, and so he had begun a mad frenzy to create great works of art with his own hands. The statues had been the hardest, since one tiny mistake in stone was set there forever. The paintings, though, were to invoke the romantic feel that Paris had to offer, in the hopes that they would help both him and Arianna connect to one another.

A bird chirped outside his window, drawing his attention towards the fading light outside.

'_I have lingered in here long enough_,' Erik decided. '_I need to get some fresh air_.'

So far, he had taken tiny steps in venturing into the outside world. At first, he had only gone out at midnight, when the neighbors were asleep and there was no one to see him and approach him. There was a balcony outside his window, called a Widow's Walk, and he used it to take a few breaths of fresh air before going inside to sleep. It wasn't much, but it was still progress. Before his 'death,' Erik had used the top of the Populaire for inspiration and to clear his head; afterwards, he'd stopped going so often, so this was a step in the right direction.

The second step in entering the outside world was going out into the backyard after darkness had begun to settle, once the neighbors were inside their homes. He'd take a walk around the grassy space, admiring the small flower bushes and trees trimming the edges of his property. The taller trees blocked his view of the backyards of others, so that he couldn't see out and no one could see in. A good arrangement, and the sound of the wind in the trees was soothing to him.

Soon, Erik would begin a third step: walking through the front door. He had only done that once, and that had been when he had first moved in; he hadn't gone out the front since. Perhaps he would do it tonight, once the world was dark and no one could see him? Then again, the man on television said that it would rain, so perhaps he would do it once the skies had cleared. He always had enjoyed the night sky and its dazzling display of stars.

Sighing, Erik looked out the conservatory's tall windows and up to the darkening veil being drawn overhead. '_I just wish I could share the sight with __**her**_.'

Well, that would have to wait. For now, small steps towards facing the world. Eventually, he would see Arianna, but first, he needed to gather his courage and try to become a man that could confidently approach her and greet her with a smile.

* * *

Slipping in through the side door, Olivia made sure that Erik wasn't there to catch her. The former Phantom was becoming suspicious of her, she knew, and her days of visiting Arianna were numbered. Once Erik discovered where she was going and whom she was seeing, the real games would begin, and then things would get messy.

Her English lessons with Arianna were helping her immensely, since the young witch was so eager to aid her with the language. For a few hours each day, Olivia would sneak over to visit her new friend, and the two of them would pantomime and speak to one another in broken sentences and words, Arianna using English to try and help Olivia with learning her English vocabulary.

However, there was a drawback. Erik had begun his own set of English-speaking lessons, and it was a far better technique than the one Arianna was using. This should have been a good thing, since Olivia was able to learn more from Erik than from the inexperienced Arianna, but the problem was that Erik wasn't teaching her very much about objects and their English names. This was where Arianna's help was both a gift and a curse: although it was wonderful having the young woman provide Olivia with the English words she needed, it would soon become clear to Erik that his trusted friend and employee was getting a different set of English lessons somewhere else.

'_I've managed to keep my newfound knowledge to myself, but I'm not sure how long it will last_,' Olivia thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

She hated lying to Erik, even if it wasn't so much 'lying' as it was hiding things from him. The poor man deserved to know that the woman he loved (though he'd barely even seen her) lived right next door, but Olivia felt that he wasn't ready for the shock, nor was he ready to go out and see the girl face-to-face.

To give him credit, Erik had made progress in the etiquette lessons she's been giving him in exchange for the English teachings. He was now able to make short conversations across the table with her, and to politely ask for her to pass him a dish of food or the salt-and-pepper shakers. He was even beginning to leave the house for a small time, though it was at a night and at an hour when the entire street was asleep.

'_Progress indeed, but not enough for him to actually meet Arianna as a man_,' she thought, shaking her head as she began to prepare for dinner.

As she began cutting up meat, vegetables, and garlic to put into that night's stew, Olivia knew that she wouldn't be able to continue this for much longer. Erik was bound to find out or become suspicious of her going out sooner or later; when he did, he would be furious, and _that_ was putting it mildly!

Olivia shuddered and tossed all of the ingredients into a pot before adding water and herbs. '_The last thing I need is an angry Phantom to reemerge, trying to tear apart everything we've worked hard for just because he wants to meet Arianna __**right now**_!'

For the present, though, everything she knew about Arianna and her location would have to be kept hidden. Perhaps, in a few more weeks, Erik would be ready, but the time was not yet right. As soon as he was able to face himself in the mirror and carry himself outside this house in broad daylight, she would allow him to glimpse the girl. But for now, that would have to remain out of his reach for just a little bit longer.

* * *

Now he _knew_ that Olivia was hiding something from him. Today was the end of their third week of English lessons, and just before he dismissed her to go prepare their luncheon, she had accidentally let a few words slip, namely words that _he_ hadn't taught her! Where had she learned the English equivalent for those objects?

'_Perhaps she observed them while out on her afternoon journeys to town_,' he thought, though it didn't seem likely.

But where did she go every afternoon? He couldn't picture Olivia heading straight into the heart of a bustling American city, not when she knew so little about the native language and customs. She couldn't be going for English lessons, especially when she had him to teach her, so where on Earth did she vanish to every afternoon for several hours?

'_She's not gone long enough to travel far, but if she did travel a long distance to get to her destination, then she can't be staying there long_,' Erik reasoned to himself while she vanished into the kitchen.

Perhaps it was time for him to return to his old ghostly ways. He may no longer have his magical powers, but he could at least stand upon one of the balconies of the house and see which direction she walked. Spying on his friend was probably a bad idea, but it was the only option he had at present. He would merely sneak upstairs while Olivia was cleaning up the lunch dishes in the kitchen, and when she left, he would be able to watch her movements from the front of the house until she disappeared around the corner of the block.

That was exactly what he did. After lunch was over, Erik had snuck up to his room, moving silently so that Olivia couldn't tell where, exactly, he had gone. Once in his room, he had snuck atop the front balcony, watching in amazement as Olivia walked out the door and directly to the magenta house next door. She walked up to the front steps and disappeared. He instinctively knew that she had entered the home, though, because she did not emerge soon afterwards. She was visiting the neighbors?

Erik heaved a sigh of relief and disappointment. In all likelihood, Olivia was trying to 'make nice' with the neighbors so that they wouldn't be alarmed when they saw him in the streets. Perhaps it was from these friendly neighbors that she was getting help in learning English?

Hanging his head, he felt ashamed at having suspected Olivia of any wrong-doing. She had given up her life in Paris to come here and help him, and all he could do was think the worst of her. True, he had been hurt many times in his life, and had learned to watch and suspect everyone around him of trying to destroy him, but Olivia wanted to help end his cursed life of loneliness, not hurt him.

'_Shame on you_,' he lectured himself. '_You are trying to change and become a better man. How could you behave this way, so much like your old pathetic life_?'

Erik had to admit, it was hard for him to let go of The Phantom. He had been a creature of darkness ever since he was twelve-years-old, the night a young Antoinette Giry had released him from the gypsy camp. She had led him down into the catacombs beneath the Opera Populaire to begin a new life of freedom, and it was then that Erik had learned that shadows and darkness could become his friend in hiding from the world which scorned him. Leaving any identity is rather difficult, though especially so after living that way for one hundred and sixty years. As much as he wanted to release it and become a man of the twenty-first century, Erik knew that he would never be able to do so. It was in his blood, and the skills of spying on others and being observant of their actions was something that would always come in handy in any day and age.

That was why he was so suspicious of Olivia; she was always leaving at the exact same time, every single day, and returning quietly without a noise. She thought he didn't notice, but he hadn't become the fearsome Opera Ghost without knowing what _everyone_ in the Populaire was doing, where they were going, and what they were _supposed_ to be doing during certain hours of the day. The way Olivia had been slipping in and out of the house roused his curiosity, and now that he knew where she'd been going everyday, the nagging sense of something being 'odd' or 'wrong' was almost gone.

'_Olivia is her own person, she doesn't have to tell you everything she does_,' Erik told himself.

Still, she should have told him what she was doing and why! She should have known that he would find out eventually about her secret excursions, so why not tell him? Sighing, he turned to go back inside, pausing when he saw Olivia emerge from the house, closely followed by someone that made his heart stop in his chest.

It was Arianna.

* * *

Sighing, I handed a fussy Chris to Leo, who, in turn, handed him to Piper, who hurried him out to the car. Wyatt looked up at me from his bed, his eyes full of tears as he began scratching his head. I instantly reached out and pulled his hand down, giving him a firm look that warned not to do that again. Wyatt pouted, but obeyed.

This morning, I'd woken up to chaos in the Halliwell house. Apparently Wyatt had contracted chicken pox, and Piper was worried that Chris would catch it, or that Leo or I would get it, too. Fortunately, Leo had somehow gotten inoculated against the disease (as well as several others) when he'd become human, and I'd already caught The Pox when I was twelve, so I was immune to it.

Chris, however, wasn't as fortunate as Leo or I were, so Piper was now rushing the poor little boy to the doctor to get his inoculation shot and then to drop him off at Phoebe's until tonight. In the meantime, Leo was rushing to work at Magic School, since he was late after trying to tend to his worried wife and ailing son, and I was now left alone with a very itchy and cranky four-year-old.

After I'd smoothed some of Piper's aloe-and-oatmeal lotion onto Wyatt's body, I took him downstairs and made breakfast. Wyatt ate his chicken broth and drank his apple juice with little complaint, though he occasionally twitched from his itching skin. When he was finished, I set him up on the couch in the living room, creating a cozy nest of pillows and blankets for him to sit in. The 'nest' was in front of the television, so I popped in a kid's video, pushed 'play,' and left him alone so that I could tidy up the kitchen.

Once I'd cleaned the dishes and wiped down the counters, the rest of the morning was relatively quiet and dull. Wyatt watched another movie, with me fetching him liquids and rubbing him down with lotion once and a while to keep him from scratching, so by the time noon rolled around, both he and I were hungry and bored silly. After a meal of leftover spaghetti from the night before, we were both energized enough to play a couple rounds of _**Candyland**_ together. I was in the midst of winning when there was a knock on the door.

Looking at the clock, I realized that this was the time that Olivia usually came over for her 'English lesson,' and that I had to tell her that she couldn't stay because of Wyatt being ill. I had no idea if Olivia had experienced the chicken pox in her life, and was unable to ask if she did. It was a shame that she wouldn't be able to stay over this afternoon, since both Wyatt and Chris liked her immensely, but I knew that I'd have to send Olivia away for her own good.

Sighing, I told Wyatt to be good, stay where he was, and not cheat while I went to answer the door. Olivia greeted me with a smile, but that turned into a frown once she saw the look on my face. Since there was no other way of talking to her, I began to pantomime what was happening.

"It's Wyatt," I told her. "He's sick."

I clutched my stomach, hoping that she understood that Wyatt wasn't feeling well. Olivia nodded, her face full of worry at what she had just been told.

"I no…come in?" she asked. Well, her English was certainly progressing nicely. Perhaps she'd learned some in France?

I shook my head. "I don't want you to get sick," I replied, pointing to her before clutching my stomach to emphasize my meaning.

Olivia nodded in understanding. "I come…three days?"

Now that was a puzzle. How long were chicken pox contagious? Was it a few days, or a week? I couldn't remember, but decided not to take any chances.

"Seven days," I said, holding up seven fingers.

Olivia's eyes widened, but managed to see that it must be something bad, if it would take that long for Wyatt to get well enough for her to visit. She nodded, then turned to leave.

"Oh, wait," I said, remembering something that Leo had brought home yesterday.

I raced inside, pausing momentarily to check in on Wyatt. I smiled when I saw that he had curled up on the couch and fallen asleep; the sickness had worn him out, apparently. Chuckling softly, I went into the dining room to fetch the French-English dictionary that Leo had given me.

"Give this to your friend," he had told me. "It should help her out with her English lessons. It's non-magical, so she can keep it as long as she needs it, since it's from my own personal collection at Magic School."

Snatching up the book, I ran back to the door and handed it to Olivia, who looked at the cover and, seeing both French and English, she grinned.

"Come on, I'll walk you down to the street," I said while stepping outside and closing the door behind me.

We quietly headed down the paved walkway and down the steps to street-level. Before turning to leave, Olivia stopped and gave me a brief hug.

"_Merci_," she whispered into my ear.

Blushing, I hugged her back. "You're welcome."

She gradually released me and turned around to head back to her house. It was time for me to head back into mine to take care of my ailing charge.

* * *

Clutching the French-English dictionary in her arms, Olivia walked towards home, her mind focused on the sweet, generous girl she had left only seconds ago.

'_If Arianna is this kind to strangers, then she will be the perfect match for Erik_,' she thought while slipping in through the side door. '_Anyone who treats old women well is sure to be able to see past a facial deformity and the mask that covers it_!'

Carefully setting the dictionary on a nearby table, Olivia turned to head for the kitchen, and was alarmed to see Erik standing there, blocking her path. Her alarm turned to fear as he glared at her with angry green eyes that seemed to pierce straight into her soul. His fists were clenched, and she thought that if he gripped any harder, he would draw blood. Slowly raising her eyes to look into his, Olivia felt her blood freeze in her veins.

He knew.

The two of them stood there in silence for several moments before Erik broke it, his voice full of fury and accusation as he said one word that nearly caused Olivia to fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness.

"_Explain_."

* * *

AN: Uh, oh! I wonder what Erik will do now that he knows about Arianna? Stay tuned for more next week! Please review! Thanks! 


	15. A Glimmer of Hope

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything from _**Charmed**_ or _**Phantom**_. (makes sure invisibility spell on Erik is working) Nope, not at all…

AN: Finally, the moment everyone has been waiting for! I won't give anything away, but I hope that you all like it and will leave a review. Thanks, and have a Happy Halloween!

**Chapter 14: A Glimmer of Hope:**

For Erik, there were no words that could describe the feelings of anger and betrayal that surged through him. Olivia had known that Arianna, the one that was meant to be his love and savior, the one he had left everything he knew behind for, was living right next to him, and she had said nothing. Not one word from his supposed 'friend' to ease his longing for one glimpse of Arianna, and it hurt.

'_For weeks she's been going next door, visiting her, and she never told me_!' he thought, towering over Olivia's small, quivering figure. '_Why would she do that to me? I thought I could trust her to help me, and she kept this incredible piece of information to herself_!'

Perhaps it was sort of an elaborate plan of hers? But if it was, why not tell him what she was doing? Why risk his wrath when he could be helpful?

"_Why_?" Erik ground out as he stood over Olivia.

The old woman took a deep breath to calm herself. Once she had stopped shaking, Olivia sighed and looked up twelve inches in order to meet his eyes. It was a brave move, which he grudgingly admired.

"I did it so that I could gather information on Arianna for you," she explained. "I wanted to see what kind of person she was, and if there might be something valuable that could prove useful."

"And you did not see fit to tell me of your plan?" he hissed angrily. "You could have told me what you were up to, if only to keep me from being furious with you later, _after_ I found out!"

Now _she_ glared at _him_. "If I'd told you, you would have almost immediately demanded that you be allowed to approach her before you were ready," Olivia snapped. "You still do not know how to approach a strange woman on the street; how could you think you were ready to talk to Arianna, especially when you are supposed to have never seen her before in your life?"

She snorted in disbelief. "What if you greeted her in a familiar way, or worse, made some sort of comment about Paris when she might still have troubled feelings about the city? What would have happened then, after she had turned away from you?"

Damn it, the old woman was right. Erik knew that he wasn't yet ready to speak to any woman other than Olivia, and even then, he did not talk to her often. Still, he wasn't happy about being proved wrong, or that she had been deceiving him for weeks.

A soothing hand rested on his shoulder. "Erik, I know you are upset, but you must push your anger aside or face it. It is clear that your emotions rule you, and that you must learn to control them. If you don't, you will lash out when you least expect it, and you will lose Arianna forever."

For a moment, cold fear gripped his heart before letting go, giving way to defeat. Sighing, Erik nodded, his head and shoulders sagging. Over a hundred and thirty years as a 'ghost,' and thirty-five more as a man pretending to _be_ one, he had never learned to come to terms with his emotions. He'd angrily pounded out his anger, emptiness and sadness onto his pipe organ or through the strings of his violin, but he'd never done more than that.

Then one day, his need for love had burst forth, settling upon the frail figure of a young girl named Christine Daae. After that, Erik had become obsessed with everything about her, channeling all of his thoughts, needs, and feelings into studying her every move and memorizing what made her happy or sad. Only once had his anger and frustration exploded outwards in a truly horrible, violent manner, and that had been when he'd taken the life of Joseph Buquet. He had almost killed the Vicompt, but Christine's pleas for mercy, along with her weak, trembling kiss, had convinced him to release them both to the world above.

'_What if my emotions frighten Arianna the way they frightened Christine_?' he thought, his heart sinking in his chest. '_What if I tell her of my love and she runs from me, as others had done before her_?'

No, he would not let that happen. Olivia would help, and if he tried hard enough, he would soon be able to become a better man, the man that Arianna could learn to love and accept as a husband.

"Very well," Erik whispered. "I will keep my distance and learn what you can teach me." He glared at the woman before him. "But before I do, you must tell me _everything_ you now know about Arianna."

* * *

After they had sat down in the parlor, and once she'd explained the whole thing to her employer, Olivia sat back in her chair and watched Erik's face change. Presently, he was shocked, angry, and frustrated. The anger was still left over from her keeping her secrets from him; the shock and frustration, though, were new, thanks to what she had just told him. 

"Arianna…is a nanny…to one of The Charmed Ones' children?" he asked in disbelief.

Olivia nodded. "That means that she is protected by very powerful magic, and very powerful witches," she said. "The Charmed Ones also have dozens of friends in the magical community, since they have helped so many with their troubles. I wouldn't be surprised if there were those who wouldn't take it too kindly if some sort of harm came to the girl."

He slammed a fist down on the armrest of his chair. "Then how the hell am I suppose to approach her if the house is wrapped in magical spells?" he growled. "If the shield you told me about still exists and is protecting the home, then I have no chance of approaching her in any way!"

"Since you can't or won't leave the house, that is no problem," Olivia retorted. "Also, we don't need to go to _her_ when we can get _her_ to come to _us_."

Now Erik stared at her, confused at this new plan. "_She_ will come to _us_? How is that going to happen?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "I doubt that Fate would go through all that trouble of bringing her to Paris, only to _not_ throw the two of you together once you live next to each other," she replied. "Since it is clear that you aren't ready to go to her, I think that The Powers That Be shall do their best to bring her to you."

Settling back into his chair, Erik chewed his lower lip. "What am I to do until Fate decides to intervene again? I need to see her again, or else I'll go mad!"

Olivia gave it some thought. She could try and create a mirror for Erik to gaze into whenever he wanted to see his lady-love, but the spell would only last a few days, and constantly renewing it would become irritating. Then she remembered her first encounter with Arianna.

"Arianna frequently plays with the two boys in the front yard of the Charmed Ones' manor," she said. "If you find a window overlooking the front part of their house, you should be able to see them."

The smile that lit on Erik's face was priceless, and Olivia knew that she'd found the motivation to get Erik going on his lessons on women and improving his temper. If the daily sight of Arianna couldn't get him going, nothing would.

* * *

Finally, at long last, Wyatt's encounter with the chicken pox was over. Chris had miraculously been spared, thanks to his vaccination and sheltering him away at Phoebe's house, so Piper was relieved and happy that both her sons back, happy and healthy. 

Today was officially Wyatt's first day of full health. This meant that he would go back to school tomorrow, so I decided to take both boys outside to play in the front yard after lunch. It was a beautiful day outside, and since it was autumn, there were crunchy leaves everywhere, much to the boys' delight. I'd barely opened the front door before Wyatt zoomed past me, heading straight for the small piles of leaves that decorated the walkway.

Closing the door behind me, I carried Chris down the steps and set him down on his feet before spreading out a faded yellow blanket for us to sit on. While Chris and I settled down on the blanket, I watched Wyatt make little crunching sounds as he proceeded to stomp his way through the dried leaves, giggling like crazy. It was a sweet sight, and soon Chris stood up and went over to join his brother, the two of them having a contest over who could find the crunchiest leaf to step on.

Suddenly, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle, almost as though someone were watching me. Glancing around the street, I couldn't see anyone. It was a weekday, so everyone was either at work, at school, or out doing afternoon errands. Who could possibly be home watching us?

'_Okay, just relax, Ari_,' I thought to myself. '_The protection shield is up, so no evil demons can get inside, and if any humans come around trying to pull anything, you can use your powers and kick their ass, no problem_.'

A quick movement in the corner of my eye drew my attention next door to Olivia's house. Glancing over, I saw one of the window curtains twitch, as though someone had lifted them up then hastily dropped them. Could Olivia be looking in on us? I'd told her to stay away until Wyatt felt better, so maybe she was checking to see if it was safe for her to come over.

'_Well, if she saw us outside, then she should be coming to visit_,' I reasoned. '_If it wasn't her and merely a breeze inside that room, then there's nothing to worry about_.'

At that moment, Chris ran over and threw himself into my lap, knocking me over and leaving me open to a tickle-attack by two hyperactive little boys.

* * *

She had nearly spotted him, but Erik had managed to pull away from the window before she did. He did not know if he wanted her to see him or not, but perhaps it was a good idea merely to watch from a distance until it was time. 

'_Fool_!' he berated himself. '_That's exactly what you did with Christine, and look where that got you_!'

Fear shot through him and gripped his heart. What if she turned away from him just like Christine had? Would his face disgust and terrify her, driving her away from him as it had many times before? He could not bear to be rejected by love twice; it would truly kill him this time.

"Don't think that way," he snapped, moving towards the window again.

Lifting the deep red hanging away, Erik peered through the lacy white material that served as an under-layer, preventing the expensive velvet curtain from getting snagged on the windowsill. At first, he hadn't approved of this feminine lace-thing hanging on his windows, but it proved useful in hiding him from Arianna's gaze, should she look upwards and in his direction. She had already nearly caught him, but was now currently engaged in play with the two boys who were her charges.

It was a very charming sight, and Erik couldn't help but smile as he watched the three of them play. The oldest boy had dirty-blonde hair and looked about four- or five-years-old. His brother was a brunette, and couldn't be more than two years of age. Presently, the two boys were clamoring over their nanny as though she were one of their toys. Arianna didn't seem to mind, though; she merely play-wrestled with them before tickling them into submission.

After a while, the two boys tired themselves out, the youngest curling up in Arianna's lap to fall asleep. The older child tugged on her hand, apparently asking to go inside. Arianna nodded and stood up, holding the toddler to her chest with one arm while her free hand reached out for the older boy's. Together, the three of them disappeared into the house, much to his disappointment.

Sighing, Erik turned and headed downstairs to his workroom. For the past week, he had been sitting by his window, his eyes focused on the front yard of The Charmed Ones' house, despite Olivia's warning that one of the boys was ill and that Arianna would probably not leave the house for days. Still, he had been determined to see her, if only for a moment, and his rewards had been few, but well worth it.

Over the week, Arianna had left the house briefly, mostly going with one of the Charmed sisters on quick outings in which they returned within half an hour. He guessed that those outings were to the store, since they always had paper bags with them when they came back, but even these small glimpses of her were well worth it.

Today had been the first time he had seen Arianna come outside with the children. He loved seeing her laugh and play as though she were a child herself, the sight of her tickling and play-wrestling with the boys making him smile and, occasionally, laugh. It had been a long time since he had laughed for the pleasure of it, and the innocent behavior of both the children and their caretaker brought a bit of light into his life.

Sighing, Erik turned and went downstairs to investigate the contents of the kitchen. Olivia hated it when he raided the place for food, but he couldn't help it if his stomach demanded to be fed. When he'd been the Phantom, Erik had rarely eaten more than he had to in order to survive. His music had been his life then, until Christine had come along, and even then he'd only eaten to take the edge off his hunger. When his self-inflicted curse had happened, all of the pains of being human had vanished, including the need or desire to eat.

Things were different now that his curse was fading. He had to eat, which Erik didn't mind doing now that he had someone making descent meals. In this, Olivia was well-worth putting up with (even if she had betrayed his trust), and the money he paid her made it so that once this whole thing with Arianna was over, she could return to Paris and retire in financial comfort, if she chose.

Digging through the refrigerator, he discovered a platter of beef roast from the night before. Olivia had bought a large roast because it was on special for the week, and she had roasted it in the oven all yesterday afternoon, filling the house with the mouthwatering smells of cooking beef and roasting potatoes. He'd had three helpings last night, only stopping when Olivia offered a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream for dessert.

Gripping the platter, Erik proceeded to make himself a snack. He stacked three slices of beef onto a plate from the cupboard and put a couple spoonfuls of potatoes on the side before tossing it into the microwave. As the turntable rotated and the little clock counted down the minutes and seconds until the food was ready, he silently thanked whoever had created the ingenious device. When the microwave beeped, Erik carefully removed the plate, grabbed his fork and knife, and sat down at the table, nearly attacking the food before him.

As he ate, he couldn't help but think how different life was now. He had never thought humanity could advance so much since 1870, and yet here he sat in the 21st Century, eating a fine meal that he had spent two minutes cooking. It was astounding.

'_It's almost as astonishing as discovering magic is real_,' Erik thought while taking a bite of meat.

Well, at least the magic that reinforced his curse was fading. He was becoming more human as his powers faded, but he didn't mind. What was the use of having magic when you were alone, friendless, and no one could see you? True, he had been able to go anywhere he wanted to, but it hurt to see people talk with those they loved and know that he had never been, nor could ever be, one of them. Human interaction was something he had not experienced for over a century, and now that he was solid flesh once more, it made him happier.

'_Besides, I never used my powers a great deal as a 'ghost', so it is no trouble giving them up_.'

The most he had done with his magic was spy on the workers in the Opera House, which wasn't hard considering he was invisible to anyone without magic in their blood. He could walk through walls and transport himself anywhere he chose, but where could an invisible, deformed, anti-social man like him go? For most of his life, Erik had lived beneath the Opera Populaire, and hadn't left it since Madame Giry had hidden him then when he had been twelve-years-old. The only time he had dared step foot outside the safety of the Populaire's walls was when he had taken Christine to the cemetery to visit her father's grave.

Once the curse had taken over, Erik still feared leaving the one place he had called home. After the Opera House had been rebuilt, he had turned it into a cage in order to prevent himself from wreaking havoc on the outside world. He had been angry at the world for so long, but he did not think he could bear it if he harmed an innocent person, even by accident, if he tried to exact revenge on humanity. Murdering slime like Joseph Buquet was one thing; harming innocent others was something else entirely, especially after the fire and needless deaths he had already caused.

"_It's in your soul that the true distortion lies_," Christine had said.

He had murdered, but at the time, he'd been nearly mad with his obsession with Christine. Her words had hit hard, and once she was gone and the curse was settled upon him, Erik knew that killing others for revenge would only prove his former Angel right. So he had confined himself to the Opera House in order to protect others from him, rarely leaving except for when he had felt it necessary.

The empty plate made a small scraping sound as he pushed it aside, his stomach full and his mind and body relaxed. For the first time in ages, Erik was content. He had a new life, and a new name that he had 'borrowed' from the Opera Garnier, since that was where all of this had started.

A knock on the front door startled him. Who could that be? Neither he nor Olivia had made any friends yet in this country, and the postman never came to the front door, so Erik was at a loss as to who could be visiting. Perhaps it was a salesman? He'd heard about them from conversations in the Opera House, and knew that they could be pests.

'_Well, it couldn't hurt to take a look_,' he thought as he rose from the table.

Swift, silent footsteps carried him to the front door, and as he took a peek through the window, he felt his heart stop.

Standing on the front porch, accompanied by the two sons of a Charmed One, was Arianna.

* * *

After the boys had taken their afternoon naps, they were filled with an unusual amount of energy, which surprised me. Of course, I'd made the mistake of giving them some cookies for their afternoon snack, so that might have had something to do with it. In order to burn off the sugar flowing through their tiny bodies, I decided to take them back outside to play, this time letting them into the backyard. There was a swing set in the back, and after strapping Chris into the toddler seat, I began gently pushing him back and forth while Wyatt tossed and kicked a large red ball around. 

Of course, Murphy's Law kicked in after about five minutes. Following the rule that anything that _can_ go wrong, _will_ go wrong, Wyatt gave his ball a huge kick, sending it through the bushes and into the neighbor's yard. I was annoyed and angry, knowing I would have to take the boys and go fetch the errant toy from people who probably thought everyone in the Halliwell house was weirdo. Then I realized that it was the house where Olivia lived, and sighed with relief. Friends I could deal with; people who didn't like me or my employers was something Leo or Piper could handle on their own.

Groaning, I removed Chris from the swing and looked over at Wyatt, who looked rather ashamed of himself. I shook my head and held my free hand out to him, which he stared at as though it were holding his punishment.

"Come on," I said, beckoning to him. "We've got to go next door and see if they'll give you your ball back." Wyatt shook his head, obviously terrified of going. I sighed. "Your mom and dad aren't going to be happy when they hear what you did, and that we didn't try to get it back. I doubt that they'll buy you another one."

Reluctantly, Wyatt took my hand, though he clutched it as though it were a lifeline. I walked the three of us into the house, closing and locking the backdoor behind us. Practically dragging Wyatt behind me, we walked through the house, down the front steps, down the walkway, and onto the sidewalk.

At that point, Wyatt stopped struggling once he realized which house they were heading to. "Are we going to see 'Livia?" he asked.

I smiled. "Actually, Olivia lives in the house where your ball went, so yes, we're going to see if Olivia is there to give you back your ball. Just be sure to ask _politely_ for the ball, okay?"

He nodded, practically skipping along as we approached the front door of the house. Once we reached the front stoop, I reached up and knocked. A few moments passed, and nothing happened. I could have sworn that I saw movement on the other side of the frosted glass, but the door remained closed. Could Olivia not be home?

'_What about her employer_? _I've never seen anyone but Olivia come and go from the place, so perhaps that person is still inside_?"

Determined to get Wyatt's ball back, I knocked even harder, refusing to leave until someone opened the door. Imagine my surprise when a man with a white mask on the right side of his face opened the door, green eyes not looking at the boys but focused entirely on me.

Clearing my throat, I said, "Sorry to disturb you, sir, but I'm afraid that you have something of ours."

* * *

Oh, God, what was she doing here? He wasn't ready to see her this close, much less talk to her, face-to-face! Worse yet, she had brought the little boys with her! 

'_Damn it, where's Olivia when I need her_?' he growled to himself. '_Why couldn't that damn trip to the market have waited until tomorrow_?'

Another determined knock sounded, and Erik knew that she wasn't going to leave. She must want something very badly, and he would have to face her, here and now. Bracing himself, he opened the door, ready for the children's screams, shouts, or Arianna fainting on his doorstep. He wasn't prepared for her bold declaration.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir, but I'm afraid that you have something of ours."

He nearly laughed, but managed not to. Instead, he smiled in amusement, which only seemed to puzzle the young woman.

"May I ask what, exactly, I have of yours?" he asked, still smiling.

Arianna sighed and shifted the boy in her arms, moving him from one hip to another. "I'm afraid my oldest charge kicked his favorite red ball into your backyard."

She nudged the blonde little boy in the shoulder with her free hand, obviously wanting him to say something, but the boy kept silent. Sighing again, she gave him an apologetic smile. "We would greatly appreciate it if we could get the ball back."

Erik stared at her for a moment. The boy had kicked one of his toys into his yard? It must have been a powerful kick, indeed, to go through the bushes. Could there be some sort of magical or divine intervention behind this?

A plan began forming in the back of his mind. It seemed that Fate wanted him to meet Arianna right at this moment, and who was he to refuse Fate? Besides, he could easily use this to his advantage in order to get to know Arianna better. Clearing his throat, he opened the door wider.

"Would you care to come inside?" he asked, stepping back with a grand gesture.

It was time to put his genius to work.

* * *

AN: Sort of a cliffhanger, but not much of one. The next chapter should be interesting. What will Arianna say? Will she enter the Phantom's house? Stay tuned to find out! Please Review! 


	16. Prelude to a Phantom's First Date

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own _**Charmed**_. Or _**Phantom of the Opera**_. (looks around) Erik, get back in the closet before someone finds you! (looks back at readers) Nope, don't own Erik at all…

AN: Okay, I have good news, and bad news. First, the bad news is that I am beginning to lose interest in this story. This is because I have been visited by The Evil Plot Bunnies, which are little critters that insist on putting new story ideas into my head. Therefore, I have a new Phantom story plot, but dare not start it until this story is finished. The good news: I _will_ finish this story even if it kills me! Ha, take that, Evil Plot Bunnies! This also means that I will try and write faster, and post chapters sooner…if my schedule lets me.

Anyway, have fun reading, and please leave a review! Thanks!

**Chapter 15: Prelude to a Phantom's First Date:**

Okay, a man in a mask wasn't exactly what I'd had in mind for a neighbor, but who was I to criticize? Besides, he seemed like a nice guy, in a cold and distant sort of way, and he _did_ invite us inside, which earned him a few points from me. I was just thankful that he hadn't slammed the door in my face the minute he opened it and saw me standing there, two little boys attached to me as we asked him to return a toy kicked onto his property.

'_Actually, what I'd expected was a grumpy old man with a dislike for everyone_,' I thought while ushering Wyatt through the front door.

Since I'd deduced that Olivia worked for a reclusive person, I'd imagined the stereotypical, bitter man who hated the world and everything in it, which would explain why we never saw anyone except Olivia enter or leave the house. What I hadn't imagined was how _hot_ the man was!

Tall, with broad shoulders tapering to a slim waist, he had an incredible physique. A white mask covered the right side of his face, but the left side was something I'd call "beautifully handsome," considering the finely chiseled jaw, dimpled chin, and broad brow that he had. The green eyes and thick black hair didn't hurt either. Plus, the French accent was to die for.

'_Why the heck is this guy living alone in a house with an old woman as his housekeeper_?' I wondered as Wyatt and I walked into a living room/parlor on the left. '_Is it because of his face_?'

No, it couldn't just be because of a mask, could it? Seriously, this guy was handsome with a great build, so why was he holed up like a hermit in a cave? If something was wrong with his appearance and he doesn't like it, why doesn't he just get it fixed?

'_Maybe he doesn't believe in surgery, or just hates the idea of having his face cut up_.' The thought of people digging into my face with sharp pointed objects made me shiver inside. Way too creepy.

"Will you sit down?" he asked, gesturing towards the couches and chairs.

Wyatt managed to climb onto a couch and sit there quietly, swinging his legs back and forth as he looked around, humming to himself. As I sat down and settled Chris in my lap, the two-year-old began his own visual inspection of the room.

The man cleared his throat. "May I have your name, Mademoiselle?" he asked somewhat stiffly in his French accent.

Wow, _that_ brought back memories from my Paris trip, though not all of them were good. I still had trouble forgetting what had happened in the Opera House, and occasionally had some troubling dreams about it. But I shouldn't let bad memories affect my manners.

I gave him a polite smile. "My name is Arianna, and this is Wyatt and Chris," I said, patting each boy on the head as I introduced them.

To my surprise, the man bowed. "I am Erik Garnier," he said. His accent made his name sound so smooth then he spoke it. "Please wait here while I go fetch the boy's toy."

"Thank you." I said, giving him a genuine smile instead of merely a polite one. Inside, I was thinking, '_Recluse or no recluse, he could almost melt butter with that voice_.'

After he'd vanished into the backyard, I took the chance to look the place over. There were fantastic antique chairs, tables, art, and knick-knacks all around me, and for a moment, I felt as though I'd stepped back in time to the Victorian Era. It all looked genuine, too, and had apparently been left in the used state it had been purchased in; none of it looked like a drop of polish or a cleaning rag had ever touched it. Whoever Erik Garnier was, he had good taste, and lots of cash to spend, if the entire house was like this.

'_Even the Piper doesn't have __**this**__ many antiques_!' I thought, amazed.

"Ari?" Wyatt said, poking me in the shoulder. "I'm hungry."

I reached out with my free arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, pulling him close. "As soon as we get your ball and you thank Mr. Garnier for giving it back, we'll go, I promise. Your mommy will be home by then, and she'll make dinner for us, so just sit tight, okay?"

"Here you are."

Wyatt and I jumped, which caused Chris to giggle. There was Mr. Garnier in the doorway, Wyatt's red ball in his hands. I swear hadn't even heard the guy come back inside! How could he move so quietly? Even now he was coming towards us on silent feet, which was amazing in the fancy shoes he was wearing. And why was he wearing a white poet's shirt and black dress pants?

Now it was my turn to clear my throat. "Thank you." I turned and looked at the Wyatt. "What do you say?"

Mr. Garnier knelt before him, the ball loosely cupped in one large hand. "He does not have to say anything," he replied in a soft, gentle voice. I nearly swallowed my tongue when those green eyes of his drifted over towards me. "But if you insist on thanking me, perhaps…"

"Perhaps what?" I asked, my voice nearly squeaking awkwardly. I swallowed, trying to regain my proper voice. "Sorry. Perhaps what, Mr. Garnier?"

His lips pulled up into a smile. "Please, call me Erik."

I swallowed again. "Okay…Erik…"

"Perhaps you would like to thank me by joining me for dinner?" he asked, his voice polite and slightly shy. "Tomorrow evening at six o'clock, here at my home, if that is convenient for you?"

I blushed. Was he asking me out on a _date_? What was I supposed to say to _that_? I didn't even know him! How could I go on a date with someone I hadn't even known for five minutes?

"Okay." Oh, my god, did I just say that? Someone Up There must not like me.

The broad smile Erik gave me almost had me in a puddle. "Excellent."

* * *

Arianna left a few moments later, and Erik was feeling lighthearted enough to actually smile. He had just done what he had thought to be impossible: he had asked Arianna out on a date, and had been accepted. She would be coming over for dinner tomorrow, and he was sure the anticipation of waiting for her return was going to kill him.

Suddenly, he began to panic. Arianna was coming over for dinner, and he had a great deal to plan before then. Should he get her flowers, or was it too early to give a woman flowers on a first date? What would they have to eat? Should he have Olivia prepare a full French meal, or something American that Arianna was accustomed to?

The thought of Olivia froze his thoughts in their tracks. Would she be upset that he had asked Arianna over for dinner? Would she be angry, thinking that he was moving too quickly and that he wasn't prepared for such an event? Would she try and stop his evening with Arianna?

It was, of course, at that moment that Olivia returned from her outing at the market. She entered through the side door, plopping her grocery bags on the kitchen counters and humming an old French song under her breath. Erik stood there in the living room, frozen in panic as he listened to her put away the food into their proper places. Finally, Olivia finished with the groceries and came into the living room. There was a pleased smile on her face, but when she saw Erik's expression, she grew very solemn.

"Oh, Erik, what did you do now?"

* * *

I walked out of Erik's house in a daze, unable to figure out what had just happened or how we got home in once piece. What had possessed me to agree to a date with Erik Garnier? Okay, so the man was extremely good-looking and wears a cool mask, but other than that, why was I going over to his house for dinner?

'_Well, when was the last time a handsome man asked you out for a romantic dinner_?' whispered a little voice in the back of my head.

The correct answer to that question was: never. I hadn't had a guy ask me out since I was sixteen years old, and that had been a disaster. I was supposed to meet a guy who had a crush on me at the movies, and wouldn't you know that after I'd bought myself a ticket and found a seat, the guy never showed up? So, not wanting to waste my cash, I watched the movie alone, which wasn't too depressing, since it was an action film.

'_After that, I was so focused on graduating from high school and college, then with finding a job that I never found the time to date_,' I thought with a wince.

Sighing, I led Wyatt up the steps and into the house, little Chris burbling nonsense all the way inside. I heard someone clanking around in the kitchen, and figured that Piper was home from work.

"Don't you dare eat anything!" she yelled. "We're having Indian food for dinner, as soon as Leo gets back from picking it up!"

That meant Leo had gotten off work early today and wanted to bring home dinner as a treat. In the meantime, Wyatt ran into the kitchen to join his mother while I put Chris down in his playpen. As he played with his stuffed animals, I tried to think of a way to tell Piper about my date. Would she approve my dating a complete stranger? Well, he was Olivia's employer, but we didn't know anything about either her or the man she worked for.

I heard keys jingle in the front door and ran to open it. Flinging open the door, I laughed at the sight of Leo standing on the front porch, his arms full of delivery bags and his keys dangling from the fingers of his right hand. He gave me an embarrassed smile as I took one of the bags from him and carried it inside, Leo following close behind after kicking the door shut and locking it. We set the food down on the dining room table and began pulling out the different containers, popping off the lids and carefully arranging the food platters so that they were all within easy reach.

"Mm, smells great," I commented while trying not to drool. The lamb curry smelled divine.

Piper came in with plates, utensils, and napkins. Behind her came Wyatt with a stack of plastic cups clutched proudly in his hands. After the table was set and I had brought Chris in to join us, we all sat down and dug in. Food was passed back and forth while Piper and I tried to make sure the boys didn't make too much of a mess.

An hour later, supper was over, and after they'd been cleaned up thoroughly, Leo took the boys into the living room to play while Piper and I cleared the table. I was never so glad for some private time with Piper; she was the only motherly figure I had to lean on right now, and hopefully she'd be able to help with this 'dating dilemma' I had going on.

"Uh, Piper?" She looked over at me as I dried the dishes she handed me. I sighed. "Something…happened today that I think you should know about."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," she said while handing me a fork. "What happened?"

I quickly explained the whole situation with Wyatt's ball, and how Erik Garnier had asked me over for dinner to 'thank him' for returning the ball to us. Piper stood there and washed the dishes, her face expressionless as she worked. I wrapped up the story with my panicked emotions at being asked on a date by a guy I hadn't even known for five minutes.

"So what should I do?" I asked while putting a dried dish away. "I mean, I already said I'd go, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea. It's kind of creepy, but Olivia will be there, so I shouldn't have anything to worry about, right?"

To my surprise, Piper gave me a smile. "Well, I wouldn't have you break a promise you already made, but if you're nervous about being attacked or hurt, then we can brew up something that'll buy you some time to escape." She grinned. "Even if its only to get away from a bad date."

Laughing, I gave her a hug and followed her upstairs to look at the Book of Shadows. There really were perks to being a witch.

* * *

"You did _what_?!" Olivia cried.

Erik took a deep breath and sighed. This was the third time she had done this, and it was getting rather annoying. He had more important things to do than stand here trying to keep his housekeeper from having hysterics.

"Enough!" he snapped. "I do not have time for this! I need to get things in order for when Arianna arrives tomorrow evening, and you are not helping by standing there, repeating obvious facts and acting like an idiot! If you can't be helpful, go upstairs and leave me in peace!"

Olivia shut up and frowned. "Do you know what you've done?" she demanded. "You are not ready to have dinner with any woman, much less the one who is destined to be your true love! What if you frighten her off by doing or saying something that reminds her of your encounters in Paris?"

He glared at her. "I am not stupid," Erik growled in a low voice. "I will not say a word about the Opera House, or about anything to do with the building. If it is brought up somehow, I will merely talk about Paris in general, and try to find out things about Arianna by asking her questions. Nothing more."

The old woman sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to regret doing this," she muttered while heading towards the kitchen. "I will have an elegant dinner ready by the time she arrives tomorrow at six o'clock, and will order flowers. All you will have to do is be charming and social."

Smiling, Erik ran up to his room to plan out what he was going to wear.

* * *

Black material whirled around me as I spun around, modeling the dress that Piper had loaned me for the night. Even though she'd had two kids, Piper still had a great figure, which was probably due to all of that exercise she got while demon-slaying. The dress was a prefect fit, and was one of those legendary 'little black dresses,' though it was a bit shimmery due to the silver threads laced through it.

Looking down, I sighed when I saw that the edge of the hem reached just below my knees. It would have reached Piper's knees perfectly, since she was taller than I was, but it still fit wonderfully. The soft, smooth material was stretchable, and it was very comfortable to wear, which was a blessing; I hated wearing anything that was too tight. It even had pockets in the side, one of which held the potion that Piper had brewed up for me to take, just in case something went horribly wrong.

I shifted my weight slightly as I raised one foot and slid it into a low-heeled black shoe. When none of Piper's shoes would fit me, the two of us had gone shopping for a pair of inexpensive, but nice, dress shoes. Since I couldn't walk in heels to save my life, I'd found a wonderful pair of black shoes with a low heel, but with leather straps to make them semi-sexy. They were also comfortable enough to wear longer than fifteen minutes, which was a blessing.

"You look beautiful," Piper said from her place on my bed.

"I just wish I could do something cool with my hair," I complained.

Unfortunately, my hair was too frizzy to put into curls, and too short to smooth into a neat bun. Tonight, all I could do was let it hang loose and put a little bit of a 'wave' into it with a little help of the curling iron. A pair of silver bracelets dangled on my wrists, curtsey of Piper, and after a tiny bit of perfume, eye shadow and cover-up had been applied, I was all set.

I heaved a nervous breath. Leo had taken the boys out for the night, leaving me and Piper alone so that I could get ready. Once I was gone, Piper would have some quiet time to herself while waiting for me in case the date turned into a disaster. She was also my backup in case Mr. Erik Garnier wasn't what he seemed to be.

Grabbing the thin black shawl that hung over my dressing room chair, I wrapped it around my shoulders and took one last look in the mirror. "Wish me luck."

Piper gave me one last pat on the shoulder as I headed downstairs and out the front door, my knees shaking all the way.

* * *

Standing before his mirror, Erik straightened the lapels of his shirt, all the while longing for a cravat and a coat to go with it. The 19th Century dress would have been far more appropriate for a romantic evening than this modern day attire of a simple dress shirt, black pants and black shoes, but he didn't want to alarm Arianna by wearing an outfit that was considered old-fashioned.

'_Modern man has no taste for elegant clothes_,' Erik thought with a sneer, his eyes glaring at his outfit before he began combing his hair back.

Time was that a gentleman would put on a crisp white shirt, vest, cravat, coat, dress pants, and shoes, sometimes taking an hour or more to smooth his hair, trim his moustache or beard (if he had one), and grab his pocketwatch before putting on a top hat and cloak. His outfit complete, he had only to wait for his lady to finish dressing before going out for dinner, the theater, and an evening of parties and dancing.

'_Now there are simple dress shirts, pants, shoes, and dance clubs_.'

He shuddered at the thought of taking Arianna to one of those dance-club places. He'd seen them on television, and they held no appeal for him; they were too loud, crowded, and full of barely-dressed young women performing vulgar dancing to equally vulgar music. Coming from a man who had lived in an opera house for a hundred years, that was certainly saying something! Thankfully, Arianna did not appear to be the type of girl to go out to such things. A girl who was so motherly to young children couldn't possibly want to dress so scantily and do such things! If she did, well, he'd just have to see about that.

Looking into the mirror, Erik tried not to wince. He'd wanted to wear the sort of clothes he was familiar with in the last century, but watching television had told him that if he wore such an outfit, Arianna would think him insane. He'd been more than willing to put on a modern tuxedo, but Olivia had forbidden him from doing so. She had told him to wear a simple green shirt instead, claiming that it would be perfect to wear on a first date, and that it "brought out his eyes." Erik had to admit that the shirt did look good on him, though he wouldn't say it to Olivia.

Downstairs, Olivia was finishing last minute preparations for dinner. The dining table, which she had thought was too big for an intimate dinner for two, had been replaced with a much smaller table from Erik's workrooms. The dark mahogany wood had been cleaned and covered with a white tablecloth, and in the center were two crystal candlestick holders with two tall white candles standing in them. Between the two candles was a small bouquet of red and white roses, and at before each seat was an elegant setup of white china, delicate wine and water glasses, and polished silverware.

The doorbell rang and Erik's heart stopped in his chest. She was here!

Checking himself in the mirror one last time, Erik took a deep breath before heading downstairs. He nearly swallowed his tongue as Arianna, admitted into the house by Olivia, walked into the main entryway, a slightly nervous look on her face as Olivia took the shawl from her. Even though she was dressed in a simple black dress, her hair flowing in waves to her shoulders and a silver bracelet on each wrist, Erik thought that she was the image of elegance and perfection.

Swallowing hard, he walked up to her and offered his hand. Confused, she slowly placed her palm in his, her hand trembling slightly as she did so. Smirking to himself, Erik raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss upon it, an electric jolt going up his spine as he heard Arianna inhale sharply. Oh, yes, this was going to be an interesting night. If he played things correctly, perhaps he would be able to receive a kiss from her lovely lips when the evening was over. If not, the wait would certainly be worth it.

Slowly lowering her hand, he tucked it into the crook of his elbow. "Dinner is served."

* * *

AN: Next chapter, the date itself! Please leave a review! Thanks! 


	17. Phantom's First Date

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything from _**Charmed**_ or _**Phantom**_. (makes sure invisibility spell on Erik is working) Nope, not at all…

AN: Semi-mushy chapter. Hope you enjoy and will review! Thanks!

**Chapter 16: Phantom's First Date:**

'_Wow, he's really strong_,' was my first thought as Erik took my hand and tucked it under his arm.

Yeah, it was a silly thought, but the man was very well-built under that green shirt, and the material wasn't that thick to begin with. The thought of what might be _underneath_ the shirt made me blush, and I was thankful that the room was lit with only two candles on the dinner table, which would hopefully hide the color of my face.

I could smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen, but my eyes were focused on the romantic setting of the dining room. The table was covered with white linen, fine china and silverware, a bouquet of red and white roses, and two kinds of glasses were arranged at each setting; one glass for water, the other for the contents of the bottle of wine that now rested on the table, its top still sealed. It looked like something out of a restaurant, or a movie.

'_Did he do all this for me_?' I wondered as Erik led me to the table and pulled out a chair. I blushed and sat down, the feeling of him standing behind me sending shivers up my spine.

Once I was seated, Erik stepped away to take his own seat, his hands picking up the wine bottle and uncorking it with little effort. It must have been opened before my arrival, though it would have been fun to watch him open it. I loved hearing the 'pop' of the cork being freed. However, there was one little problem…

'_How do I tell a Frenchman that I don't like wine_?'

Shifting slightly in my chair, I kept my hands in my lap as I watched Erik pour half a glass of wine for himself. It wasn't that I hated wine, its just that the few times I'd tried it I hadn't liked it. Drinking wine is supposed to be an 'acquired taste,' but as of now, I hadn't 'acquired' much. That was why, as Erik handed me a glass of white wine, I could only hold it up and look at it blankly. To my surprise, Erik laughed.

"I suppose that you are not much of a wine drinker," he said in a gentle, teasing manner.

I blushed and set the glass down. "No, I'm afraid I'm not," I replied, swallowing nervously. "I haven't had much experience with wine, and the few times I've sampled it, it wasn't very good."

He smiled and poured himself a bit, his fingers delicately cupping the glass in the palm of his hand as he swirled it around. I nearly swallowed my tongue as Erik took a sip of the wine and rolled it around his mouth. How could a man make drinking wine look so sexy? It was even better watching him swallow it, his mouth curving up into a little smile as he did so.

"Often, it is the quality and brand of the wine that has influence on its flavor," he explained, green eyes drifting over to look deep into mine. "I promise that this will be one of the better ones."

Well, who was I to argue with a Frenchman over wine? Slowly, I reached out and picked up my glass once more, this time actually bringing it to my lips in order to take a sip. The wine had a sharp tang to it, and was slightly bitter, but the bit of sweetness that followed softened the unpleasantness. It wasn't _too_ bad, but it wasn't anything I planned on drinking much of, at least not yet.

"Well?"

I shivered at how silky Erik could make a single word sound. His voice really was amazing. "It's alright, though I'm not a fan of it yet," I replied before taking another sip.

A slight smile tugged at his lips again. "Then I will have to remedy that very quickly," he said, pouring himself a bit more wine.

Setting my glass aside, I looked over and around the tall white candles in order to get a good look at him. "If you don't mind my asking…you have such a beautiful voice…are you a singer? Or do you sing at all?"

Green eyes blazed at me over the candles, and for a moment, my heart stopped. There was something there inside those eyes, something so deep and powerful that, for a moment, I was tempted to use the potion that sat in my pocket. Then it was gone, though Erik continued to gaze at me so intensely that my breath caught in my throat.

"Do you like music?" he whispered, his voice seeming to drift around me all at once.

My lips parted as I tried to breathe. "Yes," I whispered. "I love music."

Again those eyes flickered in the candlelight. "Then I must play for you," he softly replied while taking another sip of his wine.

I swallowed hard. "That would be…nice," I breathed, wondering what in the world was happening to me.

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle."

Olivia's words broke through the strange cocoon that Erik's voice had woven around me, shocking me back to earth. While trying to catch my breath, I distantly heard Erik say something to Olivia in French, and a few minutes later, our meal sat before us and our water glasses had been filled with the clear liquid.

Glancing down at my plate, I saw a simple meal of chicken in an herb-and-cream sauce, with sautéed green beans in garlic as a side dish. My hands slowly reached out for my knife and fork, the blade cutting through the tender meat to reveal a cheese-stuffed center. It smelled divine, and when I put a bite in my mouth, the meat, cheese, and sauce all melted together on my tongue.

"That's incredible!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. Blushing, I looked up to see Erik smiling at me.

"Yes, Olivia's cooking skills are one of the main reasons I keep her in my employment," he said with a laugh.

A curtain of silence came between us as we ate, not making eye contact and occasionally sipping from our wine and water glasses. Yes, it was awkward, but for some reason, it felt right, as though we were supposed to be having this quiet evening together and enjoying each other's company.

Then the food was gone, and Olivia came to whisk the empty plates away, leaving Erik and I alone once more. Dessert was arrived quickly, a delicate crème bruleé topped with a fresh berry sauce and a bit of whipped cream. I was about to dip my spoon into the vanilla confection when Olivia offered me a cup of coffee.

"Oh, no, thank you," I said, shaking my head.

Erik looked at me in surprise. "You do not drink coffee?" I shook my head. "But I thought Americans lived off of their daily coffee."

I laughed. "Not all Americans," I replied with a smile. "I have no problem smelling coffee, but I don't like drinking it. The only way I can stand the stuff is by mixing a quarter cup of it with _a lot_ of hot chocolate to make myself a mocha, which hasn't happened in years."

He shook his head. "You are a very unusual woman, Arianna."

The sound of my name leaving his lips almost made me give a girly sigh. French _and_ with a fantastic speaking voice; seriously, why was this guy single?

Dessert was soon over, and the minute we were alone again, Erik stood up and offered me his hand. "Would you care to join me in the living room? I would like to…get to know you better."

Blushing, I accepted the hand and allowed him to lead me into the living room, wondering what he wanted to know and why.

* * *

In Erik's mind, dinner had been a success, even though it had been quiet. At least Arianna hadn't screamed and begun running for the door in an effort to escape. She merely sat there, carefully eating her food as good manners dictated, and slowly sipping her wine. Her glass was still mostly full, but he was happy that she had been polite enough to take a few sips and not rudely push it aside. It was nice to know that, after so many changes in society, some women still knew how to eat properly.

Now the two of them were seated in the living room, slowly sipping the hot chocolate that Erik had ordered Olivia to prepare upon hearing Arianna's dislike of coffee. Their chairs were merely three feet away from each other, and before them a fire crackled in the fireplace. Across from him, Arianna held a cup in one hand while the other rested on the polished wooden armrest of her chair. It was pleasant, almost like a dream, for him to be sitting here with a young woman who was not afraid of him or of his face.

"You have a beautiful home," she softly commented while looking into her cup.

Thank God! He'd been trying to think of a way to start a conversation, and was glad that she had gone and done it for him.

"Thank you," he replied, his voice equally soft as hers. "I'm glad you like it."

Arianna's eyes drifted over to a painting above the fireplace. "I especially like that piece of art. It's so beautifully done."

Erik followed her line of sight. The painting she was admiring was of three lithe muses running through a forest, their hands above their heads as white silk scarves trailed behind them in an invisible wind. Above the muses were birds fluttering in the trees, and bright flowers were scattered all around them, some falling from their clothes and others growing on the forest floor.

"Who is the artist?" she asked while staring at it intently. "It's so wonderful, but it looks recent. Is it a modern artist?"

Should he tell her that he was the artist? He had created the piece on a bit of whimsy that had struck his first night here, and when it was finished, Erik had decided to put it here in the living room to soften the atmosphere of the room. For a moment, he hesitated in telling her that it was his own work, thinking that Arianna was only being polite. However, a closer look at her face showed that she was genuinely interested, so he decided to respond truthfully.

"I am," he whispered, wondering if she'd heard him. "It is my own work."

Lovely doe-brown eyes turned towards him, the faint light coming from the fire in the wall making her eyes glow warmly. Those eyes turned back to the painting as they widened in amazement.

"Yours?" she breathed, staring at the image. "You're a painter?"

"Among other things," Erik admitted, wondering if perhaps he would be able to impress her with his abilities.

Very few people in his life had truly appreciated what he could do. The gypsies had wanted him for his talents, but only to exploit them for profit. After she had rescued him and set him up in the Populaire's cellars, Antoinette Giry had been amazed at what Erik could do with the few broken tools and prop pieces she snuck down to his home, hoping to keep him amused and pleased with his new lot in life. After that, Madame had made sure to bring him whatever tools were left behind by craftsmen after they had quit their jobs. Occasionally, when something was considered broken beyond repair and left in the trash, Madame snatched it up and brought it to him to work on. Shattered music boxes, a broken pair of opera glasses, pieces of stone that were rejected by the men who created statues for the operas; – all of these became his, and from these he either repaired or tore apart to make his own toys or art.

The only other person who had thought his skills amazing had been Christine, right before she had left him to die, alone and unwanted. She had looked at him like a child, her eyes filled with innocent child-like awe as she inspected the caves that were his house. Christine had thought his home a dream until she removed his mask. After that, the awe and wonder were gone, and in their place was a sense of horror and disgust.

But here, now, was Arianna, looking at him with adult appreciation and interest. She obviously thought him a good painter, and she appeared to want to hear more about him. Him! The former Phantom of the Opera, the Opera Ghost, the Devil's Child! She was willing to talk to him and to listen when no one else had.

Smiling, Erik felt his heart warm as he spoke to her. "I paint, sculpt, draw, and compose music," he said, a sense of pride swelling inside him as Arianna's eyes widened with each accomplishment he listed. "I am also interested in architecture, which is how I make my living."

That, of course, was a lie, but he couldn't very well tell her that his money was from 1870, now, could he? Nor could he tell her that there was a large sum of money hidden underneath the basement floor, cash ready and on hand if he wished to spend it. He was unwilling to risk Arianna falling in love with him simply because he was rich enough to buy every house on their street.

"Oh, wow," Arianna replied while leaning back in her chair. "I wish I were an artist. I tried, really I did, but I can't draw or paint, and whatever I make with clay just looks terrible." She smiled. "Needless to say, my singing voice is non-existant."

An emotion he had never felt before fluttered inside his chest. It took a moment for Erik to realize that it was pity. He couldn't imagine _not_ being able to create art, but Arianna appeared to have accepted that art was not meant for her, and seemed happy in spite of it.

'_If she asked it, I would teach her all I know_.' Before Erik realized it, one of his hands had reached out to rest atop hers.

Arianna froze, her body going slightly ridged. For a moment, Erik feared that she would pull away and slap him for being so intrusive. He was shocked when she began to relax under his touch, and in the flickering firelight, he could just see a bit of red in her cheeks as she blushed. Deciding to take advantage of the moment, Erik slid his fingertips over the back of her hand, relishing the soft feel of her skin against his.

It was the first time a woman had ever accepted his touch, and to him, it was heaven.

* * *

Only one thought popped into my head the minute Erik touched me, and that was, "Wow, he's got incredible hands."

Erik's fingers were long and elegant, for a man, but they were also slightly roughened by the work he must do with stone and plaster. They were very skilled hands, too, because what he was doing with just a stroke of his thumb was amazing.

"Would you like to see more of my home?" His voice was soft as he spoke, and I suddenly had the image of us going upstairs and…

"Uh…" I replied, blushing furiously as I hoped he wasn't thinking what I thought he was.

Those green eyes of his widened as Erik realized the hidden innuendos of what he'd just said. "No, no, not that! I meant…if you wanted to look at my art work in my studio!"

I couldn't help laughing aloud at the panicked and embarrassed look on his handsome face. Then it was his turn to blush and for me to take pity on him. I quickly reached out and patted him on the arm.

"I know," I said, giving him a teasing, but comforting smile. "And I would love to see your workshop, but I'm afraid that I have to get back. I have to get up early to work tomorrow, and I get up when my charges do."

For a moment, Erik looked dejected, but perked up immediately. "Will you return the same time tomorrow night?" he almost pleaded. "Will you join me for dinner and a look at my work?"

Hmm, another date with an incredibly sweet, kind, and artistically talented man? What could a girl say to that?

"I'd love to," I said, smiling shyly at him.

* * *

Reluctantly, Erik escorted Arianna to his front door, the two of them standing there awkwardly in silence before Arianna announced she should go. With her smaller hand still inside his, Erik pressed a soft kiss to the back of Arianna's hand in farewell. He smiled in delight as she inhaled sharply, and when he looked into her eyes, he caught a small glint of longing inside those deep brown orbs. She slowly came back to herself, and a moment later, Arianna was gone, her quiet footsteps headed towards the house next door.

The moment the door closed behind her, Erik felt a sense of emptiness that hadn't been there since the moment Christine had left him. It was only temporary this time, as Arianna would be back in 24 hours for dinner, but it still left a hole inside that he had only now begun to fill.

'_Patience_,' he snapped at himself. '_First plan for tomorrow night, and take one day at a time_.'

Yes, that was it. First, he had to speak with Olivia and plan another delectable dinner and dessert. They would have champagne instead of wine, and it would have to be either French or Italian champagne; those were the only two countries he could trust to make a decent champagne, though the Italians had one particular kind he was sure Arianna would like.

"Olivia, hurry!" he cried, slightly panicked. "We have much to do and only one day to do it!"

* * *

The Halliwell house was quiet when I entered. The boys were likely upstairs asleep, and no doubt Leo would have headed to bed early, considering what he did for a living. A light was on in the living room, and that had to mean that Piper was waiting for me to spill everything that had happened with Erik. I entered the room and smiled as her expectant eyes snapped up to look at me.

"Well, how did it go?" she asked, sitting up straight and putting aside the magazine she'd been reading. "No need for the potion, I hope."

I shook my head and sighed as I pulled it out of my pocket to hand to her. "Piper, I swear that Erik Garnier is one of the hottest men in San Francisco," I said, flopping down on the couch.

She listened attentively as I gave her the details about the food, the inside of the house, and what I'd learned about Erik in the few hours I'd been there. Piper nodded her head occasionally, and after I'd said that I would be going back tomorrow night, she looked thoughtful.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have dinner over at his house so soon?" she asked. "I mean, you've only known the guy for a few hours, and you want to go back?"

Wow, she sounded just like my mom when she said that. Well, at least Piper's a lot calmer about it than most mothers would be. I shrugged. "Well, he was the one that invited me over, so I don't see what the problem is. You and Leo will be next door, and I'll take another stun potion with me, if it'll make you feel better."

For a moment, I thought she'd fight me on this, but instead, Piper merely nodded. "Okay, if that's what you want to do, I won't stop you. The potion should be good for another few days, so keep it handy when you leave tomorrow."

Despite Piper's warnings, I climbed into bed that night feeling excited about my next date with Erik.

* * *

An hour later, as she hung up the phone, Piper heaved a sigh of relief. Paige and Phoebe had to know about the situation, and they had to know how Piper felt about the whole thing with the new neighbors. After all, how much did they know about Olivia and the mysterious Erik Garnier? It was time for some answers, and Piper knew that she and her sisters were just the ones to get them.

* * *

AN: Uh, oh, the Charmed Ones are getting involved! Please leave a review! Thanks! 


	18. The Second Date

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own _**Charmed**_. Or _**Phantom of the Opera**_. (looks around) Erik, get back in the closet before someone finds you! (looks back at readers) Nope, don't own Erik at all…

AN: Yup, still moving this fic right along. I know it seems a bit face-paced, but in some ways, it's similar to things that people might do on a date when they're nervous. Plus, it's all thanks to those Plot Bunnies; they are evil and annoying, I tell you! Please leave a review! Thanks!

**Chapter 17: Second Date:**

The morning after Arianna's date with the mysterious Erik Garnier, Phoebe and Paige orbed into the Halliwell Manor for their secret meeting with their older sister. Since it was Saturday, Leo was home, and he had asked Arianna to take the boys out for a day at the zoo, lunch, and some ice cream. Of course, Wyatt and Chris had been ecstatic about it, though Arianna looked like she was getting ready to go into a war zone. However, it was a Saturday fun-day she didn't have to pay for, so she went along with it, dressing the boys and heading out the door right after breakfast.

The minute she and Leo were alone, Piper called Paige, who orbed herself and Phoebe into the living room where their sister and brother-in-law were waiting. The two younger siblings flopped down onto a couch and waited for Piper to start talking. They already knew why there were there, of course, but it would be better if Piper got the ball rolling.

"Okay, as you all know, I'm worried about Arianna and our weird and mysterious neighbors next door," Piper began, brown eyes looking from her husband to her sisters.

Phoebe raised her hand. "Can I say something?" she asked while giving a mischievous smile. "Considering how weird and mysterious _our_ family is, I really don't think we should be talking about our neighbors like that."

"Good point," Paige put in with a nod.

Piper waved their comments aside. "Okay, that's because we're witches," she said while glaring at her younger sisters. "Besides, this is different."

"Piper, you can't just become suspicious of someone simply because they're a recluse," Leo said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

She turned and glared at him as she snapped, "Well, what if he's evil or something? It couldn't hurt to send something over there to see what it's like inside that house."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that part of personal gain?" she asked her brother-in-law. "I mean, neither Olivia nor this Mr. Garnier have attacked us or threatened us in any way, so why would we be spying on them in the first place?"

"We aren't doing this for us, we're doing this for Arianna," Piper replied while crossing her arms over her chest. "Something funny is going on in that house, and I want to find out what it is before Arianna goes back over there."

Her sisters sighed, an obvious sign that they'd given in. "Okay," Paige said, throwing her hands up in surrender. "But it has to be quick and invisible so we don't caught, got it? The last thing I need is Henry finding out I'm using magic to rob people of their privacy."

* * *

An hour later, the three sisters were sitting impatiently in their attic, waiting for their magical spy to return. It had been easy to get the little fairy to do as they asked, considering how many favors The Charmed Ones had done for the tiny people. Since fairies were known for playing pranks on mortals, usually by stealing valuables and either not returning them or just leaving them in a different spot, they were the perfect beings to send to spy on someone.

Sighing, Piper turned around and looked at The Book of Shadows, the pages opened to the summoning spell they'd used to bring the fairy to them. The spell had warned that, although quick and invisible to adult humans, fairies had short memories and even shorter attention spans. They were actually much like children, which was why little boys and girls could see them, but not adults, unless the adult was magical.

This was why, after an hour had passed, Piper was getting worried that the fairy had gotten bored or forgotten what the Halliwell sisters had asked her to do. Since fairies were so quick and eager to explore everything, the tiny creature should have been through the entire house and gotten back by now to report what she had learned. What in the world was taking so long?

Just then, a tiny winged maiden came flying in through an open window, a look of excitement on her face as she floated up on pink wings to look Piper in the face. The pretty little thing then flew to the stack of paper that the sisters had left out for her, and began using her own magic to draw pictures of what she had seen while the sisters waited. When she was finished, the fairy stopped, hovered above the table, and bowed before vanishing into thin air.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all raced to see what the fairy had drawn, and all three were puzzled at what they saw. The first drawing was one of Erik Garnier carefully drawing what looked like pictures of Arianna with a dreamy look on his face. Next was a picture of him choosing which outfit to wear that night, his face full of frustration as he tried to decide on either a blue shirt or a red one. The third was Mr. Garnier holding a single rose in his hand while the other held the red shirt.

Several more drawings were of Erik doing ordinary things that men did before a date, such as combing his hair, shaving, fussing over his shoes, and looking very impatiently at the clock. If she hadn't been so annoyed and focused on her cause, Piper would have found it rather sweet.

"Okay, next," Piper said, sorting out the images of their male neighbor and moving on to the ones about Olivia.

To her amazement, these pictures were much more interesting. The fairy seemed to have drawn a sort of aura around Olivia in each and every image she was in, which could mean that Olivia was a witch!

"You see! I told you!" Piper cried out, waving the papers in front of her sister's noses.

Paige sighed and snatched the papers out of her hands. "Okay, so Olivia is a witch. Big deal." She held up a hand to stop her sister from speaking. "That doesn't mean that she's evil. If she were, that fairy would have flown right back and told us about her so that we could go and vanquish Olivia with no one the wiser."

At that point, Phoebe picked up the conversation. "Obviously Olivia is a good witch, because the aura drawn around her isn't black, which means she works _good_ magic."

Huffing, Piper smacked the drawings down on the table, defeated. Her sisters were right; Olivia had to be a good witch, especially since she'd been able to walk across that shield that was still in place around the house. If she'd been evil, the force field would have tossed her back, and then Piper and her sisters would have gone on to vanquish her as soon as they could.

"So, what, we should keep this quiet from Arianna?" she snapped. "She's going to find out sooner or later, so what's the point in keeping it a secret?"

Phoebe placed a hand on Piper's shoulder to calm her. "We let Olivia tell Arianna on her own," she softly replied. "No one is getting hurt from this, and besides, Olivia might be trying to help her employer find love, which I have no objection to. Do you?"

Sighing, Piper tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Okay, we'll keep quiet about this, but the _minute_ I find out something fishy is going on, I'm heading over there for a face-off. Got it?"

All her sisters could do was nod in agreement in order to sooth their older sibling's bad mood.

* * *

After arriving back at The Manor this afternoon, I was nervous as hell about this second date with Erik. What would I wear? Considering I only looked good in a handful of colors, and that there wasn't much on hand in my wardrobe anyway, I was on the verge of panicking when I got the boys home from our trip to the zoo.

The day had started off positively, which I took for a good sign. Both Chris and Wyatt had been extremely good from the moment the car left the driveway, and all through the day, the kids were good and obedient at the zoo, and had eaten all of their lunch before I'd gotten them ice cream from a vendor near the penguin exhibit.

It had been fun, showing them the different animals and birds, not to mention the snake house, which Chris didn't like too much because of the heat inside. They got to pet llamas, goats, and ponies, and Wyatt loved the lambs so much that I had to tell him that, no, we couldn't keep one. Chris rather liked the jewel-colored hummingbirds that were in the bird sanctuary, his tiny hands constantly trying to reached for them as they flew by or hovered in front of his nose.

The journey home had been quiet, too, though that was because the boys were so busy sleeping. By the time we got home, they were semi-conscious, and Piper and Leo had been quick to take them upstairs to finish their naps. Phoebe and Paige were there, but I didn't think much of it, since this was sort of their house, too. I merely waved to them and went upstairs to take a shower and have a nap before my big date tonight.

I woke refreshed, but still panicky. I had no clothes to wear, and I couldn't keep stealing clothes from Piper. It wasn't right, since she was my employer and was paying me as well as providing room and board for nothing. I was debating on wearing a pair of black jeans and a knit top when there was a knock on my door, which I opened to reveal the three Halliwell sisters, their arms full of clothing and broad smiles on their faces.

"Time to play dress-up!" Phoebe cried as she led the charge into my room.

"What colors do you like?" Paige asked while dumping her load of clothes onto my bed. "Or more importantly, what colors do you look good in?"

Barely managing to squeeze a word in, I was rushed through a dozen outfits before we settled on a red dress. It was crushed velvet, and fit a bit snuggly in the chest area due to an Empire waist that was defined by a length of black ribbon. The ribbon was about an inch or so below my bust, and right in the middle was a cute little black bow. Phoebe (who was the owner of said dress) claimed it looked great on me. The hem hung to the middle of my knees, and it had lacy long sleeves, which I loved.

I had no red shoes, but Phoebe was my exact size, which I was thankful for as I slipped on the sandal-like shoes. Once I was dressed, Paige sat me down before my dressing table mirror and began primping and styling my hair while Piper did my makeup. Piper had picked up that I wasn't much for makeup, so she put a touch of lipstick on my mouth, and a touch of blush to match my dress.

In the meantime, Paige had begun a full attack on my hair. A fog of hairspray enveloped my head every few minutes, and as I closed my eyes to protect them from the chemicals, I was sure that if Paige kept this up for much longer, my hair would soon resemble a bike helmet.

"Am I ready yet?" I whined, wanting this to be over. I hadn't been fussed over like this since my senior prom, and it was as annoying now as it had been then.

"Okay, I'm done," Paige said, her hands dropping away from me. "You can open your eyes now."

I did, and was pleased. She had put waves in my hair, and a couple of glittering red hairclips to hold it out of my face. Cute, attractive, yet simple and elegant, but why the heck did she use so much hairspray? I was lucky my hair didn't resemble a bucket on my head!

"Well, don't just sit there, get going!" Phoebe said, hauling me out of the chair. "Hurry up, or you'll be late!"

The sisters tossed a red shawl over my shoulders and shoved me out my bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door, my head still spinning as I walked towards Erik's house.

* * *

As the clock ticked closer to six o'clock, Erik began pacing the space close to the door. Olivia had been sent into the kitchen to 'see to dinner', which wasn't really necessary; Erik merely wanted to be the one to answer the door when Arianna arrived this time. He had spent the entire day selecting an outfit and dressing perfectly, and now he wanted to see what her reaction would be to his choice of attire.

He was on the brink of cracking his knuckles to pass the time when there was a knock on the door. He eagerly swung it open to find Arianna standing there, looking ravishing in a red dress with a black ribbon tied to create an Empire waist. She smiled timidly and blushed, which made his heart skip.

His voice was soft as he greeted her. "Hello."

Arianna blushed redder. "Hi," she whispered. "It seems that we match tonight."

A pleased smile pulled at Erik's lips. Indeed, the two of them were dressed in the same colors this evening. Was it a coincidence? Even if it was, he was going to pretend the opposite and believe that they were dressed the same for a reason.

Clearing his throat, Erik offered his right hand. "May I take your shawl?"

She gave it go him, and the evening progressed much as it had the previous night. Dinner was served at the small table set with once more with fine china, red candles, and deep red roses in the center. To drink, Erik poured a light, sweet Italian champagne to go with their roasted beef and green beans, and dessert was a bowl of strawberry sorbet.

As the two of them ate their meal in comfortable silence, Erik couldn't help but study Arianna's expression. He was fascinated with seeing her face gave away the pleasure she got from eating the food and drinking the champagne, and as she ate, he made little notes on what pleased her and what didn't so that he knew what to serve the next time she came over for the evening. The champagne seemed more to her tastes than the wine, and Erik engraved that into his memory so that he could tell Olivia.

After the meal was finished and the dishes cleared away, Erik slowly rose from his chair and offered Arianna his hand. She looked at him blankly for a moment before placing her fingers in his palm. As his hand closed over hers, Erik felt something that he had been longing for his entire life to feel.

Pure joy.

* * *

By the time dinner was over, I could tell that all of the champagne I'd been drinking was going to my head, if only just a little. I'd never been one for alcohol, but since the champagne was so sweet, light and bubbly, I'd decided to indulge a little. Plus, I was eating a full meal, so the food would absorb most of the alcohol, right? Well, only partially right. I felt a little light-headed, and a little perky, but otherwise I was fine. At least I wasn't driving home, and walking there would be no trouble.

Sitting quietly in my chair, I watched as Olivia cleared the dirty dishes away and gave her a smile of thanks. She returned the smile and gave me a discreet wink of encouragement before vanishing into the kitchen, leaving me and Erik alone. Once again I was surprised at how swiftly and quietly he could move, since he had gone from a sitting position to a standing one without making a sound. I blushed as Erik extended his hand and I placed mine in it, his large fingers gently closing over mine.

It wasn't until I stood up that I realized how much I'd had to drink. For a moment, I swayed on my feet, thankful that I hadn't worn heels as Erik caught me, his arms pulling me against a warm, firm body. As his arms flexed, holding me tighter to him, I could feel how powerful he was. Erik could crush me like a dried leaf, if he wanted to, but right now, all he seemed to want to do was hold me.

'_Not that that's a bad thing, of course_,' I thought through the alcoholic fog forming in my head. '_He smells good, too_.'

Okay, definitely too much to drink. On the other hand, I was standing in the arms of an incredibly hot man who should be married to a supermodel, and yet, here we were, practically cuddling in his dining room!

Pressed up against his chest, I could feel Erik swallow hard. "I believe you have had too much champagne, _mon cherie_," he whispered into my hair. "Perhaps I should have Olivia escort you home, if you are unable to walk?"

There was a snort behind me as Olivia came back into the room. She spoke a few sentences in French, which went completely over my head and seemed to anger Erik for some reason. He growled back at her in French, but I didn't care about understanding him; I was too busy enjoying the smell of his cologne and the rumbling of his chest as he spoke.

"It appears that I am to be your escort home tonight, Arianna," he muttered to me in English.

I couldn't stop a smile from tugging on my lips. "That's alright," I replied. "I don't mind."

Which I didn't, even when he lifted me up into his arms, my head resting lightly on his shoulder as he carried me back to the Halliwell house.

* * *

As he carried Arianna, Erik couldn't decide if he was in heaven or hell. It was torture to hold her and not take advantage of their closeness, but he knew that her trust in him was delicate, at best. If that trust were broken, he doubted she would ever let him near her again, and he could not risk that.

When she had first fallen into his arms, Erik had thought the worst, that she had finally given in to the horror of being with a masked man who was probably deformed beyond words. The smell of the champagne on her breath, however, destroyed his fears and had brought on a sense of worry instead. How could he explain to her employer, who also happened to be a powerful witch, that the nanny to her children was drunk?

'_No, not drunk, just tipsy_,' he thought as he stepped down towards the sidewalk.

Of course, Erik wasn't happy about having to go out in public, either. He hadn't been this far from his house since the day he'd moved in, and it was uncomfortable being so exposed for all the world to see. However, it was pitch-black outside, and Olivia's words to him had been true after he'd asked her to assist Arianna back home.

"If you think for one moment that I'm helping that girl home, you've got another thing coming," she'd snapped. "What makes you think that an old woman like me can help carry this girl all the way down to the sidewalk then up the steps to the Charmed Ones' house? You're young and strong, _you_ do it!"

And so it was done. Erik had cursed his housekeeper in French, which made her smirk, then lifted the inebriated Arianna up into his arms, her head gently resting on his left shoulder as he carried her home. It was heaven having her here, tucked into his arms, but it was hell having her breath on his neck and the warmth of her body torturing him as he held her, making the short trip to her home seem like an eternity.

Finally, Erik stood at the step leading up to the walkway, which would lead him up to the front door. He hadn't forgotten the possible force field that protected this house, but since he wasn't evil (or hoped he wasn't), then there wouldn't be anything blocking his entrance.

Holding his breath, Erik slowly headed up the steps, one at a time until he was in the middle of the cement walkway. Nothing. No barrier, no lightning or fire being flung at him, nothing. Either the shield was letting him through, or perhaps it only included the house itself and not the yard. Another deep breath, and Erik stepped forward, his pace slow but not halting until he was on the front porch, a pair of wood doors with stained glass windows in front of him.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Erik cleared his throat and, carefully shifting both his weight and Arianna's, gently gave the door two firm kicks with his foot. There was silence for a brief moment, but the next thing he knew, there was a small stampede, quickly followed by the door flying open to reveal three dark-haired women. These had to be The Charmed Ones that Olivia talked about, though he couldn't see what all the fuss was about.

'_Then again, you haven't been on their bad side, nor on the receiving end of their battle magic_,' he reminded himself.

One of them, who had long hair down to her waist, looked at him with a firm and suspicious gaze. "What have you done to Arianna?" she accused, her hands reaching out for her friend.

Again Erik cleared his throat. Trying to keep his voice calm, he briefly explained the situation to her. "I am afraid that she has had too much champagne. I brought her home the moment I realized this." He hesitated a moment. "Please take good care of her."

The shortest of the three gave him a thankful smile. "Thank you," she said while helping her sister with a dazed Arianna. "We'll get her some water and a couple of aspirin, put her to bed, and she'll be great by tomorrow."

He watched as his love was assisted up the stairs by two of the three sisters, the third remaining with him in the doorway. This one had false red highlights in her hair, and a kind smile on her face.

"Don't mind Piper," she said with a wave of her hand. "She's the oldest and tends to be protective. Phoebe's the other older sibling, the one with the hangover prescription." She held out her hand. "I'm Paige."

That would make her the youngest, then. Erik accepted the hand, feeling uneasy about it. "I'm Erik, Erik Garnier."

Paige shook and released his hand. "Thanks for bringing Arianna home. I don't think that housekeeper of yours could have managed it, the little thing that she is." She correctly interpreted the surprised and puzzled look on his face. "Olivia's a friend of Arianna's and of Piper's kids. That's how we know her."

"Ah." What else could he say to that? Awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other, he muttered, "I should go. When Arianna is awake, would you have her…"

What? Call him? He didn't even have a phone plugged in most of the time, since he disliked the noise of the things. Would it be proper for her to come and see him again?

Thankfully, Paige seemed to read his mind, because she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as she said, "I'll have Piper send Arianna over with a nice 'thank-you' gift." She tilted her head to the side with a grin. "Or would you rather have another date with her instead?"

She grinned as the blush on his face said it all.

* * *

Paige managed to hold back her laughter until Erik Garnier was out of sight and out of hearing range. Once she was clear, she orbed up to Arianna's room and helped her sisters get her ready for bed. They were already half-way through the process, since Arianna was alert, just slightly tipsy. Right now, the semi-inebriated nanny was assuring Piper that nothing had happened between her and Erik except for a nice dinner.

"Piper, leave her alone," Phoebe huffed while putting clothes away. "Between dinner and being brought home, I doubt that anything bad had happened, so just chill out."

"Fine," their older sister huffed before walking out of the room.

Phoebe glanced over in Paige's direction as they finished helping Arianna into her pajamas and left her to curl up into bed and fall asleep. Once they were alone, Paige smiled.

"Well, since Erik's able to pass through the barrier, its safe to say that he isn't evil," she said.

"You mean since he's got a good witch as his cook and housekeeper?" Phoebe replied in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, I think it's safe to say that Mr. Erik Garnier is a good guy."

Paige grinned. "He wants Arianna to go for a visit tomorrow afternoon. What do you say we convince Piper and Leo to take the boys out early so that Arianna can 'recover' from her hangover?"

Both sisters cackled loudly as Paige orbed them to their homes.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Thanks! 


	19. A Phantom's Tour

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything from _**Charmed**_ or _**Phantom**_. (makes sure invisibility spell on Erik is working) Nope, not at all…

AN: More fluffy goodness in this chapter! Sorry that it's a week late, but I was on Thanksgiving vacation, and didn't have time to post. Sorry, but I really needed to rest my poor brain. Please leave a review! Thanks!

**Chapter 18: A Phantom's Tour:**

I woke up with a fuzz-filled head and a touch of exhaustion. Today was Sunday, which almost always meant a kid-free day for me. Since they were gone so much during the weekdays, Piper and Leo decided to spend the weekends with their kids, unless they wanted some time to themselves and asked me to work for extra pay. My 'overtime' tended to drop on a Saturday, and since I'd taken the boys to the zoo yesterday, today was all mine.

Listening carefully to what was going on downstairs, I could hear Piper calling to Leo and him answering over the sounds of childish laughter. A few minutes later, there was the familiar chaotic noise of adults getting young children ready for a family day out. The chaos was followed by the sound of footsteps heading out the door and the car starting as the family left, leaving behind peace and quiet for the poor hung-over nanny to recover in.

Groaning, I slid out of my soft, comfy bed and stretched slowly, trying not to make my hangover worse. After a quick shower to clear my head, I pulled on a pair of black jeans, a blue knit top, and my favorite pair of black sparkling sneakers before heading downstairs for some breakfast. Piper had left a note on the table, saying that she, Leo and the boys were off for a day at the park, and would be back for dinner.

Humming a little, I made myself some toast and jam, a cup of hot cocoa for a little sugar buzz, and dove into the comic section of the paper. The cocoa woke me up fully, and after three slices of toast, I was ready to do something that had to be done.

* * *

Erik had awoken worried and tired, his head still filled with the horrible images that his imagination had unleashed upon him during the night. He'd been thinking of Arianna all night, and of her possibly being ill from the champagne that he had served her. It was the fact that it was _his_ hand that had caused Arianna's illness that made Erik want to curse himself and slam his head into a wall. 

'_How could you serve alcohol to someone if you do not know of their body's tolerance for it_?' he snapped to himself as he got up for the day.

Dressed in a white poet's shirt, the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, black jeans and roughened black boots, Erik headed downstairs for some breakfast. Olivia was already setting an omelet at his place at the table, as well as a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee, all of which smelled divine. He practically inhaled his breakfast, nearly choking when there was a knock at the front door. Olivia went to answer it, leaving him to recover from his food mishap.

Erik had just barely recovered when his housekeeper came back into the room to tell him some rather surprising news.

"Mademoiselle Arianna is here to see you, Monsieur," she declared in French, a rather puzzled look on her face. "I escorted her to the sitting room with your painting above the fireplace."

He began a race for the door, just stopping when he realized that running there would be a bad idea. So, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, Erik slowly approached the room where his angel sat.

* * *

I nearly fainted when Erik walked in, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to reveal strong arms. The open part of his shirt revealed some of his chest, as well as a bit of coarse chest hair. Everything was enhanced by the very fitting black jeans and the black boots that he wore, which came up to his knees. Erik Garnier was every inch the image of a working artist. 

I barely bit back a swoon as I smiled up at him, a faint blush rushing into my cheeks as I remembered how plainly I was dressed this morning. If I'd known how nicely Erik dressed every day, I would have put on a nicer top, or nice shoes instead of sneakers. Talk about awkward. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice, because the welcoming smile he gave me was as warm as anything I could imagine.

"Good morning." His voice was soft as velvet as he took my hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "I did not expect to see you today. I hope you are feeling better? You are not ill, are you?"

The concern in Erik's green eyes was touching, and the fact that he hadn't let go of my hand said that he really had been worried about me and my health. I gave him a reassuring smile and gently squeezed his hand.

"I'm alright," I assured him shyly, my cheeks still red from embarrassment. "I've had colds that were worse than this."

He nodded, then waved towards a nearby couch with his free hand, since the other was still holding onto mine. "Will you sit? Have you eaten yet this morning? I'm sure Olivia would be happy to make you something, if you'd like."

"Oh, no, I already had some toast before I came over," I hastily replied. "Really, you don't have to go through so much trouble just for me."

Erik shook his head. "It is no trouble, and you need to eat. It is important that you do so."

Before I could stop him, he'd called out in French, summoning Olivia from the kitchen. She gave me a smile while Erik gave her orders in French. I assumed that she was off to make something, and was surprised when she came back a few minutes later bearing a silver tray with some croissants, jam, butter, and what appeared to be some sort of custard or frosting. There were also two pitchers with milk and juice, two glasses, and silverware.

I watched as Erik began cutting a croissant in half with a knife, then sliced it lengthwise so that it opened up. Using a different knife, he spread some of the sweet toppings onto it like a person would with toast, and offered it to me. I accepted it and took a small bite.

"Oh, my God," I said around my mouthful of croissant. It was _fantastic_. Did all French people eat this way? I certainly didn't have _this_ while I was in Paris! As I took another, larger bite, I could see that Erik was watching me while I ate.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he reached for a cup and the milk pitcher. "I know that you do not like coffee, but perhaps milk or juice will do?"

I accepted a glass of milk to wash away the sweet, and when I was finished with the croissant Erik had given me, I smiled at him as he reached to prepare another.

"Oh, no, one was enough," I said, reaching out to stop him.

My fingers met the bare skin of his arm, and my breath caught. His skin was warm to the touch, its color slightly golden in the sunlight coming in through the windows behind us.

Swallowing nervously, I looked up into heated green eyes.

* * *

She was touching him. He could hardly believe that Arianna's soft, gentle hand was on his arm, her fingers touching his bare flesh and she didn't seem to dislike it at all. True, she had merely tried to stop him from stuffing her with breakfast, but when she didn't immediately pull away, Erik turned his eyes towards her. 

Dark brown orbs shyly gazed up at him, and Erik knew that she could see the need he had for her reflected in his eyes. She was surprised, of course, but she didn't pull away or glance down, their gazes still locked together as the world seemed to shrink to include just the two of them. Erik felt his head lower, his lips hovering just above Arianna's perfect warm mouth as they drew nearer…

"Monsieur! Will you need anything else before I go out?"

Arianna leaped back on the couch like a startled doe, a deep blush staining her cheeks as Erik inwardly cursed his housekeeper. He had been so close to a kiss, his first in over a century, and she had ruined it!

"No, you fool, I don't require anything!" he snapped at her in French, glad that Arianna couldn't understand him as he proceeded to let out a flood of curses towards the kitchen.

There was a startled and insulted squawk from Olivia before the sound of a slamming door reverberated throughout the house. Breathing deeply to calm his temper, Erik turned towards his puzzled and startled guest. He had frightened her, and now he had to make it up to her.

"Forgive me," he said, blushing slightly. "I am afraid that my temper ran away with me."

The red tinge in Arianna's face deepened slightly. "Oh, it's alright," she hastily said with a small smile. "I, uh…I should be going, I suppose. You probably have a lot to do…"

Erik began to panic. She couldn't leave now, not when they were alone together! Not that he had anything planned for such an occasion, of course, or at least, not one happening so soon. If he moved too fast, Arianna would ever forgive him! Nor would Olivia, for that matter! But what could he do to keep her here?

"Would you like to see my workroom?" he blurted out.

She blinked at him. "Your workroom?" she asked, looking rather interested.

He barely kept himself from heaving a sigh of relief. "Yes, the room where I create all of my art and music," he said while rising from his seat and offering her a hand.

For a brief second, Erik thought that he had gone back in time. Another beautiful woman was going to see his lair, only instead of a dark, damp cave by an underground lake, this one was aboveground and full of sunshine and fresh air. Would Arianna do what another had done before her? Would she try to see what was behind the mask and run away from it in terror?

The glitter of excitement and broad smile on her face drove away his fears. Arianna had much more sense than Christine, and was not as innocent, naïve, and (dare he say) childish. She was genuinely interested in Erik the man, not the Angel of Music or the Phantom of the Opera and the mysterious darkness that he had lived in for so long. Christine had wanted an Angel and eventually called him a demon. Arianna wanted a man.

And that's what he could give her, willingly and without hesitation.

* * *

The inside of Erik's workroom was exactly the way I thought it would be. He had gently taken my hand and led me through a pair of large wooden doors, the smell of a thousand different things rushing to my nose as we walked into the brightly-lit room. In Piper's house, this room would have been the conservatory; in Erik's home, it was the place where art was born. 

Woodchips, dust, open paint containers, brushes, and dozens of crafting tools lay scattered around on every bit of table space I saw. Easels bearing unfinished paintings stood in several different places, all of them in varying degrees of completion. One appeared to be the beginning of an angel descending from heaven, though I couldn't see the face. From the detail of the outline sketches, however, it promised to be an incredibly beautiful piece of art.

I saw wooden carvings of birds or animals, stone statues of Greek or Roman goddesses, and rough drawings of what could possibly be future projects. All of them had great promise, and I couldn't help thinking that it would be amazing to sit here beside Erik and watch him bring his work to life. But didn't he say that he was a composer, too?

A gentle hand on my shoulder pulled my attention away, my eyes focusing on Erik. He gave me a shy smile and pulled me towards a large antique organ, the metal pipes shining brightly in the sun. It was dark wood decorated with silver and gold swirling carvings, the edges of the wood and pipes trimmed in brass. Ivory keys in black and white showed wear-marks where fingers had danced across them so many times over the year by previous players. To have such an old and unique instrument clearly showed Erik's dedication and love for music. The bench before it was newer, covered in soft red velvet and looked comfortable enough to sit there for hours without feeling uncomfortable. It was a beautiful instrument.

On the music stand of the organ were sheets of paper where dozens of rather complicated musical notes were written. Along the edges were scratched out comments or ideas, as well as a few words with exclamation marks to emphasize a few important details that might be missed. Several pens and pencils were scattered everywhere on the organ, and, curiously enough, there were a few quills and bottles of ink, though why Erik would want to use these were a mystery.

'_Then again, some people like the novelty of writing with old-fashioned writing tools_,' I thought while moving on to look at another table. '_It's kind of like how Erik wears those poet's shirts and black pants, as though he were back in the Victorian Era or something_.'

Not that anything was wrong with dressing up that way. People all over America liked to dress up in period costumes for different reasons, like Civil War reenactments or in those historical amusement parks that people visited. It actually looked sort of fun, but the idea of Erik using old-fashioned writing tools still puzzled me. Did other people privately use these sorts of things in their homes, away from prying and judgmental eyes?

'_Well, judge not lest ye be judged_,' I told myself. Besides, the Amish still lived in the olden days, and I thought it kind of neat that they did, so I shouldn't think any less of Erik for doing so.

I moved on to look at the complicated little piece that lay across a table in the corner, which seemed to get the best and most light. It looked like music box that had been torn apart and was currently being put back together after being fixed. It was small, about the size of my palm, and was made of flat panels of reflective crystal or glass. The interior was visible, since it was being worked on still, and I was fascinated by the small little wheels that would fit together to create music. Beside the small pieces was a small figure, a tiny doll of a young woman dressed in silvery-white, her body and arms posed as though she were frozen in the middle of dancing. The figure would probably go on top and spin slowly around after the music box was wound up and allowed to play.

"It is my latest project," Erik said behind my right shoulder. "I am still trying to decide which song it will play." I could feel him come up right beside me. "Which song would you choose?"

I thought about it. There were so many songs that could be put into a music box, most of it classical and well-known. However, there were some ballets that had music that people knew, and which were often put in music boxes, too.

"Well, I rather like the music from the _Sleeping Beauty_ ballet, and _The Nutcracker_," I replied, turning my head so that I could look up at him.

Erik chewed his lower lip in thought. "I, too, enjoy the music of _The Nutcracker_," he said, green eyes focused on the little dancing figure. "It would be quite suitable to this particular piece. But may I ask which song you prefer from the ballet? There are so many, you see…"

Now it was my turn to look thoughtful. "Well, for a music box, I think the song with the flutes is quite lovely."

"Ah, the Reed Flutes," Erik said, his face lighting up with pleasure. "That would be perfect, indeed."

He then proceeded to show me what else he was working on, including several models of the interiors of palaces and opera houses, one of which was the Opera Garnier in Paris. It gave me the shivers, but not as bad as I thought it would. After all, Paris was on the other side of the world, and a lifetime away. Besides, the model was beautifully crafted, and there were even a few tiny ballet figures on the stage, posed as though they were ready to dance on command.

"Oh, it's so darling," I gasped. "You should make doll houses or toys for children, you are so talented!"

Erik seemed pleased with that, his face turning slightly pink as he took my hand, leading me to see his other art pieces.

* * *

Arianna's hand was warm in his as Erik led her to another table, this one holding drawings of nature that he could see from his window. She exclaimed over the beauty he had captured, and her fingers hovered a mere inch above the pastels, chalks and paints that made up the portraits. 

"Incredible," she muttered. "You must have an endless amount of inspiration and energy to create so many pieces."

He didn't have the heart to tell Arianna that his inspiration for the past several months had been her. For weeks, his hands had been itching to create artwork that would hopefully impress her, draw her into his world and show that he wasn't a monster. Since he had moved here, the smallest thing could pull him into a frenzy of creativity, such as the flowers outside the large conservatory windows stirred the desire to draw fields of flowers. Shimmering moonlight reflecting from a mirror had inspired him to create the small music box that lay on the table, the one that he was going to give to Arianna when he finished it. It was all because of her that the tables around him were filled with half-finished artwork, all of which he intended to complete and offer to her as courtship gifts. Hopefully she would accept them and enjoy looking at them at her home until he was able to bring her into his…permanently.

The clock chimed the noon hour, and Erik carefully cleared his throat. "Would you care to stay for lunch?" he asked awkwardly. "Olivia is not here, but I could try and make something edible."

She laughed. "I can't cook, either, though I've been trying to ask Piper, my employer, for weeks to teach me. She's a chef, you see, and I thought that the best teacher in cooking would be a chef." Arianna sighed. "It's just too bad that she's always too busy with work and her kids."

He winced. "I am afraid that I am a disgrace in the kitchen as well, and am afraid of causing your stomach harm by cooking. Perhaps I could make it up to you with dinner?"

Arianna looked at him doubtfully. "I don't think Olivia would be up to cooking for you, especially after what happened earlier."

Curse it, she was right. Olivia would be angry at him for a while because of this morning, so what could he do? He wanted desperately to see Arianna again, and he wanted dinner tonight to be romantic. There had to be a solution. Could they…no, he wasn't ready to go out for that…but it was the only way, and if he planned it out right…

"Would you…like to…go out for dinner?" he forced out nervously.

Her eyes lit up. "I'd love to!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Erik took a deep breath. "Is tonight alright? Maybe at seven o'clock?"

"It's a date," Arianna declared with a grin. "I'll see you then."

She left a few minutes later, leaving a very nervous Erik behind. How could he have done that? He wasn't ready to go out into the world! It was doubtful that humanity had changed since 1870, but if it had, it wasn't by much. Still, he had promised Arianna an evening out, and that is what he would give her. It was time to put his finances to use.

Using the local phone book and a map, Erik located the nearest romantic restaurant and reserved the entire place for the evening. The manager had refused at first, but when Erik had declared that he would pay whatever it took to rent the place, the man had been eager to please. The finest food and refreshments were made available, and Erik hung up the phone with a sense of satisfaction.

Remembering that he still needed a way to _get_ to the restaurant, Erik called the nearest limousine service, ordering a modest car so as not to overwhelm Arianna too much with everything he was doing for her. Once everything was done, Erik silently praised the man that had created the credit card so he could do this without having someone acting on his behalf.

'_But what in the world should I wear tonight_?' he silently wondered while staring into space.

* * *

AN: Oh, Erik's going out in public! How exciting is that? Don't forget to review! Thanks! 


	20. A Night Out

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own _**Charmed**_. Or _**Phantom of the Opera**_. (looks around) Erik, get back in the closet before someone finds you! (looks back at readers) Nope, don't own Erik at all…

AN: I know it seems that Erik's going out into the big world a bit quick, but there are only so many times Arianna can eat over at his house before it gets boring, and I thought a little excitement would do him some good. Have fun reading, and please review!

**Chapter 19: A Night Out:**

Another night out with Erik, and again there were butterflies in my stomach. Heck, even the butterflies had butterflies! What should I wear? I'd never been out in town with a date before, so should I dress to impress Erik and/or anyone else that looked my way? Would it be bad if I dressed too impressively? Erik might get jealous if I attracted too much male attention, though, and that would be bad.

"Okay, brain-check!" I said aloud, pressing my fingers to my head as I paced my room. "No more running in circles for you, Ms. Brain. Let's focus here!"

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," said a teasing voice from the doorway.

Turning around, I stuck my tongue out at Leo as he grinned. "Very funny," I retorted. "Besides, half the people in the world talk to themselves, so no lectures from you."

He laughed and leaned against the doorway. "Word to the wise, don't leave your door open," was his smart-aleck reply. "And don't stress out too much. Dress nicely and comfortably, and you'll be fine." With that said, Leo turned and walked away.

I stared after him, wondering how a man could be so helpful in aiding a woman get ready for an evening out. Shaking my head, I turned to pick out a dress for the evening.

* * *

Swallowing hard, Erik tried to remain calm, but wasn't doing too well. His evening out with Arianna was looming closer with each tick of the clock, and he was sure that he was sweating bullets. He wanted this to be the perfect evening, but didn't know where to start. Should he bring flowers? What kinds of flowers were appropriate for a third date? 

'_More importantly, what sort of flowers does Arianna like_?' he wondered.

Finally, with a few hours to go, Erik decided to play it safe and use a flower from the centerpiece from the night before. It was a long-stemmed red rose, his signature flower. This time, however, he would not include the black ribbon at the end of it; that belonged to a different lifetime and a different country. A simple red rose was beautiful and spoke of romantic affection, which he wanted to show Arianna without frightening her off.

Combing through his wardrobe for the fifth time, Erik was feeling rather panicked. What did men wear when they went out for romantic dinners with the woman they loved? He had no tuxedos, and he refused to wear a simple dress-shirt and pants this time, so what did that leave him? Olivia had taken his measurements back in Paris and had boxes of clothing made for him, so why was there such a small variety in his closet?

"Have you checked under your bed?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Whirling around, Erik saw an amused Olivia standing there. "What?"

She shrugged. "I noticed that you seemed to have unpacked your clothes rather quickly, which I thought impossible, given how many outfits I bought for you, so I thought you might have kicked most of the boxes under your bed to deal with later." She gave him a teasing grin. "Perhaps it is time for me to get out an iron and an ironing board, since you might need them."

As Olivia turned and left, Erik glanced over at his bed. It was a large mahogany thing with gold-trimmed maroon curtains and matching sheets, the edges of the bedcovers hanging off the side to brush the floor. Since the bed was rather up off the ground, it could easily hide a few boxes underneath it, putting them out of sight and out of mind.

Thinking back, he realized that Olivia must be right; he had been in a rush to unpack and get started on settling into his workshop downstairs, and had unpacked only what he'd thought necessary. At the time, clothing had been unimportant, his art tools first in his thoughts. Now that he needed them, the clothes he'd thought never to wear were the most important thing in winning over Arianna.

Getting down on his knees, Erik picked up the edge of the covers and looked under the bed. Sure enough, there were several unopened boxes, some large and rectangular and some flat enough to hold perhaps one or two shirts. All appeared to be marked with his name, and it took little effort to slide them out so that he could look inside. Using a sharp pair of scissors from his desk, Erik slid the knife along the sides, easily slicing through the tape holding the boxes shut and flipping open the lids to see what was there.

Inside one box were numerous short-sleeved shirts, obviously meant for spring and summer. Another held more dress-type shirts, and a third had less-formal long-sleeved shirts. Two of the flat boxes had jeans of various colors, and a third had khakis and some dress pants. The last box he looked in produced exactly what he was looking for.

It was a suit, complete with a set of different colored ties. With the right shirt, he would look dignified and casual all at the same time. Smiling, Erik gently placed the suit on the bed and went to look for the right shirt.

* * *

"Piper, really, I can go shopping for something right now to wear tonight. You don't have to loan me anymore clothes!" I protested as she continued flinging outfits onto her bed. 

She and Leo had gotten home in the early afternoon, the boys asleep in their arms after an eventful day at the park. Once they were sure I was over my little drinking binge from the night before, they had decided to bring the boys home to finish their naps. I, of course, had been upstairs, worried over what I would wear to my upcoming date with Erik, which was where Leo had found me.

With that motherly instinct of hers, Piper had come up to my room and watched me dig through my limited clothing collection for several minutes before announcing that she probably had something decent I could wear. This, of course, resulted in my present protest to her rummaging through her closet for something in my size.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Piper cheerfully replied as she pulled out several dresses before putting them back. "I've got more clothes than I know what to do with, and most of it I haven't worn since before becoming pregnant with Wyatt."

I picked up a rather skimpy green top and examined it carefully. "So I see."

"Very funny." She snatched the top out of my hands and put it back on the bed. "Now, what are you guys doing for tonight?"

"Well, he said that he wanted to take me out, so I'm assuming that he's going to pick me up at around seven o'clock, which is when he said he would," I replied while flopping into a chair.

Piper looked thoughtful. "A night on the town, huh? Well, let's see what we've got…"

I groaned, but followed her lead. Most of the clothes weren't my style, though they certainly suited Piper. Shirts with one sleeve, no sleeves, half-sleeves, and some covered with filmy gauze over the silk or satin inner layer, it was all fashionable and beautiful, but nothing that I would wear. Oh, I loved some of it, but knew that it wouldn't look right on me.

Finally, I spotted something in the closet. "What's that? That blue thing in the middle?"

She went over and pointed. "You mean this?" I nodded, and she took it out to show me. "It's a dress that I never got around to wearing. Look, it still has the tag on it."

I looked it over. It was fantastic knee-length dress, with a thin nude-colored material underneath a layer of dark blue gauze. Silver, green, and blue sequins were stitched together to form flowers along the top of a tight V-necked bodice, and the thin blue gauze draped down to the knees in purposely made tatters, giving it a nymph-like look. More blue and silver sequins were sewn randomly around the rest of the dress to make it sparkle. There were thin, blue, V-shaped strips at the shoulders to hold the dress up into place. It was a beautiful dress.

Piper nodded her head in approval. "It's perfect," she said. "I have a black shawl you could borrow, and with that pair of black shoes that you bought for your first date, you'd look sensational."

I nervously fingered the sequins at the top of the dress. "Do you think he'll like it?" I whispered nervously.

She laughed and shook her head. "He'd have to be an idiot not to like you in this," Piper said with a smile. "Come on, let's go get you ready."

* * *

At five minutes to seven o' clock, Erik was nervously pacing his living room, clenching his hands together into fists and releasing them before repeating the process over and over as he waited for the limo to arrive. Olivia was standing off to the side looking both amused and worried. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked for the fourth time. "You know you aren't ready to go out into the world, so why would you be so foolish as to ask Arianna out to dinner in a restaurant?"

He heaved a sigh and tried to keep himself from strangling his friend and housekeeper. "I cannot keep asking Arianna to come over for dinner," Erik replied in a stressed voice. "She would soon become suspicious and bored of the place, and even _I_ know that men who take women out to romantic dinners are able to woo them faster than always eating at their home."

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "This is true, but I still do not think that it's a good idea. How will you deal with the servers if or when they stare at you? And what about the other diners at the place you are going to?" She stopped and looked puzzled. "Where are you going tonight, anyway?"

Lifting a hand to his collar, Erik fiddled with the crisp white shirt as he looked through the window for the car. "We are going to a restaurant for dinner, and perhaps I will have the driver take us for a drive through town afterwards so that Arianna and I can…talk." He knew he was being vague, but didn't care; he didn't feel like answering her questions right now.

Just as Olivia opened her mouth to press for clearer answers, the limo arrived. Breathing a sigh of relief, Erik grabbed the rose out of Olivia's hand and raced out the door. The driver had already opened the passenger door for him, and Erik was surprised as the man gave a polite bow and a smile. Apparently the man was well-trained (or he had seen strange people in masks before), since he didn't show any signs of disgust as he closed the door behind Erik and slid into the front seat. The window separating the front of the limo from the back slid down, and the chauffeur smiled as he turned around.

"May I ask where the other parties are located this evening, sir?" he asked.

Erik shifted in his seat. "Actually, she lives right next door," he replied, feeling awkward. "Just pull forward and I will go and fetch her."

The driver did as he was told, and in seconds they were before The Charmed Ones' home. Erik nervously ran a hand over his black suit and the black buttons of his shirt. After deciding that he looked well enough, he slipped out the door, clutching the rose in his right hand as he mounted the steps and knocked on the front door. He had expected one of the sisters to be there, and was surprised to see his Arianna standing there, dressed in a blue dress that fit her body very well.

'_**Too**__ well_,' he thought with a nervous swallow.

"Well, you look incredibly handsome," she said. He felt his stomach turn upside-down as she smiled up at him. "Is that for me?"

He nodded and handed her the rose. "You look…" Magnificent? Beautiful? Were there any words in French or English that could justly praise her and describe what he thought about her outfit?

To his relief, Arianna seemed to understand what he was thinking, for a deep blush tinted her cheeks and she smiled shyly. "Thank you," she whispered. "Um, shall we go?"

Ever the gentleman, Erik offered her his right arm, which she accepted, closing the door of the house behind her. He proudly escorted her down the steps towards the street, where, when they reached the sidewalk, Arianna proceeded to freeze in her steps and stare at the limo sitting before them.

"Oh, my gosh," she muttered. "Erik, you didn't have to do this!"

He merely smiled and opened the door. As she slid into the seat, Erik began to feel rather confident about the evening, and hoped that she would be impressed when they arrived for their dinner.

* * *

I'd never been in a limo before, and I couldn't help staring around the car as it drove into downtown San Francisco. The seats were black leather and so soft and comfortable that I was able to sink into them. There was a small refrigerator and minibar in the left-hand corner, complete with a freezer for ice for bottles of alcohol. As we drove around town, I began to feel rather spoiled. 

"Erik, you know that you don't have to spend a lot of money just for me," I said, glancing over at him out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't look at him for fear of drooling over how incredibly handsome he looked in a black suit, white shirt with black buttons and his white mask.

He put his hand over mine, caressing my fingers with his thumb. "I wanted to have a very special evening with you, _mon cherie_," he said in a soft, velvet voice. "I hope that you enjoy Italian food?"

Unable to speak due to the tingles going up my spine and the butterflies in my stomach, I blushed and nodded. Erik smiled and continued to hold my hand, the two of us sitting in comfortable silence until the car stopped in front of a restaurant with dark glass windows. I could faintly see candles glowing through them like fireflies in the night. Unable to see the name of the place, I decided to let it be a surprise.

A moment after the car had stopped, the chauffeur opened the door and Erik stepped out first, his hand reaching back to help me. I set the rose on an empty seat and accepted his hand with a smile. When I was firmly on the sidewalk, I took his offered arm and let him escort me into the restaurant. Once we were inside, I was instantly puzzled.

There was no one else here.

* * *

He could see Arianna's confusion the minute they were inside. Since it was the weekend, and the dinner hour, the entire place should have been full. This particular restaurant was very popular, which Erik had discovered when he had called to reserve the entire space for the evening. The manager had nearly had an epilepsy over the phone, declaring it to be impossible since they were so busy, but when Erik had named a price, the man had been more than willing. 

Speaking of the manager, the gentleman had appeared with a broad smile on his face, and judging by his looks, he was Italian. "Good evening, signor and signora," he said with a slight bow. "Would you care for a corner table, a booth perhaps?"

Erik looked down at Arianna. "Which would you like?"

"Oh, uh…a corner table would be fine," she stuttered.

The host bowed again and led them to a cozy, but still spaciously comfortable, table in a corner. Erik held the chair out for Arianna before he took the other. Once seated, they were given their menus while a server poured ice water and champagne for them before leaving them alone together. Erik took a sip of champagne from his glass while watching Arianna's expression as she looked around.

"It's so empty," she said while opening her menu. "Perhaps their food isn't that good."

He smiled at her joking tone. "No, my dear, I'm afraid that they are quite good, which is why it was so hard to rent this place for the night."

Arianna sat and stared at him over the edge of her menu. "You rented an entire restaurant for tonight?" she deadpanned.

Erik shrugged nonchalantly. "I wanted tonight to be special," he replied while taking another sip of champagne. "And trust me when I say that you are very much worth it."

"But Erik, this must have cost a fortune!" she protested. "A limo, a rented restaurant…"

Oh, she was so lovely and sweet when she was flustered! He reached out and put a hand on hers. "It's alright," he soothed. "I can assure you that I am, financially, quite well off."

He smiled and studied her expression.

* * *

'_Oh, my God, I'm dating a millionaire_!' I thought while looking back down at my menu. I had no idea what to have, so I picked the first thing that caught my eye. 

A waitress came a moment later and took our orders, Erik having a crab-and-shrimp stuffed ravioli and me having a seafood linguini. When she was gone, I picked up my champagne glass and sipped at it, hoping that it would calm my nerves.

How the hell did this happen? How did someone like me, a common small-town girl with freaky witch powers and witch employers, end up with a masked millionaire who wasn't afraid to drop a lot of money to impress me? Was Someone Up There playing a trick on me? If they were, it was a bad one. I'd have to ask Phoebe's husband, Coop, if a Cupid or something was messing with my love life just for laughs.

All was quiet between us as we waited for our meal. Although I didn't look up to see, I could feel Erik's eyes on me as I alternated between my water and the champagne, and though I should have felt uncomfortable, I didn't. It felt like he was studying me for something, like all he wanted to do was look at me and savor it. I took a chance and glanced up.

He was looking at me with those intense green eyes of his, which I couldn't get enough of. Tonight, in the light of the candles on the table and the dim lights on the walls, they were intense emeralds sparkling back at me as I looked at him. I blushed, the color of my cheeks darkening as he smiled at my discomfort. Fortunately, dinner arrived at that moment, which saved me from saying or doing something awkward.

The food was delicious, and I loved the light sauce that the shrimp, mussels, clams, and crab meat of my pasta was cooked in. Erik seemed to enjoy his ravioli, and once the plates were empty and cleared away, we began some light chatter as our stomachs settled.

"Tell me, Arianna, do you like music?" he asked while picking up his champagne glass.

I thought about it. "Well, yes, but it depends on the music," I replied. "I like rock, pop, a little bit of rap music, if it's tasteful and doesn't have too much swearing in it, and classical. I like music that's from ballets, too, like _The Nutcracker_ and _Sleeping Beauty_." I blushed. "I'm afraid I've only been to a couple ballet productions in my life, and those were the two."

He laughed. "Well, then, perhaps you would go with me to the ballet some time," he said, smiling. "Or the opera. Have you ever been to the opera before?"

I thought back to my experience in the Paris Opera House, but it didn't trouble me the way it used to. I'd put that behind me and moved on; the dangerous, evil shadow that dwelled there could not reach me here, where I was safe with my friends. I shook my head.

"No, I've never been to the opera before," I admitted. "I'm sure it would be interesting, as long as it was in English so that I could understand it."

Erik nodded. "Then perhaps we could go someday, if you find one that appeals to you." He gave me with an affectionate look that had me weak at the knees.

Blushing, I was relieved when a waiter arrived and offered to bring us dessert. I ordered a lemon sorbet to cool my heated cheeks, and was never so grateful for something cold to eat. The little silver cup was dressed with a sprig of mint on top of the two scoops of ice cream, and the spoon was presented to me by a smiling waiter. I accepted the spoon and began to eat, fully aware that my actions were being watched intensely by the handsome masked man sitting across from me.

* * *

Watching Arianna lick the sorbet off of her spoon had to be one of the most frustrating and entrancing things Erik had ever seen. He swallowed hard and tried to keep his composure as she finished her dessert while he paid the bill. She immediately began protesting that, next time, he wouldn't have to do all of this just for her. He waved her words aside and handed the bill to the waiting manager, who smiled and invited them to come back again. 

Once the payment had been settled and Arianna had finished her dessert, Erik led her out of the restaurant and back to the limo, which had been parked outside. The chauffer was waiting, holding open the door as Arianna slid inside with Erik right behind her. He watched as she picked up the rose he had given her, her lips curling up into a smile as she held it up to her nose.

His heart fluttered. All of his wealth meant nothing if he didn't have someone to spend it on, so why not do so with Arianna? Seeing her surprise to the rented limo and restaurant had been worth every cent he paid, and it had given him the courage to actually leave his house for an evening when he'd thought it impossible to do so. Arianna had given him the greatest gift he could ever hope for, and that was something that would be hard to repay.

'_But I will try_,' he thought determinedly as the car pulled away from the curb. '_No matter how long it takes, I will do everything to win you, Arianna. Even if it costs me my fortune, it is all worth it to make you happy_.'

She turned and smiled again at him, as though she'd heard his thoughts. Slowly reaching over, he took her hand in his, his heart skipping a beat as she accepted it. When the limo turned a corner, he felt Arianna rest her head on his shoulder, the scent of her hair drifting up into his nose as his mind told him that he was in heaven.

* * *

AN: Aw, a sweet chapter, wasn't it? Hope everyone had fun reading and will review! Thanks! 


	21. A Night Out, Continued

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything from _**Charmed**_ or _**Phantom**_. (makes sure invisibility spell on Erik is working) Nope, not at all…

AN: Finally the romantic moment that everyone has been waiting for! I've gotta thank all of you for your patience in waiting for this, and I hope it was worth it. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

**Chapter 20: A Night Out, Continued**:

Dinner had been wonderful, but it was making me a little sleepy. The seafood sauce and pasta must have been too heavy for my stomach, which would explain why I was now resting my head against Erik's very strong and muscular shoulder. Of course, I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't put his hand on top of mine, the warmth of his skin and gentleness of his grip making me feel safe and protected as the car drove down the busy streets of downtown San Francisco.

I felt his shoulder move, and lifted my head. "I'm sorry, it must be uncomfortable for you," I said, pulling away slightly, though my hand was still firmly grasped in his.

Erik looked down at me in surprise. "No, no, _cherie_, it's alright," he hastily assured me. "I just saw something that surprised me."

Leaning over to my right, I tried to look around Erik's body to see what he had seen. It was a theater, and apparently a live production was going on and had just gotten out. People were talking, laughing, and chattering about all sorts of things, though most likely about the show they had just seen. I squirmed my head around and saw the programs being held in everyone's hand, the title of the show being _**The Phantom of the Opera**_.

I was puzzled. What had surprised him so? "What is it, did you see someone you know?" I asked, pulling back into my seat. That was the only thing I could think of.

He shook his head. "No, it's just…I didn't know that there was a performance with…that title."

Now I was even more surprised. "You've never heard of Andrew Lloyd Webber's production?" I blurted out. "The show has been going on for 20 years now. It's incredibly famous."

Erik stared at me. "Twenty years?" he asked. "People have been watching this for _twenty years_? Why?"

Huh, talk about a hard question. I frowned as I thought about it. "Well, for some, it's a beautiful and tragic story about love, passion, and the desire to be accepted by someone who can see past what is on the surface." I smiled. "And there's the fact that it's done with wonderful music, dancing, singing, and a falling chandelier."

Sitting there beside me, Erik looked like his mind was spinning. "There's singing and music? And a chandelier?"

Wow, he really must have been isolated. "It's a musical," I explained. "There's a full cast of dancers and a chorus for the background, an orchestra, and makeup and costumes. They also specially rig a chandelier so that it comes together at the beginning of the show and drops onto the center of the audience near the end."

I proceeded to explain the whole thing from the start of the plot, where the elderly Raoul, the Count de Chagny, purchases the little monkey music box, right up to the end. I even explained about the movie, which seemed to surprised him even more, which I didn't think was possible.

"A stage production and a film," Erik muttered under his breath, his hand still holding mine as he stroked the back of it with his thumb. "But how does the audience feel about the Phantom himself? Do they despise him for the monster and murderer he appears to be?"

Looking up at him, I reached out a hand and turned his face so that he looked at me, my other hand gently squeezing his. "Mostly, they feel pity for him," I said, putting both hands on top of his. "No matter which version of the story they have seen or read, the audience knows that he has been through so much pain and suffering in his life, and that he only wanted to be loved and accepted. I saw the movie and the musical once, and I cried at the end of each one because I know that all anyone wants is to love and to be loved in return."

Erik put his free hand to the right side of his face, the one with the white mask, and his eyes filled with tears. I hadn't meant for him to cry, so I snatched up a tissue from a nearby container and gently dabbed it along his face, absorbing the droplets before they could fall. When he stopped, I turned and put the tissue to the side, my head turning back towards Erik only to be clasped gently between his palms as he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

Arianna's lips were soft and sweet against his, and for a moment, Erik was living every romantic moment he had ever read or seen performed on stage. Warmth, joy, acceptance, and most importantly, love, all swam through his body and into his soul. He felt the curse weaken, but not break; the chain of darkness still held, and he knew that there was only one thing that could free him completely. But that could wait.

He felt her sigh against his mouth, and he took advantage of Arianna's parted lips to gently trace them with the tip of his tongue. Now she was moaning just a little, and Erik could feel himself going mad with longing for her. But his must go slowly; he did not want to frighten her off, but perhaps if he went a little further…

The fingers of his right hand tangled themselves in her shining brown hair, the silk-like threads caressing his skin as his other hand slid down to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer and giving him a better angle in order to deepen the kiss. He felt Arianna wilt in his arms as her breathing sharpened, and knew he must stop; he would never forgive himself if he took advantage of her here in the back of a limousine.

Regretfully, Erik slowly pulled back from the kiss, his eyes watching Arianna's expression. Her eyes were half-closed, the lids fluttering as she tried to compose herself by deepening her breathing. She was still soft and relaxed in his arms, which Erik didn't mind at all, as it gave him the excuse to hold her close. Slowly, Arianna's eyes opened, clearly still dazed from the kiss.

"Wow," she whispered. "What they say about Frenchmen is true."

He smiled. "And what do they say?" he questioned as his mouth hovered just above hers.

She blushed and smiled rather playfully, all of which made his heart spin. "That you really are the best kissers in the world."

Erik merely grinned and settled back into his seat, his arms pulling Arianna close to his side as the driver took them through the brightly lit streets of San Francisco.

* * *

It truly was a perfect evening, and I knew I was falling in love. True, it was rather fast, but I could feel something inside telling me that Erik was the one. His arms around my waist, holding me against him with my head against his chest, made me feel loved, safe, and precious. Also, I could swear that he was humming.

Glancing up, I saw a joyful and triumphant smile on his beautiful lips, and knew I was right. Erik was humming his happiness, and as I put my head back on his shoulder, I thought it rather sweet. We rode around that way for a while, but for how long, I couldn't tell. It was just the two of us, and that was all that mattered.

Brilliantly lit buildings flew by, as well as shopping centers filled with crowds and outdoor restaurants still serving people, despite the late hour. Finally, after what seemed like a few short minutes together, Erik pressed a button and asked the driver to take us home.

As the limo drove closer to our houses, Erik shifted around in his seat so that we were facing one another. He gave me a soft, affectionate smile and leaned forwards, brushing a delicate kiss across my lips.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I looked up at him, puzzled and surprised by his words. "For what?"

He smiled. "For being so good, and for seeing a man's heart before seeing his face."

My right hand reached up and pressed against his bare cheek. "You must have had a difficult life," I softly replied, my palm caressing his cheek. "I can't even imagine what life must have been like for you."

Erik sighed as he leaned into my touch. "It was much like the life of the Phantom," he said, taking my free hand in his. "A mother who despised me for my face, and a father who had died just before I was born. The other children were terrified at the sight of me, so I had no friends or family to love me or call me their own. It was very lonely."

At that moment, I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for all of the pain and hardship that he had suffered, to tell him that not all people feared those with deformities, and that, if they wanted to, there were doctors who could help them if they chose.

"Have you…" I hesitated. "Have you thought about getting it fixed?"

He blinked at me. "Fixed?"

"Well, there are doctors who help those with deformities, like children who have cleft lips and such, though they help adults, too." I then realized how that must sound, so I rushed on to say, "It sounds like I want you to fix your face, but I don't. I mean, there's nothing wrong with having a facial flaw, since I feel that it's _inside_ that counts, and I happen to like you the way your are-"

My babbling was silenced with a soft, but intense, kiss. When Erik pulled away, he looked deep into my eyes and smiled.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," he whispered. "To have the affections of a beautiful, kind woman such as you…it is something I had never dreamed possible."

All I could do was blush. Thankfully, the limo pulled up to the front of Piper's house at that moment, so I didn't have to say anything. The driver opened the door and bowed us out, and Erik kept a hand on mine to help me. I glanced around the inside of the limo one more time (in case it was my last), and saw the rose that Erik had given me earlier lying on the floor.

'_Must have fallen there during the drive around town_,' I thought, blushing even redder as I remembered the kiss from earlier.

I picked up the flower and slid across the seat, my hand grasping Erik's as I stepped onto the sidewalk. I returned the driver's smile and nod before my date escorted me up the steps and to the front door of The Manor. For a moment, we both stood there, staring at one another while Erik shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

'_Its just like two teenagers after a high school dance_,' I thought, smiling. Well, maybe I should take the first and final step of the night.

Up on my tiptoes I stood so that I could press a goodnight kiss right on Erik's mouth.

* * *

Erik felt his world spin and stand still, all at the same time. Arianna's lips were pressed sweetly and gently against his own, his first goodnight kiss.

She pulled away too soon for his tastes, but the smile she gave him promised of many future dates and kisses to come, if he played his cards right. "Goodnight," she whispered as she carefully opened the door, pausing halfway into the house.

"Goodnight," Erik replied, swallowing hard.

"I'll come see you tomorrow, after Wyatt's at preschool," she promised, still smiling. "I hope you won't mind if I bring Chris over."

"No, of course not." He would promise her the world right now, should she ask it of him.

A final smile and a wave, and she was gone. Trapped in a trance-like state, Erik went back to the car, handed the driver a large tip, and ordered him off. The chauffeur bowed his head and, clutching his money, hopped into the front seat and drove away as Erik headed back towards his house.

Olivia greeted him inside, curiosity and excitement written all over her face. "Well, how did it go?" she asked, her eyes studying his face.

He grinned, probably looking like a cat who had just gotten into the cream. "It went…well."

His housekeeper huffed. "Oh, no you don't, spill it out right now or else I'll put hot peppers in your coffee tomorrow!" she threatened.

Erik smiled and gave her the briefest details as to what had occurred that evening, though he left out quite a few things. Once he was finished, he ignored her demands for more information and headed for his room, already planning for what could happen tomorrow morning. Life was starting to look brighter already.

* * *

Frustrated, Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to storm upstairs and wring the former Phantom's neck. How dare he leave her hanging like that (no pun intended)!

"Men!" she snapped as she went back into the kitchen.

The clock on the wall chimed midnight, which she thought was a good thing; if Erik had been back earlier, it would have meant the date was a failure. Since he had come back at a decent hour, it meant that Arianna at least liked him enough to stay out long after dinner was over, but not late enough for certain "things" to have happened between them. Another good sign, indeed.

'_Hopefully this means that Erik is one step closer to ending his curse_,' Olivia thought as she prepared a cup of tea to take up to her room. '_I'm getting too old to be playing cupid or matchmaker for young people_!'

When this was all over and Erik had won over Arianne completely, he owed her something very big. Maybe he would get her a new house close to where he and Arianna settled down, somewhere she could practice her magic and be able to watch over any little ones that might happen to appear in the future.

Smiling, Olivia took up her cup of tea and headed upstairs.

* * *

Piper knew that spying, either magically or non-magically, was a bad thing, but in this case, she pushed that idea aside and did it anyway. Besides, what she was doing was for the good of a friend, so it wasn't personal gain and wouldn't backfire. Well, at least, that's what the spell in The Book of Shadows said, and it wasn't as though she were seeing anything that was going on right that second.

When Arianna had gone out on her date that night, Piper had felt her instincts kick in. Actually, it was a mixture of her maternal instincts and gut feelings, but she managed to hold them back until after Arianna got home…which was around midnight. That was far too late, in Piper's opinion, especially since all her previous dates had been considerably shorter.

Arianna had come inside, her face lit up like a Christmas tree and a dazed, glassy look in her eyes that spoke of a very good evening with the tall, dark, and handsome Mr. Garnier. That had been enough to throw Piper's instincts into overdrive, so up the stairs she'd gone, straight to The Book of Shadows for a spell that would help her see into the past.

It took only a few minutes of watching to convince Piper that Arianna was thoroughly falling in love with Erik Garnier, even if she didn't realize it yet. Maybe the young woman's heart was saying one thing, but the brain hadn't reached that point yet, but it was still clearly there, and that sort of worried the eldest Charmed sister. People couldn't really fall in love that quickly, could they? She'd have to ask her brother-in-law, Phoebe's husband, Coop, on whether or not one of his people had something to do with this. It seemed like a Cupid's kind of handiwork.

In the mean time, Piper would try and keep an eye on the man who lived next door. Even though he had a good witch as a housekeeper, she still wanted to be sure that there wasn't something forcing Arianna to fall in love with Mr. Garnier without her knowing it. Paige and Phoebe would probably be against her in this, but that didn't matter, as long as she knew Arianna's feelings were genuinely her own.

Closing the book and ending the spell, Piper heaved a sigh and headed down to the bedroom she shared with her husband. Honestly, the work of a Charmed One was never done.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the romance and everything! Please review! Thanks! 


	22. A Friendly Visit

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own _**Charmed**_. Or _**Phantom of the Opera**_. (looks around) Erik, get back in the closet before someone finds you! (looks back at readers) Nope, don't own Erik at all…

AN: Sorry if there's too much fluff in this story, but I promise that it'll get better! Also, I have a feeling that this fic is going to wrap up sometime in January; after that, I've got two new Phantom fic ideas that I hope everyone will like. Check out my bio page for details. Please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 21: A Friendly Visit:**

After a fantastic night's sleep filled with dreams about Erik and our night together, I woke feeling happy and refreshed. I practically bounced out of bed on my way to the bathroom and would have started singing, if I didn't think it would freak out the whole household. Instead, I quietly hummed along with the radio in the shower, finished cleaning up, got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Like usual for a Monday, Leo was off to Magic School and Piper was in the middle of feeding the kids when I got there, quickly dodging a piece of toast, courtesy of Chris. Seeing me enter the room, Piper instantly unarmed her son of his food while I dealt with Wyatt, who was trying to see if he could mash toast into his cup of milk.

Once the boys were finished with their food, Piper rushed them upstairs to change out of their pajamas, and half an hour later, Wyatt was on the school bus, Piper was on her way to work, and Chris was bouncing happily in his playpen, giggling as he watched me tidy up the living room a bit.

When I was finished cleaning, I decided to do a little reading. It would figure that just as I settled down on the couch and relaxed, Chris decided he wanted to be read to. I knew this because he orbed himself out of his playpen and into my lap, then used his powers to orb my book away, replacing it with his favorite picture book of stories. Sighing, I ignored his giggles and opened up the book so that Chris could look at the pictures while I read to him.

A few fairytales later, he began to get fussy, and I decided it was time to take him over to Erik's, figuring that it might be fun and that Erik would have a toy or two for Chris to play with. If not…well, I'm sure he'd think of something.

Chris seemed to know that we were going out somewhere, and was bouncing excitedly in my lap as I strapped on his shoes and pulled a fleece hat over his head for warmth. We were ready, and the two of us headed out the door, Chris happily babbling things as I carried him next door.

* * *

Erik had just finished his breakfast when there was a knock and the ring of the doorbell. He hastily swallowed his mouthful of food and tossed aside his knife and fork to race for the door, much to Olivia's dismay. Smoothing a hand over his hair and adjusting his shirt, Erik took a deep calming breath and opened the door.

"Gah!" cried a small voice, making him jump in surprise.

Arianna's laugh followed, and Erik smiled at the cute sight. There stood the woman he was in love with, and in her arms was the younger of the two children she cared for. The baby boy (almost a toddler, really) gave him a gap-toothed grin and held his little hand out, opening and closing it before stuffing it into his mouth.

"He's trying to say 'hello,'" Arianna explained while smiling fondly at the boy, who was now chewing on his forefinger. "Say hi, Chris-Chris! Come on, be a good boy and say 'hi.'"

The child turned and looked at his nanny for a moment before turning to look at Erik. Removing his drool-covered fingers, he held out his tiny hand and repeated the open-closed motion for a moment, returning the fingers to his mouth once he was finished.

Arianna blushed and laughed, shaking her head. "Sorry about that, but he's still got a few teeth coming in, and he likes gnawing on his fingers. It makes him feel better."

Erik shook his head as well. It appeared that little Chris was much like his older brother, who had little difficulty in looking upon his masked face and not reacting with screams of terror. It was strange, having the toddler greet him with a wave and a smile.

"Would you like to come in?" he said, opening the door to let them inside. "Have you had breakfast?"

Both nanny and charge stepped in, and Arianna immediately began pulling off Chris's hat as they headed into the dining room. "I'm afraid that I already ate, but it wasn't very much. Piper and I were in such a hurry to get Wyatt cleaned up and out the door that I barely had enough time to snatch a piece of toast before I had to get to work tidying the house."

At that moment, Olivia came out of the kitchen bearing a serving tray with a steaming-hot omelet, sausage and a glass of milk on it, as well as a handful of silverware. Erik was amused to see Chris's face light up the instant he saw the old Frenchwoman, and after Arianna's breakfast was firmly set on the table, Olivia took the little boy in her arms and carried him off, leaving Erik alone with his guest.

He carefully pulled out a chair next to his and pushed it in as she sat down, watching intently as Arianna picked up her knife and fork and began to eat. Erik poured himself a cup of coffee and kept quiet, his eyes studying every move she made. While adding milk to his coffee, he tried to think of a topic of conversation.

"So, how do you like being a nanny?" he asked, taking a sip of his beverage.

Arianna finished her bite of sausage and put her fork down. "Well, it's a lot of work, and it's exhausting, but I can't complain, really," she said as she reached for her glass. "I mean, before I came to San Francisco, I'd never thought of becoming a nanny, not in my wildest imagination."

Confused, he tilted his head and looked at her. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

With a sigh, she leaned back in her chair and dropped her hands into her lap. "Several months ago, I was laid off and was desperate for work. A friend of mine from my company offered to get me a job interview here in San Francisco, but when I finally arrived, I was running late and having the worst day ever!"

Laughing, Arianna shook her head. "The cab driver who was taking me to the interview got lost, and when I couldn't pay him to take me to my hotel, he dropped me off in the middle of the street and left me standing there with my small backpack and no place to go. I headed for the nearest house to use their phone, and the next thing I know, I've got a job as a nanny when I came out here to become a receptionist!"

It was Erik's turn to laugh. "You never thought of becoming a nanny before in your life, and then accepted a job out of nowhere, just like that?"

She shrugged. "Truthfully, I was desperate, and when Piper offered free room-and-board, as well as good pay, I could hardly turn it down. Besides, I would like to have kids someday, and this is a good way to practice changing diapers, cleaning up after them, and trying not to overreact when they do something bad."

Erik's hand twitched, peering at her with a hooded gaze while the cup in his hand swung back and forth, the liquid inside it swirling into a whirlpool. He could feel his blood heat up and rush through his body, his senses tingling as he silently prayed to be the father of those children.

* * *

I finished my breakfast with a sigh and pushed the plate away. I got a decent hot breakfast only once or twice a week, not counting Sundays and whenever Piper managed to find time to cook it herself. I mostly ate whatever Wyatt and Chris were having, which usually consisted of frozen waffles, cereal, or toast. Gourmet omelets were usually not an option.

A large hand suddenly covered mine and I looked up to meet Erik's intent gaze. "Would you care to join me in the living room?" he asked. "I have a few suggestions for another evening together, and would like to hear your opinion."

My heart skipped a beat, and I couldn't help but feel flattered. I mean, how often did a man ask for a woman's opinion on what to do for a date? Smiling, I nodded my agreement and stood up along with him, practically melting as he tucked my hand under his arm and escorted me to the living room.

I was then seated on a lovely crème colored sofa, the wood a dark mahogany that beautifully set off the light cushions. Erik made his way over to a desk in the corner and removed several little pamphlets with photos on the front and back. As he joined me on the couch and pressed them into my hand, I saw that they were for the ballet, the opera, and some Broadway musicals. Fascinated, I began flipping through them, my eyes scanning through the summaries for each production as I tried to find out which story I thought would be best.

"I can obtain tickets to any one of these, or to all of them, if you wish it," Erik hurriedly told me. "Perhaps even a box seat, if you like."

"Oh, no, Erik, you don't have to do all of that," I protested, my mind quickly flashing back to last night's limo, the privately rented restaurant, and finally, the kiss. I blushed and ducked my head to look at the pamphlets to hide my red face.

Beside me, Erik chuckled. "Alright, if you insist. But please, choose one, at least. I would like very much to take you out to a performance."

A few appeared to be new, independent creations, but I was a lover of classics, so I found one that was a ballet production of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. I remembered the story from high school, and thought it might be fun to watch onstage.

"How about this one?" I said, holding up the open leaflet.

Erik took it and looked it over. "Hmm…Shakespeare. A very good choice." He grinned as I smiled shyly. "There appears to be a performance tomorrow night. Hopefully there will be tickets left, but if not, it appears to go on for another week or so. Would any day do?"

I nodded. "Just let me know the day and time so that I can tell Piper," I replied. "That way Chris and Wyatt can have someone there to look after them."

Speaking of Chris, I could hear him laughing and squealing in delight in the kitchen, the noises getting nearer as Olivia brought him into the room, dusty with flour. She spoke to Erik in French, but gave me an apologetic look. Erik laughed and replied in French as Olivia took the happy little toddler back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Erik was trying to hide his amusement. "It appears that Olivia thought it would be alright to give your charge some bread dough to play with, and that he became rather fond of the flour."

I groaned and hung my head. "Oh, well, he needed to take a bath today anyway," I sighed. Raising my head, I smiled and shrugged as I stood up, Erik following close behind. "I'd best get him home and cleaned up before his brother gets back from preschool."

A shiver went down my spine as Erik took my hand and pressed a kiss to it. "I will let you know when I have the tickets," he promised in a smooth and sensual tone.

"Okay," I squeaked, swallowing hard as he released my hand and Olivia came back holding Chris, who was now only a little bit dusty.

I quickly accepted the smiling baby and said goodbye before hustling back to The Manor to give my dirty charge a bath.

* * *

Erik watched her go with chuckle of amusement. "Well, that was interesting," he said to his housekeeper, who gave him a rather shamed look. "I hope that you had fun with the boy."

Olivia shook her head. "I really did not think that he would cause so much trouble, but those powers of his…it's truly amazing how a child, unable to walk alone, can have so much magical potential!"

He stared at her, incredulous. "He used his powers?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "I put the flour on the counter, just out of reach, and the boy teleported it into his hands and ripped into the bag before I could stop him."

Erik shook his head. It truly was amazing that such a small thing could cause so much trouble. "I would like to tell you that I intend to take Arianna to a performance in a day or two." He hesitated. "Is it proper to take her out to dinner beforehand or afterwards?"

Smiling affectionately, Olivia put her hand on his shoulder. "Dinner before would be best. You do not want her hungry to the point of being irritable at the end of the performance, do you?"

He blanched and shook his head. "I will first purchase the tickets, and then make arrangements for dinner. What kind of cuisine do you think would be appropriate?"

"Do what you think is best, but be sure to remember that you cannot keep renting out restaurants when you take her out," Olivia warned him. "One day, you will have to face the world, and whether or not the world accepts you depends on how you present yourself to it, and how you act in regards to your deformity."

Erik nibbled his lower lip in thought. "You are right," he grudgingly admitted. "I will have to face the world sooner or later, but when I do, I want it to be with Arianna at my side."

Olivia smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said.

* * *

It was just after nine o'clock, and Piper Halliwell stood in the middle of her attic, pacing around nervously as she tried to decide if what she was doing was a good idea or not. Summoning her brother-in-law at a bad time would get her in big trouble with Phoebe, and that was the last thing she wanted. On the other hand, Coop was a sweet, understanding guy, and he wouldn't hold it against her if she did call on him. Besides, he'd calm Phoebe down, once Piper was done with him. So, standing in the middle of the attic, Piper took a deep breath and called out Coop's name.

A faint tinkling of bells and chimes, and Coop faded into the attic, dressed simply in a tight white sweater, black pants, and black shoes. He also had a confused and concerned look on his face. "Piper, what's up? Is something wrong? Do you need Phoebe? She should be home in a few minutes, she had to work late, but I can go get her for you if you want —"

Piper smiled and shook her head. "No, it's not anything having to do with demons or fighting evil, Coop, really," she assured him. "Actually, I wanted to speak with you."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion, sending black hair into equally dark eyes, all of which was set off nicely by his dark olive skin. Privately, Piper wondered if all Cupids were all good-looking, since they were part of the love and matchmaking world and everything.

"What's up?" he asked.

She took another deep breath. "I was wondering if you knew anything about the romance going on between Arianna and our neighbor, Erik Garnier."

Coop shook his head. "Just what Phoebe's told me," he said. "Why?"

"Because I think something fishy is going on," Piper declared, her tone revealing her frustration. "I mean, it's obvious that he likes her a lot to constantly ask her out on dates, but it seems like he's doing it almost on a daily basis. I just can't shake the feeling that something's wrong with that whole thing."

She threw her brother-in-law a suspicious glare. "You wouldn't happen to know if there's a Cupid behind all of that, would you?"

To her surprise, Coop shook his head. "Nope, sorry, Piper," he said with a shrug. "It's not us. Trust me, I'd know if there was a Cupid working behind the scenes of any romance, and believe me when I say there isn't, not in this case."

"But how do you know?" she pressed. "I mean, is there a huge magical sign hanging over people that lets you know if someone has a Cupid interfering in their love life or something?"

She had meant that last part to be a half-joke, but Coop wasn't laughing. Okay, he was smiling a little, but for the most part, he was serious.

"Actually, there is a sort of 'magical signature' that people have if or when there's someone or something that is guiding them down a certain path," Coop replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "As a Cupid, I would be able to see if one of my own were trying to push Erik and Arianna together, and there isn't any sort of indication that someone is."

Huffing angrily, Piper also crossed her arms. "Well, I still don't like it," she snapped angrily.

She grew even more frustrated when Coop gave her an amused look. "Piper, have you ever considered that perhaps that their love was preordained?"

Her jaw dropped, as did her arms. "Preordained?" she deadpanned. "What do you mean?"

Coop absently waved a hand at her. "I mean that Erik and Arianna falling in love must be part of their destiny," he said with a smile. "It's not that unheard of, you know, especially since you and Leo are part of that special crowd."

Stunned, Piper suddenly had the urge to sit down. Was it possible that Arianna was supposed to fall in love with that handsome masked Frenchman next door? She already knew that she and Leo were meant to be together, but watching another couple find each other was something else.

"Okay, so Arianna and Erik are fated to be together," she slowly drawled out. "But are you sure that no Cupids are there, hanging all over them, just to be sure that they stay together?"

Again, Coop shook his head. "There's no need for that. Fated love is something we Cupids tend not to involve ourselves with, since we don't know if we will either bring the couple together or pull them apart. Love is a fragile thing, and we only interfere when absolutely necessary."

"Explain," Piper demanded.

"If two people who are right for one another can't seem to find the courage or reason to tell the other their feelings, we Cupids step in and bring the couple together," Coop explained. He continued, "In the case of Erik and Arianna, they found each other because fate and the magical aura surrounding Arianna demanded it and pulled the two towards one another."

"Huh." There wasn't anything else that Piper could say to that.

"So, if we're done here, I've got to get back home before Phoebe throws a fit," he said with a broad grin. "It's our anniversary."

"No, it's not. Your anniversary isn't for another three months," Piper retorted.

"Our anniversary of the day we met," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well, _that's_ different," she laughed. "Okay, okay, off you go. Thanks for the info, Coop."

The Cupid bowed and faded from view, leaving Piper alone with her thoughts. True love and destiny, huh? Those were some words she and her sisters hated hearing, even though all of them had very big destinies and had found their true loves after more heartbreak than most people experienced in a lifetime.

'_But if Erik and Arianna are meant to be, then who am I to interfere_?' she thought, heading downstairs to help her nanny put the boys to bed.

Of course, that didn't mean that she couldn't keep an eye on them in the future. Just in case.

* * *

AN: Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and will review. Thanks! 


	23. Of Romance and Musicals

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything from _**Charmed**_ or _**Phantom**_. (makes sure invisibility spell on Erik is working) Nope, not at all…

AN: Sorry about not updating for a while; I decided to take advantage of the holiday and upcoming New Years' breaks and rest my brain for a while. In the meantime, I'll be moving the story right along here, because it's going rather long, and I feel I should be wrapping this up within the next month or so. Therefore, I'm going to push it so that more stuff happens.

And I would like to Mominator, who gave me the idea for this chapter; otherwise, I'd never have been able to write it! Thanks so much! Enjoy the chapter, and please review!

**Chapter 22: Of Romance and Musicals:**

Shakily, Erik set down the phone and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. His mind was a whirl of thoughts, and even now an equally disturbing mess of emotions was flowing through his chest. It was truly amazing how one phone call could cause so much trouble.

Not half an hour ago, Erik had been thrilled at the prospect of having another evening out with Arianna, preferably one with an elegant dinner followed by a performance at the theater. He had found the phone numbers for the local performance centers, and to his frustration, most productions had already sold out. The only ones with tickets available were a few comedy acts he had no interest in, and…

'_The one about me_,' he thought, grinding his teeth.

_**The Phantom of the Opera**_ production was the only one left with seats. Apparently one of the wealthy ticket-holders had decided to sell out his box for the month, so it was open to whoever wished to rent it for a performance. With no other choice, Erik had reluctantly purchased the box for tomorrow evening, which he was sure was begging for disaster. Obviously, he was now having second thoughts about it.

Pacing around the living room, Erik tried to think of a way to get out of this mess he had created, but couldn't find one. The tickets were not refundable, though with his considerable wealth, it was of little matter. As a man who hated waste, however, he felt rather compelled to attend.

'_But perhaps it won't be so bad if Arianna were there_.'

With a shake of his head, Erik crumpled the pamphlet in his hand and threw it aside, a small part of his mind telling him how futile it was to have hope. But that small part was pushed aside by the memory of the limo ride from the previous night, where he had shared his first kiss in over a century with the woman he loved.

"Arianna will help," he muttered to himself.

Yes, the mere presence of his beloved would soften whatever emotional blows fell on him tomorrow evening during the performance. Her hand would be in his, and she would be seated right beside him. That would be enough…he hoped.

* * *

I was surprised when Olivia came over to deliver a note from Erik. I had expected him to come himself to tell me about our date, so when Olivia appeared on the doorstep, I was completely taken back. 

It was mid-afternoon, and both boys were upstairs sleeping when I heard a timid knock on the front door. Since I wasn't expecting visitors, I went over and peaked outside, a large smile spreading across my face at the sight of my friend. When I pulled the door open, Olivia returned my welcoming grin, and handed me a note.

"Thank you," I said. "From Erik?"

I thought that she wouldn't be able to understand me, but when I said Erik's name, she nodded and pointed at the message. I nodded back, and tore open the envelope, which was, curiously enough, held shut by a wax seal in the shape of a many-pointed star. Inside the creamy envelope was a shimmering sheet of white paper folded in half. My fingers pulled out the paper and flipped it open.

_Dearest Arianna,_

_Please do me the honor of joining me for dinner and a musical performance this evening. Dress as you like, but I would truly love to see you glowing in elegant evening-wear. Be sure to expect the car at five thirty._

_Forever Yours,_

_Erik_

Sighing happily, I looked up and saw Olivia grinning at me, a knowing look on her face. I blushed and folded the paper before tucking it back into the envelope. As I opened my mouth to say something, Olivia merely shook her head, smiled, and turned and walked away, leaving me wondering if she knew exactly what the message had said.

Of course, at that moment, Chris woke up crying from his nap, and I had to rush upstairs to put him back to sleep. I then spent the afternoon amusing the boys after they woke from their nap, cleaned the living room and put their toys away, and made sure that Wyatt didn't draw all over the walls with his crayons. By the time Piper came back, I was exhausted.

"Long day?" she asked as she put away the groceries she'd brought home.

I nodded and leaned against the counter, glad that Leo had arrived to take his sons in hand. "You have no idea," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Oh, and I've got a date with Erik tonight. He's picking me up at five thirty."

"Oh, sure, that's fine," Piper replied as she put the milk away. "Where are you guys going?"

I shrugged. "Dinner and a musical production," I said. "Not sure which one, but I'm sure it'll be great either way."

"Hmm…something decent to wear to a Broadway production," Piper muttered, standing straight and staring into space, kicking the refrigerator door shut with her foot. "I might have something you can wear…"

"Oh, Piper, no," I protested. "I can't keep borrowing your clothes! It's not fair to do that to you, especially since you've been so good to me already with everything…"

She merely waved her hand, signaling for me to be quiet. "I've got just the thing…"

* * *

Swallowing nervously, Erik ran a hand down the front of his black suit as he walked up The Charmed Ones' walkway. Olivia had thought it would be best to add some color, but simple black and white would do just fine for tonight. Black suit, white shirt with black buttons, and a black tie were all perfect for an evening out, though he couldn't help but wonder what Arianna would be wearing for the evening. 

When the clock struck five o'clock, Erik was fully dressed, one hand holding a small corsage for Arianna to wear pinned to her dress. It was a white rosebud and baby's breath, which should go with whatever outfit she chose. At a quarter after five, the modest limo arrived, and here he was on the steps of The Charmed Ones' porch, one hand holding the delicate flower corsage that he hoped Arianna would wear. Goodness, why were his palms so sweaty?

The door opened before he could even knock, and there stood his beloved, looking ravishing in a knee-length red dress that had a layer of black gauze covering it, the hem covered in black lace. The bodice was tight enough to show off her figure, but not enough so as to be revealing. Thin black ribbons trimmed with black lace served as shoulder straps, which led to a V-neck, and Erik had to wonder if she had accidentally come out in lingerie instead of a dress.

"Do you like it?" Arianna twirled around, the skirt flaring out a little so that he got a brief glimpse of her thighs.

"Yes," he strangled out, gloved hands trembling slightly as he held up the flowers he had brought.

She smiled as her hands reached out to accept the clear plastic box. "Oh, how lovely," she said, her voice a soft sigh as she delicately opened the container.

"Allow me," Erik said, his voice slightly strained as he fumbled to open the pin and attach it to one of her shoulder straps.

The pin just managed to go from one side of the strap to the next, and after he had secured it to the dress, Erik tried not to think about where his fingers had been just seconds before. Less than an inch from her breast, and he inwardly cursed himself for wearing gloves when his hands should be able to rub against Arianna's warm, smooth skin.

He quickly jerked his mind back to where he was and whom he was with. Giving his thoughts a shake, Erik offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

* * *

The outfit Piper had practically forced me into was much shorter and revealing than anything I'd ever worn in my life, and I was on the verge of going upstairs to change into something else when Erik arrived. With no time to change my outfit, I'd been forced to open the door and see what my date thought of my dress. The dumbstruck look on his face convinced me that I definitely owed Piper a free night of babysitting after this. 

I was given a delicate-looking corsage which Erik so-graciously pinned to my dress, before I was quickly escorted to another waiting limousine that Erik handed me into. The moment we were settled into our seats, Erik took my hand in his, and the two of us rode in contented silence until the limo pulled into an alley behind a large brick building. I didn't understand why we were being let out inside an alley until one of the building's side doors opened and a well-dressed man in a tuxedo greeted us with a grin.

"Mr. Garnier?" he asked. Erik nodded, and the man bowed slightly. "Your table is waiting, as requested. Would you and the lady please follow me?"

Should I be surprised that this was another expensive dining experience? "Oh, Erik, what did you do this time?" I asked under my breath as he led me inside.

He merely grinned and followed the man I guessed to be a seating host. We walked down a beautiful hallway of dark wood and deep red painted walls, the lights darkened to give the place an air of romance and elegance. The host took us down the hall until we arrived in a small room that was as wonderful as the hallway, except it was about the size of my bedroom back at the Manor and there was a table set elegantly for two in the middle of it, complete with a stand containing a bottle of champagne in a silver bucket filled with ice.

"Your table, sir," the man said.

The host waited until I was standing beside a chair before pulling it out for me, which I found rather embarrassing. Erik didn't appear happy with it either, but I thought it was because he wanted to be the one to seat me. We were both handed our menus, and finally I could see where we were eating at. My jaw dropped when I saw the name, and I knew that I turned pale; we were eating at one of the most expensive steakhouses in the city!

"Erik…" I trailed off, glancing up at him.

He had the nerve to give me a playful little pout. "I will feel very hurt if you do not order something more substantial than the salad," he said before looking back down at his menu.

Inwardly cursing, I tried to narrow my choices down, but had no luck. Everything was priced individually, from the steaks, to the sauces to go on the steak, to the side orders that went _with_ the steaks. I didn't even bother looking at the appetizers! To try and save a bit of money, I decided on a steak that had a creamy sauce on it already, and since it also had asparagus as a garnish, I decided to kill two add-ons with one order.

The host returned to take our selections, and I ordered my meal. When the host turned to Erik, those green eyes of his looked at me from behind the mask, and for a moment, my breathing stopped.

"Are you allergic to seafood?" he asked me. Startled, I shook my head. "Then we will start off with the oysters-on-a-half-shell, and bring four, please. And I will have the filet mignon, medium, with roasted potatoes in butter."

The man bowed and left us alone once more. Erik sat and looked at me as I blushed, wondering if what I remembered about oysters was right or not. They were an aphrodisiac, weren't they? Couples ordered it before dinner to heighten attraction and desire for one another, and if Erik wanted to share them with me, well…

Just then, the oysters arrived in their shells on top of ice and lemon wedges, and I watched in amazement as Erik squirted lemon on one and tossed it back without a second thought. Not to be outdone, I selected one and copied his actions, even tossing it back into my mouth, the smooth shell's interior sliding it easily into my mouth. It was odd, eating it raw, but it still tasted good, in an interesting sort of way. The other two oysters followed their predecessors, and once we were finished, we were immediately relieved of the empty tray, which left us time to talk until our entrees arrived.

"So, which show are we seeing tonight?" I asked, fiddling with the napkin I had set in my lap.

Erik cleared his throat slightly. "The Phantom of the Opera," he softly replied.

I looked at him in surprise. "Oh," was all I could say.

"It would be interesting to see what everyone is so excited about," Erik murmured as he popped open the champagne and poured for the two of us.

For a while, we sat in silence, sipping our champagne and occasionally sneaking looks at one another. I sensed that he probably wanted to be alone in his thoughts for a while, so I let him be until dinner arrived.

When the hot plates were placed before us, Erik and I smiled our thanks at the servers and dove in. The steaks were tender, and the light lemon-crème sauce on mine was fantastic and flavorful. We ate in silence, occasionally exchanging glances across the table, and when the dishes were cleared away, a dessert of strawberries and whipped cream was set between the two of us.

Peering across the table, I saw the slightly naughty look in Erik's eyes, and blushed as he picked up a fork and offered me a bite of strawberry slathered in whipped cream. Obediently, I opened my mouth and accepted the strawberry, licking my lower lip to clear away a stray bit of white topping. Erik's eyes stared intently at my lips until I offered him a bite in return; then it was my turn to stare as he copied me in licking the cream away with his tongue.

We were halfway through the dish when the waiter appeared and cleared his throat.

* * *

Erik was sorely tempted to strangle the waiter with his napkin for interrupting his arousing dessert with Arianna. However, the man was merely informing them that the show would be starting in half an hour, and that it was time to go. With a resigned sigh, Erik paid the bill and offered a hand to Arianna, who took it with a smile and a blush as sweet as the strawberries she had eaten. 

Moments later, they were stepping out onto the pavement at the backdoor of the theater, where they were greeted by a surprised usher. The young man stared at Erik's mask for a full minute before Arianna cleared her throat.

"If you don't mind?" she asked sarcastically. "It's a bit cold outside, and the show's about to start!"

The youngster stuttered an apology and quickly showed them up to their box seat, which, coincidentally enough, was Box 5. Inside the darkened space, where the seats were made of red velvet and dark mahogany and the side tables made of matching wood, the usher gave Erik a rather rude stare before Arianna stepped up to him, her face looking straight into his.

"If you have a problem seating a man in the box he purchased for the night, I suggest you go somewhere else to stare," she said in a snide manner that Erik had never seen or heard from her before.

"In the meantime," she looked at the usher's nametag, "_Chad_, I'll be telling your supervisor that you were rude to a theater patron, and that he should fire your ass before I knock you onto it for looking at my boyfriend that way." She stood on tiptoe to glare directly into the young man's startled eyes. "You got that?"

Horrified at having his employment jeopardized, "Chad" nodded and stuttered an apology before telling them to enjoy the show and rushing out the door. Two seconds later, another young man poked his head inside, his eyes going directly to Erik's mask before ducking back out. Arianna gave them a brutal glare, and, his confidence swelling under Arianna's protectiveness, Erik allowed The Phantom to surface once more.

Turning his masked side towards the door, Erik gave the intruder his coldest, most calculating glare, the one he had once used to strike fear into the usually steady Madame Giry. Light from the doorway met the darkness of the box, and he knew that his stark white mask would appear to be floating in midair as his right eye shone out from the eyehole of his mask.

The new youth's eyes widened in fright, and in a split second, he was gone. A minute later, an older woman came in to apologize for the young men's behavior and to offer them complimentary drinks and food for the night. She gave Erik a brief look, but said nothing as they accepted the drinks and a small tray of finger foods. The tray was set on a table near their chairs just as the curtain opened and the performance began.

* * *

From start to finish, Erik watched as the latter half of his "life" was performed before his very eyes. It was incredible, watching an actor play the elderly Raoul de Changy, and to see a vibrant, talented young woman play the girl he had once deemed his Angel of Music. 

'_I have a different Angel now_,' Erik reminded himself, his hand reaching out to Arianna's as the actor playing the Phantom led his Christine down into the caverns under the Opera House.

The music, the lights, the story…it was incredible to watch, and Erik could see for himself the pain, the fear, and the horrors that he had caused, and for once in his life, he was sorry for what he had done. He had terrified poor Christine, the innocent girl who had helped his music by singing it to the world. He had nearly killed a young man whose only crime was to save the woman he loved more than anything in the world, a woman he was willing to die for. And there were all of the innocents that he had killed when he had dropped the chandelier during _**Don Juan**_…

'_All I wanted to do was to be loved. I just wanted to be accepted, and so many people wanted me dead and buried that I had to defend myself in order to survive, using notes and the threat of deadly accidents in order to strike fear into others to get them to obey me_.'

Oh, God, how could he forgive himself for what he had done to so many people? True, he had let Christine and Raoul go in the end, but that had probably been the first and only good thing he had ever done in his life. How could he live with so many sins done by his own hands?

There was a small sniff beside him, and he looked over to see a small trickle of tears falling from Arianna's beautiful brown eyes. Turning his gaze towards the stage, he saw the "Phantom" telling Christine he loved her, and when he turned again to look at Arianna, he could see understanding shining there as the performance drew to a close.

As he applauded with the rest of the audience, Erik realized that the woman he loved actually felt sympathy and understanding for him. She felt sad for the monster that he had been, and for the broken man he had become when he believed his last chance at being loved and accepted had deserted him to be with another.

'_Arianna…my true Angel_…'

She was his light, his love, the woman he was destined to be with. In his heart, Erik knew that if he wanted to spend his life with her and end this curse, then he would have to tell her the truth.

He did not wish to, for the evening was too perfect, and he didn't have the heart to destroy that when she should be able to savor this moment of contentment and perfection. Tomorrow would be another day…but would it be the right one to reveal his secrets?

* * *

AN: Another wonderful date with dear Erik. I hope you enjoyed and will review! 


	24. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own _**Charmed**_. Or _**Phantom of the Opera**_. (looks around) Erik, get back in the closet before someone finds you! (looks back at readers) Nope, don't own Erik at all…

AN: I figure that this story will be over in about a few weeks or so, and then it's on to a new story. Not sure which one, since I've got two ideas, so to help narrow things down, I posted a poll on my bio page so that people can choose which plotline they like best. Feel free to check out the storylines I've come up with as well, so that you know what I'm planning. Enjoy, and please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 23: The Truth Revealed:**

Tonight had been everything a woman could want on a date. A wonderful dinner, a fantastic musical production, and a handsome man to share it all with; what more could a girl ask for? Also, that handsome man had wrapped his arms around my waist as he led me back to the car, the two of us ignoring the stares and whispers that followed us out the doorways and down the halls.

We reached the car without incident, and were soon on our way back home. The ride was silent, but Erik's hand never strayed from its place on my hip, keeping me firmly pressed against his side as his fingers gave a gentle, but possessive, squeeze. We were nearly at our street when Erik broke the silence.

"Arianna," he slowly drawled out, "I would like to speak with you at my home, if possible. It is…very important."

The sound of his wonderful voice had caused me to look at him the moment he'd said my name, and when he had asked to speak to me privately about something important, my heart beat faster. I knew I was panicking.

'_Oh, God, he's breaking up with you, isn't he_?' said a voice in my head.

No, that couldn't be it. I tried to think about this logically, dismissing the panicked and insensible ideas that were floating around my head. If Erik were breaking up with me, he would have done so already; after all, didn't guys break the news while still on their final date? My friends had all experienced that kind of breakup, so therefore, according to that sort of logic, Erik wasn't breaking up with me.

'_Well, whatever it is, he said it was important, so don't fly to conclusions_,' I told myself as the limo pulled up to Erik's house.

The chauffer let us out, and after helping me out of the car, Erik pressed some money into his palm. The man thanked us and tilted his cap at us before hopping back into his seat and driving off, leaving Erik and I alone on the sidewalk.

He cleared his throat. "May I escort you inside?" he asked, offering his arm.

I accepted it, and the two of us headed in, my heart pounding as the door shut behind us.

* * *

To Erik's frustration, Olivia was still awake. When she saw Arianna standing next to him, their arms entwined, she instantly threw him a glare.

"I hope you aren't going to try anything you shouldn't," the old woman snapped in French.

He snorted. "Hardly," Erik replied. "Arianna and I have some things we need to discuss, and it requires us to be alone."

Olivia merely glared at him. "If you think for one minute that I am going to leave you alone with the woman you love, you have got another thing coming!" she said, hands on her hips.

Erik heaved an annoyed sigh. '_I swear, she looks exactly like Madame Giry when she does that_,' he thought. Out loud, he said, "I have no intention of becoming that close with her." He grinned. "Not tonight, at least."

His friend blinked at him in surprise and disbelief. Dropping her hands to her sides, Olivia looked at him a little closer. "Just be sure to get her home at a decent hour." She then turned around and headed upstairs, leaving the two of them alone.

Sighing in relief, Erik smiled down at the confused Arianna. "Come, I'll make something hot to drink. Would you prefer tea or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate, if you please," she replied.

Erik quickly prepared the drinks, as well as a tray of shortbread cookies thinly coated with jam. When he entered the dining room, Arianna greeted him with a smile and took her cup to begin drinking the sweet liquid within. When he was sure that she was comfortable, he took a deep breath.

"Arianna," he said, reaching out for her hand and for her strength. "Arianna, there is something I must tell you…about myself."

She was quiet, her fingers meeting and gently squeezing his. Her actions gave him courage, and he continued. "I know that you may not believe me, but everything I am going to tell you is true. Olivia would be more than happy to confirm everything I tell you, limited though she is in speaking English."

"Erik, what is it?" Arianna asked. "Please tell me."

Breathing deep, Erik closed his eyes as he said, "I am Erik, and I am the Phantom of the Opera that others have spoken and read about for more than one hundred years."

Opening his eyes, he could see the disbelief and amusement in Arianna's eyes. After several long, silent moments, she said, "You're joking, right? I mean, it's impossible. You'd have to be…"

"One hundred and seventy one years old," he replied in his most serious voice. "I was born in 1836 in southern France, where upon my birth, my mother let out a cry in horror at the sight of my deformed face."

He touched his mask. "I'm sure you know of the gypsies taking possession of me after my mother sold me to them, and of how I was put on display like an animal and beaten for the amusement of others. From the film and production you saw, you must know about Madame Giry and how she saved me, bringing me to my sanctuary of the caves beneath the Opera Populaire in Paris."

A sip of tea soothed his throat and his nerves. "You also know about Christine and my actions in the Opera House during the year of 1871, and of the destruction of the place that had served as my home for most of my life." He took a deep breath. "What you do not know is that it served as my home long after my life had ended."

Her hand jerked in his as she tried to pull away, without success. "Erik, that's not funny," Arianna said in a weak voice, her fingers still clasped in his.

Erik only gripped her hand tighter, desperate to keep her there until he was finished. "I am not trying to be funny, just truthful. I died that day, beneath the Populaire, after Christine had left me alone in the darkness, and for over a century, I stayed and watched as my beloved Opera House was rebuilt on the very foundations another had once stood."

"But you're solid." She squeezed his hand to prove it. "You can't be a ghost, because ghosts aren't solid, and you are. You're real, Erik."

He looked into her eyes. "I wasn't always. It wasn't until a young witch by the name of Phyllis Baxter came to the Opera Garnier and told me that I wasn't dead, just cursed."

Arianna paled to a sickly white. "A witch?" she gasped, trying once more to unsuccessfully pull away from him.

"Yes, she was a witch, and her power was that of seeing the future. Apparently she had had a vision of me and had traveled to Paris to find out if there was a way to help my…situation. I met her on the rooftop, and she told me that I was not dead, merely cursed into a sort of 'ghostly existence' because of my heartbreak and despair."

"If it's a curse, then there must be a way to break it," Arianna muttered, looking at the tabletop and talking as though she were speaking to herself.

"There is. If there wasn't, I would not be able to hold you as I have the past few days," Erik replied with a half-smile.

She looked up at him. "Well, alright, I can see that. But is the curse still in place? I mean, I don't know for sure but…"

Now he would have to tell her what he felt was more than she could handle. "The curse can only be broken when I find my true love."

* * *

My jaw dropped. Find his true love? He couldn't be serious –wait, did he think _I_ was his true love? No, it couldn't be…

Erik was looking at me with those wonderful green eyes of his, and I could feel my stomach turn into knots as he continued with his tale. "It is you, Arianna," he whispered, using both hands to clasp onto mine. "I knew since the moment I saw you in Paris that you were the one destined to set me free."

Questions and thoughts flew through my head. '_Wait, he saw me in Paris_? _Well, of course he did, he said he was attached to the Opera House_.' My blood froze in my veins. '_Oh, God, if he was magically chained to the Opera House and he saw me there, does that mean_…?'

"You saw me at the Opera House," I said, my head still spinning. "I was there, but I never saw _you_! How…?" Wait, if he had been a ghost, then the shadowy-creature I had seen at the Opera House…

"Yes, it was me you saw inside the Opera House during your two visits there."

Oh, my God. This was too much.

"I appeared to you, hoping that perhaps you would be able to see me, but when you did, you fled. You ran from me the first time, and used magic to vanish the second, but those two short meetings were enough to lighten the curse so that I could become more human." He squeezed my hand as he said that.

"Yes, you are definitely more human and solid," I said, attempting to be humorous. "But wait, how did you find out where I lived? And how did you get to San Francisco?"

"Olivia, you should know, is a witch as well."

Oh, jeez, was _everyone_ I know in this new turn in my life a witch or magical being of some sort?

"She was friends with Madame Baxter, and had promised her that she would keep an eye on me. She became a worker in the Opera House, and after finally making contact with me after many years, she used her powers to find you. Olivia also told me many things about you, including the fact that you are a witch that works for the three most powerful witches in the world."

If I hadn't already been sitting down, I would have collapsed into a chair. "You know that I'm a…witch? You know about the sisters?" I asked in a weak voice.

Erik nodded. "I know about The Charmed Ones, and their powers. I also know that you are relatively new to your powers as a witch, and are inexperienced in magic."

The shock was settling in, and was fading a tiny, miniscule bit. Erik was the Phantom of the Opera, and was almost two hundred years old because of some weird curse. Olivia was a witch who had used her powers and knowledge of the magical world to find me, all because Erik believed me to be his true love, the one who would free him from his curse. And he knew I was a witch, and he didn't care.

A hand reached up and cupped my chin, bringing me back to earth. With a stroke of his thumb, Erik had my eyes focused on him, my attention solely his. I listened as he explained that his money (and there was a lot of it!) came from his embezzling days in the Opera House, which had been converted into gold bars before being turned back into today's currency. His stories about learning modern technology was amusing, since I couldn't begin to imagine Erik trying to puzzle out a microwave, and strangely enough, it made his story more believable to me. After all, who would make up such details?

Finally, his tale had ended, and yet, somehow, I could feel that things were beginning for us. Erik felt that I was his true love, and inside my heart, I felt it, too. That, however, was what scared me. What if all of my feelings were programmed into me by some sort of higher power? Was the love I was feeling even real?

Apparently my doubts and fears showed in my eyes, because Erik leaped up, lifting me out of my chair and onto my feet, his strong arms pulling me against his body in a warm embrace of love and comfort. "You are my love," he whispered into my ear. "I love you, Arianna. Destiny or no destiny, I love you for the wonderful, kind, sweet, gentle woman that you are. I love you for understanding a broken, deformed monster like me and not running away to leave me alone in darkness."

He tilted my head up, his lips nearly brushing against mine. "You are the Angel of my heart."

Then he kissed me so deeply and passionately that I felt the blood rush to my head, nearly fainting into his arms as he tongue slipped into my mouth.

* * *

Hearing Arianna sigh into their kiss sent a wave of desire through his body, one that Erik found difficult to resist. And yet he did; he was a gentleman, after all, but it was torture to not act on his feelings.

They slowly separated, Arianna keeping her eyes closed for several moments before opening dazed brown orbs to look at him. When she had recovered, she cleared her throat. "I should…be getting home…"

He smiled, knowing fully well that he had rendered her…what was the term? Weak at the knees, yes, that's it. As it was, he was holding Arianna up so that she didn't fall and harm herself. "Would you…care to stay the night?" he asked softly, lips nearly brushing against hers. "Just to sleep, of course…"

"Of course," she whispered, blushing slightly. "In the meantime, I think I need a little help getting upstairs."

Grinning, Erik swept her up into his arms and carried her up to his room.

* * *

I was still in a daze as Erik carried me to his room, my stomach a mass of butterflies as I tried to remind myself that I was just going there to sleep and to keep Erik company for the night. The poor man deserved to have companionship after all those years alone, and from the sparkle in his eyes, I knew that having me there meant the world to him.

Up the stairs we went, to the first door on the left, and I was inside Erik's bedroom. My feet were gently set onto the floor just before Erik swiftly and silently shut the door behind him.

"One of my dress shirts will serve you for the night," he said, going to his wardrobe to pull out a white shirt. "The bed is large enough to put a comfortable distance between us, should you wish it."

He was blushing, which I thought was rather sweet. I accepted the shirt and pressed a kiss to his bare cheek. "Where's your bathroom?" Erik pointed and I went to go change.

I was undressed and changed in moments, and when I opened the door, there was Erik, still in his suit and offering me a toothbrush still in its packaging. I accepted it and went to brush my teeth while Erik began to turn down the bed. When I finished, I went into the bedroom and nearly choked at the sight that greeted me.

There was Erik, standing there in black pajama pants and bare feet, without a shirt.

"I apologize, but since becoming human once more, I rarely sleep with much on," he said, his face as red as mine was. "After a century of wearing the same clothing, being rid of the heavy Victorian outfit is quite…liberating."

Somehow, I doubted that, but what else could I say to such a tempting and attractive sight? Okay, definitely time to change the subject! "So, is the curse nearly broken now that you've found…me?" I asked, sliding into the right side of the huge bed.

Erik sighed and slipped underneath the red bedsheets. "I do not think that the curse is broken," he admitted. "Nor do I know how to fully break it beyond what Phyllis told me so long ago. All she told me was that I must find my true love and that she would be the one to help me break my curse. Beyond that, I do not know much about it."

I laid myself down and looked at him, chewing my lower lip in thought. "I'm afraid that I won't be much help in that," I said with regret. "I'm still new to the magic scene, but I think that Piper and her sisters will be able to help. I mean, they _are_ The Charmed Ones, after all; they've seen tons of battles with evil magic and monsters, so a curse should be nothing for them, right?"

Erik stretched out beside me, propping a head up on his elbow so that he could look down at me. "Do you think they will want to help me in spite of who and what I am?"

My right hand reached up and caressed his left cheek. "They're The Charmed Ones; they have to help those that need them, if that person is good, and I know that you are a good man. It's what they do, though I've never seen them actually use their powers in the time I've been there. I'm sure that they've helped tons of people and creatures over the years, so it's only fair for them to help you when you need them."

Doubt flickered through Erik's eyes, but I could see that he trusted me in this. He would ask Piper for help, even if he didn't like me doing it. "Very well," he grudgingly said. "You may ask them tomorrow for help, if you think they will give it."

Surprised, I said, "_I_ will ask them? Don't you me '_you_'?"

He shook his head. "It would be better coming from you, someone they know and trust. If they want to see me, then I will come over after you have explained everything."

All I could do was nod, as there was no way to argue with him. I let out a tired yawn and snuggled down underneath the blankets. Drowsily, I asked, "Are you going to sleep with your mask on?"

Beside me, Erik stiffened, but as I stared up at him without fear or unease, he reached up and pulled it off. Looking at his face, I studied it with a neutral gaze. His right cheek was rather lumpy, as though it were made out of clay and the sculptor had not yet gotten the chance to smooth it out and refined it. The skin was red and peeling just the slightest bit, but it wasn't that terrible. Even the unevenness around his right eye wasn't too bad to look at, once you got used to it.

I smiled at him and gently placed my hand against his unmasked cheek, caressing the damaged skin with my fingertips. Erik closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as I trailed gentle fingers under his eye, then drifted down to stroke his chin before landing on top of the blankets.

"Goodnight, Erik," I whispered as my eyes drifted closed.

"Goodnight, my Angel," he softly replied right before pressing a kiss to my lips.

* * *

Watching Arianna sleep was like living in a dream. He hadn't seen her like since Paris, when he had slipped into her room just to catch a glimpse of her, before the Charmed sisters had shielded her room to lock him out.

The thought of The Charmed Ones made Erik wince, as he knew they were witches of immense power who would rather tear him apart than see him near his beloved Arianna. Would they help him end this torment, or was he doomed to live forever without his Angel, eternally cursed in this unending nightmare? Would Arianna be able to convince them to help, or was he doomed to live an eternity without love?

'_I am not brave enough to ask them for help. I dare not approach them, not when they could tear me apart with their powers_!'

It had taken all of his courage to tell Arianna about all of this in the first place. He had wanted to wait a few more days, but the confidence she had instilled in him through her acts at the theater still lingered, and he had thought it better to tell her now, while he still had the nerve. His insides had been a boiling mess as he'd talked, answering her questions and soothing her nerves while his were worn thin.

As the tale went on, Erik had seen the worried look in Arianna's eyes when he had revealed that she was his true love, knowing that she was terrified at whether her feelings for him were genuine, or if they were part of some sort of magical destiny. He, too, had wondered of her love for him, for he did not know if she truly loved him or felt pity for the poor, lonely, and secluded man who wore a mask. But inside his soul, Erik could feel a connection between her heart and his, and knew without a doubt that Arianna's love for him was real.

Closing his eyes, Erik turned over and wrapped his arms around his sleeping Angel. Breathing out a sigh of contentment, he drifted off into dreams, knowing that Arianna would be there when he woke.

* * *

AN: More coming soon! Please review! Thanks! 


	25. Help of an Unworldly Sort

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything from _**Charmed**_ or _**Phantom**_. (makes sure invisibility spell on Erik is working) Nope, not at all…

AN: Sorry I didn't post this Wednesday; I had to finish up my _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_ story, and then work got crazy-busy, so that's my excuse. Also, there are just a few more chapters left, and then this fic is over! Oh, and the spell used in this chapter is from the actual show whenever the sisters try and raise a dead family member's spirit. Please be kind and leave a review! Thanks a bunch!

**Chapter 24: Help of an Unworldly Sort:**

I woke to someone pressing light kisses to my forehead before trailing down to my cheek. I giggled when they finally reached the corner of my mouth, and opened my eyes to the welcoming sight of Erik smiling down at me.

"_Bon jour_," he said, leaning in to kiss my lips.

I instantly cupped my left hand over my mouth. "Morning breath," I mumbled through my fingers to Erik's confused and pouting face.

He merely smiled and pulled my hand down to press his lips to mine, soft and gentle, like a 'good morning' kiss should be. Erik's warm hand cupped my cheek, which I knew was turning red from the blush that was settling there. As he slowly pulled back, I heard him chuckle as his hand drifted down to pull me into an embrace, my cheek resting on his body as he rolled onto his back, taking me with him. The bare skin of his chest was warm, and the dusting of dark hair there tickled my face as I closed my eyes in contentment. Was this what it would be like to wake up beside him forever?

A hand slipped into my sleep-mussed hair, and the feel of Erik's fingers gently entangled in the strands was soothing. His breathing is now deep and even, and I wondered if he was asleep. Well, it doesn't matter; I don't think we will be moving anytime soon.

Of course, it was that exact moment that the door burst open, causing both Erik and I to jump awake in surprise and just a little bit of panic. There was Olivia, and I could tell that, if I could speak and understand French, I would be in for a huge tongue-lashing.

Meanwhile, Erik was sitting up straight in bed, his body blocking mine from Olivia's view, though I was now craning my head around to see what was happening; however, I had no problem _hearing_ it. Olivia was delivering a sound lecture, and despite the fact that I couldn't see Erik's expression, I could tell he was amused. Not that I was psychic or anything –I just knew because his shoulders were shaking slightly, and since I doubted that he was crying, I automatically assumed that he was trying not to laugh at his housekeeper.

A few minutes later, I, too, was holding back laughter, and Erik wasn't doing much better. Finally, when Olivia stopped for a breath, Erik interrupted her. He said a few sentences in French, and when he was done, Olivia snorted like an angry bull and stalked off, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh, dear," I said, sitting up in the bed, clutching the covers to my chest as he turned to face me. "I hope you didn't upset her too much. I'd hate for you to get food poisoning or something because of a misunderstanding."

To my relief, Erik merely sighed and pressed a hand to my cheek. "I merely told her that you had stayed the night, and that nothing happened between the two of us. She obviously does not believe me, and had probably gone downstairs to prepare breakfast for us." He laughed. "I doubt she will attempt to kill me with bad food while you are here, as I am sure she is too fond of you to risk your stomach."

"Oh." There was nothing I could say to that. "Well, if that's the case, I'll go change and meet you downstairs when I'm done."

I paused just long enough to give him another kiss before vanishing into the bathroom with my pile of clothes.

* * *

It didn't take Erik very long to change and head out into the hall to wait for Arianna. He did it all in a sort of daze, as he still could not believe that he had spent an entire night sleeping with his love in his arms. It was incredible waking in the morning to see her lovely face on the pillow beside him. Would all of their mornings be just as perfect?

Pacing in front of his bedroom door, Erik heard water running faintly in his bathroom, and wondered if Arianna would be alright wearing the same clothes from the night before. It was a lovely dress, of course, but not something a woman would want to wear first thing in the morning. He mentally cursed himself for not having provided some alternate clothing, but he had nothing that would fit her, and asking Olivia for anything was out of the question.

Arianna finally emerged from the room in her dress, though her shoes dangled from her fingers. "I'm ready," she said, flushing slightly. "I think I'll leave before breakfast, in case Olivia decides to poison us both."

Erik chuckled and offered her his arm. He had no intention of letting her leave the house hungry, and knew that Olivia felt the same way. His friend and housekeeper might be angry at him, but she still liked Arianna, and would not let her annoyance at them both get in the way of making sure that Arianna, at least, got a decent meal before going back to her nanny duties.

They both headed downstairs, and when they reached the dining room, the table was set for two, with several plates of steaming food waiting for them. Arianna looked surprised, but sat down when Erik pulled out a chair for her. Olivia came out with coffee, milk and juice before walking off in a huff. Shaking his head, Erik smiled in amusement and ate his breakfast.

Once the plates were cleared away and the last of the beverages had been drunk, Erik reluctantly showed his love to the door. To his surprise, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before leaving.

"I'll talk to Piper tonight when she gets home from work," she promised. "When we've got something that can help, I'll come over and let you know what we've found out."

"Take as long as you need," he replied, grasping both her hands in his. "Working magic must take time, and we have it." '_Even though I long to be with you now_,' was what he was thinking.

They kissed again, and then she was gone, leaving an achingly empty spot in his heart.

* * *

I knew I was in trouble the moment I stepped through the door. There stood Piper, arms crossed over her chest and a look on her face that had me feeling like a teenager home late from the high school dance.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" my employer asked with a small frown.

Looking at the clock on the wall, I could see that it was time for Wyatt to be off to preschool and for me to take care of Chris, which meant that Piper had been forced to stay home until I'd gotten back. Swallowing nervously, I tried to think up an excuse, but came up empty.

"It's not that I mind taking the day off to be with the boys, because I think we need more quality time together," Piper continued, letting her anger and frustration show, "but when you didn't come home last night, you can imagine how worried I was. Where were you?"

Fortunately, another voice saved my butt. "Oh, Piper, stop it," Phoebe said, walking into the room from the kitchen.

I blinked in surprise and confusion. When, or how, did she get here when her car wasn't in the driveway? Then Paige walked in, and I knew my question was answered; they'd orbed.

"Yeah, leave the poor girl alone," the youngest of the sisters said, coming over to put an arm around my shoulders. "Don't those maternal instincts of yours have an '_off_'' switch or something?"

Phoebe grinned and came over to join me. "You _do_ realize that Paige and I will want details, right? Not too much, but gossip is something we both live for."

Piper threw her arms up in the air. "Fine, plot against me, why don't you?" she sarcastically retorted. "Ari, go upstairs and change while I put coffee and cocoa on."

Feeling much like a chastened child, I went upstairs and changed into jeans and a red sweater-top, slipped on some sneakers, and was downstairs in ten minutes. The interior of the kitchen still smelled like breakfast, but since Phoebe and Paige were here, it was the smell of an adult breakfast, namely that of scrambled eggs, bacon, coffee, and toast. I took a seat between my two allies and tried not to make eye contact with Piper while she served everyone their drinks. When we were all holding our cups, I heaved a silent sigh and waited.

"So, what was the night like?" Phoebe asked innocently before taking a sip of coffee.

Oh, man, how was I supposed to tell them about Erik? Would they even believe me when I told them about him being the legendary Phantom of the Opera? Well, first things first: I had to get their attention.

"Uh…what do you guys know about…curses?" I said, looking into my mug of hot chocolate as though it held all of the answers I needed.

The sisters were quiet for a minute, and without looking up, I knew that they were all trading looks with each other. I instinctively knew this because they went silent the same way my mom and aunts did whenever one of my cousins asked a question that they didn't want to answer. When the moment passed, I heard the three women shift in their chairs, and dared to lift my head. They were all giving me a look of suspicion.

"Why do you ask?" Piper asked slowly and carefully.

I proceeded to tell them exactly what Erik had told me, and with each detail I gave, looks of wonder, confusion, disbelief and thoughtfulness followed, showing clearly on all of their faces. When I mentioned Phyllis Baxter, however, their expressions were so stunned that I nearly interrupted myself to ask what was wrong, but decided to do so later, when they had calmed down. Finally, when I finished, the three Halliwell sisters sat there and looked between one another and me.

"Ari," Piper said, her eyes turning to focus on me. "Do you really believe what Erik told you, about the whole thing of being cursed and the Phantom and all?"

"Yes," I said, not pausing for an instant. "I feel that there's some sort of…_connection_ between me and Erik. I know it sounds strange, but it's there. Besides, if he _were_ evil or something dark and nasty, would he have a witch like Olivia working for him?"

Phoebe reached out and took my hand. "We're just trying to be sure, Ari," she said. "We've been tricked by evil beings before, so we have to be careful."

"Yeah, especially when it concerns curses," Paige chimed in. "But since Olivia and Erik managed so pass through the barrier we've had in place since they moved in, I'm going to vote on us helping the guy. Or, at least, that we check out the _**Book of Shadows **_for information on Erik."

"Why would Erik be in the _**Book of Shadows**_?" I asked, pushing aside my cup. "I thought only demons and spells and stuff were in there."

Piper hesitated. "Well, it is, but it also has information on magical creatures and beings that our family has encountered since the Witch Trials, when the Warren line began," she explained.

"But Erik hasn't been out of Paris for over a century," I said, feeling more and more confused. "And from what I can guess, the Warren family has never been out of the United States. So why would Erik be in the _**Book**_?"

"Because Phyllis Baxter was our great-grandmother," Phoebe said, causing me to sit back in my chair in shock. "That's why we're heading up to the attic right now to see what she has to say about this."

Paige plopped her palms down on the table and pushed her chair back in order to stand up. "To the _**Book**_, then." I moved to get up, but she stopped me. "No, you'd better stay here and let us check first. We'll let you know if we find anything."

I sighed and got up. "Okay, fine. If you need me, I'll be in my room, getting dirty clothes together for laundry. Lord knows I need to!"

The sisters nodded and we all headed upstairs, the three of them going on up to the attic while I went into my room, wondering what they would find out.

* * *

Piper was incredibly glad when she and her sisters managed to find the information they were looking for, sitting right there in their attic.

"Looks like Great-Grandma knew our nanny's lover," Phoebe said while trying to read over her sister's shoulder.

They had entered the room like they always did, and headed straight for the large stand that held their family's greatest heirloom. _**The**_ _**Book of Shadows**_ was already open, which was no surprise, since they usually kept it that way in case of emergencies. The darn thing was too big and thick to open each and every time they needed it, so to save time (and to keep from pulling a muscle), they just left it open at a random page, making the whole thing easier to flip through.

Once at the stand, Piper took a place on the right side of the book while Paige took the left, and Phoebe stood in the center. The three then focused on who or what they needed to look up, and waited for the pages to flip. As though caught in an invisible breeze, the pages turned until they stopped at exactly what they were looking for.

"The Opera Ghost," Phoebe said, reading aloud the information written there. "The spirit of a desperate and lonely man, who while suffering great anger, bitterness and hopelessness, cursed himself into an eternal invisible state, must like that of a ghost."

Paige picked up the narrative. "The only way to break the curse is for him to find his true love, if not in this century, then the next." She flipped around, trying to see if there was more. "That's it."

"Yeah, not helpful," Piper said to the ceiling. Huffing, she turned to her sisters. "I think its time we had a little chat with our ancestor."

In minutes, five white candles were arranged in a circle, their lit wicks flickering as the sisters stood nearby. Piper invoked the spell, concentrating not on her Grams, Penny Halliwell, as she usually did, but instead her Grams' mother, Phyllis.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide_."

A swirl of white lights and the chime of bells followed, and an instant later, there stood a transparent Phyllis Baxter, great-grandmother of the Charmed Ones. She looked at them in confusion, and for a moment, the sisters could see a bit of themselves in the face of this older, blonde-haired, brown-eyed woman. Her outfit was a simple, but elegant, brown dress of expensive material, and her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun at the back of her head. She was small, but petite, and quite pretty.

Phyllis smiled. "I'm not sure if being summoned by you is a good thing or a bad thing," she said, looking from one woman to the other. "Is it my descendants who called, wanting to talk to their great-grandmother, or The Charmed Ones needing help with something only I can assist with?"

"That would be the second option," Phoebe replied with a smile.

"We need help with someone known as Erik, the Opera Ghost," Paige put in.

"Ah," Phyllis said in an understanding tone. "I'm afraid I wasn't very specific in my description in the _**Book of Shadows**_."

"No kidding," Piper muttered, which seemed to amuse the spirit.

"I was vague because I did not know the solution to Erik's problem," Phyllis said, looking somewhat sad and exasperated. "I only had the information given to me by a vision that I had, and so that was all I could tell him when I visited him in Paris. I also wrote it down in the _**Book**_, in case one of my descendants encountered him and wanted to help him."

"When I returned to America, I felt terrible about not being more useful, and so, after many years, I began looking for a fellow witch that I could send to help him. I found one in the form of a young orphaned French girl here in San Francisco named Olivia, and even though she was far younger than me, I felt that she would be useful. She was not very powerful, but she was quite well-trained for one so young, and was willing to do this for me, if only for the money I would give her to go back to her homeland. What happened to her after she left, I know not."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that she lives next door with dear Erik, and that he is dating our nanny," Piper told her in a sarcastic tone.

Phyllis gave them a large smile. "Is he really?" she asked, looking excited. "Then she must be his true love! Oh, how wonderful!"

"Uh huh, but there's still one problem," Piper said, holding up her finger. "It seems that, after finding his true love, Erik doesn't know how to _completely_ break the curse, even though he's the one who invoked it in the first place."

Their great-grandmother frowned. "From what I now understand, and from my talks with the spirits of the deceased witches in our family, it is like this: while he was dying, Erik was desperate to be loved and to find a woman to share his life with," she said. "My guess is the moment Erik and his true love say their marriage vows before the altar, the spell will be broken forever."

Silence followed. It was broken a moment later by Phoebe. "So we have to get Erik to propose to Arianna, and after they say 'I do,' the curse is broken?"

"No," Phyllis said firmly. "Erik's love…Arianna, did you say?" They nodded. "Arianna has to accept his proposal and say her vows while meaning them with all her heart in order for Erik to be free. If she does not, then he will remain cursed until Arianna is certain of her love for him and confesses it with all of her very being."

Piper sighed. "Okay," she said, shaking her head. "Why are these things never easy?"

"Because if everything were easy, anyone could do them?" Paige replied in a playful and sarcastic tone, dodging out of Piper's reach to avoid a playful smack.

"It might not take much," Phyllis told them, much to their surprise. "Does she feel a connection to him, something that she cannot explain to the three of you?" The sisters nodded. "Then it will not be difficult to get her to accept his proposal, should he make one at just the right time and in just the right place."

Phoebe grinned. "So all we need is a perfect, secluded setting, a ring, and a romantic meal together. I think we can arrange that."

"As do I," Phyllis said, her form fading a bit. "Good luck, my daughters, and Blessed Be."

With that, she vanished, leaving the sisters alone in the attic once more.

* * *

Piper sighed and began gathering up the candles, muttering things under her breath. She wasn't even sure that they should help Erik Garnier (if that was his real name, which she doubted), but since he had the support of Phyllis (who was not only a witch, but also their ancestor), and of Olivia, who was also a good witch, then perhaps she'd better get onboard for this.

'_Besides, Phoebe has that glimmer in her eye, the one she always gets whenever she's trying to bring two loves together_.'

Well, if this was going to make Arianna happy and break a poor guy's curse, it was all in a day's work for her and her sisters. One thing was for sure: she was really going to miss having such a great nanny around.

* * *

AN: Oh, my, the Charmed Ones are going to help Erik! Prepare for another romantic date and perhaps (gasp!) a proposal? Stay tuned and find out! 


	26. A Touch of Magic

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own _**Charmed**_. Or _**Phantom of the Opera**_. (looks around) Erik, get back in the closet before someone finds you! (looks back at readers) Nope, don't own Erik at all…

AN: Very sappy and romantic chapter here. I hope you all enjoy and will review. Thanks!

**Chapter 25: A Touch of Magic:**

I managed to do all of my laundry, look after Chris and Wyatt (when he came back from preschool), and keep my sanity until dinner time. I didn't go near the attic while Piper, Phoebe and Paige were locked up there talking about things I probably won't understand. The only time I heard from them was late in the afternoon, when Paige orbed a request for snacks to be left outside of the attic; other than that, the only time they came out was to use the bathroom, which I thought was really weird and extreme. What could they possibly be doing up there that would take so much time and effort?

Leo came home exhausted and hungry after a day at Magic School, which made him a bit moody. However, when he saw me sitting alone in the kitchen, feeding Chris his supper of spiral pasta mixed with garlic butter, he grew worried.

"Arianna, where's Piper?" he asked, looking around.

"Open up, Chris-Chris," I cooed, coaxing him to accept the pasta I was offering. "They went upstairs to the attic to help me with a little 'magical' problem."

Leo crossed his arms and placed himself right behind his son so that he could get my attention. "What sort of magical problem?"

"Oh, you know…curses, Phantoms living in the house next door, that sort of thing," Phoebe said, suddenly darting into the kitchen. "Leo, great, you're finally back!" She grabbed his arm and hauled him towards the door. "Let's go."

I nearly burst out laughing as I faintly heard him ask "where are we going" before the kitchen door swung shut behind him. I looked over at Chris and smiled. "Your mommy, daddy, and aunties are really weird."

Chris grinned back and opened his mouth for more food, to which I happily obliged him.

* * *

"No," Leo said with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Oh, come on, Leo!" Paige said while taking her own stance, hands on her hips as she looked at her brother-in-law. "It's for a good purpose."

He shook his head. "I may not be a Whitelighter or an Elder anymore, but I refuse to mess in people's love lives! If you want someone magical, ask Coop –he's a Cupid, it's what they do."

Piper sighed. "Leo's right," she grudgingly admitted. "Okay, we'll get Coop, but we'll still need your help!" She looked at her sister. "Phoebe, would you do the honors?"

Phoebe looked at the ceiling and called her husband's name. A second later, there was the outline of a heart and the chiming of bells, and Coop appeared in the center of the attic, looking slightly confused and concerned.

"Phoebe, what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked. "You don't normally call, so it must be important."

His wife smiled. "Actually, it kinda is."

The three sisters explained Erik's predicament, beginning with his life-story and progressing up until this morning, wrapping the whole thing up with the conversation they'd had with their great-grandmother. Like Leo, Coop looked interested and a tad doubtful, but under pressure from their wives, both men agreed to help Erik and, in turn, Arianna.

"So we just need your help in putting together a _fantastically_ romantic evening for Erik to propose to Arianna, and for her to agree to marry him with all of her heart," Phoebe finished with a smile. "What do you think?"

Coop sighed and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "Well, I guess dinner at a restaurant is out of the question, considering his dislike for going out in public –at present, anyway."

Paige snapped her fingers. "Dinner outdoors!" she cried. "Romantic lights, candles, the works!"

"Hmm…" Piper looked thoughtful. "Not too many quiet places to eat outdoors in San Francisco."

The room was silent as everyone considered the matter. Finally, Leo smiled and clapped to get their attention. "I know where there's a beautiful place by a stream, and by that stream is a rose garden," he said. "It's in a magical place, though, which might or might not help, but it should work."

All three Halliwell women got a dreamy look on their faces. A stream with a rose garden for a romantic candlelit dinner? What more could a woman ask for as the perfect place for a marriage proposal?

"Perfect," they all said. But how were they going to talk to Erik about this?

* * *

Erik got the shock of his life when five people suddenly appeared in his living room. He had been standing by the fireplace, thinking about Arianna and the previous night, when all of a sudden there were three women and two men standing beside his couch! 

Reaching for a Punjab lasso that wasn't there, Erik blinked and saw that all five of them were suddenly seated in comfortable positions on the couch and in chairs. How had _that_ happened?

"Sorry, had to freeze you there before you did something you'd regret later," one of the women said. She had long hair down to her waist, and was dressed conservatively in black pants, black boots, and a blue off-the-shoulder sweater.

"Yeah, next time, you might want to actually _be_ armed when you reach for a weapon that really isn't there," said another, this one with Chinese chopsticks holding her brown hair up in a knot at the top of her head. She wore a red silk top and black skirt with matching heels.

"And even if you did have a weapon, I'd have orbed it away from you," said the final female, who had reddish-brown hair flowing around her face. This one wore a green sleeveless top held up by two thin lace straps, and wore brown pants and heels.

Erik was confused. They froze him? And what did that red-haired woman mean by "orbing" something away from him? "Who are you?" he asked, looking at them in suspicion.

"Well, let's just say we're here to help you win over our nanny." This came from one of the men, who rather resembled the Count de Chagny, for he was tall, pale, and had blonde hair; --he stood behind the woman with long brown hair. Meanwhile, the other man was tall and dark, and he stood behind the woman with her hair up in a bun.

Erik felt his eyes widen. '_Of course_! _They're The Charmed Ones_!' He gave them a bow of respect. "How can I help you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice civil and not full of the fear and awe that he currently felt.

"Well, introductions are a good place to start," said the dark-haired man. "I'm Coop." He began pointing to the others. "This is Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo. Leo is Piper's husband, and I'm Phoebe's."

Each one had waved as their name was called: Piper was the woman with long hair, Phoebe was the woman with her hair pulled up, and Paige had the reddish-brown locks. When introductions were done, there was an awkward silence as they all waited to see who would talk next.

Erik gave a polite cough. "To what do I owe the honor of hosting The Charmed Ones in my home?" he slowly drawled out.

The others look at him in surprise. "You know about us?" asked Phoebe as she stared at him.

"_Monsieur_?" called Olivia from the kitchen just before she entered the room; apparently she'd heard their voices and was curious. Upon entering the room, Olivia halted in her tracks and stared at their guests, her face flushing before going pale. "_Mon Dieu_."

Sighing, Erik gave her instructions to prepare a tray of light food and lemonade for their guests. Olivia nodded briefly and disappeared back into the kitchen. Once she was gone, Erik turned towards the others. "Please forgive her; Olivia is a witch as well, and is rather in awe of the three of you."

The sisters exchanged knowing looks and smiles with one another. "Yeah, we know," Paige replied with a grin. "But anyway, we're here to help solve your problem."

"Actually, we're here to help _you_ solve _your own_ problem," Piper said, throwing her younger sisters a pointed look. "We're going to give you a bit of advice and make a few plans, but the rest of it will be up to you to break the curse."

For a moment, Erik felt his throat close. "Arianna told you about the curse?" he managed to say. The sisters nodded. "And you want to help me?"

The blonde gentleman, Leo, smiled. "Well, it's sort of what they do," he said, reaching out and patting his wife on the shoulder.

Piper reached up and placed her hand over his, gave it a gentle squeeze, then turned her attention towards Erik. "Normally, I'm not for the whole 'destined-true-love' thing, but then, we've all been on the receiving end of such a destiny –that's why my sisters and I are going to help you break your curse by getting Arianna to agree to marry you."

Whatever Erik had been expecting, it wasn't this. "Uh…" was all he could squeeze out around his shock. They were going to help him marry Arianna? Were they serious in helping him reach that dream?

The others laughed, and it was Phoebe who recovered first. "Well, according to a good source of ours, the curse you put yourself under can only be broken when your true love agrees both to marry you, _and_ makes her wedding vows with her whole heart. So we're here to help you do that."

Erik stood there and gaped at them for several minutes, finally shutting his mouth as Olivia came in and placed a tray of tiny sandwiches and lemonade on the table. She quickly fetched a tray of glasses and put them beside the food before disappearing in silence into the kitchen. By then, Erik had managed to pull himself together.

"You are giving me permission to marry Arianna?" he slowly asked, not daring to believe it.

"Hey, it's as much of a surprise to us as it is to you," Paige said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, if Piper had her way, she'd blow you up and bring you back to life just to do it all over again."

Her oldest sister smiled. "Trust me, if he breaks her heart, I'll probably do just that," Piper replied, smiling a bit too sweetly.

"Considering you're The Charmed Ones, I believe you," Erik told them nervously. "So, what is this plan of yours?"

* * *

I nearly dropped the very expensive vase I had been dusting. "Huh?" I asked, staring at Piper, Phoebe and Paige, who were all smiling innocently at me. 

"You heard us: you've got a date with Erik tonight," Phoebe said, taking the vase away and putting it on a shelf. "Now come on, we've got work to do!"

Before I could get a word in, Paige orbed the four of us up to my room, where they proceeded to toss me around like a ball. I was put into a knee-length satin dress of a soft gold color, with an over-layer of golden lace cut into the shapes of flowers. Since the "sleeves" were actually the layer of lace over the satin, I asked if I could borrow a shawl for the night, but the sisters shook their heads and said that I wouldn't need it.

"What do you mean I won't need it?" I asked as Phoebe sat me down at the vanity and dabbed blush onto my cheeks. She motioned for me to be quiet so that she could smooth some lip-gloss onto my mouth.

Paige, who was combing back my hair before attacking it with a curling iron, smiled at my reflection in the mirror. "Let's just say that, where you're going, the temperature is a bit warm."

They refused to say anything else on the matter, and so I was left puzzled and slightly dazed by the time they finished putting on my make up and slipping a pair of gold-colored sandals onto my feet. Looking at the mirror, I smiled and thanked the sisters for their efforts before they led me downstairs.

I got the shock of my life when I saw Erik standing there in the hallway, dressed in a tuxedo that beautifully set off his white mask. When had he gotten here? As I came down the last step, Erik walked up to me and took my hand to bring it to his lips, green eyes twinkling as he stood straight as he proceeded to tuck my hand into the crook of his arm.

"So I take it they've agreed to help you?" I teased in a quiet voice. Erik smiled just the faintest bit, but I had my answer to one question; now I needed one for another. "Where are we going tonight?"

He didn't have the chance to answer, because at that moment, I heard Paige say something, and then Erik and I were wrapped in swirling blue-and-white lights. It was only for a moment that we were –well, _levitated_ –but it was rather unnerving to be transported with magic to somewhere you didn't know.

When the lights cleared away, I felt my jaw drop. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen!

Erik and I stood on the softest grass I had ever felt in my life. In front of us was the gentle slope of a hill with small trees and beautiful flowering plants scattered across the emerald grass. A sparkling clear stream flowed from a cluster of rocks halfway up the hill, cascading down polished stones and down past where we stood. A small white wooden bridge led over the water, and on the other side was a rose garden with blossoms of every hue of the rainbow. Gold lights glowed inside of paper lanterns which were hung overhead. A full moon in a starry sky added a pale glow to everything that the lanterns' light did not reach.

Vaguely, I felt Erik tug my hand, gently leading me away from the water and the little bridge. When I managed to look away from the beauty of our surroundings, I gasped. Before us was a round table set for two, with sparkling glasses, covered plates, and lovely silver cutlery. In the center of the table, two lit white candles had their flames dancing in the faint breeze drifting off the stream. Beside the table was a bottle of champagne, already chilled and waiting in a silver bucket.

Without a word, Erik pulled a chair out for me with a flourish, which made me laugh. "Thank you," I said, dropping a small curtsey before taking my seat.

He grinned and took his own seat, one hand removing the champagne bottle from the silver bucket in one graceful sweep of the arm before removing the cork with a single motion. I smiled as Erik poured the bubbling liquid into our glasses and replaced the bottle back into the crushed ice. He raised his glass in a silent toast, and the sound of two glasses toasting rang out across the garden as they met.

The minute we set our glasses down, the silver covers over our plates magically disappeared to reveal delicious roast beef with wine sauce, roasted potatoes in a light cheese sauce, and sautéed green beans. It all looked and smelled divine.

We ate in comfortable silence, the two of us exchanging glances over the table and through the flickering candlelight. When we finished, Erik stood up and offered me his hand.

"There is a lovely rose garden for us to enjoy," he commented. "Perhaps we should take advantage of it?"

"I would love to," I said, smiling as I slid my fingers into his palm and stood up.

Erik moved my hand into the warm crook of his elbow and led me away from the table. The air was warm and comfortable, and it was filled with the sounds of water rushing over stones and of wind rustling through trees, bringing with it the crisp scent of fresh water and the heady smell of roses from the garden we now entered.

Sighing, I placed my head on Erik's shoulder as we walked. "This is so romantic," I sighed. "It feels like I'm dreaming."

He chuckled. "Do your dreams often include me?" he asked softly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

I blushed. "Well…"

Erik laughed and grasped my chin, tilting my head so that he could kiss me. His mouth was soft, warm, and sweet from the champagne, the mixture causing me to feel faint. I gasped as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as the scent of roses surrounded us. It was the perfect kiss.

* * *

When he pulled back for air, Erik barely remembered what he was here to do. The kiss he had just shared with Arianna made his head spin and his heart race, and it was taking all of his will-power not to take things further with her. 

Breathing deeply to calm his nerves, Erik looked deep into his beloved's chocolate-brown eyes and smiled. "Choose one," he said, "to remember this evening by."

Arianna blinked up at him for a moment. "Choose one what?" she asked blankly, obviously still dazed from their previous embrace.

He kissed the tip of her nose affectionately. "A rose, my dear," Erik whispered.

Reluctantly, they parted, though Erik kept a firm grip on his Angel's waist. He followed her through the rosebushes, her eyes examining each and every color in the steady golden light that came from the lamps above. Finally, Arianna stopped beside a bush that held white roses, their petals trimmed delicately with shades of red fading slowly to pink and white. Reaching out, she plucked a small bud from the bush, and he watched in delight as she gasped when the bud unfurled its petals to reveal a sparkling center. Arianna was silent as she lifted a shaking hand to remove the object hidden within.

"It's a ring," she whispered breathlessly.

It was indeed a ring, one that Erik had created not long after he had first come to America –it was made of yellow gold with silver leaves wrapped around a glittering white diamond. Arianna looked at it for a moment before gazing up into his eyes.

"Erik, are you...," she trailed off, her eyes unsure as to whether this was really possible.

"Yes," he whispered, taking the ring and bending down onto one knee. "Arianna…will you marry me?"

* * *

Oh, God. What should I say? Was I dreaming? If I was, please don't let it end! I was in the middle of the most beautiful place I had ever been, and Erik has just asked me to marry him! Oh, his eyes are sparkling so beautifully, they are filled with so much love and hope, and I love how green they are in this light… 

"Yes," I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. "Yes, I will marry you."

The ring was slipped over my left ring-finger, and a second after that, I was in Erik's arms, the two of us kissing passionately under the gold-and-silver lights of the lanterns, the moon and the stars.

* * *

AN: I hope this wasn't too sappy, but I'm a romantic at heart, so there you go. Please let me know what you thought in a review! It's almost over! 


	27. Plans and Parents

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything from _**Charmed**_ or _**Phantom**_. (makes sure invisibility spell on Erik is working) Nope, not at all….

AN: I'm afraid that there is only this chapter and the next one left. My new story should be up eventually, though I'm not sure when. I'm doing my best to study up on Jane Austen's era for accuracy on outfits, food and stuff, but I'll probably have the first chapter posted sometime in the first couple weeks of February. Anyway, please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 26: Plans and Parents**:

Tapping her foot, Piper looked at the clock and frowned. Erik and Arianna had been gone for hours, and she was getting impatient for them to return and let her know how things went.

"Piper, you know that isn't going to help us very much," Phoebe said as she played cards with Paige, Leo and Coop.

"She's right," Paige said, not taking her eyes off of her cards. "Let the lovebirds have their moment. When they're ready to come back, all Erik has to do is call for me to orb them back."

Rolling her eyes, Piper began to pace around the hallway, completely ignoring everything that her siblings had said. She was getting close to completing her third lap when Paige called out Erik and Arianna's names. Excited, she raced to join her sisters, arriving just in time to see the beaming couple appear in a swirl of blue-and-white lights.

"Well?" all three women cried.

With a blissful smile, Arianna held up her left hand to show off her engagement ring. The sisters shrieked, squealed, and cried out in joy and excitement while the men shook Erik's hand and quietly wished him congratulations. The only reason everyone went quiet was because the little boys upstairs cried out in protest at being woken up from their sleep.

* * *

Yawning, I rolled over in my bed and raised my hand to look at my engagement ring. During our last moments in the enchanted rose garden, Erik told me that he had created the band himself, carefully crafting the silver leaves with his own fingers. The diamond had been procured yesterday by Phoebe, who had been armed with Erik's money and his orders that she buy the most perfect stone she could find. I was just thankful that it was only a one carat diamond and not some monster of a rock that would make me feel uneasy wearing it.

The morning sunlight made its way through the lace curtains over the window, and I winced. I wish that I could wake up in Erik's arms, but Piper wouldn't let him stay here (because of the boys), and I didn't want to stay next door and anger Olivia more than I already had. So here I was, alone in my bed without my fiancé.

"Ari, time to get up!" Piper called through the door. "Erik's coming over with Olivia in an hour and you need to get dressed and eat!"

With a yelp, I scrambled out of bed and ran for the shower, washing myself quickly before racing to my room to try and find something to wear. Thankfully, I'd done my laundry yesterday, so I pulled on a blue knit top, blue jeans, and a pair of sparkly brown ballet-flat shoes. Drying my hair took minutes, and after I'd given it one last brush, I was downstairs.

"Morning!" cried half a dozen voices. Not surprisingly, the entire family had gathered in the dining room for breakfast.

I was handed a plate with a fully loaded omelet and a side of hashbrowns, pushed down into a chair, and offered milk, juice, and cutlery in less than five seconds. Thankfully, I didn't have to look after the boys, since their mom and aunts were doing the job for me, so I was able to have a nice breakfast in (relative) peace. This was a good thing, because I was only partially done when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I cried, dropping my fork and knife and tossing aside my napkin.

Flinging open the door, I barely had time to smile a greeting before Erik swiped me up in a tremendous hug. I squeaked my surprise as he laughed and whirled me around the hallway, leaving behind a protesting Olivia. Erik only stopped because Wyatt had come racing out of the dining room, claiming it was his turn to be picked up.

"Oh, no, not you, buddy," Leo said, running in to catch his son. "Erik and Ari need to eat and talk with Mommy and your aunties. Come on; let's go play upstairs with Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry."

"Talk about what?" Erik whispered to me as we entered the dining room. I shrugged and entered the dining room. With the men and kids gone, there was plenty of space for Erik and Olivia at the table. My fiancé pulled out my chair for me and took a seat beside me, gripping my free hand as I finished my food with the other. Erik and Olivia were served as well, and when we had emptied our plates, Paige rushed the dishes to the kitchen and ran back, almost as though she were afraid of missing something important.

"Okay, let's get this party started," Piper said, seemingly pulling a pen and pad of paper out of nowhere.

Erik and I looked at each other. "Uh, I'm afraid to ask, but…what are you talking about?" I said, looking fearfully at the sisters.

Phoebe grinned. "We're going to help plan your wedding!" she exclaimed excitedly. Erik opened his mouth to protest, but she waved it aside. "Piper's a fantastic cook, and between her and Olivia, I'm sure the two of them can whip up a fantastic dinner, buffet, or whatever you want served at the reception."

"And we can help pick out invitations, flowers, the dress, the locations for the ceremony and the reception, and bridesmaids dresses," Paige put in, also looking thrilled.

In the meantime, Piper was writing all this down on the pad of paper. "Okay, got that down," she muttered. Raising her head, she turned all of her attention on me. "Now, let's get down to details."

* * *

Weeks flew by in a swirl of wedding plans. Piper took over the catering, and had recruited Olivia as her 'partner.' Even though Olivia couldn't speak English very well, she was getting the hang of it on her own, and through their love of the kitchen, both she and Piper got along perfectly well.

As a popular newspaper columnist, Phoebe had seen her fair share of fashion in San Francisco, and was able to go through her list of contacts to see which stores had the best wedding gowns. With her and Paige "helping" me find a dress, I must have visited a dozen stores and tried on hundreds of gowns before finally giving up. Nothing felt right, and some of the dresses shown to me looked ridiculous even on the models that had displayed them to me.

Paige had sided with me on most of my opinions. "Phoebe, I really don't think she should wear something with bright pink ruffles," she'd said once. Another time, it was, "Phoebe, there is no way she's going to wear a dress that makes her look like an overly-frosted cupcake!"

With the more expensive stores out of the way, I would have to look at the rest. Not that price was an issue, of course: Erik had insisted on giving me a credit card of my own which was linked to his savings account, and had told me to spend as much as was necessary to get the dress of my dreams. But since I hadn't found one at the more glitzy shops, I'd have to look elsewhere for that "special dress".

I finally found what I was looking for while on a regular shopping trip with Piper. I'd rarely seen my chipper employer since the wedding planning started, since she not only had her dance club to run but also catering my wedding, and we had both decided to take the boys out shopping for a rest day. We were walking calmly down the street, window-shopping, when I saw a store that caught my attention.

"From fantasy to reality, we make your wedding dreams come true," I murmured, reading the sign in the window.

Practically hauling Piper and the boys inside, I took a deep breath. It was one of those boutiques that created themed weddings, providing things such as medieval gowns and costumes for the bride and groom, jewelry, even backgrounds and props. Almost instantly, my eyes glazed over as I headed over to the wedding dress section, gliding my fingers over the materials that stood before me.

"Can I help you?" asked a young woman, appearing from the back room. She was about my height of around 5'3", with long, wavy brown hair. Smiling, she looked at me with sparkling green eyes that matched her green dress, and grinned. "Oh, I know that glow! You must be the lucky bride-to-be!"

I blushed. "Yes, that's me. I've been looking for a dress, and when I saw your sign…"

"Oh, yes, that can happen," the woman replied. "I'm Victoria, by the way; Vicki for short." I quickly introduced myself, Piper, and the boys.

Vicki smiled. "Now, are you in the market for a certain kind of gown? We've got fantastic seamstresses that can take any style or idea you choose from our catalogs and custom-fit it to your body. Or, if you want something that's original or a mixture of styles, we can do that, too."

Hours passed as I combed through the dresses she had on hand, then flipped through catalogs with Vicki when I couldn't find anything I liked on the racks. Finally, half-way through the final catalog, I found what I was looking for.

It was a gown with a long skirt and train made of pure white satin, with heavy metallic thread and white beads embroidered along the scoop neck, bodice, sleeve tops, and skirt. A lovely light chiffon was layered over the gown and created the sleeves so that they could drape down in a silken flow or be hooked onto the middle finger for a touch of elegance. A silvery-metallic belt clipped in front with a long end dangling down to the edge of the skirt. It was stunning, and I absolutely loved it.

"That's the one," I whispered.

Vicki grinned. "Then let's get you measured so that the seamstresses can make it up for you."

An hour later, I left the store an incredibly happy woman.

* * *

Unfortunately, my joy and excitement couldn't last forever. Since getting married tended to mean inviting family and friends to the ceremony, I had one last bump I had to hurdle before my big day. That 'bump' was my parents.

To give him credit, my dad was a good man and a good father. He loved me, supported me whenever I needed encouragement, and he was always there to "make it all better". So, of course, he was completely blown away when I called him up a week after Erik proposed to tell him I was getting married. A steady stream of well-wishes, praise, and nonsensical babble flowed into my ear before he calmed down enough for me to invite him and my mother to the wedding. Dad had accepted, and asked if he could bring my mother out to see me and meet Erik a week or two before the ceremony. Considering what had happened the last time I'd seen my mom, it didn't sound like a good idea, but they would have to meet Erik eventually, so I really had no choice but to agree.

"Don't worry about it," Paige said after I'd told her, Piper and Phoebe about my folks coming to see me. "Besides, they won't be here for weeks, so you've got plenty of time to concentrate on other things!"

Erik and I had decided to have our wedding about ten weeks after the proposal, and we were going to be married in the same garden where Erik had proposed. Since it would be a small gathering consisting of Olivia, my parents, the Halliwell women, their husbands, and Chris and Wyatt, the sisters agreed; --it wouldn't even be hard to get my mother there, if we used a bit of magic and trickery.

Finally, two weeks before the wedding, my parents arrived. Erik had insisted on paying for their travels and accommodations, so all we had to do was pick a day for them to come. It was decided that two weeks should be enough time for my parents and fiancé to get to know one another, and now, exactly fourteen days before the wedding, we were all in Piper's living room, a tray of lemonade and finger-foods (courtesy of Olivia) on the table.

"Mom, Dad, this is Erik Garnier, my fiancé," I said, one of my hands wrapped inside of Erik's. "Erik, these are my parents, Roger and Katrina Brooks."

They all shook hands or nodded greetings, then sat down. To me, it looked as though a line had been drawn in the sand: my parents seated on a couch on one side, and Erik and I on chairs pushed close together on the other. The table with refreshments sat on the coffee table between us, and four glasses had been filled with lemonade, the ice clinking together slightly whenever someone took a sip from their glass. My dad kept giving me encouraging looks, but my mom looked ready to throw up; I could tell it was taking all her will-power not to interrogate Erik in front of me.

"So," Dad said, looking at me and Erik, "where did you two meet?"

Grateful that someone had the courage to break the ice, I told them how Wyatt had lost his ball in Erik's backyard, and how I'd taken the boys with me in a quest to retrieve it. Dad smiled and nodded as I blushed while describing Erik's "reward" for getting the ball for us.

As I talked, my mother's eyes were intensely focused on Erik's face. I knew that she was dying to ask questions that would invade his privacy, and that it couldn't be avoided, but I wanted it to be on Erik's terms, not hers. I gave my fiancé's fingers a squeeze and threw him an apologetic look. Erik merely smiled and squeezed back, silently telling me that as long as I was there, he would be able to face any question or insult my mother would throw his way.

"So, Mr. Garnier," Mom said, black eyes focused on Erik, "what is it you do for a living?"

I started in surprise at her question. "Erik is an artist," I replied. Well, it was a half-truth; Erik _was_ an artist, but I couldn't tell her exactly who he really was and where his money had come from!

Mom sniffed in distain. "An artist? Is art your hobby or your livelihood?"

Erik squeezed my hand again, but when I looked over at him, I was surprised to see him so calm. He was actually smiling! "It is a mixture of both, Madame," he said in a smooth tone that sent shivers down my spine. His French accent, combined with the richness in his voice, tended to do that a lot.

As she picked up her glass of lemonade, my mother's black eyes turned to focus on me. "Arianna, sweetie, I'll be blunt. Please know that I mean well when I say that an artist, even a handsome French one, can't really provide a good home for you, no matter how good he is."

"Your pardon, Madame," Erik broke in, "but I am perfectly capable of giving Arianna the life she deserves."

I watched as my mother set down her glass with extreme care, and knew that she was on the edge of starting a screaming match with me. My body went cold, and I was sure my face had gone pale; the last thing I wanted was to have Piper call the police because my mother wanted to yell at me for not choosing a rich husband, or at least one that could support me financially.

The hand that had been holding mine pulled free so that Erik could wrap an arm around my waist while he spoke to my mother. "You have no need to worry," he said with a smile, "especially since my investments have proven to be quite profitable." He gave me a wink.

We both watched in amusement as the anger melted off of my mother's face, giving way to surprise and suspicion. "Your…investments?" she asked.

"Yes. I invested a great deal in gold a long time ago, and have sold them off recently," Erik finished for her. "The result is a very nice profit tucked away in the bank. I will have no difficulty in giving Arianna everything her heart desires." He hugged me close. "Perhaps we could have a summer home in Europe, if you like."

Mom's eyes widened, her mind processing how much Erik and his "investments" might be worth. She was probably thinking of how it wouldn't be so bad having a wealthy, masked son-in-law who would probably send her nice gifts every once and a while.

"So, what sort of plans have the two of you made for the wedding?" Dad asked in a hurry. "You know: flowers, food, etc."

I happily launched into wedding details. Garlands of white silk interwoven with lengths of white roses, lilies and baby's breath would decorate the garden where we would be married, and afterwards, we would all head to Piper's club for food and drinks where we would have the entire place to ourselves until it opened for its late-night party crowd. The next day, Erik and I would go on our honeymoon.

"Sounds good to me," Dad said enthusiastically. Mom merely nodded and drank a long pull of lemonade.

Smiling, I realized this was one of the few times I'd seen her stunned into silence. Hopefully she'd stay that way until after the wedding ceremony.

* * *

AN: Arianna's gown is located at this address: www (dot) rivendellbridal (dot) com (slash) elentari (dot) html. Only one chapter left, and that's the wedding chapter! Please review! 


	28. A Truly Magical Wedding

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own _**Charmed**_. Or _**Phantom of the Opera**_. (looks around) Erik, get back in the closet before someone finds you! (looks back at readers) Nope, don't own Erik at all…

AN: This is sort of a chapter and epilogue mixed together, so….yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this final chapter about Erik and Arianna. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers for coming back for more; I hope you all had a good time. Keep an eye out for my next Phantom story, which will be (hopefully) posted within the next week or two. Thanks so much!

**Chapter 27: A Truly Magical Wedding**:

With my mom and dad here in San Francisco, the final two weeks leading up to the wedding were chaotic. I had to get my final fitting for the wedding dress, make sure the flowers were _perfectly_ arranged to create the _perfect_ garlands for the enchanted rose garden, and ask Piper, Phoebe and Paige if they were _sure_ that I didn't need to find bridesmaid gowns for them.

"No, sweetie, that's alright," Piper said. "The girls and I already have our dresses ordered so that you didn't have to worry about it."

Well, that was a relief, because hovering beside me was my mother, who insisted on accompanying me to the rest of my dress fittings. She thought it was owed to her, since she was my mother, and she very much wanted to see the dress that I would be married in. To my surprise, Mom actually admired the elegant look of it, and of the delicate materials that made the sleeves and embroidery. However, she also thought that it was rather "old-fashioned" and why hadn't I chosen something more modern?

"I don't see why you didn't pick a dress made from a signature designer," she complained as I stood before a mirror, a statue on a pedestal as the seamstresses fussed around me, pulling at the yards of material and tweaking it in one direction, then another.

"Mom, trust me, this is the kind of gown I've always wanted," I said, holding my arms out so that the draping gauze of the sleeves could be adjusted.

Mom shook her head. "I knew I shouldn't have let you take all of those history courses in college," she muttered while accepting a cup of iced tea from Vicki, who had made it her business to see that my gown turned out perfectly.

Rolling my eyes, I kept silent and did as I was directed until the ladies told me they were finished. "Just be sure to come back in a couple days and we'll see how it fits," one of them said, smiling. "It looks alright now, but you know how things can change at the drop of a hat."

Oh, yes, I knew. I promised to return in a few days at a scheduled time, said goodbye to everyone, and dragged my mother out to do some shopping for her. Considering the last time she had been to a wedding was my uncle's nearly twenty years go, my mom really had no idea what she should wear to a wedding, especially as mother of the bride.

Thanks to the little envelope of cash Erik had given me for just such a purpose, Mom and I had a relatively good time. My mother was excited to be getting a whole new outfit that she didn't have to pay for, and the two of us had had a good time picking one out for her. After hours of shifting through racks upon racks of clothes, Mom chose a blue suit to wear, with a silk shirt the color of ivory, which went well with her black hair and pale complexion. She also insisted on a new purse, so I found an inexpensive one made of white leather that matched the blouse she had purchased.

Dad was much easier to please and deal with; he went out with Leo, Coop and Paige's husband Henry to get tuxedos fitted. Dad also made sure he hung out with Erik to get to know him better –which made me nervous as hell that he would find out something he shouldn't. Best of all, he did his best to keep Mom quiet and happy. Since trying to keep Mom happy was like trying to keep a volcano from erupting, I promised myself that I'd definitely have to thank him by getting him something nice and expensive. Maybe Erik would let me get him a new car?

* * *

Finally, The Big Day arrived. I wasn't allowed to see Erik until the ceremony (which would be conducted by someone called an Elder), so I was both sulky and excited when I woke up on my wedding day. The ceremony wouldn't start until noon, but thanks to Wyatt sneaking into my room and pouncing on top of me, I was awake long before then.

Close behind Wyatt was Piper, who was sporting a head full of curlers and baby Chris on her hip, the little boy blinking sleepily. When he saw me, however, Chris immediately perked up and reached for me, crying "ah!" repeatedly in a demand to be held. Piper happily handed the squirming baby over, and I settled both boys into my lap.

"You know, Ari, you're going to be a great mom someday," Piper said, fiddling with her curlers.

I blushed. "Thanks."

She waved a hand at me. "No, really, I mean it. It's not just because you're a nanny. I mean, it partially is that, but you're a very sweet girl with a motherly nature. You'd be a fantastic mom someday, and I'm glad Chris and Wyatt had the chance to have you as their nanny."

My eyes blurred, and Piper quickly fetched me a Kleenex. "None of that; the last thing you need is red eyes on your wedding day before the ceremony even starts!"

A watery chuckle escaped my lips, and I felt Chris press his lips to my cheek in a drooly kiss. "Thanks, Chris-Chris," I said, wiping my eyes, nose and cheek. Not to be outdone by his little brother, Wyatt also gave me a kiss on the cheek, though it was much dryer than Chris's. I thanked him as well, and got up to get dressed.

Phoebe and Paige rushed in, dressed in matching lavender dresses, the loose satin skirts ending just below their knees. Thin spaghetti straps went over their shoulders, and little white corsages were pinned on the left strap. Both women had their hair gathered up on top of their heads in a mass of curls wrapped in lavender ribbons. They looked lovely.

"Okay, let's get going here, people," Phoebe said, gathering up Chris while Paige picked up Wyatt. "Piper, go get dressed. After Paige and I take the boys to Leo, who will get them dressed and off to the ceremony, we'll come back and help Arianna get ready."

"Not before I get her some breakfast," Piper firmly told her younger siblings. "The last thing we need is for her to faint from hunger, and I do _not_ want to get that expensive gown dirty, not after all the time we've spent searching for it and getting it fitted!"

Ten minutes later, Piper brought me a breakfast tray of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, crispy bacon, and a tall glass of milk before going to deal with her hair. I managed to force down one waffle, two strips of bacon, and some of the strawberry topping, following it with the glass of milk. Feeling rather full, I wiped my mouth and waited for my 'assistants' to return and help me get ready. I had just put the breakfast tray aside when all three fully-dressed and primped Halliwell sisters rushed in, followed closely by my mother, apparently having just arrived from the hotel. My dress was being carried by my mother, who was beaming proudly.

"Alright, let's hurry!" she crowed happily. "There's a lot to do and not much time to do it!"

"But it's only nine o'clock," I said as Phoebe and Paige grabbed me by the arms and hauled me over to my vanity, invoking a sense of déjà vu from all the times we had done this before.

"Well, there are all sorts of things that can go wrong between now and the beginning of the ceremony, so we'd better get started and head them off when they arrive," Paige said with a grin. Sighing, I sat in the chair and let the others work their magic.

I suppose that now would be a good time to mention that none of the sisters performed any sort of magic while my mother was around, nor did we mention it when she was nearby. I think she sort of forgot about it because of my upcoming marriage, but still, I was just thankful that Mom was in a good mood and that she had temporarily forgotten about magic. Hopefully, this little bit of forgetfulness would last long enough for me to get married without a 'situation' arising.

Finally, after having my face made up and my hair styled into loose waves with slight curls at the end, I was helped into my dress. I held my breath as my mother zipped me up and Piper helped secure the veil, attached to a wreath of white roses, on top of my head. I was ready just as the clock struck eleven o'clock in the morning. One hour left until the ceremony, and I knew that I was probably going to faint in nervousness.

"Oh, it's just nerves, sweetie, it's okay," Mom comforted me, patting me on the shoulder.

"We'd better get going," Piper said as she attached the flowing sleeve material to my center fingers.

Downstairs we went, and I nervously turned to look at my mother, who was puzzled when we stopped in the middle of the room and went no further.

"How are we going to get to the garden? I thought we would be taking a limo or a car," Mom said, looking at me. "I assume that this garden is nearby."

Paige smiled weakly. "Not…exactly." She held up her hand and said, "Enchanted rose garden."

"What-" my mother started, but finished with a strangled squeak when she saw the swirl of blue-and-white lights. Then she saw where we were and turned pale.

"Sorry, but the only way we could get here was orbing," Phoebe said, brushing off her dress as she looked around the interior of the white tent we had arrived in.

Olivia rose from a chair to greet us; she had agreed that since The Charmed Ones and my mother were much closer to me, they would be allowed to get me ready, and that she, Olivia, would wait here at the tent for me to arrive. Olivia also wore a purple dress, though hers was far more conservative than the others; --elegant purple silk draped down to the floor, and long sleeves covered her arms as a long violet sash wrapped around her waist.

My mother was still stunned at our magical transportation, so she said nothing as I began nervously pacing around, waiting for the wedding to start.

* * *

"Erik, would you stop pacing?" Coop asked, though he was obviously more amused than annoyed.

Henry grinned. "Yeah, you're going to wear a hole in the ground if you keep doing that."

Erik merely threw a glare at them and kept going. Suddenly, he felt a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder and stopped, looking up into the kind blue eyes of his future father-in-law. Roger Brooks had to be one of the kindest and most patient men he had ever known, aside from Coop and Leo. Henry was too new to Erik's acquaintance, but after having many conversations with Monsieur Brooks (who had asked to be called Roger by his future son-in-law), Erik felt that he had at last found the father he 'd been denied all his life.

"Relax," Roger said, giving him a squeeze on the shoulder. "I know my daughter, so trust me when I say that Arianna isn't going to change her mind."

For some reason, this did, in fact, make Erik feel better. Until that moment, he was sure that Arianna would decide not to marry him, instead leaving him alone just as Christine had all those years ago. Well, he did have very little experience with women, and all of it had been bad –the last time he had seen a wedding gown on a woman was when she was sailing away with another man, tear-filled eyes turning back to look at him with fear as she drifted away to safety.

'_This time will be different_,' he tried to persuade himself. Arianna loved him, had agreed to be his wife, and today was their wedding day. Erik took a deep breath.

"It's time," Leo said. "Let's get you to the altar."

Erik went pale.

* * *

"It's time," Phoebe squealed as she pulled me to a hug.

'_Oh, God_.' I knew I'd gone pale and the smiling faces of Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Olivia and my mother weren't helping. What if Erik didn't show up? Well, of course he'd be here, if my father had anything to say about it, but what if he changed his mind about marrying me?

"May I come in?" Dad's voice called through the front opening of the tent. Piper went over and pulled the flaps open just enough for him to walk through. Dad took one look at me and grinned. "You look beautiful."

I blushed and looked at my feet, my hands brushing imaginary wrinkles and dust from my gown. "Thank you, Daddy," I whispered.

A touch on my shoulder brought my eyes up to meet Paige's. She grinned and handed me a bouquet of white roses, lilies, and baby's breath. I muttered my thanks and took a deep breath as Dad took my left hand and tucked it into his right elbow. The three Halliwell sisters took their places before me as my mother stood behind, holding the train of my gown. A violin began to lightly play the wedding march, and the flaps of the tent opened as though by magic (which it probably was).

"Here we go," Dad whispered. "I love you, pumpkin."

I smiled and looked up at him. "I love you, too, Daddy." I looked behind me. "And you, Mom."

She smiled and nodded towards the opening. "Let's go get you married."

Taking one final deep breath, I stepped forward into the brilliant sunlight.

* * *

Erik looked up at the sound of violins playing, and for a moment was puzzled. There were no musicians in sight; it was just him, his three groomsmen and the elderly gentleman in the golden robe who would be performing the ceremony. His confusion was brief, however, for the front of the bride's tent opened and out stepped an angel in a glowing white gown.

When Arianna stepped out into the sunlight, and Erik felt as though he had been kicked in the stomach. The air left his lungs, and the world around him disappeared. The only thing he saw was his bride, a glowing blush on her cheeks and a shy smile on her lips as she floated down the aisle. The sun was dazzling on her veil and white gown, lending her an otherworldly glow. She was perfect.

The world came back into focus. Erik saw Arianna gently press a kiss to her father's cheek, then to her mother's before turning to face him, a bright smile on her face. Without looking, Arianna handed her bouquet to Piper and reached out for Erik's waiting hands –funny, he didn't remember lifting them…

"Dearly beloved," began the Elder, "we are gathered here today to unite these two people in the bonds of…"

After that, Erik couldn't remember what the man said, it all sounded the same. The only thing he specifically remembered was saying "I do," and was overjoyed to hear Arianna say it in turn. The sunlight pouring from the sky surrounded him, and when he was finally able to kiss his wife, Erik knew that at last his curse was broken. The last shadows fled before the beautiful fire of Arianna's love, and all that was left was Erik.

* * *

Something had happened during our first kiss as husband and wife, but was unable to see it, so lost was I in Erik's embrace. When we separated amidst applause from our friends and family, we were quickly orbed to Piper's club, where champagne flowed and food was passed around to happily chatting guests. Even the Elder attended and helped himself to a few things. I, however, tasted none of it.

Finally, there was a last toast made by everyone there, wishing the two of us well in our married life. When the last glass had been emptied of champagne, Erik and I found ourselves whisked away in a swirl of lights to his house, which was to be a one-night stop before our honeymoon.

"Thank goodness," Erik sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me fully against his body. "I believe I could get used to orbing; it is so quick and convenient."

"Most definitely," I murmured as he pressed his lips against mine.

We stood like that for a long time, kissing one another in the silence of his house. Suddenly, Erik swept me up into his arms, just as I was about to suggest we change out of our wedding clothes.

"Erik, what are you doing?" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Husbandly duties, my dear," he said, carrying me up the stairs and towards the master bedroom.

I blushed as Erik nudged the door closed behind us and laid me on the bed, kissing me softly as his fingers removed the wreath and veil from my head. Gentle fingers then moved down to loosen the ties on my gown, and after that, there was no need for words. There was just us.

* * *

Placing my hands on my swollen belly, I smiled and reclined back in my chair. The warm smells of spring were all around me and the sounds of children laughing filled the yard. Wyatt tossed a ball in the air while Chris played "zoo" with little Melody and her stuffed toys; –that is the name of our two-year-old daughter, you see: Melody Rose Garnier.

Sighing, I basked in the warm sunlight and knew that life had been extremely good for us. Getting Erik to become friends with the Halliwells and their husbands had been easier than I'd thought, and now he had other people to talk to whenever he felt confused about modern life. Leo, Coop and Henry were more than happy to offer help and advice, and since he was a teacher (of sorts), Leo had offered to give Olivia English lessons, for which she was very grateful.

Glancing over to the left, I smiled at the older woman who sat on the other side of the white wicker table, pouring me a glass of lemonade as she smiled back. Despite having guided Erik into the modern world and helping him break his curse, Olivia had decided to stay here in San Francisco, claiming that we would probably still need her help in the near future. Erik suspected that she already knew how many children we would have, and probably wanted the ability to dote on them like a grandmother or elderly aunt would.

Speaking of family, Mom and I had managed to reconcile over the fact that I was a witch. I explained that I had powers and wanted to use them, even though I usually didn't. True, I wanted a normal life, but I was willing to accept that, once and a while, I would have to use my magic to protect myself and those I loved. It was a willing sacrifice, and one Mom grudgingly admired, much to Dad's relief.

I was jolted out of my pleasant reverie by a loud cry from my daughter. "Wyatt, don't pull Melody's hair!" I called. He backed away with a sulking look on his face as Melody returned to playing with Chris.

Not that Wyatt meant any harm, but it was strange to see how he pouted whenever Melody paid more attention to Chris than she did to him. Olivia gave me an odd, knowing look that said she knew something I didn't about Wyatt and Melody, which only made me suspicious of what the future held for those two.

A pair of soft lips pressed against the top of my head, and Erik drifted off into the yard to play with our daughter and her friends. Smiling, I watched him get tackled by three small bodies, all of them laughing in the afternoon sunshine. Life was perfect.

* * *

AN: The end! I hoped you all enjoyed and will leave a review. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope to see you all at my next story!


End file.
